And my soul walks beside me
by merlinfrostG
Summary: What if Sonic characters had daemons, a part of their soul walking beside them in the form of an animal. Sonic and Caedmon are different from others and their daemons, they see things differently and with Cay being the same gender and unsettled, everyone sees them as freaks and a threat, even their friends. How will things play out when they end up on earth, a world without daemons
1. Chapter 1

**Frost: Hey...umm. So yeah This is a new story. I know I've been gone a while but, well things haven't been great. I'm still very sad about my grandmother and still not entirely better. And I know I should be updating my old stories but I just can't think of how to continue them at them moment but I promise to finish them someday.**

**Sonic: So are you just going to focus on this one story?**

**Frost: Yes for the time being. I just need time and I'm also going through a bit of a rough patch still**

**Sonic: What's wrong now?**

**Frost: Well I'm going to get tested for Asperger's which is a form of autism**

**Sonic: Wow, well good luck**

**Frost: Thanks blue, now shut up and do the thing**

**Sonic: *Sigh* even when your still in grieving you're still able to make my life hell**

**Frost: Naturally**

**Sonic: Frost doesn't own me or anyone else, Sega does**

**Frost: And I also don't own the idea od daemons, all right to their original owners**

**Sonic: Please sit back and enjoy**

Daemons, everyone had one. A part of your soul that walks alongside you in the form of an animal. Each daemon form is special and represents certain personalities and each daemon settled into one form when a person reached twelve years old. Tails Daemon, Cyrilla, was a beautiful barn owl and had only just settled. She could always be seen sitting on his shoulder and she represented contemplative, dignified, intelligent, observant, wisdom. Like all daemons, she is the opposite gender to her master and was extremely close to Tails.

Knuckles daemon, Camelia, was a massive tiger and she was strong and powerful, just like Knuckles. She represented authority, fearlessness, fierce when provoked and strength and had settled into her tiger form when Knuckles was ten years old.

Rouge's daemon, Corcoran, was a peacock and he was almost as vain as she was in his appearance. He liked to fan out his long tail feathers and show off especially in front of Knuckles and Camelia. He represented beauty, knowledge and learning and vanity.

Silver's daemon, Celandia, was a red kite, a type of bird of prey and she was fast as lighting and liked to glare down anyone who she thought may pose a threat to Silver. She represented laziness, perceptive, self-indulgent, succumbs to temptation.

Blaze's daemon, Vasilios, was a black panther and he was a force to be reckoned with. His gleaming gold eyes seemed to cut right through a person's heart and see all their secrets. He represented fierce when protecting, gentle, and intense.

Tika's daemon, Laertes, was a gorgeous snow leopard. He had ice blue eyes and was extremely wise. He represented spirituality and self-understanding and while he looked intimidating he was really just a big softy.

Shadow's daemon, Laraine, confused many. At first everyone thought he wouldn't have a daemon because he hadn't been born like the rest of them and when they did realize he had a daemon they expected a dangerous killer, not a tiny bird of prey. The little Merlin would sit innocently on his shoulder, watching everyone with her beady little eyes. Laraine represented fierce when protecting, gentle and refined.

And finally there was Sonic whose daemon confused and scared many. For one thing, his daemon was the same gender as he was and two, he hadn't settled yet. More often than not though you would see his daemon in the form of an albino serval, a type of small African wild cat with spots. Caedmon was a mystery and scared many because he didn't even seem to like interacting with other daemons and never touched any of them. Most of the time he would sit by Sonic's feet and just stare off into the distance.

"Do you think there's something wrong with us Cay?" Sonic asked his best friend who gazed up at him from his pale blue eyes. He was an albino serval today, his favourite form and blinked owlishly up at Sonic.

"Probably, but we shouldn't care. We are who we are and nothing will change that" Cay murmured gently as he watched some young children play, their daemons changing shape constantly and running around them.

"People are scared of us" Sonic spoke, watching the children with distant eyes. Cay sent his boy a sidelong glance but didn't move his head or shoulders.

"They are scared of things that are different which is what we are, and to some people different is scary" he said and Sonic gave a long sigh, running his hand down the serval's neck and digging his fingers into the warm ruff.

"I used to think we were normal" he whispered and Cay gave a wicked smile in return, showing his long pointed teeth.

"Both of us thought we were normal Sonic, we had nothing to go on until we met other children" he spoke and Sonic gave a small huffing laugh.

"And didn't that turn out well?" he asked sarcastically making the serval laugh. The two sat in silence before they both stood that the same time and started walking away from the park and towards Tails house where their friends were having a get together. Halfway there Cay turned into a white kite, a type of bird of prey that had grey wings, a white head and blood red eyes. His sharp black beak glinted in the sunlight as he flew gently over Sonic's head making sure not to fly to far away. Sonic watched him idly, wondering if his daemon would ever settle and also if he actually wanted Cay to settle. He'd become so used to Cay changing forms that he sort of didn't want him to settle now.

"Do not worry, I won't be settling for a while" Cay called from above showing his strange ability to know exactly what Sonic was thinking. It was as they were coming up the front path, Cay once again in the form of an albino serval that they got a really bad feeling, like something was about to happen.

Everyone was there though and they seemed to be having a good time. Even Amy was there with her daemon Ferus who was a small green tree frog who represented pride and quick temper. As per usual everyone came over and greeted them but the daemons stayed back knowing that Cay didn't like to be touch by anyone except for Sonic.

"How have you been Sonic?" Tails asked, Cyrilla preening on his shoulder so her white and gold feathers were in place. Sonic stared at her for a moment before turning and smiling at his little buddy.

"I've been good, just came from the park" he spoke in a soft and gentle voice that never seemed to waver. While it helped to create and caring and non-threatening image for him it also unnerved many including his friends because there was no tone to his voice, no emotion and it scare them slightly.

"What were you doing at a park?" Knuckles laughed and Camelia sent Cay a wicked smile which the serval returned happily.

"Just watching and talking?" Sonic replied not bothered by his friends teasing.

"Children are interesting to watch" Cay muttered as he flexed his claws making many shiver. While Sonic seemed nice and approachable everyone agreed that his daemon wasn't. Cay was in a way creepy and seemed to enjoy making others uncomfortable and he always liked to smile wickedly and say things that he knew would send shivers up others spines.

"You shouldn't say things like that" Ferus chined from his place on Amy's shoulder as she lifted a wet rag and dragged it across his delicate skin. Cay turned to face the frog and narrowed his pale eyes, sizing the other up.

"I don't care what others think of me therefor I don't care what I say and who it might affect. After all…being different is nothing to be ashamed of or to fear" he purred and everyone but sonic flinched because they knew the serval was taking a jab at all of them because no matter what, they were all slightly afraid of Sonic and Cay because they were different. Sonic didn't seem bothered by Cay's words and just smiled down at him and gently ran a hand over his head.

"Well, there was no need for that" Celandia said from her place on Silver's shoulder as she ruffled her feathers in agitation only to have Cay turn his smile in her direction.

"A red kite is you form, how very telling. Suits you quiet well" he smirked as he lowered himself into a crouch looking about ready to pounce at her and making everyone stiffen at his words.

"That's enough Cay. Remember they are our friends, not our enemy" Sonic suddenly spoke up and sent his daemon an almost reproachful glance. Cay sighed and shifted into stripped hyena being sure to keep his colouring pale. His fur was a silvery colour, not quiet white while his black strips were dark and stood out well. Everyone tensed like they always did when he changed forms and watched as the two odd balls walked down the hall and into the living room.

"You shouldn't have let Ferus say anything Amy" Tails said making the pink hedgehog and green frog turn on him defensively.

"Why not, you know what Cay said wasn't right. And we know they aren't right either" she snarled making Mobians and daemons like give shouts of protest.

"Don't say that about them!" Tails shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with them" Blaze growled as Vasilios bared his teeth in anger.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little different" Laraine snapped from Shadow's shoulder and Ferus faced her.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with being a _little_ different, but they are abnormal. There is something wrong with them and we all know it, why else haven't they settled yet and why else is Cay the same gender as Sonic and why else do they not seem to have any emotions at all?" he argued and everyone fell silent because he was right. There was something off about Caedmon and Sonic. In fact it wasn't just something, it was many things.

"Well we don't know that for sure" Laertes said uncertainly from Tika's side. The snow leopard curled his tail around both him and his girl feeling very nervous.

"I think something happened to them to make them the way they are now" Cyrilla spoke making all eyes turn to the wise owl. "Why else would Cay not like to be touched and why else would they both seem so detached?"

"You think abuse then?" Camelia asked tensely. The tigress felt Knuckles tense beside her and she pressed close to him to offer comfort. All the daemons did when they felt their companions tense at the implication.

"We won't know unless they tell which is unlikely. But it would explain why they don't seem to express emotions and why Cay not only hasn't settled but takes on unusual forms and albino forms" Cyrilla sighed and Tails ran a hand over her soft downy feathers.

What the group didn't know was that both Cay and Sonic were listening to them talk and both were frowning deeply. Cay huffed angrily through his nose and snapped his jaws quietly when he heard Ferus say those things about him and his boy and grew even angrier as the conversation continued to the abuse and he could feel his boy becoming distressed through their bond.

"They have no right to talk about us in such a manner. Come, we shall head outside where we can calm down" he growled and used his body to push Sonic towards the back door while at the same time offer comfort through the physical contact. The hedgehog dug his fingers into Cay's ruff and sat down next to the stripped hyena on the grass. Cay looked at him worriedly and when he saw that his boy was still deeply distressed laid his head and upper body down in his lap.

"They don't have to know and never will know the truth" Sonic murmured as he played with the mane of hair around Cay's head. The hyena huffed in reply and closed his eyes as he happily leaned into the touch. His eyes snapped open however at Sonic's next question, "You don't think they'll hurt us if they find out do you?"

Cay growled and turned into a massive white tiger and curled around his boy protectively and watched as Sonic nuzzled into his soft fur, "I made a promise six years ago when you were eight that I would never allow harm to come to you again, that I would defend you with my life and I intend to keep that promise no matter what or who may try and hurt you"

"And I will do the same for you" Sonic mumbled as he started to drift off to sleep. Cay purred low in his throat and gently licked his boy's face before he too laid down to have a sleep. Their nap was short lived however when a scream ripped through the air making both spring to their feet in an instant. Looking around they saw Cream and her daemon that hasn't settled yet Arison in the grip of Eggman's newest metal contraption. Cay snarled in rage while Sonic scowled angrily.

"You will never stop me now Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he sped away leaving everyone standing there in shock.

"What are you all doing standing around for? We have to go save them now!" Cay shouted in a booming voice and had them all running either towards the X-Tornado or in the direction that Eggman's base is located in. Sonic turned to Cay and smiled in a dreamy way, as if he wasn't all there mentally.

"You ready?" he asked Cay who turned into a tree kangaroo and jumped up onto his shoulder, curling his long reddish yellow and orange tail around Sonic's chest and clutching at his shoulders tightly.

"I am always ready my dear boy" Cay smirked and quicker than one could blink the pair were speeding across fields and landscapes to Eggman's base, chasing the setting sun.

**Frost: Yes Sonic is OC in this but he has to be to fit the story line. Now for some background info.  
Caedmon is actually my daemon which is a serval  
Tails daemon Cyrilla is based off my grandmothers daemon which was a barn owl as well  
Knuckles daemon Camelia is based of my dad's daemon  
Blaze's daemon **, **Vasilios is based of my aunties daemon  
Shadow's daemon is based of my eldest brother's daemon  
Tika's daemon is based of my mother's daemon  
Silver's daemon is based of my youngest cousins daemon  
Rouge's daemon isn't based of anyone's and neither is Creams**

**Frost: So there you have it. Now please don't be mad about me not updating the other stories, I promise to finish them one day but for now I just want to focus on this one**

**Sonic: Please update and review**

**Cay: We hope to see you again soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frost: Yeah so Here's chapter 2. I'm glad that some people liked it and just so everyone knows, I am changing Chris so that he won't be the stupid, powerless kid he was in the TV show. In this he will actually think and not get in the way all the time.**

**Cay: Please note that Frost doesn't own any of the Sonic characters or the idea for daemons**

**Tails: Please review and have a nice day**

All was silent and still besides the crickets that chirped away. The moon shone brightly across a nearby lake and one big the cat sat fishing with his sloth daemon sleeping next to him and his friend froggy when suddenly the sounds of alarms sounded and lights started flashing from Eggman's base. Sonic was running full speed towards the base with an easy going smile on his face while Cay clung to his shoulder as a tree kangaroo. The two effortlessly avoided the robots sent at them and laughed at how idiotic they all were.

"There is a spring trap ahead that will send us into the air if we stand on it" Cay hissed in his ear and Sonic quickly moved around the trap watching as the robot chasing them triggered it instead and went flying into its twin.

"They're not very bright, are they?" Sonic asked in a breathy far away voice and Cay chuckled low in his ear.

"They are machines my boy, they have no conscious thought of their own therefor cannot think for themselves. They are inferior to us in every way" he whispered almost hauntingly in the fourteen year olds ear and Sonic nodded absentmindedly because he could trust Cay, Cay was his other half and knew everything.

When Tails shot a ring at them Sonic curled around Cay to protect him and shot up into the base and down a hall towards a metal door that Cay said was where Eggman and Cream were. He burst through it and stood there as the smoke cleared smiling as if he were greeting a family member. Cream was locked in a glass dome holding a young owlet, Arison, close to her chest. The little owl hooted hopefully at the sight of Sonic and Cay who was once again an albino serval and Cream smiled in relief.

"Sonic" Eggman hissed from where he stood, his vulture daemon, Adonia, screeching angrily when she laid eyes on Cay who just smiled wickedly at her.

"Looks like the freaks finally showed up" Adonia said making Sonic twitch slightly and Cay to hiss angrily and bare his teeth, fur standing on end. If there was one word Cay and Sonic hated above all others it was freak.

"Looking a bit ruffled there Adonia. Could it be that you are ill?" Sonic asked genuinely curious. That was another thing odd about Sonic and Cay, they spoke to other daemons and people even though it was frowned upon. Adonia sneered at the hedgehog and flew up to settle on Eggman's shoulder where the man place a hand on her head.

"She is fine rodent and even though you and that freak are here there is nothing you can do. All I need to do is press this button here" Eggman smirked and lifted the control. Cay narrowed his eyes while Sonic just smiled innocently up at the man.

"That is if you can push it before we grab it" he informed the man as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Eggman and Adonia frowned only to smile when a robot appeared behind the pair.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Eggman asked and Cay turned just as the robot lifted its guns. Moving quickly he shifted into a black panther and ducked his head down between Sonic's legs, lifting the teen onto his back and running out of the hail of bullets just in time. Sonic gave a small sound of surprise but quickly adjusted and held on tight as Cay leapt around the room dodging bullets and keeping his boy safe.

"Don't let them get away!" Eggman yelled and Cay suddenly had an idea. Swinging round mid-jump and planted himself and Sonic right in front of Eggman and Adonia and stared at the robot as it got ready to fire.

"No hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Eggman yelled too late as Cay jumped out of the way. The man ducked just in time and Adonia took to the air screeching loudly in anger. The man decided to press the button before Sonic and Cay got there only for lights to start flashing.

"What have you done?" Adonia cried at them as she landed on Eggman's shoulder. Cay froze and stared, Sonic clutching at his ruff and they both watched in shock and awe as the light expanded and consumed their vision before everything faded into blackness.

When Cay and Sonic woke up everything was still and silent. They both groaned and Sonic reached up to hold his head while Cay who was once again in his albino serval form stood and shaky legs and padded over to him.

"We must have black out there for a moment" Sonic said dazed only to turn suddenly when two lights appeared before them. He stared only to suddenly realize it was something big moving towards them. Cay yelped and shoved Sonic out the way only for another one to appear and this time Sonic scooped Cay into his arms ad jumped out the way. When the third one approached they didn't have time to move but thankfully it stopped before hitting them. They stood there, Sonic clutching at Cay as they stared around themselves.  
They seemed to be in the middle of a roar and around them were tall buildings with flashing lights. But what scared them, actually scared them where the people around them, the people that were missing something.

"Where are their daemons?" Cay hissed wide eyed as he pressed closer to Sonic, his white and black spotted head turning in every direction trying to find a daemon that just wasn't there.

"I don't know Cay. Where are we? Why are they staring?" Sonic asked in distress as his body began to tremble. How could these people live without their soul? How could they function and be happy?

"What is this, Halloween?" they heard a man shout and Cay had to refrain from hissing.

"So they can talk. Interesting" he said still pressing close to Sonic who held him tightly, afraid to let him go in case he disappeared like these people's daemons.

"What is that?" another man asked. There were three of them dressed in blue and standing before them. Their eyes widened when they saw Cay in Sonic's arms and looked terribly confused about what to do.

"Looks like a blue hedgehog and albino serval" another said.

"A blue hedgehog and serval?" the third questioned.

"Look at their uniform Sonic. Look and figure out what they are" Cay whispered in Sonic's ear so the others wouldn't hear. Sonic's emerald eyes snapped to the uniform, taking in the badge, the guns and hats and the way the men held themselves.

"Law enforcement" he whispered back and Cay hummed in conformation.

"Well whatever they are we better get them out of here?" the second police man, because that's all they could be, said as he crouched down to their level and smiled at them. "Hey buddies, want to take a ride down to the station?"

"Be careful" his partner warned but the man scoffed.

"I have three kitty cats at home, I think I can handle these two" he said and then made some kissing sounds while holding out his hand.

"Inferior human, don't trust him Sonic. They don't mean to help us, they will lock us up" Cay hissed in Sonic's ear and the young teen frowned and turned his body away from the man, scowling at him and holding Cay even closer.

"See that things got an attitude and a bad one" the man's partner said while the one crouched down glared and lunged at Sonic and Cay. Sonic's eyes widened and he just managed to jump out the way while Cay hissed angrily and took a swipe at the man, just missing his face.

"Don't touch us!" they both snarled at the same time making the human's eyes widen in shock. All three seemed to have lost the ability to speak and this alerted Sonic and Cay to the fact that animals in this world didn't talk.

"We need to leave now Sonic, find a place to stay, an ally" Cay spoke softly so the men wouldn't hear and Sonic nodded and watched as Cay turned into his tree kangaroo form bringing forth more gasps of shock before they took off down the street at high speed. Sonic tried not to think about how no one seemed to have daemons in this world and focused on trying to find a place to stay. Cay looked around until his eyes landed on a mansion and he told Sonic to stop.  
Cay looked the house up and down and quickly saw how there was a child living there and he was all alone, parents always away and leaving him in the care of the butler and maid and an elder relative, possibly a grandparent. He changed into a barn owl and settled on Sonic's left shoulder.

"Look child and tell me what you see" he commanded and Sonic stared.

"The house is large so owned by a wealthy couple. I say couple because there is a place for at least five cares. One for a butler, one for the relative that lives here, one for the maid and two for the owners, thus a couple owns this place and they would have to be married to own such a large house together. There are also toys scattered in the garden and front steps, all well used and the amount suggests a single child, male as well by the toys I can see. However, two of the cars are missing and the remaining three are not so expensive so that would suggest the parents are away and are away a lot so the child is lonely. Did I miss anything?" Sonic asked casually and Cay smiled, proud of his boy.

"Just the age of the child which is twelve" he said and Sonic cursed under his breath.

"Of course, his age. How could I miss that?" he asked himself and Cay smiled fondly. His boy was learning, learning to read things and gauge things just from a look.

"This is where we will stay" Cay said with certainty and Sonic nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting to somewhere far away but Cay didn't mind. He and his boy were different, they saw and felt things others ignored or just couldn't see and that was perfectly fine.

"We should approach the boy first, he'll be less likely to inform the authorities" Sonic muttered distantly and walked around the back of the house, Cay flying ahead to look for danger. Sonic didn't so much as flinch at the sudden stretch as Cay flew feather away, they had discovered Cay could go a fair way away, about twelve meters before it started to feel uncomfortable to them.

"This way, the window is open" Cay called and flew down to Sonic, changing into a red fox and trotting the rest of the way to his boy.

"Do you really think we should break in? From what we've seen people in this world aren't used to seeing Mobians but are somewhat used to the animal forms you take, just not the changing and talking bit. If we break in we might scare away our ally" Sonic questioned and Cay froze in place. He pondered on it for a moment before he smiled slyly and Sonic sent him a sidelong glance knowing that the look his daemon had on his face meant he had an idea.

"We need to pretend to be in danger. Make a noise that will wake the child and the child only and send him running to our aid" Cay said and Sonic nodded in understand. He looked around until his eyes landed on the pool and he shivered in fear.

"I think it's the only way Cay, the pool" he said and saw the fox shiver as well. They both hated water, water brought many painful and frightening memories to the front of their minds and they did everything they could to try and avoid it.

"I bang his window and you'll jump into the pool from a height that will cause a loud nose as well that will draw the child's attention. If he doesn't show up in time I will come for you" Cay said turning into a white kite and looking Sonic in the eye, his ruby red eyes meeting Sonic's emerald green. The two separated and Cay flew up and hit the window just as Sonic jumped into the pool. Cay watched as the child awoke and looked out his window and quickly run down to the pool and jumped in to save his boy. Cay shifted into his serval form and growled when he felt the boy touch his boy and felt his boy starting to grow in need of oxygen. When they broke the surface Cay breathed in happily and gave a few coughs and rushed to his boy, making the human child gasp.

"Cay…Cay" Sonic cried between his gasps needing to see his daemon, his friend and be reassured they were safe and together. Cay nuzzled Sonic's face and allowed a small shiver to run through his body, allowed a small amount of fear to flood him because he hated doing this to his boy.

"It's alright Sonic, I'm here, we're safe" Cay murmured as Sonic sat up and pulled him into his lap.

"Are you alright?" a soft young male voice asked and they turned to face the child who had reddish brown hair and sky blue eyes. He looked concerned, shocked and maybe even slightly fearful all at the same time but he didn't look like he was about to go turn them in.

"I am fine now. Thank you for saving me" Sonic said and gave a small smile knowing that smiles helped to reassured and relax people.

"My names Christopher but everyone calls me Chris. What's your name?" the boy, Chris asked with a smile of his own that was gentle and caring.

"Sonic the hedgehog, a pleasure to meet you" Sonic smiled and then watched as Chris's eyes travelled down to look at Cay who stared right back with his pale blue eyes, "This is Caedmon but I call him Cay, he's my daemon"

"Daemon? What is that?" Chris asked confirming that people in this world didn't have or know what daemons were.

"A daemon is our soul in the form of an animal that walks alongside us. When we're young our daemons can changed shape but when we reach twelve they settle on a single form that best represents us. Cay however hasn't settled making us different. Daemons are also meant to be the opposite gender but Cay is male so we are even more different than others" Sonic explained with a fond smile on his face.

"That's amazing. So Cay here is your soul?" Chris asked.

"That I am young human" Cay said making Chris jump but the boy smiled all the same, "Another thing you must know is that other daemons will not speak to you, only I will. It is considered rude to speak to someone else's daemon or for a daemon to talk to another person. We however don't care for such a rule"

Chris nodded in understand and frowned, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, never touch someone's daemon. Even Cay and I follow that rule" Sonic said and Chris nodded.

"So where are you both from?"

"A place far away from here. We don't know what happened to land us here but we hope to return home soon. We also have reason to believe that our friends and their daemons are here in this world as well. We are hoping we can stay here until we find a way home" Cay said and Chris smiled.

"Of course you can stay here. My parent are never home and I'm sure my grandfather won't mind if he finds out about you same with our butler Mister Tanaka and maid Ella" Chris said and Cay and Sonic relaxed.

"Thank you. You don't happen to have a room spear right now do you, we are both very tired" Sonic asked and Chris quickly led them into the house and to a room right next to his own that had a large bed that looked so comfortable. Sonic all but jumped into it and Cay turned into snow leopard and curled up next to Sonic. Chris watched with wide eyes but smiled and went to his own room leaving them to themselves.

"Do you really think the others came as well Cay?" Sonic asked running his hand over the big cats head.

"Yes I have no doubt" Cay purred, eyes half lidded.

"But they weren't in the room with us" Sonic argued and Cay smiled at him showing his gleaming white teeth.

"Chaos control is something even we don't understand Sonic but what we do know is that when it happens it goes big" Cay spoke softly and Sonic sighed.

"But who's to say it went so far?" he countered.

"It's a balance of probability my boy" Cay laughed and nuzzled Sonic under his chin. The hedgehog smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the fluffy neck.

"I hope their okay" he mumbled sleepily and Cay snorted indifferently.

"I couldn't care less but I know they will be fine, well maybe not young Cream and Arison but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he huffed and laid his head down on Sonic's chest and watched as his boy drifted off and smiled. He honestly didn't care about the others, all he cared about was his boy and his safety and happiness, that's all he cared about.

**Frost: Yeah this chapter is longer than the first and I will try and make all the chapters long**

**Sonic: I'm not sure how I feel about this story**

**Cay: I like it**

**Sonic: Well of course you do, your a bad ass in it**

**Frost: Boys keep it down!**

**Sonic: Yes mam**

**Cay: Please review and be sure to tune in next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frost: So here's chapter three. This will probably be the last chapter for a few days while I write up some more to the story so don't worry if I don't update again till the weekend or something.**

**Sonic: At least you gave them a warning**

**Frost: See I can be nice...sometimes**

**Sonic: Yeah, sure**

**Frost: Shut up! At least I ain't stupid**

**Sonic: Oi! I resent that**

**Frost: Please you know it's true. the only reason your smart in this story is because you have Caedmon**

**Cay: And I am vastly intelligent compared to you**

**Sonic: Your meant to be my daemon so your meant to be on my side**

**Cay: Actually I am based of Frost's own daemon which technically makes me her daemon**

**Frost: Sucked in**

**Sonic: I hate all of you**

**Cay: Charming. Now Frost doesn't own any Sonic characters or the concept for daemons**

**Frost: Please review and enjoy the show**

When morning came Sonic and Cay quickly ducked into Chris's room and spoke a little more to the boy. They learned that his parents were very wealthy but were also away a lot and that all he really wanted was to have a normal family. They also learned about his school and the customs of the people of his world and were quickly learning everything they could. Chris then took them down to the living room to have some breakfast.

"Don't worry. Mister Tanaka won't be here for at least another hour and Ella will still be asleep as will my grandpa so you'll be safe for now. What would you like to eat?" Chris explained and Sonic hummed in thought.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, his eyes glazed and wondering around the house.

"Well I looked up hedgehogs on the internet to find out what they eat but I don't think you'll like what they suggested" Chris laughed making Sonic and Cay curious.

"What was the suggestion?" Cay asked from his place around Sonic's neck in the form of an albino corn snake, his pink eyes never blinking and staring at Chris in an eerie way.

"Cat food"

Sonic and Cay pulled a face but also gave a soft laugh, "Defiantly not"

"I thought so. How about some eggs?"

"Sounds delightful" Sonic sighed as he sat down on the couch and curled his legs close to his body. He gently ran an un-gloved hand over Cay's scales and sighed in contentment with the knowledge that his soul, his best friend and brother was safe and with him. The food that Chris brought them was delicious and Cay happily ate his own eggs in the form of a stag, his antlers were impressive and even Sonic had to duck a few times to avoid being hit by them.

"That was lovely, thank you" Sonic smiled politely and pulled Cay into his lap when the stag turned into an albino red fox. Chris smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open and an elderly man came rushing in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Chris guess what? There was a strange sighting of a blue hedgehog and a serval yesterday" he yelled making Sonic freeze in place and Cay to hiss angrily. This got the man's attention and he gaped at the sight making Sonic even more nervous and Cay to growl protectively.

"Please Grandpa, I can explain. Just hear us out" Chris begged looking worried. The man continued to gap for a moment before he nodded and sat down looking ready to faint. He listened as Chris, Sonic and Cay explain their situation and asked questions when needed. When it was all done the man seemed much more relaxed and even offered Sonic and Cay a small smile.

"So you're both from another planet? Was it nice there?" he asked and a dreamy smiled crossed Sonic's face and the albino fox just smirked.

"It is the most wondrous place you can imagine. Trees everywhere you turn, wild flowers always in bloom and everyone is very friendly" Sonic sighed and Cay huffed slightly next to him while rolling his pinkish red eyes.

"Yes, very friendly indeed when they're not whispering behind our backs because of our differences" the fox growled, his tail swishing slightly in anger. Chuck as the man had called himself and Chris frowned in worry while Sonic just smiled in his dreamy, distant way.

"We don't mind Cay. As you say, they are inferior and will never match up to our intellect" Sonic beamed down at his friend who gave him his wicked smile that made both humans shiver in slight fear.

"You are quiet right child" he purred and Chuck watched on worriedly. The way these two acted, talked and held themselves suggested that maybe they weren't all there mentally but Cay also seemed extremely intelligent and Sonic seemed that way as well. But they also seemed broken, their trust and faith in others was gone and they only seemed to want each other's company. He'd seen the signs before, in children who'd been abused and he feared that these two had been subjected to the same treatment. He wanted to ask but he had a feeling Cay wouldn't take to kindly to the question, he'd already shown how protective he was of his boy, his other half. It was still hard for Chuck to wrap his head around, the fact that someone could have a part of their soul walk beside them in the form of an animal and have that animal talk to them. It was incredible and fascinating all at the same time to the elderly scientist.

"I take it that you've both been subjected to bullying then?" Chris asked gently and Sonic gave a small sigh while Cay narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Cay and I are different, not normal. And for some people different is scary. But we don't mind, people are entitled to their opinions and as long as we have each other we'll be just fine" Sonic said with a smile and he placed a hand on Cay's head, scratching the fox between his ears.

"Their opinions are worthless and meaningless. They mean nothing to us" Cay hissed and coked his head to the side, leaning into the soothing touch that Sonic was giving him while keeping his unblinking gaze on the two humans. They flinched back slightly and couldn't quiet meet his gaze and Cay liked that. He still had power over people even though they didn't have daemons. This meant he could still scare people away from his boy and keep him safe from all harm.

"You must get lonely though. Don't you have any other friends?" Chris asked and Sonic seemed to think hard for a moment.

"We have what you call friends, but even they are scared of us sometimes. Ferus is especially spiteful" Sonic said and Cay growled bearing his teeth.

"That vain slim ball has no manners of decorum. Don't listen to anything he says Sonic. He is a frog after all" Cay snarled and Sonic sent him a small smile.

"Is this Ferus a daemon as well?" Chuck asked and Sonic nodded.

"He is the daemon to our friend Amy. She isn't really a true friend though. She claims to love me but is always trying to change me and force Cay to settle. She likes to point out our oddities and say things that we could do to fix them" Sonic explained and caused both humans to feel slight anger towards this Amy person. Cay just hummed and shifted into tiger snake and curled up around Sonic's neck.

"Her head is filled with meaningless things and delusions. Do not get tangled up with her, we don't need her and never will" he hissed in Sonic's ear but loud enough for the humans to hear as well.

"Of course Caedmon. The only one I'll ever need is you" Sonic soothed and petted the snake on the head. The two hummed in contentment, feeling their bond and allowing themselves to drift off into a world of peace and tranquillity. Chuck and Chris watched on in silent wonder and apprehension. It was clear these two were odd, that they weren't all there and they weren't sure how to handle the situation.

"Where do you think you're friends are?" Chris asked after a while when the silence became too much for him to stand. Sonic tilted his head, eyes glassy and unfocused and seeming to stare right through him while Cay just sneered slightly and stuck out his forked tongue.

"I not sure but I'm sure they will turn up or we'll find them" he said dreamily and gave them a dazzling smile that made them think he was nothing but an innocent child.

"Why should we find them? They are completely capable of looking after themselves. We are not their nurse maids" Cay hissed angrily and Sonic place a hand on the snakes head and frowned down at him. It was the first real expression Chuck and Chris had seen on the hedgehog's face as his eyebrows pinched and his lips thinned slightly.

"That's not very nice Cay. And Cream and Arison can't look after themselves, they are still very young, unsettled" Sonic said and his daemon just smiled wickedly.

"And yet we are unsettled and fourteen years of age" he reminded his boy who nodded thoughtfully and hummed a tuneless song under his breath. Cay turned his scaly head to stare at the humans who he knew felt uncomfortable around him, everyone was uncomfortable around him and he liked it that way. If they didn't like to be near him then they wouldn't come near his boy and hurt him. He needed to protect his boy, he promised he would and he would die before breaking that promise.  
He supposed that the human child was alright. He seemed to have good intentions and a level head about him. He was lonely though and craved friendship and attention which could prove problematic. It could mean that when they found a way home the child might not let them go because he would want to loss that attention and friendship. If worst comes to worst Cay knew he could keep the child from keeping his boy from going home.

The elderly man though was a different matter. Cay knew from the moment he first laid eyes on the man that he was a scientist and that instantly put mistrust into the daemons heart. Eggman was a scientist and he also knew what a scientist like to do to things that were new and that they didn't understand. They like to experiment on those types of things and right now he and Sonic were things this man had never seen before and didn't understand. While the man, Chuck, didn't seem to show any intentions in hurting his boy or experimenting on them Cay was on high alert. He couldn't let the man touch his boy.  
Suddenly the TV that had been playing in the background caught both his and his boy's attention when a familiar voice sounded from it.

"Oh please, please just leave us alone!"

Sonic's head snapped up and for the first time since Chris and Chuck had met the hedgehog his eyes seemed to clear from the constant haze of dreamy and dazed confusion they always seemed to hold. His suddenly much bright green eyes zeroed in on the TV where he could see a young mobian rabbit girl clutching tightly at a tiny ginger kitten that was trembling with fear.

"It's Cream and Arison" he cried out in alarm as he watched some humans grab them and force them into a cage. Cay shifted into his albino serval form and snarled in rage especially when he saw a human grab Arison from Cream and shove the young daemon into a separate cage that was thankfully right next to Cream's.

"How dare they! Touching another's daemon and separating them! They will pay for the atrocity they have committed!" Cay roared in utter fury as the TV screen went blank just as a van drove off with Cream and Arison inside.

"We have to help them! Please can either one of you find out where their being taken?" Sonic pleaded with Chuck and Chris expressing the most emotion other than dazed confusion they had seen from him. They felt their hearts break at the sight. Before them sat a child who was deeply distressed and fearful for his friends and just wanted them home safely. There was no way they could refuse him.

"I'll call some of my friends and find out for you Sonic. Don't worry, we'll get them away from wherever their being held and save them" Chuck promised the child who relaxed slightly at his words but was still tense with worry.

"Listen to the man child, he speaks the truth. We shall rescue Cream and Arison and make those humans pay" Cay murmured softly to his boy but still loud enough to be heard by the two humans who once again shivered in slight fear.

"I know Cay, you are always right after all" Sonic smiled, the dazed and dreamy look returning to his face. Chuck quickly started ringing all the people he knew and made sure to talk discreetly so as not to give away the fact that Sonic and Cay were staying at his house. Cay watched with narrowed eyes and decided that for now the man could be trusted.

"Thank you for all your help. Okay I'll talk to you later. Alright by" Chuck said with a smile and hung up his phone and turned to the waiting people/Mobians, "It seems your friends have been captured and moved to area 99"

"Area 99? That's that stop secret military base" Chris growled making Sonic frown and tilt his head in confusion and Cay to tense in anger. Seeing the confused look Chris explain, "It's where the national defence force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets and high Tec spy equipment"

"That sounds like Eggman and Adiona's place" Sonic commented offhandedly and Cay nodded from his side.

"Your friends have been taken there by the army and placed under 24 hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens. Or perhaps a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack our population" Chuck said while sending Sonic a side glance. Cay caught it and hissed from Sonic's side, his white and black spotted fur standing on end.

"Think what you want human but we are not here to attack you and your pathetic race so leave my boy out of it" he growled, showing his sharp teeth. Chuck winced and felt a small amount of guilt worm its way into his stomach. Looking at Sonic he knew he wasn't designed to attack people, he was far to kind and absentminded to do such a thing.

"What are you going to do now Sonic?" Chris asked hoping to defuse the tension.

"I suppose we shall go and rescue them" the hedgehog smiled and Cay huffed in annoyance.

"But if you show up at area 99 they lock you and Cay up too" Chris pointed out but Sonic just smiled up at them.

"Not if you two help us. I'm sure we'll succeeded if we work together" he suggested. Chris looked worried while Chuck seemed excited. Cay just rolled is pale blue eyes but allowed Sonic to have his way. It would do his boy good to start think of his own plans.

"Alright we'll help" Chuck said and assured them all into the car. Sonic sat in the back with Cay lying on his lap. The hedgehog hummed happily under his breath while running his fingers through Cay's fur making the serval purr slightly in contentment. They were both so lost in thought they didn't even realize they were driving through a desert till Chuck caught their attention.

"Here put this on" Chris said and handed Sonic an electronic device that looked like it would fit over his right ear and eye. Sonic just seemed curios while Cay sniffed at it warily.

"What is this?" Sonic asked.

"An inferred scop. I'm certain area 99 is full if inferred motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear that you may be able to avoid them" Chuck explained from the driver's seat. Sonic stared at the device some more before turning to Cay for the okay. The serval took one last sniff before he nodded and Sonic slipped it on. The two then unbuckled and stood up, Cay turning into his tree kangaroo form and jumping onto Sonic's shoulder and hanging on tight. Sonic jumped from the car and started running alongside it and smiled up at the two humans who seemed gobsmack.

"We'll see you both soon" Sonic called and zoomed away leaving both Chris and Chuck to gap in shock and awe. Sonic and Cay laughed as the wind whipped past them and brushed through their fur. The world blurred past and sounded moulded into one and they loved it. For a few seconds they forget about the rescue mission and just allowed themselves to be lost in their own world.

"We're almost at the fence child. Be on guard. The young human child told us to go in through an air vent because it should hopefully be a blind spot for security" Cay broke Sonic from his daydream and the young teen nodded sending his daemon a thankful glance before leaping over the fence and quickly avoiding the cameras. Running quickly they ducked into an air vent and slid down in soundlessly.

"We're inside the air vent" Sonic said into the microphone knowing Chris and Chuck could hear them.

"Be careful, both of you" Chris said back and both hummed in agreement. When they stopped sliding they both glanced ahead and Sonic frowned when he saw all the red motion detectors lining the vent.

"How's it look in there Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Air vent is a no go. Motion detectors everywhere" he replayed and Cay growled in frustration, his long tail curling around Sonic's chest to hold himself in place.

"We'll have to use the hallways" he huffed and Sonic nodded looking down at the grate beneath their feet and pulling it off. He looked down and waited for the camera to face the other way before dropping down. Cay looked ahead at all the cameras and smiled when he saw the pattern.

"If we zigzag across the hall at the right speed and time we'll be able to avoid being seen" he whispered in Sonic's ear making the teen smirk. Moving quickly he did as told and before long they had made it to the end of the hall way without triggering any alarms.

Inside the locked room at the end of the hall Cream looked up in fear from the glass cage he and Arison were being held in. the tiny daemon was I the form of field mouse and Cream held him close to her heart trembling in fear. They watched as some kind of metal sheet dropped down over the glass and they both whimpered in terror.

"I don't like this" Cream sobbed and Arison gave a squeak of fear.

"I wanna go home Cream" he cried and she held him closer afraid that the scary men in white would try and separate them like last time or try and touch Arison again.

Outside Sonic and Cay stared at a door that said staff only and Sonic turned to look at the tree kangaroo, "Maybe that's where their being held"

"If it is we have to think this through. If it were just us we could get out quickly but with Cream and Arison we'll have to go slower and not be so reckless" Cay murmured and Sonic hummed in thought trying to think of something when suddenly the lights switch off startling both him and Cay.

"What's going on Cay?" he asked worried that they had been caught. His daemon just smiled his wicked smile.

"Tails and Cyrilla have arrived" he smirked and Sonic laughed softly.

"You knew they'd come"

"I am always right young one. Now let's hurry, we don't have much time before the power comes back on"

They slipped through the door and had to stop themselves from growling when they saw Cream and Arison stuck in a glass cage. They listened to the scientist mutter angrily about the power outages and Sonic quickly darted forward and smashed he glass grabbing Cream and making sure not to touch Arison.

"What the?"

"Hey where'd they go?"

Sonic watched as the humans ran about trying to find them and shook his head. They were such strange creatures to him.

"Sonic" Cream suddenly said and Sonic swung on her shushing her but it was too late. The humans had seen them and were coming closer. They were shock to see Sonic but quickly smiled greedily.

"Now we have another specimen to experiment on" one man sneered as he and the others moved forward to grab Sonic and Cream only to jump back with screams of terror when a massive white tiger appeared before them, roaring and snarling in rage and fury.

"How dare you! How dare you touch another's daemon and separate them! And how dare you talk of harming my boy! If you ever come near my boy or talk of harming him again I will not hesitate to kill you" Cay snarled in cold hard fury that left all the humans trembling in fear. Sonic also felt fear and quickly rushed forward and gripped at Cay's ruff while Cream and Arison cowered behind them.

"Cay, cay please. I want to leave, this isn't fun anymore" Sonic cried feeling distressed and frightened. Cay turned and faced his boy and felt his cold heart break at the sight of him so terrified. He nodded and sent one last growl to the humans before they rushed from the room and down the hall. Sonic clutched at Cream's hand while Arison in the form of a tiger cub run alongside Cay who was still in his tiger form.

"Wow Sonic, how did you and Cay shut off all the electricity?" Cream asked and Sonic smiled back at her.

"We didn't do it Cream, Tails and Cyrilla did" he beamed.

"They're here to?" Arison asked Cay who merely nodded his head. They froze however when the lights suddenly switched back on and the cameras all turned to face them as one. They watched in shock as small lasers appeared above the cameras and pointed at them.

"Cay, get Arison!" Sonic shouted and lifted Cream into his arms and started running. Cay ducked his head and grabbed the tiger cub by the scruff of its neck. Arison yelped slightly before going limp and together Sonic and Cay ran down the hall avoid the lasers and carrying their passengers as carefully as they could.

"Sonic what's going on? Are you and your friends alright?" Chris's voice suddenly asked and Sonic gritted his teeth and anger as he watched one laser beam almost hit Cream who cried out in fear.

"No, we're under fire! But don't worry, I have an idea" he yelled into the microphone before placing Cream on her feet.

"Sonic" she cried as Cay also placed Arison down.

"Run!" Sonic shouted at them as he and Cay jumped up and started destroying the lasers and making the path clear for Cream and Arison. "Keep running!"

"Right" Cream said and ran down the hall with Arison at her side in the form of a puppy. They got about halfway down the hall when suddenly metal doors started closing making Cream and Arison gasp.

"Sonic! Caedmon!" Cream and Arison called making boy and tiger swing round and gasp as well. They both started running and picked up the younger children again and just managed to duck under a closing metal door. Cream screamed however when they saw more lasers pointing at them, ready to fire.

"Sonic, I'm scared!" Cream cried and the hedgehog pushed her behind him, shielding her from harm while Cay did the same with Arison. All four were in a standoff when suddenly hundreds of tiny electronic planes that looked like paper planes flew round the corner and started destroying the lasers. Sonic and Cay smiled knowing that it was Tails and Cyrilla helping them out.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Cream asked but Sonic shook his head at her.

"We don't have time to explain Cream come on" he said and grabbed her hand again. The lights flickered above them while some of the lasers that hadn't been fully destroyed started firing in all direction. Sonic held Cream's hand tightly and watched as Cay picked up Arison and jumped up the stairs ahead of them. Sonic didn't mind the distance but both Cream and Arison whimper in slightly pain making Cay slow down slightly. It was as Cream and Sonic were climbing up the stairs that a laser cut through the stairs making the floor fall away from under Cream's feet. She screamed and Sonic cried out in pain when another laser nicked his right shoulder. Cay growled feeling the same pain and turned around to help them pull Cream up. Arison jumped into the arms thankful she was alright while Sonic whimpered and held his right arm close as burning pain flared up his arm.

"We can't stop child" Cay yelled and quickly ducked his head down and flung not only Sonic onto his back but Cream and Arison as well. Cream and Arison gasp in shock because you weren't meant to touch someone else's daemon and yet here they were touching Sonic's and what's more Cay was letting them. Sonic grunted at feeling another's touch on his soul and hunched over in discomfort. Now he had a burning shoulder and his heart and bond with Cay were squirming uncomfortably. Cay bit back a snarl at the feeling but ignored it and jumped up the stairs and keeping out of rang of the lasers till they made it to safety.

Cream and Arison quickly jumped off of Cay seeing how much Cream touching him was affecting them both and watched on in fear and worry. Sonic stayed sitting on Cay's back breathing heavily and looking at his bleeding shoulder with glassy eyes.

"Sonic? Are you and Caedmon alright?" Cream asked and the young teen turned to face her and gave a tired smile.

"We will be Cream, I promise" he assured her and she smiled.

"Thank you for saving us" Arison said and Cay nodded his head in understanding while Sonic smiled at the puppy. Their heads lifted when the sound of a plane engine filled the air and Sonic sighed in relief.

"The tornado" he breathed and Cay slumped slightly in relief as well. Tails and Cyrilla were finally here. He turned to Cream and watched as Sonic nodded from the corner of his eye.

"Cream, climb onto Sonic's back so you won't be touching me and I'll carry Arison" he said making the young girl tense because other people's daemons weren't meant to talk to other people but she nodded and did as she was told. The white tiger lifted the yellowy gold puppy and ran at the wall, bursting through it and for a brief few seconds all four of them were freefalling before they landed on the wing of the tornado and were staring at Tails and Cyrilla who while smiling looked concerned by the state Sonic and Cay were in.

"Tails! You're the one who helped us back there" Cream cried in joy while Arison barked happily.

"We helped but Sonic and Caedmon are the real hero's" Tails winked while Cyrilla looked over the hedgehog and white tiger carefully. Her eyes widened at the bleeding wound on Sonic's shoulder and the tired look on Cay's face.

"Tails we need to get to a safe place, Sonic and Cay are in a bad way" she said, her white and gold feathers ruffling in worry.

"Follow that car down there, those two humans are good and are allowing us to stay with them for now" Cay huffed and jerked his head down at the car that was now heading back towards the city. Tails nodded and flew after it, sending worried glances at his big brother and his daemon. When they reached the house Tails quickly landed and they took Sonic and Cay inside and laid them down on the couch. Tails treated the burn and bandaged it up and gave them both the all clear.

"My names Christopher but call me Chris. Sonic here landed in our pool last night and I dove in and save him" Chris introduced himself. Tails sent Sonic Cay a look along with Cyrilla letting them know that he knew Sonic hadn't landed in the pool by accident.

"My names Tails and this here is Cyrilla my daemon. She's a barn owl" Tails said and pointed to the beautiful bird sitting on his shoulder who nodded her head in greeting.

"My name is Cream and this is my daemon Arison. He hasn't settled yet because we're still young. Thanks for helping us" Cream said and gave a small bow while Arison in the form of a ginger kitten meowed up at them.

"It's very nice to meet all of and you're all welcomed to stay here as long as you'd like" Chris smiled, "And this is my grandfather, his name is Chuck"

"Extraordinary, tiny radio controlled aeroplanes. Amazing" Chuck muttered looking at one of Tails tiny planes making the fox blush and smile.

"We've got lots of neat gadgets back home' he said happily and Cyrilla hooted happily as well.

"This is an amazing piece of equipment, it goes beyond anything I've ever seen. How did you develop it?" Chuck asked Tails completely engrossed with what he was seeing.

"It's nothing special, not in the world we come from" Tails shrugged.

"And where exactly is that world Tails?' Chuck asked interestedly.

"Beats me. But I think we got here through a warp in time and space" Tails muttered and Cyrilla nodded in agreement making Chuck hum in thought.

"Very interesting. Not very helpful but interesting" he huffed and Cay rolled his eyes and shifted into a striped hyena making Cream, Tails and their daemons tense slightly. This wasn't lost on the two humans who frowned slightly. Was this what they had been talking about, how others treated them differently?

"I just thought of something" Tails suddenly said making all eyes snap to him, "If you and me and Cream and our daemons are here maybe the others got here too"

"You are most likely correct about that assumption Tails. And if you are that means Eggman and Adonia are probably here as well" Sonic sighed making the Mobians and daemons tense slightly.

"What makes you say that?" Cream asked worriedly.

"It's all a balance of probability" Cay smirked from his place by Sonic's side and Cream shifted slightly away from him. It was still weird for her to know she had touch Cay and she didn't like the feeling and she also didn't like that it cause discomfort to Sonic and Cay.

"I wonder where Amy and Knuckles are" Tails wondered.

"Why should we care where they are, they can take care of themselves" Cay growled and ignored the sharp look Cyrilla sent him.

"We can worry about finding your friends tomorrow. Right now I think we should have some dinner and go to sleep. It's been a long day" Chuck said stopping an argument before it could begin.

"Food and sleep. That sounds delightful" Cyrilla sighed and Tails nodded in agreement. Food and sleep sounded heavenly to all of them.

**Frost: Yeah, I know. It was a long chapter**

**Sonic: I think it's one of the longest you've ever written**

**Frost: Even I'm shocked**

**Sonic: I think the world is ending**

**Cay: Drama Queen**

**Sonic: Nasty fur-ball**

**Cay: *Hisses***

**Frost: Boys!**

**Sonic/Cay: Sorry Frost**

**Frost: Better. Now please review and hope you are all enjoying the show so far. If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I don't bite**

**Sonic: She lies!**

**Frost: Shut up!**

**Cay: Farwell everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frost: As promised here is this weekends chapter update. Though if I don't update very often after this I apologise because I have just bought myself a copy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'The Penguin ****Complete**** Sherlock Holmes' which is a 1122 paged book that is actually four novels and fifty-six short stories all in one book**

**Sonic: Jesus! And you're gonna read all of that?**

**Frost: Yes, why?**

**Sonic: Well ****your**** a teenaged girl! Your meant to like boys and fashion and make-up and all that, not classic literature**

**Frost: Says who? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to like all that stuff, in fact I hate it (no offence to those that do like it) and so what if I like classic literature? To me the world of literature is far more interesting than that of the real world and boys**

**Sonic: Okay, okay, you've made your point just don't kill me**

**Frost: I'll let you off just this once blue boy**

**Sonic: Thank you!**

**Frost: Your welcome. Now do the thing before I actually do kill you**

**Sonic: Frost doesn't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners**

**Cay: Now please sit back and enjoy the show**

Sonic and Cay were the first awake the next morning and were sitting outside on the grass looking at the early morning sky. Cay was still in the form of striped hyena and he was resting his head in Sonic's lap, blinking slowly and feeling completely relaxed under Sonic's touch as his boy cuddled him close. Sonic wasn't wearing his gloves so he could have more contact with Cay and the daemon knew why. Yesterday had shook up his poor boy. When those humans has said they were going to experiment on him it had scared his boy. The child had been very clingy and cuddly since but Cay didn't mind, he'd been scared to so he allowed his boy to cuddle him.

"Thank you for what you did yesterday Cay, when those humans tried take us and you defended us" Sonic whispered after a while and Cay shifted his head ever so slightly.

"I promised to keep you safe from all harm child. There is no need to thank me" he said and nosed gently at Sonic's chin making the child smile and laugh gently. Cay loved his boy's laugh, it was soft and gentle, like wind chimes.

"When do you think the others will be up?" Sonic asked while tracking the path of a bee with his glassy emerald eyes. Cay smiled as he watched but frowned at the thought of the others and had to keep from huffing.

"They will awake when they please to. We mustn't rush these things Sonic" Cay said and Sonic nodded in understanding. Hedgehog and hyena stayed like that for another hour before heading back into the house to await for the others to awaken.

"If Knuckles and Camelia are here in this world they won't want to stay here at the house" Sonic said when they got comfy on the couch.

"You are right little one but we shall make then stay. Here is the safest place for us at the moment and if Eggman and Adonia truly did come with us we will need to stick together to defeat him. We will make them stay child, everything depends on it" Cay said while shifting into an albino hare with black tipped ears and feet. Sonic hummed at the form but shook his head, this one wasn't quite right either and they both knew it. The sound of shuffling feet filled the air and they both looked up to see Cream, Arison, Tails and Cyrilla walking into the room or in Cyrilla's case flying.

"Good morning Sonic and Caedmon, did you both sleep well?" Cream asked in her sweet and innocent voice that always brought a smile to Sonic's face. Even Cay had to admit that he had a very small soft spot for the child, very small.

"We slept very well thank you Cream. What about you and Arison?" he asked while turning his glassy eyes onto the meerkat standing by Cream's side. Arison shifted uncomfortably like he always did when Sonic looked at him but was thankful Cay wasn't staring as well, the white hare was napping on Sonic's lap.

"We slept just fine. Much better than when we were at that other place" Cream shivered at the memories and Arison pressed closer to her side to offer comfort.

"What have you got planned for today then Sonic?" Tails asked and sat down next to his big brother who tilted his head in though and Cay opened his sky blue eyes to stare up at his boy.

"I don't really know. Maybe we'll just have a relaxing day" he mused only to have Cay snort and shake his head.

"I doubt it. I have a feeling something is going to happen today" the hare growled out making Cyrilla roll her amber eyes at him.

"Always the pessimist you are Caedmon" she sighed and Cay glared up at her, his fur rippling so that black strips appeared making him look even stranger than before because hare's and rabbits didn't have strips.

"I just look at things the way they are and listen to the feelings I get. They have never been wrong before and have saved our lives many times. Perhaps you should learn to remember that Cyrilla" he spat making the owl splutter slightly and flap her wings angrily.

"Cay that's enough. Remember, they are our friends" Sonic warned and frowned down at his friend.

"Your friends little one. I on the other need no one but you" Cay reminded his boy who just shrugged his shoulders. Tails and Cream watched on with their daemons in fear. They couldn't help it, they feared Caedmon and because of that also feared Sonic. They were both just so strange and different that it unnerved them to no end.

"Anyway, Chris and Chuck are awake and are serving tea in the backyard if you want to come" Tails said after a beat of silence. Sonic nodded and stood, walking out the door and Cay hopping along at his heels. The striped hare stopped in the door way and turned back to them and smiled his wicked smile, showing needle sharp teeth that shouldn't be in a hare's mouth before following his boy.

"Caedmon is scary" Arison muttered as he shifted into a field mouse and curled up on Cream's shoulder.

"He does it intentionally, he's trying to scare us. The question is, why?" Cyrilla said making Tails sigh and Cream to frown in confusion. They followed the strange pair outside where they were both already tucking into the food and tea being served. Chris and Chuck were smiling and walked over to them all.

"Hey Sonic and Cay, how are you both?" Chris asked excitedly still reeling slightly at having such strange and interesting creatures staying at his house and maybe even becoming his friends.

"We are as good as can be" Sonic beamed only to have Cay nip at his leg and scowl up at him.

"As good as can be with a great big burn on one's shoulder that is" the hare reminded his boy who just grinned down at him dreamily. They looked up when they saw Tails and Cyrilla cleaning the tornado and Chuck standing by the fox's side talking while Cream and Arison settled down for some tea. Cay sighed and allowed his form shift from the striped hare into a black quoll and he quickly climbed up Sonic's body to settle on his shoulder.

"This is all so boring, why don't we go for a little run and explore this world?" he asked Sonic who worried at his bottom lip.

"I don't know Cay. I mean if we're spotted they'll try and catch us and we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves" Sonic answered but the quoll laughed. His black fur and white spots were silky soft and his dark brown eyes gleamed with intelligence.

"They won't even know we are there little one. Keep to the back ally's and the tops of buildings and we will be invisible to almost all eyes" Cay grinned and Sonic relaxed and nodded. Looking around to make sure no know was looking Sonic dashed off at high speed towards the city and quickly took to the skyscrapers. He ran up the tallest building and stopped so he could see all of the city. Cay hummed in happiness as he cast his eyes over the city, mapping it and committing every street and backway to memory.

"This is our new hunting ground for adventure and knowledge child. Memories every inch for if Eggman and Adonia are truly here we will need to know our battle ground" Cay warned his boy who nodded in understanding and started looking over the buildings as well.

"The others say we are dangerous, that we're unstable. Are they right?" Sonic asked gently but it was enough to make Cay growl low in his throat and for his fur to stand on end.

"They just don't understand child. They think we are stupid because we have vacant stares and that we are dangerous because we are different and don't feel the same things they do. Remember Sonic, different scares people and when people are scared they do things they wouldn't normally do" Cay said while rubbing his face against his boy's cheek. Sonic hummed gently and nuzzled his daemon back, closing his emerald eyes and losing himself in the comfort for just a moment.

"I wonder if we'll ever met someone who does understand" the sentence had Cay turning his head to stare at his boy for a moment before he looked back over the city with a frown on his face.

"I don't think there is anyone out there quiet like us Sonic, I don't think anyone will ever truly understand"

"I know Cay, but it would be nice"

"Yes, it would wouldn't it?"

And just like that they were back in their comfortable silence and watching the world pass them by with their vacant eyes. Eyes that saw the world differently, saw the world in more detail and with greater understanding. Cay knew his boy was lonely, even he felt lonely sometimes but the chances of finding someone like them was very slim and they couldn't get their hopes up. His dark brown eyes snapped to the east side of the city that backed up onto the ocean where he could see smoke rising and people screaming and he smiled.

"Over there child, trouble" he said and Sonic looked up, his eyes clearing slightly and his brow pinching as well.

"Eggman and Adonia are down there. They're hurting people" he said almost sadly and he sighed, "Why do they do it Cay? Why do they hurt them?"

"Why does anyone do anything dear one?" Cay asked back with a wicked smile and Sonic smiled slightly and gave a huffing laugh.

"I guess you're right on that. I suppose we have to go stop them" Sonic mused and Cay curled closer to his boy's neck.

"We don't have to, but I guess it would be against our morals not to" he said and this time Sonic nodded and took off towards the scene without being prompted by Cay who smiled proudly. His boy was learning to think for himself, soon he would be ready for anything the world would throw at him. When they were almost there they saw a screen come to life and on the screen was Eggman's face, Adonia sitting on his shoulder. The black vaulter sneered into the camera and Cay snarled angrily from his place on Sonic's shoulder. He really hated that bird and hoped to one day sink his teeth or claws into her.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is doctor Eggman and this here is Adonia my daemon and we have some exciting news for all of you. Exciting for us that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over you world and make it part of my Eggman Empire. Resistance is futile, you will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies" the man said before laughing in his mad way while Adonia cackled from her perch. People all around them started to scream and panic as his robot that was atop a building began firing at them. Sonic gritted his teeth angrily and felt a small ripple rush through his body that left both him and cay reeling slightly.

"Keep your emotions down child, don't let them rule your head. That was our first lesson!" Cay barked at him and Sonic took a few deep breathes before he nodded signalling that he'd gotten his emotions under control. His head snapped up when he saw the leader of the city talking to Eggman and saying he wouldn't surrender and both Cay and Sonic winced knowing that the doctor wouldn't take that well. They watched as the robot fired at the city leader and as Eggman turned to tell his robot to finish them off a cry ripped through the air.

"Eggman!" Tails was flying towards them, Cyrilla flying alongside the plane and Chris sitting in the back seat.

"It's Tails. We'll teach that flying fur ball" Adonia screeched angrily while flapping her wings. An all-out battled begun between the tornado and the robot, missile wrist but nothing Tails fired at the robot seemed to do any damage. Sonic prepared to rush in and help only to have Cay hold him back.

"Wait, just wait. Watch and see what happens. I think we are about to see some old _friends_" the quoll smirked while drawing out the word friends. Sonic was confused for a moment before understand flashed through his bright green eyes.

"You think Knuckles are Amy are together?" he asked and Cay nodded. Sure enough not five minutes later they watched as a pink blur appeared on the roof and charged at the robot with a large hammer at the ready only for it to do nothing at all.

"Stupid girl" Cay hissed vindictively and while Sonic wanted to scold his daemon on his tone of voice he could help but agree. Amy was stupid to just charge in without assessing the situation first. Knuckles and his tigress daemon Camelia rushed to help Amy only to be stopped by Eggman and Sonic suddenly jerked when the robot started to squeeze the girl causing her to cry out in pain. He made to go help but Cay dug his claws into his shoulder telling him to wait.

"Cay, Cay, their hurting her! Please we have to help!" Sonic begged feeling his distress climbing and wondering why Cay wanted him to wait even longer.

"Just a minute child. Assess the situation, figure out a plan of attack and then we may go and save the silly girl" Cay muttered feeling terrible that he was causing his boy so much distress. Sonic eyes suddenly zeroed in on the robot, his eyes jumping about and taking in every detail. His gaze seemed distant and glassy but Cay knew his boy was seeing so much more, seeing the weak spots on the robot and figuring out the best way to take it down. Sonic came to with a gasp and his eyes widened.

"The head is the weak point. We destroy the head the whole thing comes down" he breathed and Cay nodded in agreement.

"A spin dash from above should do the trick" he added and relaxed his grip on Sonic's shoulder, letting his boy know that he could now rush to his friends aid. Sonic dashed up the side of the building faster than the blink of an eyes and paused to stare at everyone. Knuckles and Camelia were standing at the ready to attack while Eggman and Adonia were in the Eggmobile. Amy and Ferus were clutched tightly in Missile wrists hold and were whimpering in pain.

"So the freaks have finally arrived" Adonia sneered and Cay growled low in his throat but stayed where he was and in his quoll form. He wouldn't let her get to him. As Tails flew past Cyrilla dove past Sonic's face and dropped a ring into his hand and he closed his eyes allowing the power to fill his soul.

"Sonic help us!" Amy yelled but he didn't hear her, he closed his mind and focused on what he needed to do.

"The head is the weak point, a blow from above will incapacitate the whole thing" Cay murmured in his ear, a comforting presence and one that kept him grounded.

"Fire at them!" Eggman yelled and the robot threw Amy aside making her shout in fear while clutching at her frog daemon. Knuckles jumped up and caught her in his arms while Camelia stood in front of them and growled protectively, baring her sharp teeth. The robot got ready to fire but at the last second Sonic let the power of the ring go and shot at it at a blinding speed and took the head off in one go. All was silent until the headless robot exploded and Eggman and Adonia gave shrieked and anger and defeat.  
Sonic stood up with Cay still on his shoulder and smiled warmly at Eggman and Adonia as if they were his closest friends while Cay gave them his wicked smile. The man and bird growled angrily at them and quickly rose into the air.

"This isn't over Freaks" Adonia shouted and Sonic flinched at her words wondering why she was always so hateful and cruel. Cay snarled in fury at the word and watched her go with narrowed eyes hoping that the next time he saw her he could repay her for hurting his boy.

"Oh Sonic, you save us!" Amy cried happily making them both turn to face the four friends.

"Did I?" Sonic asked genuinely confused and making Amy and Ferus blink in shock and then frown like they always did when he spoke because everything he said seemed to be wrong in their eyes.

"Of course you did, you really need to get you head out of the clouds" Amy scoffed while Ferus nodded his little green head in agreement.

"If you don't someone will get hurt because of you" the frog snapped and Sonic flinched back and blinked owlishly in both hurt and confusion. Cay hissed in rage while Camelia growled at the frog and walked closer to Sonic and Cay, Knuckles following slowly and sending a look at Amy as he went.

"It's good to see you Knuckles and Camelia, are you both well?" Sonic asked happily and the tigress smiled down at him. She'd always had a soft spot for the vacant child and she knew Knuckles had one too.

"We are well Sonic. I take it you and Cay have already found a place to stay?" Knuckles asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes and we really think you and Camelia should come as well. If we stick togther we can defeat Eggman and find a way home quicker" Sonic explained and the echidna nodded. The younger male was right and while he didn't like the thought of staying in some house he knew the child's logic was sound.

"Just show is the way and we'll follow" Camelia rumbled deep in her chest while nuzzling Knuckles atop his head to make sure he was alright. She turned her eyes onto Cay who was watching her with his piercing gaze like always. "Have you settled yet Caedmon?"

"What do you think Camelia? Don't pretend that you wouldn't sense it if I had settled. You are a guardian after all" the black quoll sniped and somehow managed to make the tigress nervous. She shifted and looked away wondering how such a tiny daemon could intimidate her and how such a daemon could belong to the sweetest and most innocent little boy she'd ever met.

"Amy you and Ferus go with Tails, Cay and I will show Knuckles and Camelia the way on foot" Sonic said making the pink girl and her daemon huff but do as told. She climbed into the plane and the four left behind watched them go silently.

"She doesn't mean to hurt you" Knuckles said once they were gone and Sonic began to lead them through back alleys and abandoned streets.

"I know, I just don't understand why she would want Cay and I to change. Why can't she like us for who we are?" he asked and Knuckles bit his lip wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

"Please speak you mind, we want to hear" Cay demanded making Knuckles flinch and shuffle closer to Camelia.

"She can't like you for who you are because who you are scares her and Ferus" he finally said. Sonic just hummed and kept walking as if he hadn't even heard what Knuckles had said. Sometimes Knuckles and Camelia wondered if they had been heard when they talked to the pair who constantly seemed lost in their own little world.

"You're scared of us too. I can see it in your eyes" Sonic suddenly spoke making echidna and tigress jump in fright and Cay to snicker slightly. They glanced at Sonic who was smiling and watching the clouds float by and sighed sadly.

"Yes, we are"

"It's alright. Everyone's scared of us, we're used to it"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it"

"But we are and nothing will change that. You can't change us Knuckles, and I know deep down you don't want us to change"

And Knuckles didn't know what to say to that because it was true, he didn't want Sonic and Cay to change. Despite the fact that they were different and scary and seemed somewhat broken he couldn't imagine them any other way. And they seemed happy the way they were and he didn't want to ruin that. He glanced at Camelia who gazed back with her pale blue eyes and he sighed wondering if he'd ever understand the mystery that was Sonic and Caedmon.

**Frost: So that's chapter 4 done. Now I've noticed that some people have pointed out that Cay seems really dark and also seems like Sonic's more intelligent side. That's because he is, he's meant to be this very dark, almost unfeeling kind of character who only cares about one thing in the world and that's Sonic which is also his undoing. He claims to not care about anything when really he cares for Sonic and that's why he is so dark, because he believes that by scaring others away from them and making them think he will hurt them then they will stay away from Sonic and will in turn not hurt If you have any questions feel free to ask, I promise not to hurt you because despite how I act to Sonic, I'm actually a really nice person**

**Sonic: Liar!**

**Frost: Shut it you!**

**Sonic: Shutting up**

**Cay: Please review and see you all next time**

**Sonic: Liar!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frost: Hey sorry for the long update but I have been swamped with assignments and school work. Year 11 is hard**

**Shadow Stop your bitching already and suck it up!**

**Frost: What did you just say to me?**

**Shadow:...**

**Cay: I would not deem it wise to stay here Shadow for you seem to have greatly angered my girl**

**Shadow: Right...I'll just...bye! (runs away)**

**Frost: I'll get him back. I'll strike when he's most vulnerable, while he sleeps**

**Sonic: You are really creepy sometimes**

**Frost: I try**

**Cay: Frost doesn't own any of the Sonic characters or the concept of Daemons. All rights go to their respective owners**

Days slowly dragged on into weeks and before long Sonic and his friends found themselves completely at home with Chris and Chuck. They had already had many adventures, one that included a chaos emerald and a robot teacher. Sonic and Cay had been intrigued when the robot teacher incident happened because it had been the first time they had seen Chris's parents. Sonic had quickly deduced that Chris's mother was a woman who loved her home comforts and to treat herself. But while that made her slightly vain she also cared deeply for her husband and son and was always trying to get them the very best. Sadly she couldn't see that the one thing Chris truly longed for and needed was for her to be there for him when he needed her.  
Cay was the one to figure out the father. He was a business man and liked to get things done quickly and efficiently. He was hard and had a small temper on him but loved his wife and son. He also liked his home comforts and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and take over the family business. Chris however wasn't sure what he wanted in life and for now was just humouring his father in the belief he would follow in his footsteps.

"It will only end in tears" Cay had muttered in Sonic's ear and the teen could only nod in agreement. If Chris didn't speak up soon then his father would become disappointed in him and he would only cause more trouble for himself.

That had been two days ago and now things had settled down. Chris's father was off again but his mother had a few more days to spend with her son which had sent Chris onto cloud nine. Lindsey, Chris's mother, was so happy she was throwing a party for Chris. Cay had scoffed and rolled his eyes when he saw her planning the party. He was in his albino serval form today and had been for the last two days. Tails and the others seemed to have hoped he had settled but he had assured Sonic that he hadn't when his boy became slightly distressed.

"I will not settle for a while yet child. You need not worry" he purred while curling up on his boy's lap, "For now let them believe I have settled, humour them"

"I don't think I want you to settle Cay" Sonic said as he ran his bare fingers through the white fur on Cay's neck and dug his fingers into the serval's ruff.

"I don't think I want to either Sonic so I chose not to settle" Cay smirked making Sonic chuckle and shake his head in fond amusement.

"I don't think you can chose these things Cay, they just happen"

"Well it hasn't happened yet and it won't happen for a long time"

"If you say so"

The serval and hedgehog sat there in the patch of sun for a while, watching Amy and Ferus talk with Tails and Cyrilla while Knuckles and Camelia meditated off to the side. Sonic was glad the echidna and Tigress were there, he didn't like the thought of them all alone.

"The child is outside again" Cay whispered, his pale blue eyes closed but his ears swivelling towards the opened window. Sonic turned his head and sure enough Cream and Arison were outside by some flowers. The young girl's daemon was in the form of a butterfly and he was flying over flowers and speaking to Cream softly and making her giggle.

"I think she misses her mum" Sonic mused not being able to understand the feeling of missing ones mother. Cay just hummed in agreement before facing Cyrilla and narrowing his eyes.

"Do not go and reproach the child, she misses her mother, a natural reaction from one so young so you cannot blame her" he snapped making everyone jump and Cyrilla to duck her head down and her feathers to fluff up in agitation. None of the other daemons liked Cay's ability to know exactly what they were thinking or feeling or that Sonic didn't scold him for it either. The boy didn't seem to correct his daemon at all most of the time but when he did it was normally when even he could tell Cay had gone too far.

"She shouldn't be out there, what if she's seen?" Cyrilla asked worriedly but Cay just sighed and laid back down.

"Then she is seen, nothing we can do about that" he groused making Ferus send him an angry look and Amy to go scarlet with anger.

"So you'd just let her be seen and taken away then?" Ferus snapped and Cay smiled lazily at the frog while resting his head on his paws.

"It's not my problem. If she's seen it is her own fault"

"But you just said it is natural for one so young to miss their mother and that's why she's out there" Ferus argued and Cay narrowed his pale blue eyes and curled his upper lip into a sneer.

"Emotions are nothing but human error. If she lets them rule her head then that is of no concern to me. I on the other hand know when and when not to let them rule me" he stated curtly and Sonic jerked slightly looking uncomfortable. His eyes were pinched and he was worrying at his bottom lip but wasn't looking at anyone.

"You're a freak, both of you are. You don't feel anything. You don't know when to let emotions rule your head because you have none" Ferus snarled only for Cay to shift into a white tiger and roar angrily and in fury, his now electric blue eyes alight with fire.

"Don't you ever call me or my boy that again" he roar while taking a few steps towards Amy and Ferus who were trembling in fright while the others scrambled to their feet. Camelia and Knuckles tensed, ready to intervene if things got violent.

"S-stay away from us!" Amy shouted but Cay continued to stalk towards them and Camelia got ready to charge.

"Cay, stop please. I don't like this anymore, you're scaring me too now" a quiet and meek voice suddenly spoke up and all eyes turned towards Sonic who was pale and breathing heavily as if he were having a panic attack. Cay rumbled worriedly in his throat and bounded over and nuzzled his boy gently hoping to calm him down.

"See, he even scares his own boy" Ferus hissed making Cay growl and snap his jaws.

"Cay I want to go, please can we just go" Sonic asked still refusing to look at anyone. Cay gave a huff and allowed Sonic to climb onto his back and padded down the stairs and out the door not even looking back at the shocked people in the room. He walked into the backyard and towards some trees that hid them from view. He proceeded to walk down to a hidden creek and laid down with Sonic curled up against his stomach. He flinched when he felt the tremors running through his boy and felt his heart break knowing he had cause such a reaction. He leaned down and licked Sonic across the forehead and purred deeply in his chest.

"I'm sorry for frightening you my child, it won't happen again" he purred and Sonic cuddled closer to his warm body and hummed low in his own throat as if trying to imitate Cay's purring.

"We're not freaks" Sonic ground out between clenched teeth and Cay felt his body tense in anger. Oh how he would love to rip Ferus apart right now for upsetting his boy so much ad calling him such a name, a name they both despised.

"No, we are not" Cay assured him

"Even if everyone else thinks we are?" and suddenly Sonic sounded so much younger and there was a slight tremble in his voice that had Cay curling tightly around his boy and cooing gently.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. My poor boy, my poor brave little boy. We are not freaks no matter what anyone says. We are special, gifted, but that does not make us freaks"

"Then why do they call us that?"

"They just don't know what to say. They can't understand us so they label us as something they can explain and understand. Just because someone labels someone else as something doesn't make the statement true child. If I were to call Tails stupid would that be true?"

"No, no Tails is brilliant and amazing. He and Cyrilla are the smartest people I know" Sonic said and Cay smiled warmly down at him.

"So just because Amy and Ferus and even Eggman and Adonia call us freaks, it doesn't mean we are" Cay said and Sonic smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around the tigers neck. They were both silent for a while, sitting and just enjoying the others company before Sonic felt the need to start talking again.

"You don't like Cyrilla, do you Cay?" the tiger turned his head to stare at his boy before he nodded gently, "Is it because she reminds you of Valerian?"

Cay tensed at the name and felt his heart jerk painfully along with Sonic's. It had been years since they'd talked about Valerian who was the daemon of Sonic's grandmother who he called Nanny. Valerian had been a beautiful barn owl like Cyrilla except he was pure white with grey blue eyes. Sonic's grandmother had been a sweet woman who was extremely wise and caring. She was a lilac colour with grey streaks through her curly quills that cut off just before her shoulders. She wore glasses and dresses with flowers on them and she along with Valerian had been the only people beside Cay to care and love Sonic in his childhood. Sadly though, when Sonic and Cay had only been six years old his Nanny had died and Valerian had turned to dust.  
Sonic had been distraught, he didn't eat for a week and was in an almost catatonic state. He and Cay didn't react to anything or anyone, just stared off into the distant and hoping their Nanny and her daemon would come home. They were used to her being sick but they were also used to her getting better and their young minds didn't know how to comprehend the fact that the one constant and loving person in their life was gone and never coming back.

"Cyrilla does remind me of Valerian" Cay finally said and Sonic sighed sadly.

"I miss Nanny and Valerian. Why do people have to die Cay?" Sonic asked sounding tired and just fed-up with the whole world, a world that didn't want to understand him and didn't want to listen.

"All things live and al things die child. Everything has its seasons. If there was no death there would be no life" Cay muttered and Sonic nodded in understanding, "We should head back now little one"

"Can we pick flowers first Cay, for Cream and Arison. They are missing their mother like we were missing Nanny and Valerian" Sonic said sounding like a young child and Cay couldn't say no to him, not when he was so vulnerable and so fragile.

"Yes little one, we can pick flowers for Cream and Arison"

And Cay watched with a fond smile as his boy darted about smiling and laughing in joy as he picked the wild flowers and watch the bees and butterflies. He laughed when a brightly coloured bird flew past and shrieked in delight when Cay turned into a small humming bird that was red, blue, green and yellow in colour.

"I wish I could change colour Cay, I wish I could change like you" Sonic said seriously, "if I could change then I could change myself and maybe then Amy and Ferus and mother and father and everyone else won't call us freaks"

Cay remained silent and just watched his boy wonder around picking flowers and muttering nonsense to himself. No matter how many time he told his boy that he wasn't a freak Sonic seemed convinced that he was one. It didn't seem to bother him to much but when it did it would hit him hard and he would spend hours, days or weeks asking Cay why he was a freak or talking about ways he could make himself not one.

"Make me normal Cay, make me normal" he would cry in anger and frustration while hitting things and his daemon could only watch in sadness because he knew he couldn't help his boy.

"I think we have enough flowers now child, why don't we go find Cream and Arison and give them to them" Cay suggested and the dark thoughts left Sonic's mind and he smiled dreamily and walked back to the house, Cay shifting into a polecat and sitting on his shoulder and offering comfort and stability. When they reached the house they saw through the window that the party had started but Chris's mother was nowhere to be seen. Sonic climbed a tree to get a better view and quickly located Cream hiding behind the curtains as Ella, Tanaka, Chris, Chuck and a man Sonic had never seen before talked to each other.  
Sonic watched as Cream peeked out from behind the curtain, Arison still as a butterfly, and gazed around in concern. She looks up and makes eye contact with Sonic who smiles, waves and shows the flowers before Cay can stop him. Cream cried out in joy and walked out from the curtains revealing herself to everyone in room. Amy and Tails burst into the room at that time, Ferus and Cyrilla yelling at them and drawing more attention.

"Those fools, they have made the situation even worse!" Cay growled in anger and Sonic just sat back in the tree to watch as everything unfolded. Part of him understood that it was partly his fault Cream and the others hand been discovered but another part, the stronger part of his mind told him it wasn't his fault, that it was Cream and Arison's fault for talking and walking out into the open. Sonic was surprised when the man who he deduced as being Chris's teacher and an undercover government agent claimed to have not seen anything and promptly left. The other man who he deduced to be Chris's uncle was in shock along with Ella but Tanaka didn't even seem to care. He simply stated that Amy and Tails should take Cream into the next room.

"I think we should go down there Cay. We will at least be able to explain things in a civilized manner" Sonic said as he gently slid down the tree and Cay turned into a black fox with a white tipped tail. They walked calmly into the house and into the room not even caring about the gasps they got or the looks Chris and Chuck were sending them.

"Hello Chris, I see your party has started, I do hope you are enjoying it" Sonic smiled before looking around with a frown, "But your mother seems to have left, I'm sorry she had to miss the party. I know how excited she was about it"

"Sonic, Cay, what are you doing here?" Chris asked while sending worried looks to his uncle, Ella and Tanaka who were all staring at the hedgehog and fox.

"We believed it would be best if we explained things to your house keeper, butler and uncle" Cay stated making everyone jump and Chris, Chuck and Sam Speed to gap.

"How…how did you know Sam's my uncle?" Chris finally asked and Cay smiled.

"You both have the same hair colour and eye colour yet he is too old to be a sibling. He also shares the same features as your mother and they look near identical so therefor they are siblings which means he is there for your uncle" Cay said in rapid fire leaving those in the room reeling and Sonic just stared out the window, his eyes glazed and seeing something not really there.

"That…that was…amazing" Chuck finally said and Sonic started back to life and blinked at him in shock while Cay tilted his head.

"That's not what people usually say" Sonic mused and Chuck felt his heart seize slightly, was he about to get a confession, a confirmation about abuse?

"What do people usually say?" he asked worriedly and Cay smirked.

"Piss off" the fox replied and Chris couldn't help but laughed slightly which in turn made Sonic smile and laugh as well. The fox then turned his head towards the others in the room and narrowed his dark brown, almost black eyes making them all tense slightly in fear.

"I want you all to listen carefully because I hate repeating myself. None of you are to reveal our location to anyone. Yes we are from another world and yes we are in a sense aliens to you but no we are of no threat to you. I am what we call daemons, an extension of one's soul in the form of an animal that best represents them. When in childhood daemons can change form but when a child reaches twelve their daemon settles. I however have not settled making my boy and I different. I am also the same gender as my boy which is also unusual. There are rules concerning daemons so listen carefully. No not touch someone's daemon because they are an extension of someone's soul and don't talk to another's daemon, I am the only one who will talk to you. Have I made myself clear?" Cay asked icily leaving no room for argument.

Sam, Ella and Tanaka all nodded in agreement and asked a few questions which Sonic and Cay answered. They allowed Tails, Amy, Cream and even Knuckles back into the room. Camelia made many of them jump because they hadn't expected a massive tiger to come walking into the room and everyone introduced themselves. As this happened Sonic sneaked over to Cream and handed her the flowers before he and Cay moved to the back of the room to watch the others interact with each other.

"Hey, how are you both?" Chuck's voice was sudden but neither Sonic nor Cay jumped in fright. They simply turned and looked at the aging man who seemed the least afraid of them.

"We are fine. Why do you ask?" Sonic questioned with narrowed eyes and watched as Cay moved closer to him, ready to defend if he needed to.

"I heard about the fight this morning. All Amy and Ferus said was that Cay attacked them" Chuck shrugged but Sonic and Cay knew he knew more.

"You don't believe them, why?" Cay snapped.

"I know you wouldn't attack without reason. You may snap at people and use words to hurt them but you wouldn't attack unless someone threatened you, threatened Sonic" Chuck said and both were left momentarily stunned. No one had bothered to get to know them so well as to know how Cay behaved. "So what happened this morning?"

Sonic was silent for a moment and looked down at Cay for guidance. The black fox nodded his head gently and Sonic relaxed and fiddled with his hands slightly. "Cay had noticed Cream was outside and he started talking to the others daemons. I dint really know what happened, I wasn't listened but then I heard Ferus call us freaks and I got upset which Cay felt through our bond. He reacted violently and shifted into a white tiger and made to attack Amy and Ferus but I stopped him and we went outside to cool down"

Chuck nodded in understand and made a mental note to have a word with Amy and Ferus later. He had seen how the word affected the two and knew that they must have been subjected to it throughout their lives. They had probably been labelled with many unkind names and it broke Chuck's heart to know a child had been through such a thing. He was still convinced they had been abused but he still wasn't brave enough to bring the subject up with Cay in the same room. He didn't fancy facing a fully grown tiger in a rage.

"I would say your reaction was understandable but maybe next time you should refrain from attack others Caedmon" Chuck advised and the fox smiled up at him, not the nasty wicked smile but a kind and appreciated smile. Not many were given that smile besides Sonic and Chuck felt proud of himself that he had brought that smile out.

"Sonic, Cay?" a soft voice call making both hedgehog and fox turn to face Cream and Arison who was in the form of a blonde puppy. Cream was holding out a flower crown towards Sonic and was smiling shyly at him. Sonic beamed at her and lowered himself to allow her to place the crown on his head. Sonic allowed himself to then be dragged into the centre of the room to dance with Cream. No one commented on how neither Sonic nor Cay seemed brothered by the distance between them. The other daemons and their companions sent glances at them and moved closer to each other but didn't voice anything. Sonic for his part just laughed merrily, a sound like wind-chimes that made them all smile because it wasn't often they heard him laugh like that, like an innocent child.  
His laughter cut off abruptly and his head turned slowly to face the open window, his eyes wide and glassy and his ears standing up right at full attention. It had everyone on full alter and Cay growled low in his throat and slunk closer to his boy. The black fox reached out with his bond to feel what his boy was feeling and his white tipped tail flicked slightly when he felt a mixture of excitement and curiosity through the bond. He gently nudged his boy with his hip finally gaining Sonic's attention and sent him a questioning glance.

"What has you so riled up child?" he questioned and Sonic smiled down at him which made Cay relax because his boy wouldn't smile if he was upset, angry or frightened by something.

"Tika and Laertes are outside, they tracked us through our chaos energy" Sonic replied and sure enough, just outside stood Tika with her gorgeous snow leopard Laertes who were looking around nervously and hopefully. Cay hummed slightly as he watched the two while Tails, Cream, Amy and Knuckles rushed outside with their daemons to greet them. Out of all of them Cay like Tika the best closely followed by Shadow. The two and their daemons seemed the only ones able to slightly understand him and his boy and the strange bond they shared and they seemed the only ones able to hold an intelligent conversation. He looked up at his boy who was admiring Laertes and Cay smiled while changing into a snow leopard. Sonic gazed at him thoughtfully before shaking his head prompting Cay to focus his energy and cause his fur to ripple with colour. His white fur turned blue while his black spots turned purple making him a very unusual colour.

Sonic grinned at his colouring while the humans in the room jumped slightly and stared in awe. Sam speed and Ella were especially shocked seeing how they were unused to daemons while Tanaka still had the expressionless mask on his face. Chris beamed excitedly while Chuck just smirked slightly which brought a small smile to Cay's face. He was liking this old man more and more each day.

"Amy and Ferus will defiantly not approve that colour choice" Sonic laughed and Cay stretched out his front legs and shook his head slightly and smiled lazily.

"Precisely child. Why else would I chose these colours? I like riling them up because I hate it when they try to control us and correct us for being who we are. By doing this I show rebellion to their ways and show that I will not tolerate nor listen to them" Cay stated and Sonic just huffed a laughed and ran a hand over Cay's head. Both heads lifted when the group of Mobians and daemons walked in with Tika and Laertes with them. While Tika and Laertes smiled at Sonic and Cay the others frowned at Cay's form.

"Disgraceful freaks" Ferus muttered and Cay narrowed his eyes dangerously but seeing how his boy hadn't heard he decided to let it pass. The two snow leopards, one white and black and the other blue and purple, butted heads in greeting shocking the others slightly because Cay often avoided being touched by others. Sonic just smiled gently and nodded gently to Tika who smiled back.

"It's good to see you well Sonic" she said.

"And you as well Tika. I'm sorry you and Laertes are separated from the master emerald. Knuckles is also very upset about it" Sonic said and Tika nodded gently feeling the loss of the master emerald deep inside her heart and she knew Laertes felt it too. "Don't worry Tika. I'm sure you'll be back with it soon"

"Yes, it will find a way back to you and its guardian" Cay murmured and the echidna smiled and nodded before walking away with Laertes at her side. Cay hummed in thought and felt his boy dig his fingers into his ruff. He led his boy out of the room and out the back where they sat on the soft spring grass and sighed as the wind gently brushed through their fur.

"All that's left is Shadow and Laraine and Rouge and Corcoran" Sonic said and Cay nodded.

"They'll be find until we find them. Knowing Rouge and that infernal bird of hers they'll be stealing things right under the humans noses while Shadow and Laraine will be brooding somewhere" he huffed and Sonic chuckled at his words.

"They need to learn to lighten up, even we smile more than they do" he pointed out which brought out a smile in Cay, a soft smile and not a wicked one filled with sharp teeth and malicious intent.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing one of them soon, maybe sooner than we think" Cay murmured and Sonic hummed in agreement as he curled up against his daemon and drifted off to sleep, Cay guarding him and keeping watch.

**Frost: And scene!**

**Silver: That was a long chapter**

**Frost: Well I'm trying to make up for not updating for so long**

**Sonic: That's nice**

**Frost: I can be nice...sometimes**

**Silver: Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**Cay: Please review and have a nice day. Farwell all and see you all next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frost: Hey, sorry that I've been gone so long but I've spent the last 3 weeks in boarding school and they had no internet there!**

**Sonic: No internet? What did you do for 3 weeks?**

**Frost: I survived **

**Sonic: That's deep**

**Frost: Yeah well I try**

**Shadow: Did you like boarding besides the no internet?**

**Frost: Eh, it was alright, I just wouldn't want to go back**

**Shadow: Fair enough**

**Frost: Yeah, anyways, on with the show!**

**Cay: Frost doesn't own anything in this story. All rights go to their respective owners**

**Sonic: Please review and have a lovely week**

The next week went by slowly with everyone telling Tika and Laertes all they had done and also explaining some things to them about the new world. Sonic and Cay had a few conversations with them alone where they could be themselves without being judged or scorned and it did wonders for both their moods. Sonic smiled and laughed a lot more and Cay snapped at people less though he would still send them warning glances when they either got to close to his boy or the subject of the conversation was taking a turn for the worst.  
It was during this time that Cay also discovered the new form of what the people of earth called mythical creatures. Chris had been showing them some pictures and it had instantly caught Sonic and Cay's attention when they saw the range of new forms laid out right before them. For the first day after seeing them Cay strutted about as a white and gold griffin which made Amy and Ferus almost spit with rage. The next day he was a blue phoenix and while he looked hot to the touch he could sit perfectly happy on Sonic's shoulder.

Today he was in the form a small white dragon with bright golden spines and claws. His eyes were a brilliant sky blue and his chest was also a burning golden colour. He sat draped across Sonic's shoulders, his tail wrapped tightly around his boy's upper right arm while his head rested comfortably on his left shoulder. Cay especially like this form because he could breathe fire at anyone who dared to cause harm to his boy.

He and his boy where sitting in the TV room and resting on the couch while Cream and Arison watched some cartoon. Cay rolled his eyes at the cartoon that to him was mind numbingly boring but it seemed to bring the girl and her daemon some joy so he allowed it to play for now.

"Hey Sonic, look what Ferus and I made for you" both hedgehog and dragon turned at the sound of Amy's voice and looked at the pie she held in her hands. Ferus as always sat on her shoulder sending Cay a disapproving glare which the dragon return happily.

"Thank you Amy but I don't know what I've done to deserve it" Sonic smiled and the pink hedgehog frowned while sighing in exasperation.

"You don't have to deserve it Sonic. I made it for you because I love you and because I want to be a good wife for my future husband" she said while squealing in joy, her frog daemon crocking in agreement. Sonic looked away at this with an uncomfortable expression on his face while Cay sneered in disgust and blew out a small huff of smoke and fire.

"Like we would ever bond with such incompetent and self-absorbed individuals. We don't need anyone but each other" he growled and watched in satisfaction as both hedgehog and frog flushed with anger.

"It is not up to you who Sonic bonds his heart and soul to" Ferus snapped and Cay stood to his full height on Sonic's shoulder and flared his snow white wings angrily.

"I am his soul, his other half, his brother and protector. I and I alone know what is best for my boy" he hissed and looked both Amy and Ferus up and down, "And from what I've seen from the both of you, neither of you deserves him and never will and you will both do well to remember that!"

Sonic huffed from where he sat and frowned at the wall but didn't comment on anything Cay said which just seemed to anger Amy even more for she grabbed his right hand and yanked on it so he was facing her which made him yelp in shock and Cay to shriek in rage.

"Sonic are you going to let your daemon talk to Ferus and I in such a way?" she demanded, face a deep purple from her anger and eyes alight with fire. Sonic's frown deepened and a small sound of distress worked its way past his mouth.

"Cay only ever speaks the truth, why should I correct him?" he asked innocently wondering why Amy couldn't see that he wasn't interested in her. Said hedgehog swelled with rage and Sonic's eyes widened when he saw her reach for her hammer and he was suddenly filled with fear that she would actually cause him physical harm. He felt Cay tense, ready to attack and defend when Cream suddenly gave a cry which was enough to make everyone turn and face her. The TV had turned to static for no reason at all and Cream and Arison burst into tears.

"Now we can't watch our program!" Cream cried.

Cay rolled his eyes at her words and settled back on his boys shoulder and Sonic sent him a look and nodded towards the window. Looking out they could see Bokkun flying towards the carrying one of his small TV bombs.

"Looks like today just got interesting" Cay purred as the tiny robot flew through the window making many scatter but Sonic and Cay stayed where they were and watched as Eggman and Adonia appeared on the small screen with wide smiles on their faces.

"Greetings my little warthog" the human smirked making Cay sneer at him and Sonic to tilt his head to the side in curiosity, "Sorry it's been so long since my last message but Adonia and I have been such busy little bees. Take a look"

They watched as an image of a large air born robot appeared on the screen and it opened its large mouth and began to swallow up all satellites around it making them all gasp and Cay to hum in slight approval. It wasn't a bad plan, but he knew they would end up beating the human, they always did in the end.

"Don't get any ideas Sonic. After all I'm only having a little fun" Eggman laughed and Cay snorted slightly.

"The only reason you sent Bokkun is so that we will try and stop you otherwise you wouldn't have brought any of this to our attention. You want us to try and stop you because you get bored and like to try and beat us even though you lose every time" Cay huffed making Eggman turn red with rage and Adonia to ruffle her feathers.

"Cay does make a logical argument Eggman. I would also suggest you go see someone about your glasses. If you are confusing me with a warthog they can't be very good" Sonic said with a beaming smile. Cay had to fight down his laughter at his boys words while Eggman looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Just stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak my E90 is floating above the stratosphere collecting all manner of space junk so I can make more of my mechanical friends" Eggman snapped and began to laugh.

"A man needing to build his own friends, that screams lonely and pathetic" Cay grinned making everyone in the room laugh and Eggman and Adonia to send him death glares.

"You watch yourself freak cause one day I'll be sinking my talons into your flesh" Adonia screeched before the screen went black. Cay blew smoke through his nose and curled his scaly tail around Sonic's neck but otherwise didn't react to her taunting. After all he planned to be the first to deliver physical blows and longed to sink his own claws into that retched bird and draw blood. He would teach her for making his boy so upset and for trying to hurt him. Bokkun huffed before flying back out of the window without setting off any bombs which made them all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Eggman's the one responsible for ruining the TV reception. I bet his activities are causing problems all around the world" Chris ground out.

"We need to do something to stop him" Tika said.

"But how? Eggman's E90 is all the way up in the stratosphere" Chris pointed out.

"That's a layer of air that is hundreds of thousands of miles above us. I don't know how you plan on making it all the way up there" Chuck said as he walked into the room with a worried look to his face.

"Why not try the tornado?" Amy asked and Cay scoffed.

"Won't work. It gets to 50 below up there and the cold temperatures would cause the engine of the plane to shut down and crash back to earth" he said and Cyrilla nodded in agreement.

"We need to think this through instead of running head first into danger. That type of behaviour could cause someone to get hurt" she said and Tails hummed in thought.

"Why don't you just upgrade the plane Tails?" Sonic suggested with his dreamy smile, "You could make it that the engine will be able to withstand such temperatures and add in a few extra features while you're at it. You could also use the chaos emerald to power it"

"That sounds like a plan" Chuck said with a smile but Tails shook his head.

"There's a problem. It's all that energy. The chaos emerald makes huge amounts of it and we'd only need a little of it to run the tornado and with no other outlet all that power could build up resulting in an explosion" he pointed out.

"We need to find a way to burn off the emeralds excess energy" Chuck mused.

"I wouldn't want to just waste it" Tails said and Cay felt like hitting his own head at their stupidity.

"Then make two engine silly child. It will have another outlet and you'll have a backup in case the first fails" Cay snapped.

"I suppose that could work" Tails muttered.

"Then let's get to work" Cyrilla smiled and flapped her wings excitedly.

Cay watched as fox and owl rushed off to start working and turned to his boy with a smile, "Why don't we get some fresh air?"

"Sounds delightful" Sonic said and walked towards the window and jumped out it. Cay sprang from his shoulder and glided through the air to the ground where he shifted into a white lion and stood beside his boy who smiled at the form. They walked side by side through the grounds and towards a tree where they would be left in peace. Cay laid down on his side, allowing Sonic to lay against him.

"This battle that is sure to come will test us child. We need to be ready for we will be fighting in all new territory and our enemy will have the upper hand" Cay said while grooming his boy who hummed in thought.

"We'll need to work together more than ever" he said and Cay nodded.

"Trust in me but more importantly trust in yourself Sonic. Once you have self-confidence then you will be able to work through many problems and succeed in life"

"I know Cay, you've taught me well over the years"

"That I have child"

They spent the better part of the day relaxing outside in the sunshine with Cay keeping watch over Sonic. At some point Cream and Arison visited them and Sonic was all too happy to make flower crowns with her while Arison tried to copy Cay in his forms. The now black leopard gazed down at the small cub at his feet and huffed in annoyance and used his powerful tail to flick the smaller form over while walking away. Arison scowled up at him and trotted back over to Cream who had finished her crowns and was walking back to the house to present them.

"I don't know how you can stand them Sonic. Children while interesting to watch try my patients to no end" Cay groaned while stretching out his back muscles. Sonic laughed at his friend and placed a hand on Cay's ruff as they walked back to the house as well.

"I like children because they are innocent, untouched by the evils of the world and are sometimes much better company than adults" he reasoned and Cay hummed in thought.

"I suppose you are right in a way" was all the daemon had to say but it seemed to please Sonic all the same. When they got to the house Tails was there to meet them and he and Cyrilla seemed very excited and pleased with themselves. Sonic and Cay understood why when they saw the new and improved Tornado now called the Tornado X and even Cay had to admit it was impressive.

"I knew you could do it Tails, you as well Cyrilla" Sonic said and both puffed up proudly and for once ignoring the fact Sonic had spoken to another's daemons.

"I hope you don't mind but we added an extra seat to it as well" Tails said and rubbed his neck nervously.

"While I can understand a need for an extra seat I don't see why you had the idea all of a sudden to place it in there. What pray tell convinced you to do so?" Cay questioned and both fox and owl shifted where they stood.

"I asked Tails if he could put in an extra seat because I would like to come with you" Chris said and stepped forward bravely not in the least bit afraid of the black leopard standing before him. Both Cay and Sonic eyed him for a moment before Sonic gave him his lopsided dreamy smile and Cay bowed his head slightly.

"As long as you don't get in the way by all means, tag along" Cay said.

"Who knows, maybe this will be fun" Sonic said and Cay huffed gently and nuzzled his head.

"It's all fun and games until someone does something idiotic and gets themselves killed" Cay muttered but loud enough for all to hear. All those present avoided eye contact while Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend.

"Always the pessimist with you Cay" he stated fondly and the black leopard smiled before changing back into the small white dragon he'd been before and settled on his boys shoulder.

"I try" was his response while Sonic climbed into the plane followed by Chris and Tails. Cyrilla sent Cay a look before take-off but decided against saying anything to him which Cay was happy about. He didn't have time to listen to her innate chatter.

Take-off was quick and simple and Cay gazed out the window longing to stretch his wings out and fly alongside the aircraft. Sonic sensed his desire and placed a gentle calming hand on the dragon's head making Cay give a small rumbling growl of happiness. The moment ended when the giant flying monstrosity came into view and turned its attention on the small group.

"This is it Sonic, you ready?" Tails called back to him through the radio. The blue hedgehog turned to face Cay who smirked and Sonic beamed back at him.

"Of course I'm ready, this will be fun" he cried and opened the hatch leaping out and laughing with joy. Cay flared out his wings which grew slightly making it easier for Sonic to land on the giant machine. A machine gun instantly turned and fired at them but Sonic was faster and leaped to the side.

"We just need to rip a hole straight through it child, it will self-destruct on its own after that" Cay hissed into his ear and Sonic nodded before curling into a spine dash. Cay nestled into his quills and closed his eyes just as they crashed into the gun and went straight through it. But sonic wasn't prepared for how quickly the explosion would occur and gave a shout as the shock wave sent him flying and Cay gave a shrieking cry of anger and rage. Tails positioned the plane under them and Sonic landed roughly on it and shook his head in a slight daze while Cay growled and curled his tail around his boy's neck.  
That's when a shiver ran up both their spines but not one of fear. They only just became aware of how cold it actually was and Sonic hunched his shoulders closer to himself while Cay pressed as close as possible to his boy. They heard Chris talking worriedly at Tails and Cyrilla about how they were shivering and the fox and owl's assurance that they could take it but Cay wasn't so sure.

"Cay, there's ice forming" Sonic stated suddenly and the dragon looked down in shock at the ice climbing up Sonic's arms and legs, "What do we do?"

The daemon thought fast before thinking of a plan. He smiled and snuggled close to Sonic's heart and allowed the ice too slowly over his body.

"Don't worry Sonic, just relax and trust me" he assured his boy who was becoming slightly distressed. At his words Sonic relaxed and took a deep breath before he became frozen solid. Cay watched as Chris turned and cried out in horror as did Tails and watched as realization finally dawned on the fox about the emerald and the rings. He watched as Chris quickly connected a ring with a wire and smirked when the energy began to flow towards him and his boy. The energy warmed him and he quickly began to draw in the heat towards his chest that sat over Sonic's heart.  
The ice shattered around them as Sonic stood proud and tall, his power at full strength and he stared ahead with hardened eyes. He breathed deeply as an aura of power enclosed around him and Cay who began to grow in size till he was about as big as a tiger. Sonic didn't need to be told what to do, he just simply jumped onto Cay's back as the beautiful white dragon rocketed off towards the robot that turned its vacuum onto them. Cay just smiled and flew straight into it and with a great breath began to breathe fire while Sonic spine dashed into everything in sight. With an impending explosion coming Cay flew past and grabbed his boy and used his body to smash a pathway out of the machine and towards Tails where they were able to watch the explosion from a safe distance.

"Yes! We did it" Tails cheered along with Cyrilla and Chris.

"It would have been for nothing if Cay and Sonic didn't suggest upgrading the plane though, so thank you both" Cyrilla said to the dragon that was flying alongside the plane as they headed home. Cay hummed and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment while Sonic just beamed happily and wrapped his arms around Cay's neck in a hug. The dragon opened his mouth and let out a loud roar as he dived back down to earth, Sonic laughing in joy as they went. His joy got even better when they landed and he saw Silver and Blaze with their daemons waiting for them.

"We found them wondering around out the back. Blaze tracked us down using Sonic and Cay's strong chaos energy signal" Knuckles said once everyone was back home.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. My name is Chris and that's my grandfather Chuck. You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you please" Chris said and they smiled up at him.

"Thank you very much Chris. My name is Blaze and this is my daemon Vasilios" Blaze said and pointed to the Black Panther standing beside her who nodded his head in greeting.

"And my name is Silver and this here is Celandia" Silver introduced while the red kit on his shoulder gave a small trill and puffed out her chest proudly. Silver just chuckled and gently scratched her under her beak making her hum happily.

"We hope you will all be very happy here. My name is Ella and over there is Mister Tanaka" Ella said and quickly assured them all into the sitting room. Amy wanted to get a warm bowl of water for Sonic to put his feet in but Cay just shrunk down and heated his body up to keep him warm while Ella brought out some warm chilly soup.

"Thank you Ella" he said and began to eat it happily. Cay sat on his lap and watched Silver and Blaze with lazy eyes while everyone else mingled around the room. The last time he'd been in the room with Silver and Celandia the red kit and he hadn't left on the best of terms. While this didn't bother Cay or Sonic for that matter they could tell it bothered Celandia and Silver who kept sending them nervous looks. It was enough to make the white dragon sigh in exasperation and Sonic t tilt his head curiously to the side.

"We are no longer mad at you so there is no need for worry" Sonic spoke making hedgehog and bird jump and also flush slightly in embarrassment.

"We'd understand if you still are though" Silver said while walking over. Celandia flew off his shoulder and perched on the back of the couch looking down at Cay with narrowed eyes.

"What is the point in holding grudges over such simple things? If you had insulted our intelligence or caused us physical harm then we would still be mad but an argument? Such trivial things worry you creatures it's amusing" Cay huffed with a roll of his eyes making Silver and Celandia tense and Sonic to just hum in agreement.

"Well then…thanks I guess" Celandia said after a beat of silence and quickly flew back to Silver's shoulder and they walked off Cay watching them as they went.

"Strange creatures, must be strange inside their heads" he muttered and Sonic smiled slightly.

"And boring" he added electing a huffing laugh from the dragon who quickly changed into an albino corn snake and curling around Sonic's neck.

"That too. They walked around in a false reality most days, believing they control everything when they do not. They don't understand the world like we do" Cay whispered into Sonic's ear making the hedgehog hum low in his throat.

"Perhaps one day they will understand"

"I doubt it, too hard for their simplistic minds to comprehend"

"If you say so Cay"

They lapsed back into comfortable silence and watched as Chris got to know the four new additions to the house. Blaze and Vasilios seemed more reserved and wary which Cay approved of while Silver and Celandia were more naive and trusting, something that would led them to trouble one day. But that didn't matter to him. As long as his boy was safe that's all that mattered in the end.

**Frost: And there you have it! Hope it was long enough for all of you. Just to let you all know I will skip some episodes but will try and include all the important ones**

**Cay: Please review and have a pleasant evening**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frost: Well isn't this a surprise, a second update in just a day, who would have thought?**

**Sonic: It is quiet surprising for you**

**Frost: Shut up before I punch you**

**Sonic: Well sorry**

**Frost: This chapter is also dedicated to ****thor94** **who wanted to see Chris take a more active roll in battles. This chapter will also have slight changes to the episodes it takes after and will also show more plot holes. Hope you all enjoy it and please review and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Cay: Please review and have a lovely day and understand that Frost doesn't own the Sonic characters or the idea for daemons**

It only took Blaze, Vasilios, Silver and Celandia about two weeks to settle in with the rest of them and before long it was like they had all been living together for years. Everyone was close and happy and always talking and just having fun. All except for Sonic and Caedmon who were still their reclusive selves. They would often go off for hours at a time and would never say where they went or if they had been seen which drove everyone up the wall. Cay seemed to find enjoyment in the worry and stress while Sonic just seemed baffled by their concern. The daemon had also taken to more forms and so far seemed to be favouring the form of a white fox with nine tails.  
On the day of the beach visit Sonic and Cay were lying on a couch in the garage while everyone else around them packed and got ready for the big day. Cay knew he and his boy wouldn't be going to the beach. If they went they would be expected to socialize and swim, two things they both hated doing and there so no way they would be going. He had almost lost himself when Amy and Ferus tried to force them to go and he'd felt the waves of fear rolling off his boy as panic set in at the thought of going near water. The pool had been bad enough but the ocean? No thank you!

But it would seem Amy and Ferus wouldn't be deterred for they could both hear them talking about all the things they would do with them on the beach. It was enough to make Sonic tense in fear and Cay to nash his teeth together in anger.

"I don't understand Cay, did she not hear us when we said he wouldn't be going?" Sonic questioned in a gentle tone as he petted one of Cay's nine tails.

"More like selectively deaf" the hybrid fox snarled as the pink devil and her green slim ball came walking over to them with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Hello Sonic, you don't need to worry about packing, Ferus and I have done it for you" she stated happily and Sonic scowled feeling his normally long patience wearing thin.

"All for in vain I assure you. Cay and I have already said we aren't going Amy" he said making the pink hedgehog huff and scowl at him while Ferus sent Cay a dark look. The fox just smirked allowing his needle sharp teeth to show.

"Why ever not? It will be fun and we can go for a romantic walk along the shore line before taking a swim" she pouted and Sonic felt a small tremor of fear crawl up his spine at the mention of swimming.

"I'm sorry Amy but we aren't going. Cay and I don't like the beach" he apologised but I didn't seemed to satisfy Amy for she gave a soft growl and took a step closer into Sonic's personal space which made Cay growl low in his throat.

"You are coming with us Sonic to have some fun! All you do is go off on your own with _that_ _thing _and it's not healthy" Amy screeched and pointed at Cay who hissed in outrage and Sonic flinched away from her, hurt shinning in his eyes before a rare cold dark fury replaced it and he bared his teeth in anger. Everyone else had stopped to watch and their eyes widened when they saw the look on Sonic's face. They expected him to shout, rage or lash out. Instead he reached down and lifted Cay into his arms and glared hatefully at Amy and Ferus.

"That _thing_ is my daemon, my soul, my other half, and his name is Caedmon" Sonic growled before walking outside and then taking off with a sonic boom leaving a group of shell shocked friends behind.

"You went way to far Amy" Tails snapped and Cyrilla hooted in agreement while ruffling her feathers, her ambers eyes eyeing the frog on Amy's shoulder.

"But you all agree with me! Caedmon isn't good for Sonic, he's twisted and cruel!" she cried but they all just glared daggers at her.

"Cay is an extension of Sonic himself, they are both one and the same. By calling Cay twisted and cruel you call Sonic those things. You must learn to accept both of them before trying to win their heart" Blaze warned while Vasilios gave a rumbling growl from her side. He'd seen the hurt flashing in Sonic's eyes before the fury had entered them and seen the absolute outrage and hate in Cay's when Amy had hurt Sonic emotionally. She claimed that Cay didn't care about anything but she was wrong. He could see that Cay cared deeply for Sonic and was willing to do anything to protect him.

(With Sonic and Cay)

Sonic didn't know where he was running too, he just knew he had to get away from Amy and Ferus and their hurtful words. At some point he felt Cay shift into a small golden falcon so that he could fly alongside him but he was just glade that his daemon was there by his side and away from Amy and Ferus' judging stares. When he finally stopped running he saw that they were in a field of flowers and he felt himself relaxed knowing he was surrounded by nature and calmness.

"Feeling better?" Cay asked as he shifted into an albino spider monkey and climbed up to rest on Sonic's shoulder slightly while he held on around his boy's neck.

"Yes, I'm sorry for letting my emotions get out of hand. You always say to keep them in check but they just got out of control back there" Sonic apologised and Cay clicked his tongue and frowned at his boy.

"I am not mad at you for losing control of your emotions, I am mad at the witch and her daemon for upsetting you so much. It is she who should apologise" he snapped and Sonic gave a small grunting sound and ran a hand down Cay's back needing to feel the closeness of his daemon, his soul, his brother. Cay chattered lightly and pressed into the touch and closed his eyes, showing a brief moment of emotion and joy before going back to his indifferent self.

"I hate her" Sonic suddenly growled and Cay pulled back slightly with a warning hiss that had Sonic hunching his shoulders and clenching his trembling fists at his side.

"Hate is a strong word child, use it wisely. While I harbor a great dislike towards Ferus and his witch I do not hate them. I can wish them harm, wish them ill health and wish them gone from my sight, but I don't use the word hate very often" he soothed his boy who he could feel was both angry and confused and feeling lost inside.

"Like how I don't hate Eggman and Adonia?" he questioned and Cay nodded in agreement. Thought he was sure he would soon end up hating that vulture soon. Adonia was really trying his patience.

"I just wish she understood that her words hurt" Sonic sighed and Cay murmured slightly and rubbed his face against Sonic's comfortingly.

"Not many people understand that words hurt, even when the words were not intended to hurt in the first place. It is human nature in a way to cause others pain so as to get what you desire" Cay summed up and Sonic shook his head sadly.

"It is sad that they are forever caught in that loop. I am glad we aren't trapped in it" was all he could say and Cay hummed again.

"It is just the nature of things in the end" he said as they gazed across the flower covered field, watching as the brightly colour plants swayed in the breeze. Cay hums slightly and shifts slightly in his form and feels Sonic twitch as well. The form isn't right, they know it, can feel it and it is both comforting and frustrating at the same time.

"Perhaps an insect next" Sonic suggests and Cay frowns in thought.

"Perhaps, still doesn't feel right though"

"Just a thought"

They decide to just walk through the field, Cay changing into a stag only he is completely black in colour. They watch in amusement as birds, squirrels and other wild animal's alike call and chatter in confused worry and Cay contemplates changing into a predator to scare them but Sonic sends him a side long glance that has the stag freezing and continue walking.

When they get back to the house it's to find it empty. Cay has gone with Sonic's suggestion and is now sitting as a small black spider on his left shoulder. The house is strangely quiet without them but Sonic doesn't mind. He thinks about watching TV when they hear laughter and turn to see Bokkun flying through the window with a smile on his face. Cay narrows his eight eyes but doesn't say anything and Sonic turns his head to face him and murmurs gently to him.

"Got a message for you from Doctor Eggman" the little robot announces in his high and annoying voice. The screen comes to life and Sonic tilts his head when he see the destruction taking place and makes a low sound in his throat when he realizes it's at the beach where his friends are.

"Looks interesting, should we go?" Sonic asks Cay ignoring Bokkun who is trying to speak to them.

"It would be entertaining. And it looks like they could use some help" he answers and Sonic gives a side lipped smile while Cay quickly crawled up to hide in his quills. Sonic turned to face Bokkun who was glaring at him obviously not liking that he was being ignored and Sonic gave a perfect imitation of Cay's wicked smile.

"Thank you for bring this to our attention, you may go now and take your exploding TV with you" he said and before the robot could blink Sonic grabbed the TV and threw it out the window. Bokkun cried out in outrage only to yelp when Sonic picked him up and threw him out as well and Sonic could feel Cay's amusement through the bond.

Sonic smiled before taking off at high speed, Cay safely tucked away in his quills, and they enjoyed the feeling of freedom that washed over them. Sonic laughed gently and Cay hummed in contentment and it only took them a few minutes to reach the beach. When they got there Eggman's robots were already building his supposed empire. Cay crawled up to Sonic's left ear so his boy could hear him and he felt Sonic turn his head slightly and move his ear s he'd better be able to hear him.

"Cut through the structure, it will take a few seconds to fall giving us enough time to get away from it" the spider whispered to him and Sonic picked up the speed and cut through the structure like it was made from butter. He came to a stop a few meters away from it to stand before Eggman and Adonia who were both growling in anger and rage. They both shifted slightly when they couldn't see Cay but when the spider moved to sit on Sonic's shoulder they relaxed making both hedgehog and spider amused. That amusement left when the human and vulture began to smile and laugh.

"You're a fool, both of you" Adonia sneered from her place on Eggman's shoulder as a giant octopus robot appeared behind them.

"We know that neither of you can swim so we lured you to the sea" Eggman laughed and Cay quickly changed into a poisonous form of spider. Sonic gave a small yelp when the arms of the robot surged towards them and only just managed to jump out the way.

"Don't let them grab you Sonic, they are made from rubber and will not break easily" Cay warned as Sonic kept running around trying to avoid being grabbed.

"Sonic, watch out, behind you" Chris suddenly yelled but it was too late. Sonic cried out as an arm from the robot wrapped around his middle and squeezed making Cay cry out as well. The spider shifted into a serval and lifted a paw to slash at the arm only to yowl loudly when he too was grabbed and pulled from Sonic's shoulder. Sonic's friends were shouting and the daemons crying out in rage as the tentacles slowly drifted apart, pulling Sonic and Cay away from each other. At first it didn't bother them but then their bond gave a painful jerk that had them grunting and curling in on themselves.

"Stop! Please, it hurts!" Sonic screamed as Cay was squeezed tighter. Cay was yowling and crying out in distress and tried to change forms but couldn't, the pain was too great but he needed to escape and get to his boy because it hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

"Let them go!" Silver yelled and Celandia trilled angrily.

"But this is ever so much fun" Eggman laughed as he watched Sonic and Cay wriggle and cry in pain.

"Let's make them scream" Adonia cawed in delight as Cay was brought closer to them. The albino serval thrashed about and suddenly Eggman was smirking with a contemplative look on his face.

"I wonder what another's daemon feels like" he purred and while Adonia sent him a narrowed eye look she didn't protest when he started to reach out. Everyone was shouting and yelling but he didn't stop until his large hand closed around Cay's neck and the daemon screamed along with Sonic at the invasive feeling of another's touch. Sonic felt like he was falling apart from the inside out. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't feel and he felt like he as dying without his soul. It burned and froze him to the core at the same time and he wanted it to end because it hurt, it hurt!

"Caedmon!"

Chris couldn't bare it any longer. He'd never seen Sonic or Caedmon like this or behave like this and it hurt. He looked around and saw a stone lying on the ground and it was the only thing he had. He gripped it tightly in his hand and with all his anger behind it he threw the rock and watched with satisfaction as it hit Adonia in the head making the vulture scream in rage and pain and Eggman to cry out as well and release his hold on Cay and also his control on the robot. The tentacles loosened their hold and both Sonic and Cay took advantage. Sonic curled into a tight ball and flexed his quills which cut through the rubber while Cay used his teeth and claws to cut through them. They fell to the floor and Cay ran to Sonic who reached out and pulled the serval into his arms and hugged him close.

"Never again, never again, never let them touch us again" Cay growled and spat and his form kept shifting between a massive white wolf and his serval form. Sonic just hummed ow in his throat and ran his hands over Cay's back and nuzzled into his ruff breathing in his scent and taking comforting in the feel of his fur. They could hear fighting going on around them and were certain they heard Camelia's enraged roar and saw the blurred form of the tigress rush past followed by Knuckles. What did catch their attention as when Chris rushed at the robot with a small gun Tails and Cyrilla had made for him. They watched as the small human fried at Eggman and Adonia with a determined look on his young face and Cay couldn't help but watch with narrowed eyes.  
The fight didn't last too long with the combined efforts of daemons and Mobians plus one human and before long they were watching as Eggman and Adonia were flying off and were walking towards Cay and Sonic who were still huddled around each other. Cay had decided upon the wolf form and was pressing as close to his boy as he could and was also pressing his nose into Sonic's neck.

"Sonic, Caedmon, are you alright?" Tails asked gently and Cyrilla hooted worriedly. He reached out to touch Sonic on the shoulder only to have Cay snap at his hand with a growl.

"Don't touch us!" he growled but Sonic calmed him by placing his hand on the wolf's head.

"Hush Cay" he soothed and turned to face his friends, "We are fine now and thank you for coming to our aid, especially you Chris. If it weren't for you then who knows what Eggman and Adonia might have done"

Cay hissed and growled and snapped his jaws angrily but he didn't moved from Sonic's side. He wanted to track that man and vulture down and rip them apart but he wouldn't leave his boy, wouldn't abandon him in his time of need.

"It's alright Sonic, you don't need to thank me. I just couldn't stand by and watch him do that to you both" Chris said with a blush and Cay turned his deep blue eyes onto him and snorted through his nose.

"Never the less, thank you child for helping me and my boy" he said and bowed his head slightly. Chris bowed his own head and Cay hummed in approval while standing and nudging Sonic to his feet. Both were still a little unsteady but Cay wasn't going to spend any longer here than he had too. Mr Tanaka held the door to the car open for them and for once he didn't complain about going in a car. He growled when anyone but Chris tried to sit next to Sonic and while everyone seemed confused and shocked by this Sonic just sighed happily and petted the wolf's head. The ride back to the house was mostly silent, even Amy and Ferus didn't speak and when they finally got home Sonic and Cay retreated to the roof where they curled around each other.

"You saw it as well didn't you?" Cay asked and Sonic glanced down at him and nodded.

"When Chris attacked there was something surrounding him, hard to see but there" he said and Cay hummed in thought, "What do you suppose it was"

"Dust" the wolf whispered and Sonic's eyes widened and he stared down at Cay in shock.

"Dust, it's here as well?" he asked and Cay nodded.

"Only question is why it is around Chris" Cay muttered and Sonic hummed.

"A mystery?" Sonic asked with a smirk that Cay returned happily.

"A mystery" he agreed and settled down next to his boy and closed his eyes for a nap while Sonic just stared out at the setting sun hoping he would never again feel the pain he'd felt today. The feeling of Eggman's hand on Cay was enough to make him want to vomit and the forceful separation was like having his heart ripped from his chest. He knew he shouldn't hate like Cay had said but he couldn't help it, he hated Eggman and Adonia now for what they did and nothing would change that.

**Sonic: At least not all the time**

**Frost: Shut up you**

**Cay: Please review and have a lovely day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frost: Holy cow, two updates in one day! I'm on a bloody roll here!**

**Sonic: Who are you and what have you done with the real Frost?**

**Frost: Oh ha ha, very funny**

**Sonic: Thanks**

**Frost: Sarcasm dolt**

**Sonic: Whatever**

**Frost: Anyways, this is more of a filler chapter in that it gives more in-depth to the plot and gives people ideas on where this story may be leading. It gives clues into future events and also gives a deeper look into Sonic and Caedmon's relationship. Once again if you have any questions please feel free to ask or PM me**

**Caedmon: Frost doesn't own daemons or the Sonic cast, they belong to their rightful owners**

**Tails: Please review and have a pleasant day**

Over the next few days Sonic and Cay watched Chris intently and couldn't help but notice that every now and then a faint golden outline of something would appear by his side before vanishing from sight again. The boy himself seemed to sometimes lean towards the outline as if seeking something that was there only to catch himself and right his body with a frown of confusion on his face. Cay who was now in the form of a golden sabretooth cat watched with interest as Chris once again unconsciously moved towards where he could just pick up the faint outline of something before he moved away. He rumbled deep within his chest and frowned pondering this new mystery before him.

"Any ideas yet?" Sonic asked from where he sat reading a book about earths political standards and views. Cay had said it would be helpful to know and understand how this planets rulers operated which is how Sonic found himself reading the book. The daemon just huffed and laid his head down on his folded paws.

"A few but each one least plausible than the last" he groused. While he liked mysteries as much as his boy he didn't like when he could figure them out.

"What do we know about Dust, perhaps that might help" Sonic suggested while turning a page. Cay hummed but his face was still set in a frown.

"That won't help. The scholars would tell us about Dust, they didn't think we understand it and we haven't had the pleasure of meeting a witch or a Panserbjørne who would be much more reliable in the subject"

"I would suggest talking to Chris but I know you won't agree to it" Sonic mused still not looking up from his book. Caedmon just smirked knowingly and continued to stare at the human child before him. It was still odd to see one without a daemon but he supposed that if he and Sonic ever did have to pleasure of meeting a witch than they would have to get used to it. Despite the secretive nature of witches both Cay and Sonic knew of separation and how witches daemons could travel far away from their persons.

"I think I'd like to travel to Svalbard when we return home to visit the Panserbjørne race. Or we could always wait for their diplomat to visit the capital but I dare say it's about time we met at least one" Cay sighed as he stretched out the kinks in his back. Sonic glanced up from his book, eyebrows raised slightly but a small smile was playing on his lips.

"The Panserbjørne are widely known for their dislike towards other races, we may not be welcomed company" he reminded his daemon who just scoffed at the idea.

"They dislike other races because they are dull and inferior to them which is truth. We however are different and I am sure could hold a civil conversation with them" Cay groused out and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at him.

"We can't let the others hear of this, you know they would try and stop us" Sonic said seriously and Cay smiled viciously showing his long fangs as he did so.

"I'd like to see them try"

Sonic hummed in amusement and turned his eyes towards Chris. He could see the outline of Dust next to him and tilted his head to the side curiously. Dust had always fascinated him and Cay but they would never touch it because whenever they got close to it Cay felt himself growing close to settling. Still it was intriguing to look at and a mystery they had yet to figure out.

"I think we should have a chat to Chris without revealing out intentions, what do you think?" Sonic asked and Cay turned to face him and his face scrunched up in thought. He turned back to Chris and smiled gently and quickly stood. Sonic placed his book down and stood gracefully from his chair and walked side by side with Cay towards the human child that was talking with Chuck. They could see Tails and Cyrilla off to the side along with Blaze and Vasilios but they didn't care.

"Good afternoon Christopher, Chuck, lovely day isn't it?" Sonic spoke up once they came to a stop beside the two humans who seemed surprised by his sudden appearance. While Chris smiled at his arrival Chuck stared at him suspiciously. Sonic just smiled politely up at the man and focused on Chris.

"Hey Sonic, Caedmon, how are you two going?" Chris asked and Cay stretched out once more, flexing his claws and sending a quick glance to the faint traces of Dust floating beside Chris.

"Oh we are fine. That book you gave me Chuck has been most helpful" Sonic countered back falling into a civil conversation easily.

"Your welcome" the elderly man replied still looking wary about their sudden approach.

"We would like to point out that you seem to be acting differently Christopher, care to tell us why?" Cay asked with a wicked smile and Chris shifted from foot to foot.

"Well now that you mention it I have been feel strange lately, like someone else is beside me when they're not ad this weird itching feeling in my arms and body. Why do you ask?" Chris questioned suddenly becoming wary as well. Cay just smirked and started walking away while Sonic bowed his head slightly in a parting gesture.

"No reason, just curious" he said as he followed Cay back to their chair. The humans watched them for a moment before going back to their previous conversation leaving a satisfied Sonic and Cay.

"I don't think I need to ask if you have come to the same conclusion" Sonic asked with a knowing smile that Cay returned.

"I'm thinking mammal, you?" he asked in return and Sonic hummed in thought.

"Yes, seems right, small too but not to small" he added and Cay snorted and rubbed his body against his boy. Sonic allowed Cay to steer him away from the chair and outside where Knuckles was training with Camelia while Silver and Celandia were meditating off to the side.

"You're doing it wrong" Cay called to Silver and Celandia who glared at him looking affronted but Celandia also looked curious and flew closer to them, perching on the fence.

"How would you have us do it then?" she asked and Cay gave a huffing growl and crouched low to the ground looking up at her lazily.

"Your both to tense, you need to relax your shoulders more and by the way Silver's ears were twitching he wasn't shutting out the world around him" the big cat leered at her and Celandia ruffled her feathers in agitation.

"Try thinking of a happy memory and focus on that only, should help to block out the rest of the world" Sonic supplied and continued on their walk, Cay taking one last moment to stare at both daemon and hedgehog before following.

"Your both up to no good again, I can see it" Camelia growled when they walked up to her and Knuckles. Cay rumbled right back and made a show of walking extremely close to Knuckles, almost touching and it was enough to make the tigress hiss a warning and sad echidna to shiver uncomfortably. Sonic just watched with his glassy eyes assessing the reactions and feelings both were giving off.

"We're not going out of our way to cause trouble, merely observing today" he said and Camelia snorted while Knuckles raised an eye ridge.

"Observing what?" he asked.

"Oh just the world in general, sensed any more chaos emeralds lately?" Sonic asked changing the subject.

"A little but not enough to be sure, could be just background noise from you two" the echidna sighed looking and sounding frustrated with himself and with them. Cay growled at him while Sonic just tilted his head.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like, make it easier" he suggested but Knuckles shook his head and waved him off.

"No its fine, I don't blame you two. Just frustrating is all" he sighed and Sonic nodded in understanding. He still looked curious though which had Cay sending him a questioning glance and tugging on their bond to get his attention. Sonic huffed and frowned and turned to face him slightly before focusing back on Knuckles.

"You've been in counsel with Witches before have you not?" he questioned. The question itself had Knuckles and Camelia jerking back in slight shock and also confusion while Cay sat back on his hunches to watch the scene unfold.

"Well yes, once or twice if I recall. Why do you ask?" his violet eyes were narrowed but Sonic was undeterred.

"What do you know of separation then?" was his reply. Now both Knuckles and Camelia looked tense and the tigress gave a nervous rumbling growl as her fur stood on end.

"Not much, just that it is an ancient practice that only Witches have ever participated in. I have never heard of anyone else performing the ritual" he answered carefully.

"And how does the ritual go?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Educational purposes, and merely to fill our curiosity" Cay purred in delight and Camelia recoiled in shock and horror. His golden eyes tracked her movement and he sneered at her, lips pulled back to show sharp teeth, "We aren't considering it if that's what you wondering, just merely wanting to understand the proses and fundamentals of it"

"It's still wrong" she spat and pressed closer to Knuckles who reached out to grip at her ruff looking both distressed and cornered. Cay snorted at her and shook his head looking board and turned to face Knuckles.

"You have served your purpose and we thank you for that. Come now child, we have other places to be" he spoke softly and dangerously and Sonic merely smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to Knuckles and Camelia as he walked off into the trees with Cay.

"They are wrong, so wrong" Camelia growled.

"Melia please, they are our friends" Knuckles reprimanded her but the tigress hissed and spat at him as well turning away from his touch.

"I don't care, there is just something unsettling about them and its wrong and it hurts. Can't you see it and feel like I do? It's near unbearable at times!" she moaned and clawed at the ground beneath her. Knuckles made to reach out to her again but she snapped angrily at him and moved away leaving him feeling empty and alone.

"Melia please, you know I love you but they are our friends no matter what. We just need to understand them" he tried to reason with her and he watched as her body tensed and relaxed beneath her beautiful coat.

"I don't think I want to understand them, they are different and scare me Knuckles. They care everyone" she whimpered and finally pressed her face into his outstretched hand relishing in the contact between them.

"I know they do, but they aren't all bad. Just different and a little strange" he supplied to her. It still didn't seem to please her but it was all she was going to get from him on the subject so she relented and accepted it. She purred deeply and rubbed her face against Knuckles own and chuffed lightly as well when he hugged her around his neck.

"Why do you think they wanted to know about Witches?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I do know they both seem to have a fascination with not only Witches but the Panserbjørne race as well" he answered and she made a confused noise in the back of her throat.

"What on earth would they want with an armoured bear?" she asked and Knuckles could only shrug helplessly.

"Only they know that"

"Now I know there is something wrong with them if they would willingly want to associate with an armoured bear and a Witch" she huffed and Knuckles couldn't help but agree. Everyone knew that the bears didn't like any other race so why would someone want to seek them out willingly? Then again no one knew what went on in Sonic and Caedmon's heads so they could only guess as to what they wouldn't want with the two races. He decided to push all thoughts of Sonic and his daemon from his mind and focus on training, something Camelia seemed all too happy to do.

(Line break)

Sonic and Cay had gone for the morning run and walk and were now crouched in some bushes and watching young Cream and Arison playing. The unsettled daemon was in the form of a hare today and was bounding around his girl while she picked flowers and talked nonsense to him as she went. Cay hummed as he watched Arison while Sonic worried at his lower lip.

"I'd say Dove or Lamb but with also the possibility of a butterfly or duck" Sonic mused and Cay nodded in agreement, the bond pulsing with their good mood.

"Could also be a swan or grosbeak" he added and Sonic chined himself on not thinking of those either. Cay just smiled and gently shoved his boy with his shoulder.

"I'm still leaning more towards Dove or Lamb" he argued.

"I'm also thinking maybe even a small chance of a deer thrown in there" Cay said thoughtfully and Sonic hummed in thought and tilted his head.

"A possibility then" he agreed. He then frowned and his sudden change in mood travelled down the bond and made Cay turn and stare. "Should we be able to do this, be able to tell what their daemon will settle as?"

Cay didn't look bothered by the question, merely thoughtfully, "Probably not, I myself have never met anyone else with the ability but why should it matter? I find it interesting at best and entertaining. We were right about Cyrilla after all and Camelia"

"They probably wouldn't like it if we told them that" Sonic pointed out and Cay smiled.

"Probably, but no matter"

They continued to watch Cream and Arison for a while before moving on back to the house. On the way there Cay began thinking of a new form to take. While he liked the Sabretooth Cat form it still didn't feel right and he would have to change it soon or he would start to feel that itching feeling in his body again. He did however get a new feeling in the back of his head that made him paused briefly before he kept walking but it didn't go unnoticed by Sonic who sent him a sidelong glance.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing our resident thief and brooder soon" he mused and Sonic smiled gently.

"Rouge and Shadow. About time they showed up, I was beginning to think they hadn't come with us" he said and Cay laughed outright and smirked.

"They wouldn't miss this for the world. Though I do worry for Shadow and Laraine. Didn't they once mention that the ARK orbited a planet called earth?" he questioned and Sonic frowned.

"He may have mentioned it in passing but I do recall Laraine mentioned it more than once. This place may bring up some bad memories for them both" Sonic said with a frown. When they got inside the news was on with a breaking story.

_"__I'm coming to you live from the National Museum where officials say the world's largest diamond was stolen late last night. Law enforcement authorities are baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies but privet sources tell SSTV that this was merely the biggest in a series of jewel thefts that have plagued Station Square in recent days"_

Sonic smiled and Cay's eyes gleamed knowingly only to sharpen when they heard Amy and Ferus talking as they headed towards them from down the hall. Sonic only needed to walk into a cupboard and hide as she passed calling out for him not even realizing he was right there. Cay had shifted into a small moth and was fluttering about next to his head as they peered out at the people walking past them. He watched with interest as Chuck and Tails walk into the room talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What's going on, what are they saying?" Cay whispered wanting to know what was happening.

"Hush Cay" Sonic spoke and gently cocked the door open slightly to better hear.

"I just thought you may know something" Chuck was saying and Tails sighed sadly while Cyrilla looked at a loss.

"Sorry Chuck but we know about as much as you do. We'll keep an eye on it though, promise" the fox said and Sonic frowned in confusion while Cay fluttered about more frantically.

"Thank you Tails, that's put my mind at ease for now" the old man sighed and walked away but not before pausing and turning to face them quickly.

"Have you gone on any recon missions for more emeralds as of late?" he asked.

"No but we'll be heading out after lunch later today" Tails said with a smile as the man walked off. He stood there and just gazed at Cyrilla for a moment before he too left and Sonic opened the door fully and stepped out. Cay changed into a Stoat that was white in colour with a black tipped tail and climbed up onto the table and stared up at Sonic.

"I don't like this, I have a feeling that conversation was about us" he said seriously and Sonic nodded.

"I agree, but why?" he asked and Cay growled low in his throat.

"Chuck must still be unnerved about this morning when we questioned Chris. Old man needs to learn to mind his own business if you ask me" the stoat huffed and quickly climbed up Sonic's arm to rest on his right shoulder.

"What should we do? With Tails and Cyrilla watching us we won't be able to watch Chris and see if our theory is right and they might even start to suspect other things like our plans to visit the Panserbjørne kingdom when we return home" Sonic asked worriedly and Cay crooned softly and arched his back.

"We shall just have to make sure that we aren't followed then. Shouldn't be too difficult, we've had worse people tailing us before that we've shaken" he contemplated and Sonic couldn't help but agree. He then turned and looked over Cay's form with a careful eye and shook his head.

"No, not that one either"

"I didn't think it would be. But no matter, it's only temporary"

"True, perhaps we can try out something small next that goes unnoticed. Might even cause a stir if you're so small no one can see you" Sonic suggested and Cay purred in delight at the thought.

"Oh I like that, I like that a lot"

"Thought you might, now let's talk about Rouge and Shadow and where we think they might be. The sooner we find them and bring them here the better"

**Frost: So, how was it, tell me what you think**

**Sonic: I'm still on the fence with this story**

**Frost: Shut up, I wasn't talkin' to you**

**Sonic: Well excuse me**

**Frost: Your excused**

**Sonic: Smart Arse**

**Frost: It's what do, now get lost**

**Sonic: Fine**

**Caedmon: I think the story is interesting and am curious to see where it is heading**

**Frost: Thank you Cay, your the best**

**Caedmon: I try**

**Frost: Please review and see you all next time folks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frost: I have no idea what's going on with this story, all I know is that all the ideas are coming forth and allowing me to update it more than normal**

**Sonic: But that's a good thing**

**Frost: Well duh!**

**Sonic: Hey I'm just trying to help**

**Frost: Well you're not so bugger off**

**Sonic: Same to you *walks off***

**Frost: Anyway, this chapter will finally have Rouge and Shadow in it and we'll get to see how Caedmon and Sonic operate around people with a position of power. We'll see their intelligence and wit and also get a more deeper understand of them and how they think.  
Now Some people have been asking how my family and myself got their daemons. Well I used a daemon name generator and for the animals I found a website with characteristics and animals with them. For Example an owl represents Contemplativeness, dignified, intelligence, observant and wisdom which is my grandmother. I just pair the characteristics with my family members and got their daemon. Hope this has help.**

**Caedmon: Please review and have a pleasant day**

It wasn't a huge leap when Chris came home from school telling them of a rumour of where the next emerald was. It was too big of a chance and with the knowledge that Chris's teacher was an undercover agent Sonic and Caedmon quickly deduced it was a trap for them set up by the government.

"But why now? After all this time of knowing where we were why now?" Cay was muttered to himself still in his stoat form. He seemed agitated about this but neither he nor Sonic had mentioned this to their friends. This would just cause worry, something that wasn't needed right now and would just ruin everything for Cay and Sonic as well.

"I don't think they want to capture us, this is a diplomatic move" Sonic stated and Cay froze before a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Something must have happened, I'm guess Eggman and Adonia, which has forced them to play this hand. They need our help, they are desperate. Oh this is just delightful and intriguing all at the same time" Cay purred in pleasure and Sonic smiled.

"Mystery?" he asked.

"Mystery" Cay confirmed and turned his eyes on the group getting ready to head out for the emerald. "We must go alone, without them. They will only cause trouble and will ruin this mystery for us. Plus I believe we'll be meeting up with some people if we go now"

"This should be fun" Sonic mused as he left the house and broke the sound barrier. Cay curled himself around Sonic's neck still as a stoat and just smiled the whole way. He could feel the bond thrumming with their shared excitement and he could feel his own body vibrating with it as well. This was something he and his boy had been waiting for. Something run was finally happening and they would hopefully finally get the chance to meet this world's leader, or at least one of them. This was a power play and the ball was now in their court and for once Cay and Sonic were willingly to play.  
The place where the trap was being held didn't look like anything special but that's how Cay liked it. It was deceiving, made to look abandoned with no life in sight when in reality it was most likely full of undercover agents with weapons piled high. He chuckled darkly and rolled his shoulders feeling his adrenaline spiking while his senses sharpened. Sonic himself was also getting ready, this was a challenge and he was ready for it. They both smiled knowingly when they saw Rouge appear followed by a beautiful peacock.

"Just as I predicted" Cay murmured happily and Sonic rushed into the building ahead of Rouge and crouched low in the rafters. He and Cay could see the humans hiding, watching, waiting and they could also see Rouge walking into the trap. Now was the time to play their hand.

"Fancy seeing you two here" Sonic called as he dropped down from the roof and landed before them. The shock wore off quickly and Rouge smiled sweetly at him while her daemon, Corcoran, fanned his tail feathers out in a flirtatious way at Cay who just smiled.

"And here we thought we'd given you the slip Blue though nothing seems to get past you two" she winked and Sonic bowed his head, acknowledging the complement.

"One of the reason we like you both so much, you both so sneaky" Corcoran trilled and stretched his neck out towards Caedmon who still sat on Sonic's shoulder. The daemon hissed at the bird warning him not to make contact and Corcoran smirked at him.

"While it is a pleasure to see you both I am slightly disappointed Rouge" Sonic spoke making both Bat and bird frown, "I would have thought you'd see this for what it truly is"

"And what prey tell is all this Blue?" Rouge questioned and Cay smiled.

"A trap" he said and like that lights flicked on and men and women burst from their hiding places holding guns. Rouge and Corcoran seems slightly stunned and surprised while Sonic and Cay smiled at all the new comers.

"You knew this was a trap" a woman with short hair said as she stepped forward looking both shocked and irritated.

"Obviously" Cay sneered at her.

"Why'd you come then?" the woman asked icily and Cay instantly decided he like her.

"Curiosity" he answered and Sonic beamed up at her with a dreamy smile.

"This is a game of chess. The trap was your move and this, this is our move. Now it's yours again" he said making her and many of the humans blink in surprise. Rouge watched this all with a smile and Corcoran gently fanned his tail. She stepped up beside them making everyone turn their attention to them which she loved.

"Mind if I join the game?" she asked smoothly making both hedgehog and daemon smile at her.

"Be our guest, the more players the more interesting the game is" Sonic said. He turned back to face the woman who seemed flustered along with all the other humans and he felt amusement ripple through the bond. "I'm sure that if this trap was set for me that you all know who I am but it would be impolite not to introduce myself anyways. I am Sonic and this here is Caedmon my daemon"

The woman seemed surprised by his good manners and floundered for a moment on what to do before composing herself and standing up with a straight back, "Topaz, pleasure"

"Like wise" Sonic bowed and Cay leaned up to his ear.

"Military" he whispered and Sonic resisted the urge to snort.

"Obvious in the way she stands and holds herself. Showed skill and was recruited into a secret organisation" he shot back and Cay hummed in thought.

"Government organisation at that and powerful, interesting" he purred and gently flexed his claws against Sonic's shoulder. They watched as a man Topaz addressed as Commander stepped forward and they knew they had their leader in this group.

"I've seen both of you somewhere before" he growled down at Rouge and Corcoran and both just smiled sweetly up at him and blinked their eyes innocently.

"Who us?" Rouge asked and placed a hand on her chest as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you're the one who broke into the National Museum last night and stole the diamond!" he snapped before a smirked made its way onto his face, "We set a trap for Sonic and get a jewel theft as well. Funny how things work"

"I see your both still up to your old tricks" Sonic smirked and Rouge just winked at him while Corcoran fanned out his beautiful tail feathers.

"You know us Blue, can't say no to a gorgeous gem" she breathed out and he shook his head and turned back to the humans.

"This here is Rouge and her daemon Corcoran. We shall explain what daemons are when we get to where we are going because Cay and I don't like repeating ourselves. The only thing I will say is don't touch some's daemon, it is one of the worst things you could do" he warned ad Cay snapped his jaws for good measure. He may be small as a stoat but he still had some very sharp teeth that could cause serious damage if he wanted to.

The humans nodded in understanding and Topaz went to pull out some cuffs but the Commander waved her off saying they wouldn't be needing them. Sonic and Cay stared at him knowingly while Rouge and Corcoran just smirked and they quickly followed them to a helicopter that was waiting for them. The flight was entertaining because Cay decided he wanted to fly for a bit and shifted into a Harpy Eagle and flew alongside the helicopter. It made the humans jump in shock and gap in surprise and Cay clicked his beak in amusement. His sharp eyes quickly zeroed in on a large white building in the distance and he smiled as much as a bird could and turned to face Sonic.

"An impressive set up they have, but very obvious" he called. The humans looked offended while Rouge, Corcoran and Sonic just laughed. When they landed Cay turned back into the white stoat and sat happily on his boy shoulder while also keeping an eye on all the humans. They may need them but that didn't mean they wouldn't try anything with them now that they were here. The room they ended up being in looked official and both Topaz and the Commander stayed with them keeping guard not that it seemed to bother Rouge and Corcoran much.

"Boy I could really go for a cup of coffee right now" she said as she lounged back in her chair with her daemon sitting on the back of it. Topaz turned on her looking frustrated and anger.

"Listen missy, this isn't a country club. You're in deep trouble" she growled but Rouge just smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah so I've heard but all I want is some coffee" she said.

"Get her some Coffee Topaz" the Commander said before the woman could start yelling. The woman glared up at him before stomping over to the machine muttering darkly to herself the whole way there.

"She doesn't deserve it if you ask me" was heard and Rouge smirked and gently petted the peacock sitting behind her knowing she manage to get under the woman's skin. The moment was broken when the door opened and a large man walk in with an air of authority about him. Cay and Sonic zeroed in on him and knew he was their man, the leader of either this country of the world but they were leaning more towards the country. Topaz who'd been pouring coffee didn't see that it was over flowing until it burned her causing her to drop the cup with a small cry.

"Case of the jitters Topaz?" the man asked and the woman flushed and refused to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry Mister President Sir" she apologised and Cay hummed at the title.

"President, well that is telling" he murmured causing all eyes to turn to him and his boy. Sonic smiled brightly at all the new faces while Cay just seemed a little board and gazed at them lazily.

"Telling in what way" the President asked and leaned forward. Cay smirked showing razor sharp teeth that gleamed in the light.

"Well the title tells me you have power but not as much as you could have. There were two possibilities for you when we came here. Either you were the leader of a nation or the world and from your title I have concluded it is the first, not the later" Cay stated. Corcoran and Rouge suddenly look uncomfortable which didn't go unnoticed by Topaz or the Commander who frowned at them. The President seemed shocked by Cay's little speech and leaned back in his chair, a curious look in his eyes.

"What exactly are you?" he asked and Cay sneered at him and bared his teeth. Sonic made a small noise and reached up to lay a hand on Cay's head calming both himself and his daemon.

"I am what is known as a daemon, an extension of someone's soul in the form on an animal. I am Sonic's soul, his other half and his closest companion. Daemons are meant to be the opposite gender to their person yet I am not, daemons are meant to settle on one form that best represents their person when they reach twelve years of age yet I have not and daemons are not meant to talk to anyone but their person yet I do not care. Tell me Mister President, what does that tell you about me and my boy?" Cay asked in a silky smooth voice, his eyes never leaving the man who was now very uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

"I don't know" he finally said and both hedgehog and daemon smiled.

"We thought as much" Sonic smirked. He then tilted his head and hummed in thought while Cay stretched out his neck towards the man also looking curious.

"Spaniel if I'm not mistaken" the stoat said and Sonic gave a small laugh at that.

"Yes, seems the type doesn't he?" he said confusing everyone in the room but Rouge and her daemon. They both watched as Sonic and Caedmon eyed the President and assessed things and she knew they were guessing what his daemon would have been if he'd had one. It was both amazing and frightening to watch.

"I don't suppose either of you know where Shadow and Laraine are?" Sonic suddenly asked while turning to face her. She jumped before smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" she spoke in a monotonous voice trying not to give anything away even though it would all be in vain.

"Tell him we said hello then" Sonic said dismissively and Cay huffed at her. They had served their purpose to them and were no longer needed or worth their time. All that mattered now was this power play that this man was going to do. The stoat grinned almost cruelly as he faced the humans again and was delighted when they shivered slightly.

"Now let us get down to business. You set that trap up for a reason and the only reason my boy and I decided to go was because we are curious. Now what pray tell has you so desperate that you would seek our help?" he asked all business like. Once again the humans were shocked but recovered quickly.

"It's to do with this Eggman fellow" the President said.

"Oh thought as much" Sonic mused and Cay gave a loud yawn.

"Boring so far, move along" he snapped.

"Well we know he is going to be a large threat to our nation and world. We have analysed his weapons and robots and have found them to be far more advanced than our own and this is cause for concern" the President explain and Cay leered at them all.

"So it is fear that has motivated you to play this hand. Well this should be very entertaining" Cay laughed but Sonic was still eyeing the man before them.

"There's something else, something you're not telling us. Yes you want our help but you know that you have no way to control us. Somehow this has something to do with the Commander and Topaz" his eyes narrowed along with Cay as all the humans shifted warily in the room and suddenly Sonic and Cay's eyes widened in understanding, "Ah, you want us to join your government organisation. While I am sure Rouge and Corcoran would be willing to join Cay and I are not. We don't like being told what do to"

"Then how do we now we can trust you?" the Commander asked and the two smiled at him.

"You don't Commander. We are neither your enemy nor your allies. Why don't you think about that" Sonic suggested while Cay arched his back.

"Well this has been fun. We shall get back to you but now you are boring us so I think it's about time we left. Rouge, Corcoran come along" Cay snapped and Sonic quickly turned and walked out the door. Rouge and Corcoran quickly followed but not before sending a wink at the humans. No one tried to stop them and once they were outside they quickly disappeared into the night.

"I gotta say Blue, you really showed them" Rouge pointed out as she flew alongside him.

"Oh that was child's play" Sonic dismissed with a wave, "Nothing difficult about it at all. Humans are such simple creatures after all"

"They think they are higher up than they are which is their downfall. It was certainly entertaining though and very informative" Cay said before turning on Rouge and Corcoran, "Now let us go and retrieve our resident brooder and his daemon and head back to the safe house where you will be staying"

"Who says?" Corcoran asked and clicked his beak up at the stoat who leered down at him.

"Says I and Sonic. The house we are staying at his large and safe and it would be much better if we are all together so that when the chance arises to go home we can"

"I suppose that is sound enough" the peacock sighed and fluttered up to settle on Rouge's shoulder.

"My advice is always sound" Cay growled and turned his back on them. Corcoran ruffled his feathers in agitation but Rouge placed a calming hand on his head and she flew up to Sonic's side and started leading them through back alleys towards and abandon house that must have been her home for the last month. Inside were cobwebs, the smell of mould and cracks throughout the roof. In one corner was a pile of jewels and standing there with his arms crossed was none other than Shadow. Laraine couldn't be seen and while their unnerved Rouge and Corcoran Sonic and Caedmon didn't even blink. Being created meant Shadow and Laraine had a much longer rang than most but they weren't separated. The little merlin suddenly flew down from the rafters and landed on her persons shoulder, eyeing them up. She did however nod towards Cay who bowed his head back.

"What have you been up to now Rouge?" Shadow growled and she fluttered her eyelids at him innocently.

"Why nothing at all. Though we did end up having a lovely conversation with the President" she winked and Shadow's ruby red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You were caught?" he seethed.

"Rouge and Corcoran were, my boy and I on the other hand went willingly knowing full well it was a trap" Cay spoke up causing those burning eyes to turn towards him and his boy.

"Why would you want to go?" Laraine snipped at him and Cay grinned wickedly at her.

"Curiosity manly, and to see how these humans wish to play this game" he answered and she suddenly smiled.

"Well meet" she praised and even Shadow seemed to be slightly impressed though his trade mark scowl refused to leave his face.

"We have come to bring you to our safe house. Everyone else is there and you must see the sense in us all staying together in one place" Sonic said to Shadow who just scowled and nodded not liking when he had to agree with Sonic. The younger hedgehog just smiled brightly and waved him over to follow as he walked from the house. Rouge quickly gathered up her jewels and stepped over to Shadow and placed a hand on his shoulder suddenly looking apologetic.

"We didn't mean to get caught Shadow and we'll be more careful next time" she promised and he bared his teeth slightly at her.

"See to it that you are" he sneered and walked away from her following Sonic and Cay who were walking slowly so they could catch up. Shadow sighed and shook his head and the merlin on his shoulder trilled gently and nipped his ear making him turn to face her. Laraine nuzzled his cheek gaining a small smile and her eyes glowed warmly at him.

"You need not worry Shadow, Caedmon and Sonic know what they're doing. We can trust them" she soothed him and he gently ran a hand down her head and back closing his eyes as their bond thrummed happily around them.

"I trust your judgment Laraine, I just wish Rouge and Corcoran were more careful" he muttered and Laraine just clicked her beak and gave a small crooning call that almost resembled a laugh.

"I don't think they will ever learn Shadow. But for now they are safe and we are on our way to a safe house. Now lighten up, you know I hate it when your all doom and gloom" she playfully snapped her beak at him and he smiled a full blown genuine smile. He didn't often smile but when he did it most often at his daemon. She meant everything to him and she understood him like no one else could. She was his other half and he loved her.

"We'll be home soon Laraine, we won't be here forever where Maria is" he whispered and repressed a shiver.

"I know, still hurts but we'll get through it" she agreed and tucked her head into his neck and he hummed happily.

"Together" he hummed.

"Together" she sighed back.

**Caedmon: Review and enjoy your evening**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frost: This will probably be the last update for a few days because It's back to school after this and I still have 3 assignments that need doing**

**Sonic: School comes first**

**Frost: Like you ever cared at school**

**Sonic: I never went to school**

**Frost: Well that explains a few things**

**Sonic: Hey!**

**Frost: Suck in**

**Caedmon: Please review and feel free to ask Frost any questions you have**

**Frost: I'd also like to say that if you want to do any fan art for any of my stories feel free, just be sure to say where it came from and send me a link**

**Tails: Frost doesn't own us or daemons, they belong to their rightful owner**

Rouge and Corcoran settled in nicely while Shadow and Laraine still seemed nervous and reserved about everything. They didn't really interact or talk to anyone except for Rouge and her daemon though Laraine would sometimes seek Caedmon out to have a talk with him. It still unnerved many when they would see Shadow walking around without his daemon on his shoulder but he didn't care. It was one of the reasons Sonic and Cay liked him, because he wasn't judgmental about them and their oddities. He was also able to hold intelligent conversations and Laraine was by far one of Cay's favourite daemons to interact with. Today he was in the form of a snow owl, beautiful white with black feathers on his back and burning yellow eyes. He sat on Sonic's shoulder while Laraine sat on the chair beside them and she nodded her head at his form.

"I like it, suits you" she said but they both shook their head.

"It's nice but not right" Sonic said and Laraine sighed. That was another thing. She didn't mind when Sonic spoke to her. She didn't talk to the others though, only Sonic and Shadow didn't seem to mind.

"Do you have any idea to what it might be" she asked and Cay clicked his beak slightly in thought while Sonic hummed slightly and nodded.

"A cat of some kind, wild too, not house cat" he said and she nodded.

"I think we have already been our settled form before but I am not ready to settle so we haven't" Cay said thoughtfully and Laraine frowned up at him.

"I don't think it works like that" she argued but he just flicked his head.

"That's how I works for me" he snapped. She ruffled her feathers at his tone but didn't comment on his rudeness. Instead she turned to face Sonic who was watching her intently.

"Why did you wish to talk to me?" she asked and he smiled.

"What do you know about Witches?" he asked. She blinked, not expecting the question but not looking bother by it either like Knuckles and Camelia had been. She fluttered her wings and clicked her beak one as if thinking before she started to speak.

"I know they ride on cloud pine and live in the north. There are nine clans, the farthest north is known as the Lake Enara clan led by a Witch named Serafina Pekkala who is old and has lived many years. The clan farthest south is known as the Lake Lubana clan and they are led by a Witch called Ruta Skadi who is also very old. Witches are only female and I also know all Witches daemons are birds" Laraine said. Sonic looked intrigued by all he was learning as did Cay who had stopped in his preening to listen.

"Well that is very interesting" Cay chirped and flexed his talons against Sonic's shoulder.

"May I ask why you wish to know about Witches?" Laraine asked and Cay looked her up and down weighing his options on telling her. He turned to face his boy who also looked deep in thought.

"We can trust her and Shadow I think, they understand in a way" he finally said and Cay nodded in agreement.

"We wish to have an audience with them one day as well as the Panserbjørne race" Cay said and she looked at them in surprise, her eyes widening slightly and she felt Shadow's confusion and curiosity through the bond. He could feel her shock and wanted to know what was going on. She sent calmness down the bond and assured him she'd fill him in later and focused on her two friends before her.

"You do know the Panserbjørne don't like other races much" she warned them and Cay cackled while Sonic smiled.

"We know, but we aren't like everyone else are we? I'm sure we can win their favour" Sonic spoke and she shook her head. Despite the fact that she liked both of them she couldn't deny they were a strange pair. Still they were interesting to talk to and were good friends to her no matter what Shadow said.

"I should get going, Shadow needs me" she said and took to the air but not before Cay flew up to meet her and stared her straight in the eye.

"You may tell Shadow of our discussion but no one else, do you understand?" he asked in a dangerously low voice that had her shivering in fear.

"Crystal" she answered and he smiled before returning to his boy who was waving goodbye to her. She flew through the house ignoring the tense stares the other daemons and their persons sent her until she found Shadow in the living room with his eyes closed. They opened when she landed on his shoulder and he reached out to pet her which she happily leaned into.

"What happened?" he asked her and she sighed and began to tell him all that had happened between her, Sonic and Cay. Shadow remained silent throughout the explanation and when she finished he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"They really want to meet a Witch and a Panserbjørne?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I knew they were crazy but this? But I suppose we can't stop them, it's their life. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone of this" he promised her and Laraine relaxed into his touch.

"They think they will settle as some form of cat" she said out of nowhere and Sonic raise an eye ridge at this new information.

"And they know this how?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders as best she could being a bird.

"I don't know but Corcoran said they guessed what the President's daemon would be if he had one. They said spaniel"

"Strange, but none of our concern" Shadow finally said and she sighed.

"If you say so"

Back in the study Cay and Sonic sat in thought over what they had learn about Witches from Laraine. They agreed that meeting with the leader of a clan was best and they were leaning more towards the northern clan as well. They were also intrigued about how all Witches daemon's settled as a bird of some kind and they were still very curious about separation. They glanced up briefly when they saw a flash of white and gold and knew Tails and Cyrilla were spying on them. It was enough to make Cay snap his beak shut loudly and Sonic to worry at his bottom lip.

"They need to learn to mind their own business" Cay clicked and ruffled his feathers. Sonic grunted in agreement and turned to face his daemon with a smile.

"I think it's time for something new" he commented and Cay smiled back at him. He hoped down from Sonic's shoulder and when he landed on the floor his form rippled and changed, growing in size until a large cheetah stood where the owl once did. But he wasn't just any type of cheetah, he was a king cheetah where the spots were darker, had some strips and he look far more impressive. Sonic hummed in thought and walked around Cay, running his hands over him and inspecting the new form with a critical eye. He clicked his own tongue and Cay made a high chirping sound in the back of his throat until finally Sonic stood with a smile and shook his head.

"Not this one either, but close" he said and Cay gave a rumbling purr. He flexed his claws and arched his back and shook his head slightly stretching out his new body and seeing how everything work.

"It may not be right but I like it. I'm keeping it for now" he informed Sonic who nodded in understanding. They left the study and walked into the living room where everyone else was. Tails and Cyrilla tried to act like they'd been there the whole time but they weren't fooling Sonic and Cay. Amy and Ferus pulled a face at Cay's new form while Chris grinned excitedly. Blaze and Vasilios nodded their approval as did Silver and Celandia. Cream and Arison stared until the once butterfly daemon changed into a cheetah cub and Rouge and Corcoran just shrugged not bothered in the least.

"I've never seen a cheetah look like that before" Chris pointed out.

"It's a rare breed known as a king Cheetah" Sonic explained and the boy nodded.

"I think I've heard of them before. I've always wanted to see one" he said and Sonic gave a small laugh.

"Well now you have. How is the new laser gun coming along that Tails is building for you?" he asked and Chris smiled brightly.

"Good and I also mentioned about adding in some smoke bombs I could throw at enemies" he said and Sonic nodded happily.

"Sounds like a plan. I'd also recommend a shield of some kind to protect yourself with. Though it's just a thought" he added offhandedly and kept walking while Chris rushed to tell Tails the new ideas. As they passed Amy and Ferus however the frog daemon didn't seem able to keep his mouth shut.

"Unnatural, why can't they ever be something normal" they heard him hiss to Amy who scoffed at his words.

"Why can't they settle like a normal person and why can't Caedmon be female like a normal daemon? I still can't believe Sonic is stuck with such a disgusting and disgraceful daemon" she huffed and suddenly Cay was growling and spitting at her while Sonic bared his own teeth angrily at her.

"Caedmon is perfect in every single way and if I ever hear you speak about him like that again I won't stop him from attacking you" Sonic seethed at her and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"He'd never attack me, you don't touch other people's daemons" she shot back only to scream when Cay slammed his front paws into her chest sending her flying backwards onto the floor. The room went quiet and still as everyone stared horrified at Sonic ad Cay who were breathing heavily and glare at her. Ferus whimpered and crawled onto her neck trying to offer comfort and gain as much physical contact as he could. Amy panted and shivered and stared up at her attack in terror. Cay's fur stood on end and he growled aggressively at her and made a mock charge that had he flinched away from him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge me girl" Cay growled and snapped his jaws close to her face making her cry out and curl into a ball on the floor. Sonic grunted and shook his head as the rage left his system and watched as his daemon continued to traumatize Amy and Ferus and suddenly he didn't feel so good anymore.

"Cay, Cay I don't like this anymore. I want to go" he called but the cheetah continued to snarl and spit at the fallen hedgehog and frog and Sonic felt his insides churn uncomfortably, "Caedmon"

That had him reacting because Sonic seldom used his full name. Cay turned and chirped worriedly at his boy and nosed his face. Sonic smiled weakly at him and wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed his daemon to nose him onto his back and be carried away. They didn't turn back as everyone rushed to Amy's side and didn't flinch at the horrified looks they got as they passed their friends. They went up to the roof and Cay gently licked Sonic across the face purring happily and comfortingly.

"You didn't actually touch her, you touched her dress" Sonic pointed out because while Cay had pushed Amy Sonic hadn't felt the intrusive feeling he'd felt when Eggman had touched Cay. The man had taken his glove off first and it had been a horrific feeling, one he wouldn't wish upon anyone. The only reason both Amy and Ferus had felt anything was because it would have hurt landing on the floor and if one hurt the other would. Sonic still remembered a moment in his childhood where Cay had to remind him of this informing. They'd been sneaking around the school and Cay had been in the form of a desert lynx cub as they darted into classrooms and had turned to Sonic with a serious face.

_"__Remember, if you get a smack I feel it too"_ he'd said but thankfully they hadn't been caught.

"I think we've gone too far this time Caedmon" Sonic whispered as he ran a hand through the silky smooth spotted fur.

"I hate to say it but I think I have to agree with you child. I shouldn't have shoved her I just got so angry and wanted to teach her a lesson" Cay admitted and bowed his head in shame. It wasn't often that he made the wrong decision but today was one of them. Now because of him his boy would get into trouble.

"I don't blame you Cay, I was mad too" Sonic soothed his other half, "We were both in the wrong and we're both in trouble"

"I'm still sorry" Cay moaned and buried his head into Sonic's chest. He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish and irresponsible. He'd put his boy in danger, had carelessly disregarded Sonic's safety and now they were going to pay for it one way or another. He could feel tears brimming and emotions rising but he wouldn't let them take over, he wouldn't let them show through because he had control.

"You don't think they'll smack us do you?" Sonic muttered against Cay's ruff and the cheetah snarled at the thought.

"I won't let them. I promised you, never again. I won't let anyone harm you" Cay vowed and looked deep into Sonic's emerald eyes with his golden ones. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while, getting lost in the bond as it flowed and sung around them. They were so lost they didn't hear the soft footfalls until they were right on top of them. Cay jumped up with a snarl, ready to defend his boy only to pause when he saw Tika and her snow leopard daemon Laertes. They didn't look anger or scared, just confused and worried.

"May we sit?" Tika asked in her soft and gentle voice and Sonic found himself relaxing which helped calm Cay.

"You may" he consented and watched as echidna and snow leopard settled down beside hedgehog and king cheetah. It must have been an odd sight to the humans who didn't have daemons but on Mobius it would have been a normal occurrence.

"It's a mess down there, you must feel horrible" Tika finally spoke and both Sonic and Cay winced slightly.

"We didn't mean to hurt her, we just got mad" Sonic said lamely knowing there was no excuse for their actions.

"I know, everyone else just needs time to know that as well" she assured them.

"Why aren't you angry or scared?" Cay asked and Laertes turned to face him, his pale blue eyes holding wisdom and truth.

"We have known both of you a long time and you both know what we are. We are spirits of the chaos emerald and because of this we can read energies. We know Amy and Ferus have been hurting you both for many a years and yet you have both kept from acting towards it. It is only now that you have finally cracked. We know it wasn't your fault, it was theirs" Laertes said gently and Cay couldn't help but bow his head slightly. Despite their looks both Tika and Laertes were decades older than Cay and Sonic and thus demanded respect.

"He didn't touch her though, he touched her dress. I didn't feel anything" Sonic said feeling the need to defend his daemon despite the fact that Tika and Laertes were on their side. Tika smiled and reached over, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder. Cay rumbled nervously at the action but for one didn't try and stop it and even allowed Laertes to gently rub his head against his own.

"We know Sonic and you have nothing to fear. We will make the other sees sense. We know Knuckles and Camelia have sensed what we have as well, they are just a little frightened about the whole incident" she soothed him before pulling away as did Laertes from Cay.

"Rest now, both of you. Your boy will come to no harm Caedmon, we promise" Laertes said in his deep rumbling voice and Cay found himself curling around a drowsy Sonic and he huffed when his own eyes began to fall shut. Tika and Laertes watched as the two drifted off to sleep with a smile before heading back into the house where raise voices could be heard.

"I want them punished! They attacked Ferus and I, you all saw!" Amy was screeching while Ferus crocked angrily on her shoulder.

"Someone should smack them round the head for good measure, might knock some sense into them" Ferus seethed and Cyrilla have a loud hoot of outrage.

"We are not hitting them!" she cried in anger.

"They hit us!" Ferus shot back.

"They are dangerous, or at least Cay is" Amy growled and Shadow glared hatefully at her.

"What do you suggest we do then? Separate them?" he asked dangerously and everyone fell silent while Amy just gave him a level stare.

"If it frees Sonic from him then yes" she hissed and they all paled in horror.

"You want us to separate them? To cut their bond?" Knuckles whispered in horror while pressing closer to Camelia who was rumbling and growling in distress. All the daemons were, all but Ferus who seemed just as determined as his person.

"Caedmon is dangerous, he attacked me. He might come after one of you next and this makes him a danger to Sonic as well. If we cut them apart then Sonic will be free" she argued.

"He'll be a shell of who he once was. It is the worst crime to cut away someone's soul" Blaze snarled while Vasilios snapped his jaws togther loudly.

"He'll be better off without him" Amy snapped back causing the panther to yowl in anger.

"You cannot live without a soul. You will be half, empty inside and unable to interact with the outside world" Vasilios rumbled and Ferus gave a loud crock in response and inflated his throat.

"They've already been asking questions about separation, we heard them asking Knuckles and Camelia" he argued.

"But that was theoretical, they don't want to try it" the tigress cried in alarm and Knuckles reached out to calm her.

"Maybe that's what they want you to think. Either way it would be for the best" Ferus huffed and turned away from her. All the daemons in the room growled, snarled and clicked their beaks worriedly only to fall silent when Laertes gave a loud roar gaining everyone's attention.

"That is enough" he snapped angrily, spotted fur standing on end.

"We have just come from talking with Sonic and Caedmon and no one is allowed to cause them any harm" Tika spoke sounding dangerous which was quiet frightening seeing how she normally was such a kind and gentle soul.

"They caused us harm!" Amy's shrill voice cut through the silence making many wince but Tika just rolled her eyes at the pink female.

"Caedmon didn't touch you, he touched your dress. The only reason you got hurt was from the small fall you took. Caedmon was careful not to touch you so get over yourself" Tika snapped making Amy spluttered and everyone else to smile slightly. Ferus on the other hand didn't seem so lost for words.

"That heathen attack us!" he yelled but Laertes just growled and snapped his powerful jaws at the tiny frog.

"You provoked the attack and have been for years. You have both been nothing but horrible and spiteful towards them and I'm surprised they haven't snapped before now. And now you are talking about pulling them forcefully apart. You're both despicable" the snow leopard growled at Amy and Ferus who shrunk back from him. Laertes huffed and turned away from them and faced the other daemons in the room.  
"I know you all may feel frightened and unsure about what Caedmon did today but please try to understand that he was just angry and trying to defend his person. It wasn't their fault and he was careful not to touch Amy. He poses no threat to you or your persons"

"We trust you Laertes" Celandia trilled from Silver's shoulder.

"I know Cay wouldn't hurt someone just for the sack of it" Corcoran spoke up and the other daemons nodded.

"I hope you all understand as well" Tika said gently and they all nodded. Amy huffed and stomped off with Ferus on her shoulder, the frog seething the whole way. No one was sad to see them go and they all just huddle close to one another still reeling from the shock of the afternoon. Cyrilla chittered sadly and nuzzled against Tails who ran his hand down her head and back while Laraine trilled gentle on Shadow's shoulder. She wanted to check on her friends but decided to let them have time to themselves.

"How were they Tika?" Tails asked and she sighed tiredly.

"Shaken up like we were and terrified of what we would do. I heard Sonic ask Cay if we were going to smack them" she said and they tensed at the thought.

"I still can't believe Amy and Ferus wanted to separate them. That's just cruel and wrong" Rouge shivered not knowing how she would live without Corcoran beside her. It was the same feeling she had when she'd seen the humans in this world and realized they didn't have daemons. It was horrifying and frightening at the same time.

"I don't even know who she is anymore" Tails muttered. The girl he once knew was gone and in her place was a stranger.

"We won't let them do anything to Sonic and Cay. No matter how creepy Cay can be he doesn't deserve to be cut away from his boy and Sonic doesn't deserve to be cut away from his daemon" Silver said and they all nodded. After all, the bond between person and daemon was something sacred and should never be tampered with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Frost: And here is Chapter 11! Yay!**

**Sonic: Did you take your meds today?**

**Frost: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know**

**Sonic: Crap**

**Frost: Oh shut up, it's not that bad**

**Sonic: Easy for you to say**

**Frost: Whatever, anyways this is going to be a really long chapter, it's almost 20 pages in Word so hope you're all ready for a long read**

**Cay: Frost doesn't own daemons or Sonic, he belongs to Sega and the idea for daemons comes from the book series 'His Dark Materials' and the movie the Golden compass which she has been drawing inspiration from but she doesn't own them**

**Shadow: Please review and if you have any questions PM her or if you have a theory of what will happen PM her, don't want any spoilers **

No one told Cay or Sonic what Amy and Ferus had suggested and they planned to keep it like that. It did make Sonic and Cay suspicious for a while before Cay deemed the mystery boring and they went back to focusing on Witches and on Eggman and Adonia. It was clear though that the incident had greatly shaken the two up because Cay seemed to be favouring smaller forms lately. The day after the incident he'd stayed as a Pika, a form of rodent that was only about the size of an orange. Two days later he was a leopard gecko and the day after that a hummingbird. Now he was a chipmunk and sitting happily on his boy's shoulder without a care in the world. However just because he was small didn't mean he wasn't ready to defend his boy. Whenever Amy and Ferus came into the same room he would hiss and spit like a cat at them and his fur would stand on end.  
Amy and Ferus seemed less inclined to be around them as well and had stopped in their efforts to win Sonic's attention for now. They seemed to be actively avoiding them and they noticed the others seemed to be sending them hateful glares as well. Cay and Sonic only paid this a little attention seeing how they had other things to worry about. They had finally gotten back to the President and agreed to help them on the condition that they didn't join GUN and still had their freedom. This seemed okay but it meant they had been sent on many missions and had to attend functions with other agents so as to get to know them.

Shadow and Rouge went with them and on occasion Knuckles as well but everyone else wasn't involved with GUN at all. Rouge and Knuckles seemed to like the functions while Shadow just huffed and stood off to the side but Cay and Sonic hated them. They had just recently come from one and Knuckles and Rouge were still talking about it.

"Oh it was so grand and elegant, just the kind of party Corcoran and I like" Rouge gushed to Blaze and Cream and smiled knowingly at her.

"And the food was amazing" Knuckles moaned and Camelia rolled her eyes but she nodded as well. Everyone was chatting excitedly until finally Cay couldn't stand it any longer and jumped from Sonic's shoulder and onto the table, turning into a serval as he went only this time he was the normal colour.

"Yes they like to show off their new pets don't they?" he snapped and they all fell silent.

"What do you mean?" Camelia asked and the serval scoffed at her blindness.

"We've barely been on any missions and all we've been told are all these rules and things we aren't allowed to do or say. We're like prisoners! Show animals to be paraded about when they feel like it" he growled.

"That's not true" Corcoran said looking insulted.

"Isn't it? All those agents do is stare at us the entire time. We've only been on two assignments so far while they have all been n at least ten since we agreed to help" Cay snarled, his fur standing on end showing his displeasure at the situation. Sonic reached out and petted his head but he still seemed agitated.

"Cay is right, all we've been doing these last few weeks is going to parties and not really helping. It's more like they just want to keep an eye on us in the long run" he said.

"But what would they gain from showing you off to the other agents?" Chris asked and Cay sneered at the human child.

"Power and favour in their eyes. It would show that they have tamed the alien race, have them on their side and that would win them favour with not just the agents but anyone else that saw us with them" he explained and Chris frowned.

"So this is all just a power struggle. That's just wrong" he ground out between clenched teeth, "You guys shouldn't be treated like that just because you different"

"No, we shouldn't but it's how the humans are wishing to play this game" Sonic sighed.

"Game? You think this is all a game?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow. Cay smirked at him while Sonic just smiled innocently.

"Oh yes a game, that's how everything is. This is a big game of chess filled with strategic planning and thought. Everything depends on the next move" Sonic laughed and Shadow blinked in shock along with everyone else.

"Told you they were smart" Laraine hissed in his ear making him scowl up at her.

"What are you planning on doing when they invite you to the next function?" Silver asked.

"Oh those things are such drags, I say we pass. What do you think?" Cay sighed as he stretched out his back and looked up at his boy who smiled.

"Yes, I've grown tired of their parties as well" he agreed. Cay hummed and jumped into the air shifting into a black and blue butterfly and fluttering out of the room, Sonic trailing after him while everyone else just watched. They headed up to the roof, a place where they went to think and just be by themselves for a while. It was both comforting and relaxing. Up on the roof Cay turned into a lemming, another type of rodent and sat in Sonic's cupped hands.

"How long will you stay small?" he asked and Cay grinded his teeth in agitation.

"As long as I chose" was his bitting response and it was enough to have his boy recoiling in slightly hurt. Cay sighed and crawled up Sonic's arm so he could sit on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck sending calmness and affection through the bond.  
"I'm sorry for snapping" he apologised.

"I'm sorry for pushing you about your forms. I know your still a little sore from the confrontation with Amy and Ferus as am I and I shouldn't have pushed" Sonic apologised as well. They stayed like that and watched as Chris brought a friend of his over, Francis and watched as they were taken out for a ride by Tails and Cyrilla, both growling when they saw Amy sitting in the plane.

"I'm surprised she went with them, everyone has been slightly cold towards them lately" Sonic hummed in thought as the plane vanished from sight.

"About time they all saw them for what they really are" Cay sniffed and burrowed into Sonic's quills. Sonic chuckled and flexed his quills gently being sure not to accidently cut Cay as he did so and felt his daemons amusement through the bond. The moment was ruined when Rouge flew up to them, her beautiful peacock daemon fluttering up beside her and fanning out his tail feathers.

"We've been summoned for a meeting with the President" she said and Sonic rolled his eyes while Cay hissed from within his quills, "Knuckles and Camelia and Shadow and Laraine are already on their way"

"And you can go without us as well" Cay snapped.

"Suite yourself" Corcoran huffed and Rouge shrugged her shoulders. She and Corcoran flew away leaving them behind and Sonic reached into his quills and pulled Cay out despite the daemons protests and settled him on his chest.

"I think a nap is in order" Sonic said and Cay just grunted in response. They closed their eyes and curled up around each other as sleep took over them unaware of the events about to transpire.

(Line break)

Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge stared up at the President in shock not believing their ears. He wanted to launch an attack against Eggman of all people! Camelia rumbled worriedly while Laraine and Corcoran just fluttered their wings and puffed up as well. They were nervous and worried because this seemed like a suicidal mission.

"You don't think this is a good idea?" the President asked with a frown and Shadow scoffed from where he sat.

"I don't think you will win" he said and crossed his arms, "Our world leaders have been trying to capture him for years and have failed. The only hope you have of winning is Sonic and Caedmon as much as it pains me to say"

"Then we'll go and get them" a man in a suit said and Rouge gave a small laugh.

"Good luck, he and Cay are done with you lot. They made it very clear they want nothing to do with this mission" she said and all the humans scowled angrily.

"Do you mean to say he is no longer on our side?" another man asked and Knuckles felt like not only hitting his own head but theirs as well.

"Sonic and Cay don't really take sides. They'll fight for what they believe to be right but sometimes they will sit on the side lines and watch. Cay says it's to teach people not to constantly rely on them" he spoke up and while the humans seemed relieved to learn that Sonic and Cay were still on their side they seemed miffed about their refusal to help.

"We should still send someone to reason with them, make them see the serious of the situation" a woman suggested and even Shadow snorted at this.

"Good luck" was all they said to the confused and curios looks sent their way. While the humans began to explain the mission and three daemons huddled together to speak quietly amongst themselves.

"How do you think Caedmon will handle the little visit?" Camelia asked and Corcoran smirked, his tail fanning out slightly but not too much in case he accidently touched someone that wasn't Rouge.

"I think the person they send will be in for a real surprise" he laughed and Laraine rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Cay he'll probably give a bitting remark and if the person doesn't leave he'll shift into something intimidating and frighten them away" she said and Camelia nodded in agreement. Corcoran sighed looking disappointed making his two friends frown.

"I just wish I could see it all unfold. It's not often we see Caedmon turn his wicked sense of humour on some whose not one of us" he said and they smiled at his answer. While they didn't like it when Cay was mean and spiteful towards them and their persons they always loved it when he went off at someone who deserved to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"I just hope this mission goes alright. I hate to think what Eggman and Adonia will do if things go wrong" Camelia muttered and they both nodded. Eggman could sometimes be reasonable but Adonia, the vulture was cold and filled with nothing but hate and anger. She seemed to find joy in other's pain and Eggman just went with her. All the daemons of the group shivered to think what she would convince Eggman to do to their persons if he caught one of them. It was frightening and horrible to even think of and they hoped it would never happen.

(Line break)

Tails sighed as he flew the Tornado over the city trying to locate the next chaos emerald. Cyrilla sat on his shoulder like always and was using her keen eyesight to their advantage but even she couldn't see anything. In the back sat Chris who was wearing a special belt that held his new laser gun, smoke bombs and a specially designed shield made from some extracted chaos energy that could fold down into a small rectangular compartment when not in use. In the other compartment of the plane sat Amy with Ferus on her shoulder and Chris's friend Francis. Francis had at first wanted to be Amy's friend but after being told by Chris what she had wanted to do to Sonic she had resigned to just making polite conversation with her.

"Maybe the emerald isn't in the city Tails" Chris said from behind the fox who sighed sadly.

"You may be right, we should probably look over the farming districts as well" Tails mused and Cyrilla hooted gently in agreement and turned her head in the direction of some open fields.

"That looks like a good place to start" she told Tails who turned to Plane towards the fields. They had only been flying over the fields for a few minutes when the green chaos emerald powering the Tornado began to glow brightly making Tails gasp and Cyrilla to give a loud cry of joy. Chris laughed while Francis just stared in awe at the glowing gem. Amy and Ferus didn't react and just looked out the window wondering how they could win back their friends favour. Tails landed the plane and turned it into a walker and began to pace through the corn field looking for the emerald. While they searched they were unaware of the events happening and connecting their friends together.

(Line break)

Sonic was fast asleep on the roof holding Cay close to his chest, the lemming wide awake and looking out for anything that could hurt his boy. He knew soon he would be back to his normal self of being medium to large animals but right now he just wanted to stay small. If he was small then he'd be able to stay hidden and with his boy and not cause trouble for his boy by attacking other people. His gaze drifted to Sonic who was peaceful and relaxed, his left arm loosely holding Cay to his body while the right had fallen to his side. Cay smiled and allowed his body to ripple and change into a small Australian animal known as a Bilby. His fur was grey and he had long ears like a rabbit and a long pointed snout. His tail was long as well and was black with a white tip and his back legs were powerful and strong. He was about the size of a small cat and he laughed when Sonic tightened his hold and smiled in his sleep happy to have a slightly larger warm body to hold.

"Amazing, the innocence of youth. Children are just so fascinating, even you my boy" Cay hummed happily and nuzzled Sonic's chin making the hedgehog give a huffing laugh in his sleep. Cay smiled some more only to suddenly tense and growl when he heard a car coming down the driveway. He watched as a long black limousine pulled up and two men in black suits walked ahead of another man in a greenish brown suit. His eyes narrowed as the ma knocked on the door and demanded to speak with Sonic the hedgehog.

"So you wish want to speak to my boy?" Cay growled and suddenly changed into king cobra and slithered along the roof and down a drain pipe. He looked back at Sonic who stayed fast asleep unbothered by the sudden distance between them so Cay kept going. He snuck into some bushes and gave a hissing laugh when Ella threw water over the man after he threatened her. When the door slammed Cay slithered out making the three humans jump back in fright. Cay watched them before changing into his serval form and watched as they relaxed slightly.

"Your one of those daemon things" the man in the green brown suit sighed and Cay hissed.

"My name is Caedmon and you will address me as such human" he snapped angrily and stalked forward feeling a slight pull on the bond but he hid his wince and just stood there watching them.

"I am sorry if I caused offence" the man said.

"I hope you are, now why do you wish to talk to my boy?" he asked and bared his fangs at the humans.

"We are lunching and attack on Eggman and we wish for Sonic's held in the matter" the man said and Cay narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your attacking Eggman's base?" he asked and got nods in response causing him to smile, "You'll lose just like all those that have tried before you"

"Not if Sonic helps" the man pushed and Cay growled and turned his back to them and began to stalk back to his boy.

"You humans are so weak and predictable. You rely so much on others and think you can get anything you wish for by force. If my boy and I do not wish to help we won't. You must learn from your own mistakes and make them on your own without dragging others into the mix" he huffed and the man scowled angrily before smiling which had Cay pausing in confusion.

"And what would you say if I told you three of Sonic's friends and their daemons are already on their way to the base?" he asked and Cay hissed and growled angrily. His claws flexed and his body grew in size till a fully grown African leopard stood before them and they trembled in fear.

"I would say you better prey nothing happens to them. I may not care about those people but my boy does and if they get hurt or die it will cause him pain and therefor I will cause you pain" he snapped his jaws at them before turning and leaping up onto the roof and watched as the men left looking both frightened and frustrated. He laughed and turned only to come face to face with a wide awake Sonic who was perched on the roof and had obviously been watching for a while.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked and Sonic looked away from the retreating car and met Cay's eyes.

"Since you walked a little too far away and caused the bond to stretch slightly" Sonic answered as his eyes drifted back to the small speck in the distance that was the car. Cay looked deep into his boy's eyes and sighed when he saw what was hidden deep within his emerald green eyes.

"You want to go help, don't you?" he asked and Sonic just smiled gently at his daemon.

"It's the right thing to do. But we won't go with GUN, we'll go with Tails and Cyrilla as an independent team"

Cay just shook his head and rubbed his face against Sonic's own, purring deeply and also giving his boy a small lick as well. Sonic just smiled and wrapped an arm around Cay's neck as he stood and gazed out towards the farming district, eyes distant and glassy.

"We should go tell Tikal, Blaze and Silver of our plans. They might be able to help" he said and Cay nodded and leaned down allowing Sonic to climb onto his back and jumped down from the roof. When they entered the living room everyone was watching the TV where they were being told of the upcoming attack.

"Morons! Eggman could be watching this right now" Cay spat making everyone but Sonic jump in shock at his sudden appearance. They hadn't seen Cay in such a big form in days so it was a slight shock to see a large leopard standing before them.

"Humans are so strange" Sonic sighed making Ella, Tanaka and Chuck send him a side glance but they didn't comment. He didn't care about their side glances and instead turned to his friends and beamed at them.

"Caedmon and I are going to help them in the attack but we're going to find Tails and Cyrilla and have him take us in by air. We don't want to go with GUN, they take all the credit and think they can control us" he said and they nodded.

"I'll stay here with Cream and Arison, keep them company" Tikal said and Laertes nodded as well and pressed against Arison who was in the form of a baby deer today. Cay stared at the fawn for a moment making Arison uncomfortable before turning his eyes back to the snow leopard.

"We will keep the young ones safe" Laertes bowed his head and Cay bowed back. He respected Laertes and the snow leopard was one of the few other than Sonic that he allowed to touch him.

"Silver and I will find our own way there, keep an eye on things and if you need our help we'll step in" Blaze said and Sonic nodded as well. Vasilios stalked around Cay, rumbling at the form and sniffing while wrinkling his nose slightly.

"No, that isn't right, even I can tell" he huff and Cay snapped his jaws at the panther who growled back.

"I don't care if it's not right. What I chose to be is up to me, not you" he hissed at Vasilios who gave one last growl before backing down with a nod and returned to Blaze's side. She gently petted his head and whispered comforting words in his ear before walking from the room, Silver following with Celandia sitting on his shoulder.

"Come child, we must locate Tails and Cyrilla" Cay urged Sonic who nodded.

"But how will you find them?" Chuck asked and Sonic just smiled.

"Caedmon and I have our ways" was all he said and then Cay was bounding from the room, Sonic riding on his back. Once they were outside Sonic closed his eyes and allowed his chaos energy field to stretch out across the invisible plain of energy that encased the earth. He couldn't sense things too far away but he could feel the faint pulse of not one but two chaos emeralds. If it had been the one emerald he would never have been able to sense it but because there was two the signal was stronger. His eyes opened and he turned towards the farming lands in the distance.

"Seems we're going for a country run" Sonic said and Cay smiled and began to pick up the pace. His powerful legs carrying him over large distances. It wouldn't be long before they reached the Tornado and Tails.

(Line break)

Tails, Chris, Francis and Amy panted as they dug for the chaos emerald buried beneath their feet. Cyrilla and Ferus sat on their persons shoulder watching to see if they could see anything that resembled a chaos emerald. Chris was just thankful a local farmer was king enough to let them borrow his shovels and didn't ask too many questions about what they were doing.

"This sure is hard" Francis panted and paused briefly to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah but it will all pay off in the end. The chaos emerald mustn't fall into Eggman's hands" Chris reminded his friend as he drove his shovel into the hard packed earth and ripped out a large clump of it.

"Yeah, I just wish it didn't have to be so far underground" Francis sighed.

"If everything was easy we would never learn anything" Tails said and Cyrilla preened happily that her boy was learning so much and becoming too smart.

"But that doesn't mean everything has to be hard, why can't we get a freebie every once and a while?" Amy asked and leaned against her shovel. Ferus crocked weakly and she lifted the wet rag she always kept on her and dragged it over his delicate skin making sure he was hydrated and happy in the burning sunshine.

"Life doesn't work like that Amy. We have to work for most things, you just can't expect everything to be handed to you" Chris said though he was still angry with her. She just huffed and kept digging though everyone couldn't help but notice her efforts were half-hearted and lacking any real energy and force behind them. They just decided to keep digging only to gasp when a large robot landed before them causing the ground to shake.

"Eggman" Tails growled as said over weight human came into view, his ever present black vulture daemon sitting on his shoulder and leering down at them.

"I was hoping you had all found a chaos emerald for me" he sneered at them and Tails narrowed his eyes while Cyrilla clicked her beak angrily at them.

"You can forget it Eggman, we're not letting you take the chaos emerald" Tails growled and the man smiled.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you. Fun-Fan, let's blow them away" Eggman laughed and the robot stood to attention while Tails rushed to the Tornado, jumping into it and getting ready for a fight. He was ready for a conflict but was shocked when the robot began to turn its high powered fan on him and was also surprised at the force of the wind that hit him. It was enough to flip the plane making him cry out and Cyrilla to flap her wings in both agitation and fright.

"Tails! Help us!" a panicked voice called and he turned to see Chris and Francis on the ground trying desperately not to be blown away.

"Just hang on guys!" Tails yelled feeling fear fill his heart for his friends. Francis screamed when a rock almost hit her and Chris moved her s that he was shielding her from the wind blast. He reached for his chaos energy shield and activated it. It wasn't very big but it was enough to protect them from any flying objects heading their way. He also reached for his laser gun and fire a few shots at the robot but with the wind in his face and objects flying he couldn't land a hit.

"Tails, I can't get a clear shot! You need to think of something quick" Chris yelled and winced when he heard Francis cry out again. He hadn't wanted to put his friend in such danger, he just wanted her to get to know his new friends and have some fun but this wasn't fun. She was terrified and it was partly Chris's fault for bringing her along. "Don't worry Francis, we'll get out of this, I promise"

"I trust you Chris" she cried back and closed her eyes tight.

Tails watched this all happen and turned to face Eggman's robot with cold eyes. He wouldn't stand by while his friends were in such peril. Grabbing the controls he pushed with all his might to get the Tornado back on its feet.

"That's it Tails, I know you can do it" Cyrilla cheered him on and gently nipped his ear offering comfort and support. The Tornado and Tails struggled towards Eggman and Fun-Fan and the human just smiled and laughed at the efforts.

"Why don't we show them what this robot can really do?" Adonia cawed and Tails and Cyrilla felt their eyes widen in horror as Eggman turned the power of the fan up and suddenly the plane was on its side once more and slowly skidding towards Chris and Francis. The two kids screamed in fear only to gasp when someone grabbed their arms. They turned and saw Amy with her hammer and some stakes that she had hammered into the ground and she was pulling them from the Tornado's path.

"Come on, hurry" she urged them as they crawled after her.

"Amy, where is Ferus?" Chris asked not being able to see the little green tree frog.

"He's hiding in my hair, but don't worry about us, just hurry and get out of the way" she called back to him and he nodded, pulling Francis along beside him. They crawled until they were safely out of the downed planes path but they didn't have any more stakes to hold onto and they were still in the wind's path.

"Chris, what do we do?" Francis asked in a frightened tone and he looked at her helplessly. Sure he had a laser gun and smoke bombs but he was still just a kid, he'd never really been in a situation like this and was at a loss of what to do. He wanted to help Tails and Cyrilla who were in trouble inside the plane and also help Francis but he just didn't know how to help them. And that's when he got an idea. Reaching for the smoke bombs he threw one high into the air so that it cleared the wind tunnel and watched as it fell and landed in front of Eggman covering him and Adonia in smoke.

"That's it Chris, keep going" Amy yelled as he threw a second one. Eggman and Adonia were screaming in rage and the distraction was enough to allow Tails to get a small footing with the plane so that it didn't move any more. It wasn't enough for him to escape or mount a counter attack but at least he wasn't moving any more.

"You little pests!" Eggman raged as a fourth smoke bomb landed in his face. Chris just smirked and thanked Sonic for giving him the idea of using smoke bombs in the first place. It was almost like the blue hedgehog had known Chris would one day be in a situation like this one which was both cool and creepy. He just hoped Sonic and Caedmon would show their unusual ability to know right when to show up just when they are needed because right now they needed them badly.

(Line break)

Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles watched as the attack on Eggman's base began and quickly snuck in through the back way. Knuckles and Camelia quickly smashed a hole into the building and jumped inside and looked around for any enemies and when they saw none motioned for Rouge, Shadow, Topaz and the other GUN soldiers to follow them.

"The power station is this way" Rouge said and began running down the left corridor, Corcoran keeping pace with her easily. Shadow just rolled his eyes and skated behind her, Laraine flying beside him as he went. The building around them shook with every hit the outside team landed and Shadow briefly wondered if it would collapse around them, trapping or killing them as it went but he shook those thoughts away quickly though Laraine felt them through the bond.

"Don't be such a coward" she teased and Shadow couldn't help but grin at her.

"If I didn't worry about these types of things where would you be?" he shot back and the little merlin falcon just laughed and clipped him over the head with her wing as she flew past.

"Honestly you two" Camelia groused from beside them and Laraine just laughed at her friend while Knuckles and Camelia rolled their eyes.

"Mad, the pair of them" the tigress huffed and Knuckles couldn't help but agree.

"Come on you guys, this is a serious mission and we need to keep our wits about over selves" Topaz snapped at them and they all couldn't help but roll their eyes and sigh. Why did humans have to be so pushy and jumpy about these types of things? They had done these things hundreds of times and weren't really that worried but the humans with them, they were acting like it was their last mission ever.

"Must be a human thing" Laraine whispered to Shadow as she flew close to his head.

"Cay and Sonic are right, they are strange creature" he huffed back.

"Will you guys hurry up, I want to be in and out as quick as possible" Rouge called from the front and they all smiled at her. Corcoran on the other hand smirked at her and flew closer to her side so that he could speak to her without the other's overhearing.

"We're not here just for the mission, are we?" he questioned and she smiled back at him.

"Well when have we ever passed up the opportunity to steal a chaos emerald?" she countered back and he gave a small laugh. They flew together down the hall way thinking about the chaos emeralds that would soon be theirs for the taking. They stopped however when Rouge's sensitive ears picked up the sound of metal footfalls heading their way.

"What do you hear?" Knuckles asked knowing instantly why the thief had stopped.

"We're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon" she growled and Camelia joined her and pressed closer to Knuckles. The echidna rested his hand on her flank to keep her calm but he too tensed up ready for a fight.

"We can never have a simple mission can we?" Shadow huffed and Laraine rolled her golden eyes.

"If things were easy life wouldn't be fun" she joked just as a massive robot came round the corner.

"I'll take care of this" Rouge snapped and jumped into the air followed by Corcoran.

"Be careful Rouge" Topaz called after the bat knowing that while the situation was dangerous the other female could handle herself just fine.

(Line break)

Tails and Cyrilla cried out as Fun-Fan stepped closer to them and began to press its weight down on the plane. The robot easily weighed over a tone and was slowly crushing them under its immense weight. Tails reached out and pulled Cyrilla to his chest wanting to protect his daemon as much as he could from the danger they faced. Chris, Francis and Amy weren't doing any better either.

"We can't stay here much longer Chris" Francis cried.

"I know" the boy yelled back over the roar of the wind. Francis rose slightly from the ground, trying to see if she could move and Amy felt her eyes widen in horror.

"Francis, stay down!" she cried too late as the young girl was lifted into the air with a cry of fear. Chris screamed his friend's name and tried to reach out for her but she was too far away and he could only watch as she was lifted higher. But another hand reached out and grabbed Francis by the arm and pulled her down to safety.

"Stay down and don't try anymore stunts" Amy yelled at the frightened girl behind her who just nodded mutely, too afraid to speak. Chris stared at Amy and Ferus who had their eyes closed against the wind and he sighed. While he hated them for what they had done to Sonic and Cay he was also thankful to them for saving his friend.

"I hope Tails is alright" Amy wondered aloud and Chris was filled with sudden dread. He turned and cried out when he saw what was happening and reached for another smoke bomb only to pale when he saw he had none left.

"He's in trouble!" Chris cried out and could only watch as Fun-Fan put more pressure on the Tornado where Tails sat huddled in a tight ball, curled protectively around Cyrilla.

"Say goodbye to your little friend" Adonia laughed as the plane groaned under the weight of Fun-Fan. Her laughter stopped however when a flash of blue tackled Fun-Fan knocking it off Tails and onto it's back meaning the wind was now blowing up into Eggman's hovercraft. The man screamed and Adonia cawed angrily as they were sent up into the air and out of sight. Chris breathed heavily and rushed to help Francis up. When they turned it was to see Sonic standing in the field, a massive African leopard standing beside him.

"Sonic, thank goodness" Chris sighed and the blue hedgehog gave him his trademark dreamy vacant smile. Fun-Fan sputtered and moaned before shutting down and Cay smirked at it wickedly.

"Good job on hitting the power station point child" he praised and Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"It was so obvious where it was" he reply and the leopard snickered. As they talked Tails and Cyrilla began to dig for the chaos emerald and Sonic turned to Chris, Francis and Amy.

"Are you alright?" he asked and they all nodded.

"We are now. Thank you for coming, but how did you find us?" Chris asked and was just given a small smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sonic" Francis said and he bowed his head politely making the young human child giggle. He and Cay refused to even look at Amy and Ferus who also made a point of not looking at them either. The moment was awkward and tense but was broken and Tails cried out followed by a screeching barn owl call. They turned to see them lying on the ground, Tails holding his hand in pain while Cyrilla flexed her left wing. Above them was Eggman and Adonia who held the yellow chaos emerald in her talons.

"Why Tails, you shouldn't have" Eggman sneered and held his hand out for Adonia to place the emerald in. In the blink of an eye the two were off, speeding through the sky and back to their base. Cay growled after them but allowed his boy to go and check on Tails whose hand was bleeding slightly. His eyes were wide and he seemed shaken.

"Adonia, she actually attack me" he muttered in shock and Amy and Ferus flinched back in horror and while Sonic and Cay just twitched slightly. It was one thing for Cay to shove Amy without actually touching her, but for Adonia to attack Tails and actually draw blood, that was both unheard of and frightening. Daemons weren't meant to touch anyone but their person, if they did it caused both discomfort and a sick feeling in both daemon and person alike. Eggman and Adonia hadn't shown any sign of discomfort though which was frightening and disconcerting as well.

"We can't focus on that right now, the military are lunching and attack on Eggman's base as we speak and have sent Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge in on the mission. We need to get there and help or all will be lost" Cay spoke sharply snapping Tails from his daze and making all eyes widen in shock.

"They are stupid to think they can win" Cyrilla trilled from Tails shoulder and Cay gave a huffing laugh.

"Of course they are stupid, it's in their nature" he laughed. No one really knew what he meant but decided not to ask. They ran for the Tornado and jumped in, Sonic and Cay riding on the wing of the aircraft. Cay shifted into a vervet monkey and clung to Sonic's shoulder and they both smiled as the rocketed up into the air.

(Line break)

Rouge screw kicked the robot that was sent off balance and she proceeded to punch it in the direction of Topaz and the team who were watching on with guns at the ready should they need to intervene.

"Hurry, set the charge" she yelled at Topaz who rushed forward and placed a small device on the robot. She ducked under a swing from the machine and once she was a safe distance pressed a button causing the device to explode along with the robot.

"Great job, now let's keep going. We can't be far now" Topaz said. They all nodded and kept running down the hall ways until a massive door appeared before them, the door to the power supply room. Knuckles went to open it only for a wall beside them to cave in as another robot crashed through it.

"We can't hold this one off" Topaz ground out between clenched teeth but Rouge and Knuckles stepped forward.

"We can handle this, you Shadow and the others get to the generator and set the charges" Rouge said and Topaz nodded leading the team to the door. Shadow paused and nodded to Rouge while Laraine gazed at them worriedly. She needn't have worried because Rouge and Knuckles destroyed the robot without breaking a sweat but when they turned it was to see the team under fire. Shadow was sending chaos spears at them but there were just a few too many. Knuckles and Camelia growled at the scene and jumped forward ripping into the smaller robots and cutting through them like butter. Camelia stood over the pile of scrap metal and gave a loud triumphant roar while Knuckles just smiled up at her.

"Wait till Sonic sees this" he said and the tigress rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Always with the competition with you, isn't it?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone has to make this fun" he said and she gave a growling laugh and gently shoved him.

(Line break)

Outside Tails flew the Tornado over the base that had become a war zone. Ships and other aircrafts alike surrounded the base and gun fire was going off all over the place. His sky blue eyes narrowed when he saw a bunch of missiles heading their way and he could almost feel the others tensing in fear expecting them to crash or get hit. Cyrilla on the other hand knew what he was planning and gripped his shoulder tightly as he flipped the plane upside down and rolling out of the way from the missiles that circled back around. But Tails was prepared for this and fired some smaller missiles of his own causing them to explode.

"Good thinking Tails" Cyrilla praised her boy who just nodded to her.

"Tails, fire the missiles in a circle at the tower" Sonic called and Tails turned and nodded and did as he was told. He watched as Sonic leapt from the plane, Cay turning into a small mouse and hiding in his quills while Sonic spin dashed into the centre of the circle the tiny bullets had created. Because the tiny bullets had been fired into a circle they had weakened the structure so that when Sonic crashed into it he shot through the wall like it was made of jelly.

"Sometimes I think they are too smart for their own good" Cyrilla hooted gently.

"I'd have to agree with you on that Cyrilla" Tails murmured.

Inside the tower Sonic rushed down the hallway he was in, Cay now as a spider monkey clinging to his shoulder. He zoomed effortlessly through the hallways looking for the generator room only to freeze when he entered one room and found Eggman and Adonia waiting for them, the hover craft attached to a much large robot.

"Surprise freaks" Adonia cackled making Cay snarl up at her and his fur to bristle.

"It was only by luck that you made it this far, hope you're ready to loss rodent" Eggman smirked and Sonic scowled up at him and took a defensive stance. It seemed Eggman didn't want to wait for a reply because the giant machine suddenly lurched forward and swung out at Sonic who leapt from its path very quickly.

"This will be tough child, he's upgraded it and I scene something else about it. It's strong than the other machines we have faced" Cay whispered in Sonic's ear and he nodded, eyes narrowing and scanning the robot for any weaknesses he could use against it and frowned when he saw none.

"I think we might be in a bit of trouble Cay" he muttered and the spider monkey tense on his shoulder.

"I think you may be right child"

(Line break)

Topaz watched as agents ran about the generator room setting charges around it. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow stood on guard ready to attack anything that came into the room with them. She glanced up as a man ran over and informed her that all the charges were set and ready to be activated on her command.

"Good work everyone, get ready" she called and turned to the ground of daemons and Mobian's only to frown when she only saw Shadow and Knuckles with their daemons, "Where are Rouge and Corcoran?"

"They went up that way" Knuckles said pointing above them and she frowned wondering why the bat and peacock would go up there. Rouge and Corcoran on the other hand were disheartened when they found that the chaos emeralds had been moved and all the found was an empty room.

"What a bust" Corcoran sighed.

"Just our luck isn't it?" she asked when she heard Topaz calling her name, "Yeah?"

"Get down here, we've got to go now!" the woman shouted looking irritated.

"Go on, we'll catch up" Rouge called back making Topaz gap up at her and Shadow and Laraine to send them suspicious looks.

"We need you!" Topaz hollered looking both angry and frustrated.

"I have something to take care of first" Rouge shouted back getting angry herself. She gasped however when all doors suddenly slammed shut locking them inside the generator room.

"That is not good" she said.

"You think?" Corcoran snapped, his feathers ruffling in his stress.

"Hey, what are you up too Rouge?" Topaz snapped appearing behind them.

"They locked up in, but not for long" Rouge growled and began to kick at the door angrily but they wouldn't budge. She glared hatefully at them and tried a screw kick but was both shocked and discouraged when it didn't work.

"I can't kick through, they must be reinforced with steal or something" she sighed.

"Leave it to us" Knuckles puffed up looking smug and proud as he and Camelia lunched themselves at the door as well but yielded the same result.

"We didn't even make a dent" he gaped. Behind them Topaz and the other agents looked worriedly at each other and Topaz glanced down at her watch feeling her heart rate rise as the realization of what was happening crashed down on them. They were trapped inside the generator room with the charges about to blow.

"Is there time to defuse them?' she asked a lower agent who shook his head sadly. She stared at him in horror and felt her knees go weak as they gave out on her, "Well that's it then"

"Not if we can help it, we're not giving up just yet" Shadow snapped and began to throw chaos spears at the door while Rouge and Knuckles kicked and punched at it. All the while the countdown on the charges drew closer.

(Line break)

Sonic ran and jumped around the room trying to find an opening for an attack but this robot kept either dodging or blocking his attacks. He growled in frustration and jumped up intending on attacking Eggman and Adonia instead only to have the robot uppercut him into the ceiling. He cried out as his head hit it and grunted when the robot swung at them as they fell and impacted against the wall. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his head ached the most and he whimpered when Cay shifted slightly jostling a broken hind leg. The spider monkey gave a hiss of pain and gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I don't know what to do" he apologised looking heartbroken that he couldn't help his boy.

"It's alright Cay, we tried" Sonic wheezed only to screamed when a large metal hand smashed them deeper into the wall, crushing already broken bones and making it difficult to breath, "I think this is the end Caedmon"

"I'm so sorry child, I failed you. I promised to protect you, and keep you from harm" Cay whispered and Sonic felt tears prick his eyes.

"Don't apologise my friend, nothing could have prevented this" he soothed his daemon only to give a snarl of rage when he heard Eggman's taunting voice.

"It seems you've finally met your match Sonic. This robot it the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply, two chaos emeralds" the man laughed and suddenly Sonic and Cay understood. Their minds blended together as a plan began to form in their heads figuring out what they had to do to escape and defeat this massive machine. They were however interrupted when a phone began to ring and Eggman began to scream about Knuckles and enemies and generator rooms.

"Quickly Sonic, while they are distracted. You know what you must do" Cay hissed at his boy who nodded and began to push against the metal hand holding them down. He screamed as his broken leg flared up in agony and his dislocated shoulder burned with pain. It was near blinding but with Cay guiding him through it Sonic was able to push the hand away enough from them to slip out from under it. Cay proceeded to shift into a white and gold griffin and allowed Sonic to jump onto his back. They flew up at high speed and Sonic stood up and jumped using his quills to cut right through the machines chest and grab the two emeralds. The power flooded him, rushing to heal his injuries and both he and Cay gave cries of joy as the energy rushed through their bodies.  
Landing on Cay's back they smiled as a glowing white aura surrounded them and Cay snapped hi wings closed sending him flying through the robot once more and tearing it to shreds. They could hear Eggman and Adonia screaming in rage and they laughed and burst through a wall before the robot could explode. Cay allowed the energy to flood him and zoomed around the base continuously ripping through the tower and also passing the generator room and cutting a hole in the door for the GUN team that were trapped in there. He could feel the energy leaving him and Sonic and knew they had to get back to the plane. Despite the fact that the emeralds had healed their wounds they were still tired and sore from the fight.

"Follow the golden trail Cay" a soft and weak voice whispered to him and he turned to see Sonic pointing to a trail of golden particles leading from the destroyed base.

"Dust" he breathed and Sonic hummed in agreement.

"It's showing us the way" he said and Cay nodded. They followed the trail up into the sky and were surprised to see it was connected to Cyrilla and Ferus. What was more surprising was that the others didn't seem able to see it. The golden Dust floated around Tails, Cyrilla, Amy and Ferus but neither took any notice of it. The emeralds pulsed in Sonic's hand and he felt a rush of power that slowly faded. He blinked and the glowing Dust dulled but it didn't fully go away.

"Don't mention it, keep it hidden" Cay warned as he flew alongside the Tornado. Sonic nodded and placed the emeralds into his quills for safe keeping as they headed home. However he couldn't help but allow his gaze to travel to the golden cloud that seemed to have settled around his friends and their daemons, couldn't help the questions racing through his head. He knew Cay was curious too, it was a mystery and Cay loved those as did he but this, this was unlike anything they had encountered before. It was one thing to see Dust faintly around Chris but this, this was something else, something much deeper. And they intended to find out what it was.

**Frost: To all those that got through the monster of a chapter, congratulations**

**Sonic: And to all those that didn't, rest in peace**

**Frost; Knock it off!**

**Sonic: Fine, just having some fun**

**Frost: Your not allowed to have fun**

**Sonic: Mean**

**Shadow: Shut up faker**

**Sonic: Never! *Runs off***

**Frost: Great, he's on a sugar high**

**Shadow: That's what you get for feeding him all those chocolate bars**

**Frost: I suppose**

**Cay: Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, please review and PM Frost and have a lovely day **


	12. Chapter 12

**Frost: Hello my dear readers and welcome to chapter 12!** **And a big** **thanks to ****SparkySnowflakes135****, ****greenone15****, ****thor94****, ****skiethemuse**** and BlueFalcon for their reviews**

**Shadow: Is this another long chapter?**

**Frost: It's about 13 pages long on word so its a descent length**

**Shadow: I suppose that is good then**

**Frost: Of course it's good, everything I do is good**

**Sonic: Ha! That's a laugh**

**Frost: Shut it you!**

**Sonic: Whatever**

**Frost: Anyways I would just like to say that if anyone wishes to do art work based off of anything I have written, feel free to do so. Just please send me a link and remember to mention where it came from**

**Caedmon: Frost doesn't own Sonic, he belongs to Sega and Daemons and anything related to them such as Dust and the Witches belong to the author of His Dark Materials books**

**Shadow: Please review and if you have any questions or theories about the story please PM Frost, we don't want spoilers**

It would seem that in the human world when you helped save a nation from a mad man that instantly made you famous and a citizen of said nation. Sonic and the others had been given citizenship by the President and were now allowed to walk freely among them people without fear of being capture of experimented on. Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Silver and Tails were more than happy to go out shopping with Chris and his friends but they quickly learnt that just because they were accepted as citizens, that didn't mean they were accepted as members of society. They gained many stares and looks wherever they went and people would point, whisper and even try and touch them or their daemons which was very distressing. It was also why Sonic and Cay declined any offer to go into the city or anywhere with other humans for that matter. Besides, they had more important things to worry about.  
The appearance of the Dust hadn't gone away. It was back to a faint outline and wasn't the glowing mass it had been during the attack with Eggman but it was there. Sonic had found he could even touch it and move it around to his will though it had taken much convincing on Sonic's part for Cay to allow him to touch him. The daemon had been terrified that if Sonic touched it he would settle and both were relieved when he didn't. In fact when Sonic touched the Dust it felt almost right, like they had just found something that had been missing from them for a long time. But that also left the mystery as to why they could see it and control it. Cay was both loving and hating this mystery, almost as much as the one with the Witches and Panserbjørne.

"Perhaps this goes deeper Cay. It might have more to do than with the chaos emeralds. We may be looking at this all wrong" Sonic suggested as they lounged in the garden. Cay was a beautiful swan today but his features were drawn tight as he puzzled over the new mystery.

"You may be right, it may have something to do with our parentage" he sighed and Sonic tensed briefly.

"We never knew our mother or father, how will that help?" he asked but his daemon just shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure. Our uncle was our father's brother and Nanny was our mother's mum and Nanny barely ever spoke of her" Cay grumbled unhappily.

"She did once say mother's daemon was an Osprey" Sonic suddenly piped up and Cay's eyes widened having forgotten that piece of information a long time ago.

"Thank you child that will help greatly" he nodded and Sonic beamed at him.

"You sure we shouldn't mention any of this to our friends, maybe one of them knows something" Sonic asked but Cay hissed through his beak and shook his elegant head angrily and Sonic understood. Cay liked to solve mysteries on his own with only Sonic to help him. That was how everything worked with them, they only needed each other for help and that's how they planned on keeping it.

"There must be something we are missing, some piece to the puzzle that we've overlooked or forgotten with time. All that remains to be seen is what that piece is" Cay pondered before suddenly shifting into a red panda and climbing onto Sonic's shoulder, "If we were in our home world we could go to the national library for answers but we can't here. They don't even understand the concept of daemons let alone Dust"

"And what would you two be wanting with Dust?" a deep rumbling voice asked and Cay hissed in displeasure and turned to face Vasilios and Blaze. The Black Panther was watching them with narrowed eyes while Blaze just seemed curious.

"That is none of your concern" Cay huffed and Vasilios growled slightly.

"It is if it concerns Dust" he snapped back.

"Why? What does Dust have to do with you?" Sonic questioned and the panther backed off slightly not wanting to speak with anyone but his girl. Blaze for her part just gazed at him with a levelled look and seemed to contemplate on whether she could trust them or not.

"I am Princess of the soul dimension yet I am no longer there. In the soul dimension we have people known as Dust Spinners, people who can control it and bend it to their will. They use Dust to travel between worlds which is how I got here, a Dust Spinner offered to take me with her. They are however extremely rare, only about two hundred are left" she said and Cay and Sonic leaned forward, interested in what she had to say.

"What else can these Dust Spinners do?" Cay asked with a wicked smile and showed two sharp fangs that shouldn't have been in a red panda's mouth.

"Don't tell them Blaze" Vasilios hissed at her but she hushed him with a wave of her hand.

"They can use Dust to glimpse what is to come and to see the truth. That was how the ancient Alethiometer was able to see the truth, it used Dust" she explained looking at them with narrowed eyes. Vasilios was tense, his fur standing on end and his golden eyes darting about while he pressed closer to Blaze. Cay and Sonic observed the reaction and filed the information away for later.

"You have served your purpose and we no longer have a need for you, leave" Cay all but commanded and turned his back on them, preferring to gaze at his boy who sent him a slightly miffed look at his rudeness.

"Why are you asking about Dust?" Blaze asked and both Sonic and Cay gazed at her with a closed off expression not giving anything away.

"Like we said before, that is none of your concern" Sonic spoke in a soft voice before turning away from her and walking deeper into the garden. Once out of ear shot he turned to Cay, "That was interesting. What do you think?"

"Possible, not an indefinite solution but plausible" the red panda grounded out while arching his back.

"When she was talking about Dust and the Dust Spinners, Vasilios went all sharp" Sonic pointed out and Cay frowned. He had watched as the panther had tensed and become slightly frantic, as if he was afraid of something.

"This is definitely a pleasing mystery so far, though when they were talking I remembered something" Cay mused and Sonic raised an eye ridge at him, prompting him to continue. "Remember what Nanny and Valerian told us when we were five?"

Sonic thought back and suddenly his eyes widened as his grandmother's wise old and kind voice filled is head accompanied by her barn owls gentle soothing one.

_"__There are many worlds parallel to each other. World's like ours where our souls live outside of our bodies in the form of animal spirits we call daemons, and worlds where they live inside their bodies. Connecting these worlds is Dust but many people don't like talking about Dust. Many fear it because it is so strange and little is known about it though some believe it is connected with why children's daemons can change shape while an adults can't. Remember Sonic, don't talk about Dust to people unless you know you can trust them" their Nanny warned, Valerian sitting on her shoulder and watching them with his sharp gaze._

"Do you think that's why Vasilios went all sharp?" Sonic questioned and Cay hummed in thought.

"Most likely. But there seems to be more too it. He acted almost like he was afraid of Dust which seems ludicrous if you ask me" Cay huffed and his red and white ringed tail swished from side to side. Sonic petting gently and he smiled.

"It seems we have travelled to one of those parallel worlds Nanny had been talking about. A world where people's souls live inside their bodies" he said and Cay growled low in his throat and pressed closer to Sonic.

"Unnatural and wrong. It's just not right seeing them without their other half" he whispered, "Even I don't like it"

"Neither do I Cay but we just have to live with it"

"If we must, but hopefully soon we shall return home to where things at least try to make sense"

Sonic laughed at his daemon and Cay smiled at him. They were perfect for each other, they understood each other perfectly and couldn't dream of being apart. They were really just two halves of the same unit working together in perfect harmony and that was how they liked it and wanted to keep it.

"Shall we go for a run? We haven't been down by the river yet" Sonic suggested and Cay grinned in pleasure. That was all Sonic needed to see before he was running at high speeds down streets and pathways. They laughed at the occasional yelp or scream a human let out as they passed and when they reached the river the revelled in the peace that nature brought with it. Sonic slowed to a normal persons run allowing Cay to shift into a purple starling so he could fly alongside him. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes when a strange sounded reached their ears making them pause in their fun. Sonic frowned while Cay just stared at the young human child sitting in a chair with wheels and seemed to be stuck in the sand. The girl had blonde hair and was moving a stick about that seemed to control the chair.

"Unable to move her legs, reason for the chair" Cay summed up and Sonic felt his features soften slightly as he took in the girl's plight. He walked over slowly, unsure as to how this young girl would react to his presence and watched as she looked up and gasped at the sight of him.

"It's okay, I just would like to help" he said in a soft gentle voice that he hoped wouldn't scare her. Her eyes were a brilliant blue while her face was a soft pale cream, almost white.

"I saw you on the TV a few days ago. You're the one who stopped Doctor Eggman" she said and Sonic smiled. Cay fluttered down and landed on his shoulder and the girl jumped slightly but smiled all the same.

"You seem in need of some assistance" he said. She seemed shocked by his ability to speak but unlike other humans she didn't comment on it. Rather she smiled and nodded and Sonic rushed to help push her from the sand. Once on the grass again she smiled and dipped her head slightly in thanks.

"You didn't need to help me, but you did so thank you" she said, "My names Helen by the way"

"Sonic and this is my daemon Caedmon but I just call him Cay" Sonic introduced and Cay bowed his own head at the girl who giggled at his actions.

"Lovely to meet you both" she said.

"Pleasure" Cay greeted politely. This girl Helen wasn't like the other humans. She seemed innocent and sweet in a way that the other humans weren't and he liked that about her. She seemed like a good person and was friendly enough to be around. For now he would sit back and allow Sonic to interact with her for she didn't seem to pose a threat to his boy.

"What were you doing out here Helen, where are you parents or care givers?" Sonic asked and the girl sighed and looked out across the river where an island stood.

"I want to see the flowers on that island. My father took me there once when I was little and he promised he'd take me again but lately he's been too busy" Helen sighed sadly. Even Cay felt sorry for her and he looked out at the river. It wasn't too wide, about eight meters wide in fact and he gazed down at Sonic who gave a short nod. Taking to the air he began to fly across and from where he was he could see beautiful white flowers that almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. As he drew closer he began to feel the pull and felt more than heard Sonic's whimpering cry of his name.

"Just a little more" he called back knowing Sonic would hear. He dived down wincing as the bond gave a painful tug and snagged a flower in his talons and flew as quickly as he could back to the other side of the river where Sonic was standing looking slightly distressed.

"Let's not do that again" he said as Cay landed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry child, I don't plan on repeating that process" Cay promised and turned to Helen and held out the flower. She gasped before smiling and took the flower with great care, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the whole world.

"Thank you Caedmon, you didn't have to go get that. I could see it hurt to be so far away from Sonic and you didn't need to go through that for me" she said and he scoffed and turned his head allowing his blackish purple feathers to catch the sunlight making the almost glow.

"You have proven yourself to be a trust worthy being Helen so I decided to give you a gift. Know this though, I don't give out many gifts" he warned and she beamed even brighter at him.

"Then I shall cherish this flower for the rest of my life" she vowed and he smiled at her.

"Wise girl" was all he said. Sonic ran a finger down his head and back needing to feel the closeness before turning back to Helen with his dreamy smile.

"I'd like to take you to that island" he said and her eyes widened in shock.

"You don't need to, really" he said but he shook his head.

"Cay likes you which is something that barely ever happens. But I also like you and I wish to give you a gift as well and my gift is that I will take you to hat island" he said and she smiled, tears glistening in her sky blue eyes.

"Thank you both so much" Helen said weakly and they both smiled.

"We'll meet you here around the same time tomorrow with a boat and we'll take you over there to spend the day" Sonic said and she nodded before directing her wheelchair back along the path. She paused and turned to face them and smiled before giving a small wave, eyes shining with joy.

"I'll see you tomorrow my new friends" she called before wheeling herself away down the path leaving a stunned Sonic and Caedmon behind.

"Did she just call us her friends?" Sonic asked amazed.

"That she did child. Seems not everyone in this world is afraid of us" Cay shook his head in amazement while an amused smile played on his face. The look on his face is contemplative and Sonic tilts his head back ever so slightly and gives a small side smile.

"Lamb" they both say and nod to each other for they had seen the faint traces of Dust clinging to the girl. It would seem Dust would cling to the children of this world while the adults only had a few traces here and there. It was both thrilling and confusing, just what they wanted.

(Line break)

Chris wasn't one to judge people very often. In fact he hated doing it because a lot of the kids at his school did it to him just because he was from a wealthy family. They always assumed he had the latest gadget or money to spare and many tried to become his friend just for the money. That was probably why he was so protective of the true friends he had, because they hadn't judged or assumed things about him and liked him for who he was, not who his parents were. But despite all this he couldn't help but look over at Sonic and Cay who was a white wolf with brilliant blue eyes today and shudder. Tails and Cyrilla had been giving him lessons on daemons and the more he learnt, the more he began to realize just how different Sonic and Caedmon truly were. He still didn't like the way the other treated and reacted around the pair but he also couldn't help but somewhat agree with them when they made a passing comment about them. In truth Sonic and Cay were a strange pair, they were anti-social at times, seemed to care little for others emotions and had a dark sense of humour.

So Chris and everyone else were shocked when they heard the reason behind why the pair didn't want to attend the dinner with the President.

"We can't make it I'm afraid. We already have plans today with Lady Helen" Sonic apologised while Cay just rolled his eyes at the group and turned his gaze out the window.

"Helen? Isn't she the girl in my school who uses a wheelchair?" Chris asked and Sonic smiled.

"Yes, she was in trouble yesterday and Cay and I decided to help her. We spoke for a bit and ended up making plans for today" he answered while resting a hand on Cay's ruff. The wolf sniffed slightly but other than that didn't so much as react. Chris blinked in shock along with everyone else and tried to figure out what was going on. Sonic gave them all a tight lipped smile, his posture becoming tense and Cay's fur stood on end. The wolf turned his head ever so slightly to face them but still refused to look at them. They could tell from the way the two were standing that they were becoming uncomfortable.

"We just don't understand why you are both deciding to spend time with this girl" Blaze finally said and Sonic blinked at her.

"Is there a reason not to?" he questioned and she shifted slightly and looked away.

"No, but it's just slightly out of character for the two of you. You don't exactly make friends easily" Tails worded carefully. Sonic just shrugged at his answer while Cay's tail lashed back and forth slightly in agitation but he still refused to speak and acknowledge them.

"She is interesting to talk to and is well mannered enough" Sonic said and turned away as if that answered everything. They watched him go, Cay lingering in the door way to sneer at them before they vanished, off to find a boat for some reason.

"I suppose we'll have to go without them then" Silver said and they all just shrugged or sighed. Shadow and Larraine just walked away having lost all interest in the conversation as had Rouge and Corcoran.

"I think this will be good for them" Cyrilla said.

"How so?" Laertes questioned as his spotted tail curled around Tikal's leg.

"Well their socializing and making a new friend. Maybe this Helen can get them to open up and be friendlier" Cyrilla suggested and while Vasilios and Ferus gave doubtful looks and Camelia rolled her eyes, Laertes, Celandia and Arison gave small smiles.

"Helen is a nice person, she's always trying to see the good in people so maybe she can get through to them" Chris said with a smile at the thought of his friend. They all nodded and went to go get ready for the dinner while Sonic and Cay headed for the river.

(Line break)

Helen was sitting by the river side staring out at the island when they arrived. She jumped slightly before smiling brightly and waving them over with a laugh, "I wasn't sure you'd come"

"Why wouldn't we?" Sonic asked and she looked down slightly.

"Not many people want to be friend with someone who can't walk" she sighed and Sonic frowned at her while Cay just gave a soft rumbling growl. Helen seemed surprised by his new form but once again didn't comment on it which just intrigued Sonic and Cay even more. Most would have given in to curiosity by now but Helen just seemed to take everything in her stride and didn't comment on anything to do with Cay. It was almost like she was subconsciously following the social rules when it came to daemons.

"We don't care about your inability to walk child. We care about who you are as a person" Cay said and arched his back slightly. Helen smiled at him, eyes full of gratitude and hope and his features softened slightly and he bowed his head slightly in respect to her. Sonic raised an eyebrow at his daemons behaviour but didn't say anything about it. He just went about setting up the boat and food he'd brought with them and allowed Cay to walked closer to Helen.

"You are a strange child, I have never met anyone quiet like you before" Cay murmured as he settled himself down into a crouch and gazed up at Helen with matching sky blue eyes.

"And I've never met anyone quiet like you and Sonic before" Helen countered back and Cay gave her a toothy grin.

"If only all of your race was like you" Cay sighed and Helen flushed and gave a shy smile.

"Thank you Caedmon"

"You are most welcome child"

Cay rested his head on his folded front paws, eyes half lidded and still gazing up at Helen and she smiled down at him. He once again felt his curiosity towards the child grow for she didn't seem unnerved or frightened by him which earned her points in Cay's eyes for it meant she was unnerved by Sonic either.

"Your carriage awaits young lady" Sonic called and they turned to see the boat ready. Helen smiled and Sonic rushed to help her into the boat and fold up her chair. Once she was settled Cay jumped towards the water, changing into an albino river otter as he went. Helen's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and gave a small clap and Cay gave her his toothy grin again. They went slowly across the river, taking their time and just enjoy the peace around them. Cay had fun chasing fish in the river but he never swam to far away. At one point he did get a bit carried away and darted after a fish only to stop short when the bond gave a painful tug. In the boat Sonic winced and gripped at his chest making Helen stare at him worriedly but he smiled.

"It's alright, Cay just went a bit too far away" he assured her and she relaxed.

"How far can he go?" she asked and Sonic gazed at her enquiringly because it was the first question she'd asked about Cay.

"About ten meters. Most daemons can only go three to four meters but Cay and I have been able to stretch our bond over the years" he explained and she nodded but her eyes were shinning with something else.

"I take it that stretching isn't something other people and their daemons do much or approve of" she said and Sonic blinked up at her in surprise. Cay swam up beside them and jumped up to sit on the edge of the boat in the form of an albatross.

"You would be correct in that assumption young one. Most see it as the beginnings of something called separation, where one can fully separate from their daemon and go as far from them as they wish. Separation is something only the Witches do because daemons are souls" Cay said while preening his feathers casually as if he were talking about a pair of shoes he'd just gotten. Helen watched him and her brows furrowed slightly.

"I guess I can understand why most would be opposed to separation but stretching is different isn't it. You're not severing this bond you have, your just expanding your rang" she said and Cay smiled at her as best he could with a beak.

"Finally, someone gets it" he gave a long suffering sigh while Sonic just chuckled and gentle nudged him with his elbow. The albatross just flapped his wings and took to the air flying lazily above them and doing the odd loop every now and then to entertain Helen. At the rate they were going they would reach the island in a few minutes and then they would get to spend the day there just having fun and relaxing.

(Line break)

The group sat in the car and watched as they pulled up outside the Presidents house where a large crowed was waiting. A second car pulled up behind them that held Blaze, Tikal and Knuckles who had larger daemons that couldn't fit in the first car with them. When the doors opened and watched as the photographers deflated and seemed disappointed and Chris knew instantly that they just wanted photos of Sonic and Cay. He was almost thankful they decided to stay behind because he knew Cay would have probably snapped at the people while Sonic would have just hated the whole thing.

"Excuse me but where is Sonic and his companion?" a man named Jerome Wise who was the Presidents secretary asked looking both stressed and slightly angry. Instantly Camelia, Laertes, Cyrilla and Laraine grew tense and their persons felt their distrust and hatred towards this man which sent them on edge.

"Sorry but he couldn't make it, he had another engagement" Shadow sniped making the others raise an eyebrow at him because he normally didn't defend Sonic. Laraine just puffed up her feathers and glared at the human with her beady little eyes.

"What could possibly be more important than dinner with the President?" Jerome cried out in outrage making the group jump back and the daemons to either hiss, growl or snap at him angrily.

"He's out with a friend and helping her" Silver huffed and crossed his arms angrily while Celandia clicked her beak aggressively at him from her perch on his shoulder.

"Well we'll just have to go and get him" Jerome groused and they all wrinkled their noses at him.

"We've already told you he's busy" Tikal growled and Laertes bared his teeth as well.

"He'll see reason, for now all of you head inside" Jerome snapped and started pushing them inside. Cyrilla and Celandia cried out when he almost touched them but he didn't seem to care about it as he walked off talking angrily into his phone.

"I hope he gets to meet Sonic and Caedmon when they're in a bad mood. They'd set him straight" Rouge huffed and Corcoran gave a loud cry of agreement and fluffed out his feathers slightly. Tails and Silver were busy petting their daemons, assuring them that they were fine and hadn't been touched while the others were all but fuming.

"I have never met anyone so rude in my entire life" Amy growled.

"He didn't care about us at all or the fact that Sonic already has plans" Tails frowned while cuddling his barn owl daemon close to his chest.

"Hopefully Cay will rip into him when they meet" Knuckles spat and petted Camelia gently. The tigress purred lowly and butted her head against his chest and he smiled at her and nuzzled against her neck. They all headed into the party and began to relax as they mingled with people and chatted to each other. Hopefully the night would get better as it went.

(Line break)

Sonic smiled as he lowered Helen into her chair while Cay stood beside her in his wolf form again only now he had one sky blue eye and one green eye. She gazed about them in wonder and happiness and she gave a small giggle when a purple butterfly flew past her nose.

"It looks just like it did when my father first brought me here" she breathed.

"That's good, hopefully it will be just as fun" Sonic smiled and began to push her chair up the embankment. Cay trotted beside them and sniffed at the air taking in the new surroundings and sights to see. He snorted when some pollen went up his nose and watched as a small bird, a robin, started at the sight of him and took off in the opposite direction.

"Shame they are scared of you, you're such a lovely person" Helen said and Cay sent her a side glance and huffed. She seemed to be the only person other than Sonic that thought of him as a good person.

"He is appreciative of the complement Helen, he just doesn't always voice his thanks" Sonic said to her when she frowned at Cay's lack of response. Cay just snorted and trotted a little ahead of them to make sure there was nothing threatening near them. When they decided to stop in a small clearing Cay settled himself on a rock face and watched them lazily as they talked and joked with each other. It was nice to see Sonic getting along with the girl and making a new friend. Cay liked her too but he was still wary of her. They had been lured into a false sense of security before and Cay wouldn't allow it to happen again.

His ears suddenly twitched as a strange sound came drifting towards him on the wind. He lifted his head and sniffed at the air but caught no scent and frowned in confusion while eyeing the horizon of the setting sun. They sharpened into narrowed slits when he saw the three helicopters heading towards them and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Sonic" he called and while his boy was looking at them as well he still jerked because Cay rarely called him by name.

"I see them Cay, think we should stay and confront them or try and hide?" he questioned while Helen just watched on curiously.

"Hide, I don't like the feeling I am getting from them" Cay snarled angrily and bounded back down to them. Sonic gently ran his hand down his muzzle before grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and rushing Helen to safety. He at first didn't understand why Cay would want to flee but understood when a net was suddenly fired at them that they only just managed to dodge.

"How dare they!" Cay roared and urged Sonic along when he saw another net gun getting ready to fire at them. They dodged between them it almost began to seem like a game when the nets were suddenly turned onto Cay who howled in outrage when he realized they were trying to separate him from his boy.

"They dare try and tear us apart?" Sonic hissed suddenly filled with anger and rage which Cay echoed when a net flew at him. He timed it perfectly. One moment he was a massive white wolf and the next he was a tiny green lizard that easily slipped through the holes in the net and climbed up onto Sonic's shoulder where he turned into an albino polecat. Sonic laid a hand over his head and glared up at them hatefully.

"Why are they doing this?" Helen cried out in fear and it tugged at Sonic's heart painfully and Cay hissed while his fur bristled.

"I have a feeling it's because we turned down dinner with the President" Sonic said archly while jumping out of the way of another net.

"You turned down dinner with the President so you could spend the day with me?" Helen asked in disbelief and Sonic smiled at her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't help but reach over and give him a quick hug being careful not to touch Cay who moved to sit atop his boys head.

"Thank you Sonic, you and Cay are one of the kindest and most unselfish people I have ever met" she said and they both smiled at her.

"You're welcome" Sonic bowed his head and suddenly smiled and gestured ahead of them, "Hey, take a look"

When Helen turned she gasped when she saw the field of glowing white flowers. The sun had set making them glow even brighter in the early evening darkness and they swayed gently in the cool breeze. Sonic and Cay watched her, keeping an eye out for the helicopters and they felt their faces soften as she gave a loud laugh of joy and gently ran her fingers over the flowers closest to her. She was so sweet and innocent and pure, like Cream and Arison in a way and it was both heart-warming and refreshing to see it in a human for once. Cay and Sonic hummed as they watched the faint golden outline of Dust beside Helen strengthen slightly showing the form of a four legged animal before turning back into a faint outline. Sonic tilted his head at this and Cay hummed in thought.

"Very interesting" he murmured and Sonic made a small noise of agreement. They tensed however when a helicopter came over the ridge shinning a bright light in their eyes and effectively blinding them.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you are to come with us or we will use force and that includes taking your companion away from you" a male voice called and Sonic both tense in anger and paled in horror while Cay gave a loud screaming cry of fury. Helen wheeled herself backwards so she was sitting beside them and she glared up at the helicopter in hatred.

"How dare you threaten them! They have done nothing wrong and yet you threaten to separate them, pull them apart which is the worst crime you could commit to them. You are cowards and nothing more so go way and leave them alone!" she yelled and Sonic and Cay stared at her in shock and slight disbelief because no one had ever stood up for them before like she had just done.

"Helen" Sonic breathed and she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. He made a move to comfort her when suddenly something was shot at them and he reacted. He and Cay lunched themselves at the helicopter and kicked the projectile out of the way while grabbing hold of Helen's arm. They landed on the nose of the helicopter and jumped inside and Sonic used all his strength in throwing out the pilot and then pressed a button that had a grappling hook wrap around Helen's wheelchair. All this happened within a matter of a few seconds. The other helicopters had fled the scene and Cay rolled his eyes while muttering about cowards and Sonic turned to face Helen who had tears running down her face. He frowned, not used to emotions and reached out hesitantly and brushed her tears away.

"Please don't cry Helen, I don't like it when you cry" he said in an innocent tone that had her smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I just hate how they treated you and Cay back there, like you were both something that was theirs to control. They need to understand that you are both your own person and are free, not something to command and boss about" she said and Sonic gave a breathy laugh and shook his head while Cay just smirked.

"You truly are a remarkable person Helen" was all he could say to her and she gave a soft tinkling laugh. She then looked about her in awe seeing how she had never been in a helicopter before and was impressed her new friend could fly one. Cay had shifted from his albino polecat form into a white Ermine with a black tipped tail and deep brown eyes that were almost black. Helen giggled at his form and he smiled before leaning down to whisper something in his boy's ear. Sonic furrowed his eyebrows for a moment looking pensive and worried before a thoughtful look crossed his face and he nodded his head. He then turned to face Helen and smiled his dreamy smile.

"How would you like to visit the President?" he asked and her jaw dropped before a big smile took over her face.

"I'd love too. This is turning out to be the best day ever so far" she laughed and Sonic joined in. Cay just sighed but smiled all the same and helped direct his boy towards the white building where he knew the party was being held. The flight was filled with small talk and Helen giggling at Cay's crude remarks about the government and their lack of manners and when they arrived they knew they had cause quiet the stir. Many people were pointing and had cameras ready and their friends were just gapping open mouthed at them.

"They look so unintelligent when they do that" Cay huffed and many people closed their mouths at his comment. Suddenly a man burst through the crowd looking pleased and happy with himself and Cay sneer in disgust at the sight of Jerome.

"Thank goodness you made it" the man sighed and walked forward to shake Sonic's hand only for the hedgehog to pull away and glare up at him. Cameras were rolling and suddenly Jerome looked nervous and worried.

"I don't take kindly to be forced to go to places and I don't like being told what to do. The next time I am invited to a function or dinner and I decline, don't come and fine me. And if you ever tell your men to try and separate my daemon from me again you will have a lot more to worry about than the next election" Sonic spat and his friends gasped in horror before turning angry.

"You tried to take Caedmon away from him?" Knuckles roared in fury along with Camelia.

"That is the worst offence and crime you can commit on our planet" Tikal hissed at him and Jerome began to sweat as the other humans began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Daemons are not just companions, they are our souls. If you took Cay away from Sonic he would die" Tails growled angrily while Cyrilla clicked her beak and flapped her wings in agitation. Gasps rang out throughout the room and even the President looked ready to explode in anger.

"I…I didn't know" Jerome stammered weakly and suddenly found himself face to face with Shadow who had pulled on his tie to make him bend down to his level.

"If I ever hear of you trying to separate a daemon from their person again…I will end you painfully and slowly" he snarled in pure anger and rage before releasing them trembling man who all but ran from the room.

Sonic and Cay watched him go with vicious smiles on their faces before turning to face the President and Sonic gave him an apologetic smile and bowed his head slightly, "I am terribly sorry I didn't show earlier. I was out with a friend when Jerome decided to try and bring me here by force but I decided to come along anyway and pay him a visit"

"That is quiet alright and I can assure you that Jerome will receive punishment for what he did. I hope that his actions won't cause you to have ill feelings towards the rest of us" the President said and Sonic just gave a small smile while Cay narrowed his eyes at the man.

"We'll see" the ermine muttered so softly that only Sonic and the President heard him. The human looked nervous and slightly troubled by the answered but Sonic just smiled and held out his hand which the man shook politely.

"Don't give us a reason to have ill feelings towards you and we'll be fine" he said just as softly as Cay and the man nodded weakly. The night went on without any ore drama and at around ten in the evening Sonic and Cay took Helen home where she began to tell her parents all about her exciting day. The odd pair watched from a window and listened in, smiling at the girl's joy and happiness as she told the story.

"It was a good idea to get to know her" Cay muttered and Sonic nodded.

"She is pure and innocent, untouched by the evils of the world" he said back and Cay hummed in thought. They took one last glance at Helen before vanishing into the night happy to have given the girl a happy day and memory and to have brought her so much joy.

**Frost: Hope this was to your liking everyone and once again if you have any questions or theories please feel free to PM me any time **

**Cay: Please review and have a lovely week**


	13. Chapter 13

**Frost: Hello and welcome to chapter 13. Now Some people have been asking about how Caedmon acts around certain people like how he accepted Helen but still seems wary of Chris. The reason for this is because he and Sonic can feel and sense energy fields given off by living and none living things. They can tell Helen is a gentle, innocent and pure person meaning they know she isn't going to hurt them. Chris gives off a slightly more aggressive energy, not angry, just an excitable, adventures and slightly unpredictable energy which puts Cay on alert.  
This chapter is also not based off an episode, it's more just focusing on the relationship between Sonic and Cay and also allowing them to interact with some of the other characters. If you have any other question PM me**

**Caedmon: Please review and have a pleasant day**

They are outside and Sonic is sitting on the steps of the house when Shadow catches them doing it. He and Laraine come round the corner to see the blue hedgehog sitting there alone and for a moment they are stunned into silence but then Laraine spots Cay ten meters away still in the form of a white ermine with a black tipped tail. They both blanch at the distance because while they can go about eight meters from each other ten is too much of a stretch. Neither Sonic nor Cay have noticed them so they hunch down to watch as Cay walks ever so slowly away from Sonic who is starting to shift and wince where he sits. When Cay gets to about twelve meters away he seems to break and reaches out to his daemon, a flinch traveling his whole body.

"Cay" he calls out and the ermine freezes in place and just sits there. They don't rush to get back to each other and reaffirm the bond and its frightening, even to Shadow as he watches them just sit there and slowly relax. He is slightly horrified to realize that they are getting used to the distance and that what they are doing is stretching, a form of separation that doesn't complete sever to bond and doesn't allow them to be completely apart. While it's not separation it still looks and feels wrong to Shadow and Laraine and shudder in fear as Sonic relaxes entirely and slumps down on the steps complete at ease.

"Please, can we go now Shadow, please" Laraine whispers in his ear and he finds himself rushing to get away from the scene, rushing to get away from the wrongness.

Sonic watched as Shadow and Laraine fled and no emotion crossed his face. He was impassive and just tilted his head while Cay walked slowly back to him and rested his front paws on his bent leg.

"Think they'll tell?" he asked and Cay snorted slightly.

"Doubtful, to afraid" he huffed and jumped up onto his boys lap. Sonic frowned at Cay's words and gently petted the ermine looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Are we monsters Cay?" he asked and his daemon's head whipped around so fast Sonic was surprised it didn't hurt.

"What makes you ask that?" Cay questioned, eyes narrowed and fur standing on end.

"We just so…" Sonic trailed off not sure how to continue and gestured vaguely at the air around them. He may not have known how to ask the question but Cay understood straight away and he hunched down and gritted his teeth.

"We are perfectly fine just the way we are" he bit out and Sonic sighed sadly and petted his daemon, his other half, his brother and allowed the soothing sensation of the bond around them lull him and Cay into a daydream like state. When they resurface it was to find that at least two hours had passed and the sun was high in the sky. Neither felt hungry but Ella would become hopping mad if they didn't show and eat something so it was with great reluctance that they walked back into the house were everyone was eating and watching TV.

"Ah, there you are Sonic and Cay. I was beginning to worry about you" Ella said while bring over some sort of pie. Sonic accepted it gratefully while Cay just rolled his eyes and curled up on the couch beside Sonic and closed his eyes for a nap. He didn't so much as look at anyone else in the room and Sonic couldn't help but notice how Shadow and Laraine kept sending them wary looks when they thought he wasn't looking. It was almost laughable how unnerved the others got when he and Cay did something strange or unnatural to them. Sonic could understand why Cay loved to make others uncomfortable, it was amusing sometimes to witness their reactions and it was also a little fun to stir up some trouble as well. Though right now Shadow and Laraine looked very uncomfortable and it was starting to worry even Sonic. When everyone else left the room he stood and walked over. Cay didn't look up from his nap and didn't seem bothered by the sudden distance and that just made the ebony creation and merlin flacon even warier.

"You have questions, we know you saw earlier today" Sonic spoke and Shadow looked away obviously not wanting to speak but Laraine didn't seem to have a problem.

"Why?" she asked and Shadow sent her a look for her bluntness and poor sentence structure.

"Why the stretching?" Sonic asked and she nodded shyly and he just smirked, "Because it is interesting and useful"

"Useful how?" Shadow bit out, his shoulders tense and Laraine gently nipped at his ear to try and offer some form of comfort to him.

"He can scout ahead and go unseen, we can look for things in a large room, and we can unnerve our enemy by making them think we a separated" Sonic grinned and watched as they both shivered in slight fear and horror and that just made him smile more. "We aren't considering separation if that is what concerns you"

"It's not that it's…" and Shadow trailed off looking unsure.

"It's that we know it hurts you, the stretching we mean and we don't understand why you would put yourself through that pain or why you would want to be so far apart from each other" Laraine finally spoke out and Shadow looked both relieved and awkward. He didn't like talking about emotions and yet Laraine seemed to emit them in waves. Sonic eyed them up and down and gave a side smirk.

"Cay and I aren't like you and the others. We are different and always will be. We put ourselves through the pain of stretching to test our limits and we can stand to be so far apart because we know we will never truly leave each other" he explained and turned to walk out the door. He paused, as if realizing he'd just forgotten something and turned back to Cay who was still napping on the couch. "Cay, come"

The white ermine leapt up like he'd never been asleep and turned into a Margay, a type of small wild jungle cat half way across the room and the pair walked out as if nothing was wrong. Laraine shivered from where she sat on Shadow's shoulder and pressed her head into his neck wanting to feel close to him.

"It's not right what they're doing" she whispered and he nodded.

"I know, but we can't change anything about it. Best just leave them be Rain" he muttered and cuddled her close. He wouldn't mention the incident to anyone and wouldn't bother Sonic himself about it but that didn't mean he had to like it or approve of it.

(Line break)

"I reckon that in a few days we can stretch the rang to thirteen or fourteen meters, we're already at twelve" Sonic muttered once they were outside and on the roof. Cay was still in the form of a Margay and the small jungle cat purred in delight at the thought.

"I don't see why Shadow and Laraine are so worried, it's not as if we are stretching their bond. What we do is our business and ours alone" he groused and Sonic chuckled and rubbed the cat's ears softly.

"It disturbs them to see us so far apart. I suppose it all comes down to the social rules about daemons and such" Sonic summarised and Cay gave a yawn showing off his sharp teeth. He jumped onto Sonic's lap and curled up though he wasn't intending to take a nap, he had too much to think about to rest. Sonic didn't seem bothered by the change in position, he just moved his legs slightly to make it more comfortable for both of them.

"Those rules are stupid and meaningless to me. The only one that seems to matter at all to us is the touch of ones daemon. To me that is the only rule that has any value or meaning to it. The ones about not talking to another's daemon or stretching and settling are just absurd and trivial" Cay said moodily and Sonic hummed in agreement. The social rules that revolved around daemons was one of the reason everyone saw them as strange because they didn't follow them like everyone else did. Sonic didn't understand why it was seen as wrong for him to talk to other daemons, he thought it seemed a bit rude to not talk to them. Cay just didn't even bother with the other daemons because to him they weren't worth his time and attention. He just tolerated their presence.  
It was because of these views and ideas that they had that excluded them from the rest of society and left them social outcasts but they didn't really care. They were fine staying in their little world because in their world everything made sense. Sonic continued to pet Cay's head while the Margay purred happily and relaxed into the touch. As they sat there bathing in the sun and their bond they watched as Chris appeared and walked about in the garden. Neither ceased in their actions but their eyes tracked his every movement and digested what they meant from his actions.

"Worried and stressed, has frown lines and bags under his eyes from lack of sleep" Sonic whispered in Cay's ear and the daemon purred deeply.

"Can't be us, he hasn't spoken to us much these last few days so it wasn't anything we've done. But he did get a phone call from his mother two days ago saying his father was going to call in a few days" Cay said back and Sonic's eyes shone in understanding.

"He's going to confront his father about his disinterest in taking over the company when he's older" he mused and Cay rolled his eyes.

"Obviously"

Sonic didn't let the slightly condescending tone Cay use get to him. He knew his daemon didn't really mean anything by it and just continued to watch Chris pace and work himself up into a ball of stress and nerves. He finally took pity on him and lifted Cay from his lap and jumped down from the roof. Cay stayed put wanting to get used to their new rang of distance and also to observe the interactions between the two.

"Hello Chris, you seem stressed" Sonic greeted the young human who jumped in fright before giving him a weak smile.

"I didn't see you there" he admitted before frowning and looking around, "Where's Cay?"

"He's close by, don't worry. Why don't we talk about you instead?" Sonic probed gently and watched as the boy deflated slightly and withdrew into himself as well.

"It's nothing really, you don't need to worry about me" the boy said and Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not overly worried, more curious if anything. Tell me, why does your father frighten you so?" he asked and Chris jumped in shock and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know this had to do with my dad?" he asked but Sonic didn't answer him, just raised an eyebrow and gazed at him expectantly making the human child sigh. "It's not that I'm afraid of him, I'm afraid of disappointing him and letting him down"

Sonic frowned at this and tilted his head, his mind processing the information given to him and thought about how to reply. "You shouldn't concern yourself with those thoughts Chris. It's not your father's life that is at stake here, it's yours. You are the only one who knows what you want and what is best for you. Don't let other people make decision for you and don't worry about how others will feel about them. Take care of yourself first and others second" he finally said and Chris stared down at him in awe.

Chris turned the words over in his head and a small smile slowly began to form its way onto his face and he nodded his thanks to his friend. "That has helped a lot, thank you Sonic. I think I'm ready to take charge of my life and start making my own choices"

"Then I wish you luck with them and remember. Not all of them will succeed in the beginning or maybe even ever, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying" Sonic said and gave a small bow and walked away. Cay was waiting for him by some bushes, his hazel coloured eyes watching him carefully and his tail swishing from side to side.

"Well done child, you handled the situation perfectly" Cay praised and Sonic beamed down at him. The Margay just sniffed and changed into a Coati and walked over to stand beside Sonic, his ringed tail held high in the air.

"Interesting but still no" Sonic said and Cay sniffed up at him and walked ahead of him.

"I don't feel like settling yet so I won't be" the coati huffed before his ears perked up and he turned to the house, "Tails, Knuckles and Blaze are talking about something. I think we should go and listen in"

"Spying on them? Seems a bit low Cay" Sonic said but followed his daemon anyway into the house and opened the door to a spear room slightly and peaked in where he could see his friends standing around and talking.

"I'm worried guys, while Amy and Ferus haven't been talking to Sonic and Cay they still seem to send them these glances that aren't friendly" Tails was whispering and Cay tensed and repressed a growl of anger.

"I know what you mean" Knuckles sighed and shook his head, "After what they suggested after the incident I just can't look at them the same way"

"Suggested what? What are they hiding from us?" Cay whispered frantically.

"Hush Cay" Sonic shot back leaning closer wanting to find out.

"I didn't think they could be capable of such a thing" Blaze said while petting her panther daemon to sooth herself. Vasilios was rumbling deeply but he too looked stressed along with the other daemons.

"Just goes to show, you think you know someone but when they show their true colours" Tails muttered and they all nodded.

"Still, we should keep an eye of them. Make sure they don't try anything" Blaze said.

"I agree, though I doubt they could get closer than five feet with Cay around" Knuckles said with a small chuckle. They began to talk about the chaos emeralds next and where the next one might be and Cay gave a disgruntled sigh and pulled away from the door and walked down the hall, Sonic trailing after him. When they reached their room Cay jumped up onto the bed and turned into his serval form and scowled deeply, tail lashing.

"I don't like this. After the incident where I shoved Amy they all acted jumpy and wary but I didn't think too much of it. I thought they were still shocked that I shoved her but now, now I think there was something else going on" he growled and Sonic sat down next to him.

"Whatever it was that Amy and Ferus suggested it was enough to upset everyone and make them worry for us which is very concerning. They don't normally worry about us because they know we can take care of ourselves" he said and Cay spat angrily while his fur stood on end.

"I could always confront the green slime ball about it but I think that will just make the situation worse" he said and Sonic grunted and nodded.

"This world hopping is proving to be both interesting and frustrating isn't it?" Sonic questioned and Cay gave a huffing laugh.

"Yes it is. While it's nice having all these mysteries it is also frustrating and slightly maddening"

"Perhaps we should drop one"

"No, this isn't anything we can't handle. We'll just have to be patient, this is a waiting game after all" Cay snapped and Sonic reached over and petted his head to sooth him. The serval purred and leaned into the touch and gazed up at his boy through half lidded eyes.

"Tomorrow we will try for thirteen or fourteen meters. I'd also like to have a look at this internet thing these humans keep talking about. Perhaps we can find something interesting on it" he said and Sonic smiled.

"We may even find something out about Dust or daemons. While people in this world may not have them they have myths and legends about things in our own world. Maybe daemons and Dust fall under that category" Sonic suggested and Cay smirked.

"I love that you are as intelligent as I am child, I really do" he said and Sonic laughed.

"If I wasn't as smart as you Cay you'd be bored out of your mind" he teased and Cay laughed along with him and nuzzled his chine with his nose. He loved his boy and everything about him. He didn't care if they were strange, they were perfect for each other and that's all that mattered to him.

**Frost: I know it's not as long as the last two chapters but its a chapter more devoted to learning more about Cay and Sonic as one unit**

**Caedmon: If you have any inquiries please PM Frost and please review and have a lovely day**


	14. Chapter 14

**Frost: Praise the lord the internet is back! So sorry that I have been away for a while. About a week and a half ago but Uncle, in a fit of rage threw out internet into the pool effectively killing it**

**Sonic: Why would he do that?**

**Frost: Cause my cousin pissed him off**

**Sonic: Oh...still doesn't seem justifiable to go and kill the internet**

**Frost: I know!**

**Sonic: At least it's back, now you can live again**

**Frost: Anyways please if you have any questions or theories regarding this story please PM me, we don't want any spoilers and if anyone wishes to do art work of this story or any others feel free. Just send me the link when your done and don't forget to mention where it came from**

**Caedmon: Frost doesn't own Sonic, he belongs to Sega and daemons and anything related to them belongs to the author of 'His dark Materials' ad if you spot any references to the golden compass Frost doesn't own them either**

**Frost: Please review and have an awesome week and a special thanks too Ddragon21 for your review on chapter 13**

Sonic isn't sure how they got into this mess but he sure as hell is sure he and Cay didn't originally agree to tag along in it. His daemon is sitting on his shoulder in the form of an albino sugar glider with pink eyes and they are both standing on the wing of the Tornado as they plummet to the ground. Tails and Cyrilla are fighting to control the craft while Chris is just gritting his teeth and hanging on tightly. Cay couldn't help but nod his approval to the kid who wasn't screaming in fear which would have made things worse. Sonic turned to face Cay who was looking bored as they fell towards the earth.

"Don't suppose you want to look around?" he asked and his daemon smiled and jumped from his shoulder taking on the form of a Pegasus with strange colouring. Most of the winged horses seen in books are white but Cay has gone with a buckskin colour, black socks, main and tail and black wings. Sonic jumped after him and lands perfectly on the horses back and sits happily between his massive wings and they watch as Tails manages to land the plane safely like they knew he would.

"Boring" Cay snorted and flew in the other direction and away from not only the downed Tornado but from where Eggman and Adonia's downed craft is as well.

"Down there looks like a good place to land" Sonic pointed down at a clearing and Cay swooped down making Sonic's stomach do flips and electing a laugh of joy from him. Cay does a few loops before landing and when Sonic jumped from his back the hedgehog was smiling brightly and slightly wobbly in the knees.

"That was great, can we do it again later? Maybe we can fly really high and dive down like flacons do at high speed?" Sonic asked sounding like an innocent young child which just made Cay smile fondly at him and lower his massive head and gently butt it against his boys head.

"If that is what you wish child than we will" he said and Sonic beamed up at him and ran a hand down Cay's nose before he moved to the winged horses side and began to run his hands along the black wings, eyeing them in fascination and slight awe. Cay stayed still while Sonic inspected his form and smiled when he gently smacked him in the face with his black tail making his boy splutter and smack him back on the rump. Sonic walked all the way around Cay and once he was facing him again he smiled but shook his head.

"It's nice and striking and will surely come in handy in the future but it's not right" he said and Cay gave a soft whinny and blew a gust of warm air into Sonic's face.

"It will do for now" was all he said before he began to trot about the small watering hole, kicking his legs out in joy and throwing his head about. He liked this form, he was fast and could fly as well and it was interesting to feel how all the different muscles and tendons moved and flexed within him. Sonic just laughed at his antics and sat back to watch his daemon prance about and show off. As Sonic watched his daemon run about he felt his own legs begin to itch for a run which Cay seemed to sense for he galloped over and jerked his head as if encouraging Sonic to follow him. The hedgehog smirked and soon the pair were rocketing across the ground laughing as they went.

A sudden growling noise made them turn to see a cheetah running along beside them and Sonic laughed in joy. The animal seemed curious about them and there was no aggression or hunger in its eyes. Cay was also curious and in mid run shifted into a King Cheetah making the real one give a growling yip in surprise and slight fear. They slowed till they were just standing and Sonic watched as Cay walked closer to the real cheetah that was growling softly in warning obviously slightly afraid of the daemon.

"Strange meeting an animal that's never seen a daemon before, all the ones back home know what we are" Cay mused and leaned in closer and sniffed at the other cat's face. The cheetah gave a small chuff and scented Cay before snorting in confusion.

"I think they know on some level. If you had been a real cheetah this one would have attacked because you are encroaching on its territory. Yet it hasn't attacked so I think it knows you're not really a cheetah, at least not like it is" Sonic said and Cay hummed in thought while gently butting heads with the animal. Sonic gave a sight shiver at the feeling of another's touch but other than that he didn't react. It didn't hurt or feel wrong like when Eggman had touched Cay, this felt gentle and friendly which is what Cay had conveyed through the touch to the cheetah. The big cat gave a high pitched yip which Cay copied and the two began to prance around each other. Sonic stood back and watched as Cay let down his shields and actually had fun for once and smiled softy wishing his daemon could be like that all of the time like everyone else. He hated that Cay had become so closed off and guarded sometimes because of what their uncle had done but he also knew he could change anything. For now he would enjoy this small moment with his daemon and the wild animal.

(Line Break)

Tails, Cyrilla and Chris frowned as they came across a construction site. The Tornado had to walk everywhere for now seeing how one of its wings was broken and while they were walking about looking for Sonic and Cay they had stumbled upon the sight.

"They shouldn't be here, this is a nature preserve" Chris growled feeling sick that these people would destroy the homes of thousands of animals.

"What are they building anyway?" Tails asked while Cyrilla looked around with narrowed eyes. She clicked her beak and ruffled her feathers when she saw two men dressed in suits overseeing the whole thing.

"I think we should go have a chat with them" she hissed and Tails nodded in agreement. They were surprised no one tried to stop them as they walked into the construction site but decided not to question it if it meant they would be able to talk to the two men who were barking orders and talking about deadlines that needed to be meet.

"Excuse me sir" Chris called out and the men jumped and looked at them in surprise, "Would you mind telling us why you are building in a nature preserve?"

"And what are you building anyways?" Tails asked while crossing his arms, Cyrilla perched on his left shoulder.

"How did you get in here?" the fatter man snapped and Chris rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you have any security guards about to stop us" he snapped making the men stiffen in anger and look down their noses at him.

"This is a restricted area and it's very dangerous. Can't you see we are building a dam?" the taller man asked as if they were stupid but Chris and Tails just gave the man a deadpanned stare.

"There's no water around here, why are you building a dam without water?" Chris asked and the men ground their teeth together in anger and frustration.

"You're being like that elephant over there" the tall man growled while gesturing to a group of animals that were standing their watching them, "Too nosey, it's none of your business what we are doing"

"It is if it will affect the wildlife around here" Tails said angrily.

"Who cares about wildlife?" the tall man asked making the three of them tense in anger. The man ignored them and turned to look over his shoulder, "Ivan, get over here and introduce yourself"

A giant of a man walked up to them and cracked his knuckles making Chris take a step back in fear ad Tails to reach up and gently pet Cyrilla who shivered slightly. The man looked like he could break each and everyone one of them in half without even trying and he gave them all a nasty sneer.

"Get lost, all of you or I will send Ivan here to find you" the tall man growled and walked off followed by the fat man and Ivan.

"How rude" Cyrilla griped as Tails and Chris walked towards the group of animals that was just standing there watching. She flew from her boy's shoulder and up into a tree above him as he looked at all the animals.

"I don't understand, why don't any of them do something about this?" he asked Chris who shrugged. This made Tails growl angrily and clench his fits and Cyrilla was quick to fly down to him and nuzzle into his neck.

"Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, it's just…back in the world I come from I was pushed around a lot too" Tails sighed as Cyrilla gave a sad crooning sound.

(Flashback)

_"__Stop, please, leave it alone" Tails begged as he was held back by a Monkey while his mongoose daemon held an unsettled Cyrilla who was in the form of a mouse. A bear and his German Shepard daemon stood next to a tree stump on sitting on it was Tails new invention but the bear just lifted a log and smashed it down on the small device making Tails cry out and Cyrilla to whimper sadly._

_When they were let go Tails gentle cradled the broken machine as he walked, Cyrilla as a small sugar glider tucked against his neck. Tears glistened in both their eyes as they looked at what remained of their invention._

_"__I'm sorry I didn't try harder to protect it and you Tails" Cyrilla sniffed and Tails gave a sad sigh and rubbed his check against his daemon._

_"__It wasn't your fault Cyrilla" Tails whispered softly and gave a small sniff of his own. He gasped however when he heard running footsteps and watched as a blue hedgehog followed by a large black wolf daemon came running into the clearing ahead of him and stopped to sniff to air. His daemon glanced up at her person with burning golden eyes and gave a huffing sigh before taking off ahead of him and he was quick to follow._

_"__Wow, they sure move fast" Tails breathed as they disappeared into the trees._

_"__I wonder where they're going" Cyrilla mused and Tails gave a small smile._

_"__Why's don't we find out?"_

_They ran after them out of the forest and onto a beach but could see them anywhere. What they did see was a beautiful plane and both of them felt the sudden urge to go and see what they could do to improve it. Tails and Cyrilla worked for over an hour upgrading the plane so that it would travel faster and began to paint it blue just like the hedgehog they had seen._

_"__What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked making the jump and turn to see the same hedgehog from before standing there looking at them. Beside him stood an albino serval and they realized it must be his daemon, the one that had been a black wolf before. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes, tail lashing and looking tense. Cyrilla was quick to shift from her spider monkey form she had taken to a small field mouse and shivered as the serval's eyes tracked her every move._

_ "__I'm really sorry but when I see a machine I can't help myself. I hope you don't mind that I changed the engine to make it faster" Tails apologised and watched as both the hedgehog and Serval raised an eye ridge at his words. The serval suddenly stood from her sitting position and walked closer to them, her movements graceful and elegant._

_"__You've been following us all morning" a male voice said shocking both Tails and Cyrilla. It was unheard off for someone to have a daemon the same sex as themselves but it was rare and slightly strange._

_"__I…I guess we have" Cyrilla said and the serval hummed._

_"__What is it you seek young fox?" the serval asked and Tails tensed while Cyrilla gave a small squeak. Daemons were only meant to talk to their person! Tails didn't know what to do and the hedgehog seemed to see his distress for he gave a small smiled and walked over, placing a hand on his daemons head._

_"__Sorry about Caedmon, he doesn't care much for the social rules associated with daemons and neither do I for that matter" he apologised and the serval, Caedmon huffed and his tail twitched from side to side._

_"__Those rules are meaningless and stupid" he growled before turning back to Tails and Cyrilla, his pale blue eyes demanding an answer to his question._

_"__Well you see, Cyrilla and I like to build things. But the other kids make fun of us and laugh at us. When I saw you I thought you looked cool so I thought maybe we could be friends. And when I saw your plane I just could help but see if I could improve it" Tails explained and looked down while flushing slightly._

_"__What is your name" the hedgehog asked and Tails gave a small smile._

_"__Miles but my friends call me Tails and this here is Cyrilla" Tails introduced and the hedgehog bowed his head at both him and is daemon._

_"__My name is Sonic and this is Caedmon but I just call him Cay" the hedgehog said and Tails gave a nod in greeting to the serval. Sonic turned to look at the plane and his lips lifted into a small smile, "You've done a good job Tails. And I suppose I could use a mechanic and a friend"_

_"__You mean that?" Tails asked and Sonic smiled._

_"__Sure, I've always wanted a friend before" he said and Tails beamed at him. Cyrilla shifted into a small ginger cat and walked towards Caedmon, intending to greet him properly but the serval gave a small hiss and moved away making her jump and wilt. Tails wilted as well but Sonic just gave a strained smile._

_"__Cay and I don't really like to be touched, sorry but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you Cyrilla" he said. They twitched at him addressing another daemon but also brightened a bit at his answer about his daemons strange behaviour. The serval huffed before shifting into an albino falcon and flew up to sit on the plane's wing, watching them all the while._

(End flashback)

"Everybody picked on me" Tails sighed and Chris felt his heart go out to his friend. But Tails suddenly shook his head and a determined look cross his face as his back straightened, "If somebody doesn't stop these bullies they'll wreck this place, but I'm not going to let that happen"

He turned back to where the two men were standing and glared hatefully, "You two get you bulldozers and get lost!" he yelled making them turn.

"This fur ball is really starting to get on my nerves" the fat man growled and this just served to make Tails angrier.

"If you don't stop what you're doing all these animals will lose their homes. If you don't shut this place down I'll do it myself" he snapped only to gasp as a shadow fell over him and he turned to see a bulldozer heading straight for him.

"Tails run!" Cyrilla yelled as he took to the air and watched as her boy quickly ran out of the way and back to Chris and the animals. She could see the young human was fuming with rage that these men would intentionally try and hurt his friend and turned her anger eyes on the other humans that dared try to hurt her boy.

"Next time you bother us we'll dig a hole and drop you in it" the fat man spat and walked away.

"Tails, I think we'll need help if we're going to stop them from building this dam" Chris said.

"But how?" Tails asked only to turn when all the animals stepped forward looking angry but determined as well. He smiled as an idea came to mind. They rushed back to the town they had seen while flying and quickly gathered as many people as they could.

"Okay listen up everybody, we have to work together if we're going to put a stop to this dam" Chris called to them all from atop an elephant.

"We have to fight to protect the nature preserve and stop that dam" Tails yelled as well. The people muttered amongst themselves and before long a massive group of protesters were converging upon the construction site yelling and holding signs. They tried to push past the workers but they formed a human barrier to keep them out. The two men in suits just smiled and raised their hands in a peaceful gesture.

"We're building this dam to power your homes so you may use blenders and other electronic devices" the taller man said with a pleasant smile but Chris just sneered at him.

"They already have power for their homes, they don't need this dam. You're just trying to protect yourself" he snapped making the people yell angrily and push more aggressively against the workers holding them back. The man's lips pulled back into a thin line while his eyes seemed to twitch with rage.

"This is a restricted area, you all must leave at once!" he shouted but the people wouldn't budge. Chris and Tails smiled at their handy work while Cyrilla gave a hooting laugh and flapped her wings in joy.

(Line break)

Sonic and Caedmon had left the cheetah in peace and were now running across the savannah at high speed. While both knew Sonic could go faster the hedgehog didn't really feel like going that fast and instead enjoyed cruising alongside Cay who was still in the form of a king cheetah. They weren't running close to each other either, instead they were fourteen meters apart, at the edge of their range. They were doing this to get used to it because while it wasn't painful to be that far apart it still felt strange. By doing this they would eventually get used to the new range and soon be able to try for fifteen to sixteen meters.

When Cay gave a sudden growling hiss Sonic looked up to see a large robot monkey standing in the tree line. On the ground before it was a car and two human in suits that instantly had both of them on edge, even more so when they smelt petrol fumes on the breeze.

"Disgusting creatures" Cay hissed and picked up his pace followed by Sonic. The giant monkey banged on its chest a few times while making grunting noises before it got down on all fours and began to run towards them. Cay just smirked and Sonic gave a small laugh as he easily darted ahead and tripped the massive machine up. Cay gracefully duked underneath the falling machine and they both ran towards the humans, Sonic cutting through their car while Cay swiped at the petrol containers, knocking them from the humans grasp.

"You humans disgust me" Cay growled at them and watched in delight as they shrunk back from him and trembled under his gaze. Sonic walked up beside him and placed a gentle hand on the cheetah's flank and just stared at the men before him.

"They're so scared" he muttered and Cay arched his back and gave a rumbling purr, eyes flashing slightly while his lips pulled back in a smile to show razor sharp teeth.

"Try and destroy nature again and you'll be sorry" the daemon purred and repressed the urge to laugh as the men turned three shads whiter and meekly nodded their heads. He looked up along with Sonic when they saw the robot monkey heading back towards them and they were quick to rush into the trees, hoping that they would hinder the machines movements. When they looked behind them however they were shocked to see it was gone.

"Where'd it go?" Sonic hissed while looking about with wide eyes. Cay was agitated too as he stood on alert, fur on end and teeth bared in an aggressive snarl. His sharp hearing was what saved them just in time from being punched. With lightning fast reflexes Cay ducked his head between Sonic's legs and flung his by onto his back and bounded out of the way with seconds to spare. They landed nimbly on their feet and glared at the thing only to gasp when it seemed to vanish into thin air.

"How is this possible?" Cay growled out while swivelling his ears to try and pin-point where the thing had gone. This time however he wasn't quick enough and both he and Sonic howl in pain when they were kicked from behind and sent flying a few meters before skidding across the grass. Sonic at up with a wince and gazed at his daemon with wide eyes while panting heavily.

"How are we meant to fight something we can't see Cay?" he asked weakly and his daemon could only stare at him for he didn't have an answer. Laughter filled the air and they look up to see Eggman and Adonia leering down at them.

"Looks like you've met you match" Eggman laughed making Cay snap his jaw angrily up at him and Sonic to narrow his eyes, "E65 strikes without warning"

As if on command both Sonic and Cay where hit from behind but not as hard as the first time so they only moved back a few meters and merely grunted in pain.

"You're both in for it now freaks" Adonia cackled and flapped her massive black wings in joy which just sicken Cay and Sonic to the core. They tried to get up and face them only to have E65 appear before them again and hit them once more.

"We need to listen together" Sonic finally said and Cay nodded. They both closed their eyes and allowed their minds to merge into one. It was like for a brief moment the world had turned black and white and they turned without opening their eyes as they heard a branch snap under E65's weight and the faint humming from the machine. They still kept their eyes closed as they ran forward and smashed into it and opened their eyes to see it lying on the ground.

"We need to get to a more open space if we're going to fight that thing child" Cay whispered to his boy who nodded in understanding and they both took off away from it, ignoring Eggman and Adonia's angered cries.

"What about that place where those men came from? They obviously were doing something illegal, burning down national wildlife land from the looks of things so maybe they are building something" Sonic suggested and Cay hummed in thought and nodded.

"Follow the tracks from the car" he said and Sonic was quick to do as told.

(Line break)

Tails, Cyrilla and Chris smiled at the animals as they moved towards the now fixed Tornado, happy that they had helped to protect their home and stop the construction of the dam. Now all they had to do was find Sonic and Cay and then they could head back home. Chris was about to suggest where they should start looking when he saw a small dust cloud heading towards them that was slowly growing larger.

"I don't think we'll need to find them Tails, looks like they found us" Chris laughed and Tails just smiled. Cyrilla on the other hand saw what was following them and gave a loud hooting call as a warning.

"Looks like Eggman and Adonia found them first" she hissed and they both tensed in anger. They jumped when Sonic and Cay came to a halt before them and felt both concerned and angry when they saw the bruises starting to form on them.

"Hello Tails, Cyrilla, Christopher" Sonic greeted with a smile while Cay just ignored them.

"Are you both okay?" Tails asked worriedly and Sonic just smiled.

"We are fine, we're just finishing up here" he turned his head to the side slightly and eyed the fast approaching machine without a hint of fear or worry. He quickly glanced at the abandoned construction site and turned back to Cay with a smile, "Think it will do?"

"It will do just fine" the king cheetah huffed and they both rushed into it followed by E65. They got into a battle stance and watched as it turned invisible but this time something else happened that made them both pause. The machinery behind it seemed to stop those parts of it from vanishing showing Sonic and Cay where it was.

"Oh no! E65 can only camouflage itself when it's standing before planets and rocks but not when it's up against metal" Eggman raged and pulled at his facial hair while Adonia screeched angrily from her perch.

"Looks like this place will be more than fine" Sonic laughed and jumped forward and smashed into the giant monkey. Eggman and Adonia suddenly began flying around and firing at anything made of metal and effectively destroying everything in sight. It didn't seem to make much of a difference though because Sonic and Cay continued to smash into E65 over and over again until it was just lying on the ground.

"Sonic" they turned to see Tails and Cyrilla running towards them and watched as the two tailed fox threw a ring at them which Sonic caught easily. The power flood their system and they both took a brief moment to just breathe and allow the power and energy to surround them.

"I think it's about time we ended this" Cay smirked and Sonic nodded in agreement. Sonic curled up into a ball, Cay shifting into a jerboa, a type of small desert rodent and they ripped through E65 like it was nothing and watched with satisfaction as it exploded into millions of pieces. They turned to face Eggman and Adonia who both seemed like they were about to explode as well and Cay felt a vindictive sort of happiness fill him when he saw how enraged Adonia truly was. The egg shaped human made as if to fight them but his vulture daemon nipped his ear and gazed deeply into his eyes. It was a rare moment of what one could only call tenderness between Eggman and Adonia who normally were very cruel and vicious. They just stared at one another, eyes softening like they had never done before and just seeming content with each other.  
The moment was brief and over in a flash as they turned back to face them and sneered. Cay stayed on Sonic's shoulder as a jerboa and just stared at the vulture daemon whose black eyes glinted with hate and anger. They just glared before taking to the air a retreating and Cay gave a small squeak of anger as he watched them go, whiskers twitching angrily.

"Strange man" Cay grumbled and Sonic couldn't help but give a small snorting laugh.

"Strange daemon" he added and Cay grinned up at him and nuzzled into his neck.

"I think today as been very interesting and quiet enjoyable. Less boring than it normally is" the daemon sighed and Sonic just hummed happily and stared off into the distance.

"Eggman and Adonia are getting better with building machines" he commented offhandedly and Cay looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, they are. Curious how they interacted with each other just now. Most people with daemons behave like that all the time but they never do" he said and Sonic frowned.

"I don't think they've always been together. There's just something about them that seems off, like they aren't as familiar with each other as they should be if that makes sense" Sonic answered back and Cay smiled.

"Another mystery…delightful" he sighed and closed his eyes happily while Sonic just rolled his eyes with a fond smile playing on his face.

**Frost: And that ladies and gentlemen is chapter 14, if you have any questions feel free to PM me**

**Cay: Please review as well, they motivate her and have a lovely week **


	15. Chapter 15

**Frost: Hello there my dear readers. Just a heads up, I've posted pictures on Deviantart of the Sonic characters and their daemons. My username is the same, merlinfrostG so if you want, go check that out.  
Now to clear some things up. Some people are saying they are confused about Sonic and his parents. He never knew his parents but he's heard stories about his mother. In this chapter you will all get a look into Sonic and Caedmon's childhood and hopefully it will clear some things up.**

**Now if anyone wants to do fanart of this feel free, just send me a link when your done and remember to mention where t came from. If you have any questions PM me and please review and have a wonderful week. P.S was mah birthday yesterday! Yeah!**

**Caedmon: Frost doesn't own Sonic, he belongs to Sega and Daemons and stuff from the Gold Compass belong to their respective owners**

Sonic and Caedmon wouldn't call themselves kind and caring beings. Most days they found it hard to care about anything unless it had some importance to themselves or was interesting. And while they had 'friends' they wouldn't called themselves social either, growing up they had been called anti-social and sociopath by phycologists, school counsellors and the other children and adults around them. Most children with a daemon the same gender as themselves would probably try and hide the fact or their daemon would try and be as normal as possible to make up for the strangeness but Sonic and Caedmon had never done that growing up. Instead they flaunted their differences and delighted in making others uncomfortable. One such occasion had been when Cay had spent a whole week as a pure white wolf with burning golden eyes.  
Wolves were often associated with abused children or people with mental instabilities and both Sonic and Cay had revealed in the fear his form generated around the school. It had ended when the seven year old had been called to see the school nurse and she started asking personal questions about their home life which had Cay snarling with rage and Sonic closing off and putting up his defensive walls. They were no stranger to seeing the school nurse and counsellor, they had gone many times due to teachers being concerned. The first time they went was when they were four and had just started school. Most children and their daemons would have been playing with each other and socializing, but not Sonic and Cay.

They found the other children and their daemons dull and annoying to be around and seeing how they followed the conventional social rules that surrounded daemons they were also frustratingly boring. It didn't help that the children's daemons liked to play fight and while Cay could easily win each fight he hated being touched and tried to make sure the other daemons knew this. But when a young boy, a lion, and his daemon who was in the form of a Irish Settler had bounded over and tried to get them to play he and his daemon had become angry when they were brushed aside. Caedmon hadn't even looked at the other daemon and instead continued to look down at the book in Sonic's lap that they were reading. He'd been in the form of an albino polecat so it wasn't much trouble for the Irish Settler daemon to jump up and shove him with her muzzle.

Cay had reacted instantly with a loud hissing shriek and had swung round and bit the daemon on her snout making her and her boy howl in pain. It wasn't uncommon for young children's daemons to bit each other when mad, it was normally just a painful nip that left no mark. When Cay had bitten the Irish Settler he'd drawn blood and when he pulled away his white face was stained crimson. Teachers and students alike had rushed over to see what had happened and recoiled in shock when they saw the four year old Sonic just staring at the lion and his daemon with an expressionless face, his hand resting gently on his daemons back whose face was still stained with blood. The boy and his daemon were taken to the nurse while Sonic and Cay were sent to the headmaster's office where they just sat silently.  
The man and his raven daemon had entered the room looking pale and worried and both gained a slightly fearful look when they heard Cay whisper to Sonic '_They're so frightened'_ in a delighted tone while he had arched his back. They sat down and asked many questions like if they rerated their actions – the answer had been no – and if they felt anything at all about the incident – which had been replied with another no.

"May we leave now" Sonic had asked in a polite and formal tone, a tone no four year old should have used and the headmaster had leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did your daemon attack?" he'd asked instead while his raven daemon fluttered her feathers nervously. Sonic and Cay stared at her with unblinking eyes making her wriggle under their gaze before Sonic turned his dull emerald green eyes back to the headmaster and he scowled.

"Caedmon and I don't like to be touched" was all he had said before he stood and left, Cay shifting into an ermine as he went.

They had been alienated after that, none of the kids or their daemons wanted to interact with them in fear of Cay attacking them as well but it suited Sonic and Cay just fine. They didn't like the other kids, they were boring and unintelligent and they were happy to just read their books and observe the daemons. They in a way enjoyed school, it gave them an amazing opportunity to watch and observe daemons while also learning a few new things but it was also an escape from their uncle and his wild boar daemon who was a living nightmare to them. They would tell though, that would show weakness.  
Their only other escape was the local university where the scholars and professors lived and they were the only people Sonic and Cay could tolerate. They were intellectual and knew things they didn't which they were more than willing to teach. While Cay still unnerved them they were delighted that one so young was so willing to learn. However even the scholars had their limit and it came in the form of Dust.

Sonic and Cay had been fascinated with it ever since they could somewhat comprehend the fundamentals of it when they were six. But when they asked the scholars about Dust they had gone silent, their daemons tensing and going all sharp and they refused to even speak of it. It was both disappointing and intriguing at the same time for Sonic and Cay and they couldn't help but wonder what they were all so afraid of.

Their oddities as children had stuck with them into their teenaged years which was why their friends viewed them as such. They had grown up the way they were and weren't going to change anytime soon just because they made some people uncomfortable and they still delighted in the reactions they received because of their differences. They watched from the side lines as Cream would pick flowers while Arison danced around her in the form of a robin and they would blink or have an expression on their face. They would just watch and then Amy and Ferus or Knuckles and Camelia would walk out and freeze when they saw them and shiver in fear.

"It's so amusing watching them" Cay purred in the form of an albino lynx as he lounged about six meters away from Sonic. They both knew the distance was making the others uncomfortable and that was precisely why they were doing it.

"Wonder if they know their being so obvious" Sonic mused while Cay's lips curled back in a vicious smile that had Celandia flinching away from them and burrowing her head into Silver's neck. Caedmon watched with his pale pink eyes and almost felt like laughing at her reaction but refrained from doing so. Cyrilla is perched on the back of a chair about three meters from Tails and has been trying to speak or at least gain Cay's attention for a few minutes but the lynx doesn't so much as glance at her let alone talk to her. She looks put out and disapproving of his actions because daemons are supposed to converse with each other, it what is expected of them and yet Cay just doesn't seem to care about these expectations. Instead it is Sonic who turns his eyes on her and while she hates it when he speaks to her for once she lets it slide and addresses him.

"You're worried…why?" Sonic asked in a level tone, face void of expression and Cyrilla only just represses the urge to shiver.

"Your distance, it is unsettling" she grips out and Cay's ears flick back and forth yet he still does not look at her. Instead he grooms his face, licking his paws and then rubbing them along his face. Cyrilla ruffled her feathers at his evident disregard towards her concerns while Sonic's smile became tight lipped and slightly strained.

"We aren't considering separation Cyrilla, that we can promise you" he says with a slight dip of the head, eyes never leaving hers. She huffs and looks away, uncomfortable and not quiet knowing how to continue the conversation. She's not like Laraine where the little merlin flacon can keep up long conversations with Sonic. It _bothers_ her unlike the other daemon and she knows it bothers everyone else as well. When she looks back Caedmon is suddenly staring at her, pink eyes unblinking and she suddenly wishes he was still ignoring her. His intense gaze had her pinned and for a brief moment she forgot how to breathe. She could feel Tails starting to worry and stress through the bond but she held firm as she stared right back at Cay.

"There's something else…isn't there?" Sonic titled his head while placing his hand on Cay's head, the silent daemon just staring and watching. Cyrilla swallowed her fear and tried to look unintimidated.

"You once told Laraine that you had an idea on what you truly were" she probed gently and suddenly Cay was as stiff as a board and bearing his teeth in pure anger. Sonic looked strained, his posture far too ridged to be comfortable and his eyes had hardened instantly.

"You want to know what I think he'll be" it wasn't a question, more of a statement and it left Cyrilla wondering if she had made a wise decision in asking. Cay rippled and shifted into a massive white wolf with burning golden eyes and she shivered because wolves were meant to be the daemons of battle hardened warriors and broken and abused people. Cay watched her reaction and his lips pulled back to reveal his gleaming teeth and it took all of her will not to take flight and rush back to Tails.

"Dull" was all Cay bit out at her before turning away, still as a wolf and he turned to Sonic, "I'm keeping this form for a while"

"If you say so" Sonic just shrugged at the proclamation while everyone else who had been secretly listening tensed and turned fully away from them. The hedgehog turned back to the barn owl and gave her a polite smile that seemed forced.

"Your concerns aren't needed Cyrilla and you would do well to remember what truly does concern your attention" his voice was soft but everyone could hear the undertone of venom and warning in his voice. It was clear Sonic wasn't please at all with how the conversation had gone and was actually quite upset with the daemon before him. It upset Cyrilla as well because while Sonic could be strange and frightening he care about her and her boy like no one else had. She bowed her head sadly and flew back to Tails who was quick to run his hands over her back and just assure himself that she was there. Sonic and Cay just stood and left, the white wolf snapping his jaws at Knuckles as he passed which had Camelia hissing a growl at him which he didn't even acknowledge.  
However it's not just the subject that makes Sonic and Cay leave – even though it is boring and dull to them – it's the fact that the conversation with Cyrilla was far too much like the ones they had with the teachers and phycologist who had all believed there to be something wrong with them. Autism one had said, psychopathic tendencies another put in and most commonly were anti-social and the diagnosis of being sociopaths. They hadn't cared in the slightest but their uncle and his boar daemon had. They had screamed and raged about why they had to have such freaks living under their house, thrown things at them when they said something rude or unnatural and their uncle's daemon had once tried to stab Cay with one of her tusks when he'd taken the form of a dire wolf.

The man had been a pain really and a bore seeing how all he wanted to do all day was watch TV and drink his beers. Cay would muttered darkly about liver failure and heart attacks in Sonic ear as they watched him, his boar daemon getting fat and lazy over time. They both couldn't help but remember those days when they were younger and had felt like no one understood them – even though they still hadn't found someone who truly did now a days.

(Flashback)

_A five year old Sonic sat on the stairs of his house looking down the hall at his uncle who was sat before the TV and eating a bag of chips and drinking beer. His daemon, Odiar sat at his feet and was sleeping the day away. Cay was curled around his neck as a small red and golden dragon and he was glaring hatefully at both man and daemon who were so boring and dull that it was mind-numbingly frustrating to just be in the same house as them. He growled, hissed and spat as he crawled across Sonic's shoulder and up his quills to sit on his head and his long tail lashed about in agitation._

_"__I want out" was all he said and it was all he needed to say because Sonic was on his feet in an instant and walking towards the front door. They froze however when Odiar suddenly gave a loud snort and their uncle turned to look at them._

_"__Where you going?' he slurred terribly and they wrinkled their noses at the stench he gave off._

_"__Just for a walk" Sonic said and left without another word and flinched when he heard the empty glass beer bottle collide with the closed door. Cay growled and blew out smoke before shifting into an albino marten and trotted alongside his boy, leading the way towards the university where the scholars worked and lived._

_"__Aim was off" Sonic mused and Cay just huffed and kept walking. They head to the only other safe place other than school that they know, the university and they ignore the stares they gain from the scholars. They don't stop till they are standing before an elderly man, a human with an aged clouded leopard standing next to him. The Master of the Stanford University was a reasonable man and didn't seem overly bothered by their differences and always delighted in teaching them new things. However, the thing that attracted Sonic and Cay to him the most was his daemon who was the same gender as his person. Raniel had shared with Cay how hard it was growing up for them because he'd been male and it had helped calm and pacify Cay when they first met. _

_"__I wasn't expecting to see you both here today" the Master stated and Sonic just stares at him with a faint smile on his five year old face._

_"__We just felt like a walk" he bows his head respectfully at him and turns to face Raniel whose tail is gently flicking back and forth, his grey blue eyes watching their every move. It makes Cay's fur stand on end but the albino marten doesn't so much as twitch because while he doesn't like it he somewhat trusts the other daemon. "We found the information you were looking for, it was at the very back of the library"_

_He hands a rolled up piece of parchment that the clouded leopard gently takes into his mouth before he lumbers slowly over to the Master's desk and places in on the left. _

_"__I see you daemon is still taking forms with colour variations" the Master says and Cay whirls around to face him and suddenly grows in size till an albino sub-adult male lion is standing next to Sonic. Cay's head passes Sonic's own and it's slightly scaring seeing a daemon larger than their person. The Master doesn't react to this display but his daemon does. Raniel's tail lashed in annoyance while his ruff stood on end. This was why they liked observing daemons because while their person could conceal how they were feeling their daemon almost always gave them away. _

_"__It's interesting" Sonic's voice is low, almost dangerous and Raniel gives a small chirp of worry because five year olds should not sound like that. Cay doesn't so much as look at Raniel or make a noise, instead he crouches low to the ground and just stares while Sonic wonders around the room looking at documents and books as he goes. "That lesson we had last week, about the Great War, you mentioned Witches" and now even the Master looks tense. _

_Sonic seemed to size them up, eyes travelling the length of both their bodies before he smiled and shook his head looking slightly disappointed. "No, I won't get anything out of you two. This is something that we shouldn't concern ourselves with isn't it?"_

_"__Boring" Cay rumbled and curled his tail close to his body but doesn't move from his spot. _

_"__Witches are not to be trifled with child, best you leave them be" the Master is firm but his eyes look worried and that just intrigues them more. Sonic is quick to move to Cay's side and the lion stands up in a flash looking like a dangerous guardian angel in a strange way._

_"__We shall see" Sonic murmurs and nods his head once at both human and daemon as a way of saying goodbye before he and Cay walk out of the room. They aren't completely satisfied but the short visit has done well to present them with an opportunity to amuse themselves and deepen their knowledge._

_(End flashback)_

Sonic stared at Cay who was still a white wolf and wondered not for the first time what forms his daemon would have taken if he'd been what everyone else defined as normal. He never voiced these thoughts to Cay and always kept them from leaking into the bond but they were always there floating about in his mind. He supposed it would have been very boring and dull and while he sometimes wished they were normal he knew in his heart of hearts he wouldn't have Cay change for the world. He didn't care in the end of they made others uncomfortable or frightened them. They were who they were and nothing would change that.

He smiled at Cay and ran a hand down the wolfs back and gave a small click with his tongue while jerking his head to the side. "We've already been a wolf many times, I think it's time for a change"

Cay cocked his head to the side and gnashed his teeth together loudly looking thoughtful. "A lemur?"

"Boring" Sonic sniped and that brought a smile to his daemons face. His body rippled and grew in size till a large tiger stood before him. But Cay didn't stop there. His coat turned a golden colour and his body grew even more, muscles budging out and making him look like he was made of steel. Sonic hummed at the form, walked around Cay a few times and smiled. "Interesting, hybrid?"

"Liger, offspring of a female tigress and male lion" Cay supplied helpfully, "Something only found on earth"

"Looks dangerous, and powerful. Would come in handy"

"I like it, I'll keep it for now" and just like that the conversation over. Cay laid down on the carpet while Sonic sat on the chair beside him, opening a book he'd plucked from the shelf. They didn't care if they were different, they were perfect just the way they were.

**Frost: If you have any questions please PM me and I'll try and anwser them the best I can. Also check out the pics on DeviantArt**

**Caedmon: Please review and have a lovely week**


	16. Chapter 16

**Frost: Lucky lucky readers, two updates in one day! This chapter is more about Knuckles and Camelia and their first meeting with Sonic and Caedmon. I'm planning on doing this with everyone so we can see their different reactions to the strange pair. Remember, any questions of theories you have PM me, don't put them in the review because we don't want spoilers!**

**Cay: Please review and remember Frost doesn't own anything**

**Camelia: We hope you have a lovely day**

When they had been younger they had prided themselves with how powerful they always were. Knuckles was naturally strong and Camelia was always taking large forms such as lions, bears, a horse once, leopards, panthers and of course their favourite, a tigress. Sometimes she would shift into a stoat and ride on his shoulder but they both agreed they were something large. When she'd settled into a tigress Knuckles had been so proud and felt like nothing could touch or scare them. And then they met Sonic and Caedmon.

The hedgehog had crashed on his island along with Tails and Cyrilla and Knuckles hadn't been impressed. He stood there with arms crossed, Camelia growling dangerously by his side. The young fox kit had shrunk back, his red panda daemon shifting into a lemming and ducking to hide behind his head. The hedgehog had just smiled, his daemon as an albino serval by his side. Knuckles thought it was an odd form to settle as, she looked beautiful but colour variations were strange. What set him and Camelia on edge was that she didn't seem scared, if anything the serval look board and disinterested in the display Camelia was putting on which just made the tigress angrier.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" he tried to sound intimidating but something about this hedgehog and his daemon were making him feel uneasy and he didn't like it. The hedgehog titled his head and smiled.

"We didn't mean to intrude, our plane lost control and we crashed" he gestured to the smoking plane behind them and his daemon gave a hacking cough of what could only be described as amusement while she didn't even glance at Camelia which rubbed Knuckles and Camelia up the wrong way. What happened next though sucked all the anger from their bodies.

"Obvious" they are shocked to find out the serval is male and watch as _he _stretches out his back and flexes his claws. The hedgehog just smiles while the fox kit shifts slightly behind them. He looks like he wants to run and hide but seems to find his courage and steps forward while his daemon who is now a ring-tailed possum looks up into Camelia's eyes.

"We're really sorry about all this but we'll leave as soon as possible. My name is Tails and this is Cyrilla" he introduces and Knuckles bows his head respectfully towards the kits daemon because it is the polite thing to do.

"I am Knuckles and this is Camelia" his tigress leans forward and touches her nose to Cyrilla in greeting and the possum relaxes instantly and even manages a smile. Camelia chuffs gently which allows Knuckles to know she likes them and he turns to the hedgehog and has been watching them the whole time with his strange emerald eyes that look like they know far too much. "And who are you?"

"Sonic, and this is Caedmon but I call him Cay" he doesn't seem interested in Knuckles – far from it – instead he is looking at Camelia with a piercing gaze that has the tigress shifting uncomfortably under it. Knuckles has the sudden urge to step in front of her and block her from sight but refrains from doing so. He is beyond shocked when the hedgehog, Sonic, speaks not to him but Camelia.

"Are you a bangle tiger or Sumatran?" the way he says it leaves no room for argument and Knuckles opens his mouth to answer only to jump when Camelia beats him too it.

"Sumatran" her voice shakes with nerves and her whole body is tense like she just wants to run from this strange boy and his strange albino daemon who are just staring at her.

"Dull" the daemon growls out and suddenly he is no longer a serval, he's a much larger albino mountain lion with pale pink eyes and its frightening because Sonic looks at least thirteen so his daemon should be settled but it's not. Knuckles and Camelia know that the strange pair can see their discomforted and they can't help but shiver when they see the razor sharp smiles that cross their faces because of it. But Camelia is also polite and proper so she starts to extend her head to greet the other daemon but Caedmon pulls back with a low warning growl that obviously says that is she tries that again he will attack and Sonic's face suddenly becomes strained and his smile forced.

"We don't like to be touched" his explanation is simple enough but it leaves question that they want answered. They allow them to stay and they are sleeping by the shrine but Knuckles and Camelia cannot sleep. The tigress keeps pacing nervously and snapping her jaws and Knuckles feels like all his well kept secrets have been laid bare before the entire world and they hate it.

"Mama once said that people whose daemons don't like to be touched could be sociopaths or were abused when they were younger" Camelia is the first to break the silence and she voices the thoughts that have been running through their heads since Sonic told them why Caedmon hadn't greeted Camelia.

"His daemon isn't a wolf though or a venomous snake or any of the abused children daemons" Knuckles points out and Camelia looks away. He can tell she is unsettled, it thrums through the bond and makes his own skin crawl with discomfort but he doesn't know _how_ to help and sooth her.

"He spoke to me, he spoke and he shouldn't have because you just don't do that" she suddenly snaps and now Knuckles knows why she is so upset. Because this Sonic had spoken to her, not knuckles while his own daemon had just sat back and ignored her.

"Everything about them just wasn't right. The way they spoke was too formal, the way they held themselves and how their eyes looked and how that boy spoke to you and not me…" Knuckles couldn't supress the shudder that travelled up his spine and sighed when Camelia pressed her muzzle into his neck and blew warm air threw her nose. He cradles her head in his hands and sighs as her silky smooth fur tickles his nose. "Why did you answer him if it upset you so much?"

Camelia tensed and he feels her fear and confusion and pulls back to gaze at her with worried eyes. "Because I felt like I needed to. The way he said it was like he was commanding me to answer and I just…I don't know why I did it Knuckles, I'm so sorry" she moaned and pushed her face into his shoulder feeling shameful at her actions.

"It wasn't your fault, you just weren't expecting it" he assured her and felt her relax. They stay like that and when morning comes they watch as Tails and Cyrilla go about fixing the plane, Cyrilla in the form of a monkey of some breed. But it unnerves them that Sonic and Caedmon completely ignore them throughout the day. After two days they are ready to leave and while Tails and Cyrilla have become somewhat friends Sonic and Cay didn't utter a single word to them since the first day. They think it will continue so they are both shocked when Sonic walks up to them, Caedmon in the form of a red ruff lemur and smiles.

"We thank you for letting us stay with you. It was interesting" he said with a small bow of his head and Knuckles feels curiosity bubble up inside him.

"In what way, you didn't say anything to us in the last two days" he can't help but point out and ignores Camelia when she swings round to stare at him for his rudeness. Despite this Sonic laughs gently while Cay just smirks from his shoulder.

"We like to observe things, talking gets in the way" Sonic said and they blinked in confusion. And then Caedmon is leaning forward – not to greet them – merely to just get a closer look.

"Your form suits you well" his voice is velvet like and low and it sends shivers up both their spines. And they hate what he's said because it doesn't matter if he thinks Camelia's form suits her – he doesn't even known them – yet he is right because it does suit her. It makes Camelia growl in slight fright and dig her claws into the dirt beneath her while Knuckles just stands there rigidly.

"Authority, fearlessness, fierce when provoked and strength. Yes it suits you very well" Sonic says as a way of parting and then turns and walks to the plane. They stand there in shock not knowing what to say and Cay turns to smile at them. They tremble in fear, nervousness and curiosity throughout the day long after they have gone and for a few days after. They expect it to be the last they see of them but suddenly they just start randomly showing up on the island. Sometimes Tails and Cyrilla are with them but more often than not they are alone and while at first Camelia and Knuckles don't like it they soon grow used to them in a strange way. They learn very little of the mystery that is Sonic and Caedmon yet they learn a lot about them. After two months since they first met Knuckles finally can't hold it in any longer and turns to face Sonic and Cay who is in the form of an Okapi.

"How did you know that stuff about us when we first met?" he asked and sees Camelia tense from the corner of his eye. Sonic doesn't directly look at him, his emerald gaze drifts to Camelia first before resting on Knuckles' mouth. He seems uncomfortable now – back straight and quills standing on end – and Caedmon's ears are pulled back slightly and he gives a small snort. Yet he also nods and Sonic relaxes his shoulders slightly.

"The emeralds told us, and we just know things" is his answer and Knuckles feels his eyes widening and feels Camelia's shock and astonishment through the bond as well.

"You're a chaos user" he breathes and Sonic looks away, face pinched and Cay stomps his foot. They don't understand their reaction – to be a chaos user in an echidna tribe was the highest honour – so Camelia probs.

"You act like it's a bad thing" she muses and Cay lowers his head in a threatening way while Sonic just gives a bitter smile and huffs.

"The world down below is very different from your island sanctuary" he says and she shakes her head and sneezes as realization hits both her and Knuckles because what Sonic said was true. They have never been off the island so they wouldn't know much about the surface world. Things were most likely very different down there.

"I take it they didn't appreciate your gifts then" Knuckles said in a gentle tone and he jumps when Cay answers instead of Sonic.

"People fear what is different from them. They are confused by it and frightened so they will act accordingly to that fear. Tell me, what does that tell you?" the daemon asked and suddenly Knuckles understand what Camelia meant when she said she felt like she needed to answer Sonic when he spoke to her. The way Caedmon speaks to him lets him know he _has_ to answer or else.

"It doesn't tell me anything good" is all he can say in a breathless sort of way and he watches as Cay snorts and turns away from him and Knuckles gets the distinct feeling that the daemon is pleased with his response.

"Is that why you keep coming back here, because of the emeralds?" Camelia asks and Knuckles feels a slightly sadness because what if that really is the only reason they keep coming back? It would mean they didn't really like them and probably only tolerated their presence and for some reason the thought of that being true hurt. But Sonic smiles and shakes his head.

"Only partly. You are both interesting to speak with and we have never met anyone else like us before" and Knuckles knows he referring to the chaos ability and he can't keep the smile from forming on his face at the answer. He doesn't care that it was Sonic who answer the question and not Cay because they actually like talking to them, they are friends in a strange way and that thought makes both him and Camelia glow with pride because they know Sonic and Cay don't make friends very often.

Years later they still feel that accomplishment because they had feared that over time Sonic and Caedmon would grow board with them and leave them all alone on their island. But they never did and slowly they begun to know them better. They still get unnerved by them but it's okay because they know it's just the way they are and they really wouldn't want to change that. They look into the room where Sonic sits reading a book, Cay lounging at his feet in the form of a white wolf with golden eyes and Knuckles can't help but remember his words to Camelia all those years ago.

_'__His daemon isn't a wolf though or a venomous snake or any of the abused children daemons'_

Now he looks at the white wolf and wonders if maybe he'd been wrong. Camelia nudges him when her massive head and he grunts but walks away from the door. They can't ponder on 'ifs' and what nots all their lives. They mother had told them that constantly dwelling on the past left no thought for the future so they wouldn't put anymore thought into the matter of Cay's latest form. After all, if he wishes to be a wolf it's his and Sonic's choice, not theirs and they will respect that. Doesn't mean they have to like it though.

**Frost: Short, I Know but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will most likely be another episode from the Sonic x series after this but I won't say which one ;)**

**Caedmon: Please review and have a lovely day**


	17. Chapter 17

**Frost: Hey everyone, next chapter has arrived. Hope your all having a lovely week and that your excited for this chapter**

**Sonic: They never are, they hate you**

**Frost: Is that why I have so many favs and reviews and followers?**

**Sonic: Well I hate you at least**

**Frost: Feelings mutual mate**

**Sonic: *Sighs* I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, aren't I?**

**Frost: Yep, aren't you lucky?**

**Sonic: Kill me now!**

**Frost: Oh hush up, anyways please don't forget to review or PM me if you have any questions, don't worry, I don't bite**

**Sonic: LIES!**

**Frost: Shut up!**

**Caedmon: Please review and remember that frost doesn't own Sonic or the daemons or anything from the golden compass, they belong to their respective owners**

**Frost: Review and have an amazing week**

Sonic hates it, Caedmon hates it, they both hate it. They don't know how Chris convinced them to go on the stupid cruise but they know they are going to seriously hurt someone if they don't get off the boat soon. Cay has been in the form of a honey badger the whole time because they are famous for their highly aggressive nature and fearlessness. They stand on the deck of the boat while Cay huffs, snorts and growls at each wave they hit.

"I could fly us to land" he trembles and ripples from where he stands and Sonic feels sick from the feeling as well.

"Can't, don't know where land is. Could take days" he spits back and Cay hisses with rage while his fur stands on end. They hate water, clear and simple, yet people keep on insisting they go to places where large bodies of it are located.

"Whoever thought this would be a good idea is imprudent" Cay bit out and shifted into a African spring hare and he quickly climbs up Sonic's arm to rest on his shoulder, sharp claws digging into his boys shoulder but neither seems to care much about it. When Sonic walks back inside everyone is laughing and having fun and it sets his teeth on edge because he and Cay are miserable. He feels his daemons irritation and anger towards them through the bond and gently pets his head to help calm him down before he does something rash.

"Hey Sonic, come join us. I save you a seat" Amy calls but he ignores her. Lately she and Ferus had started up their efforts to win their affection and they missed the days of peace already.

"Don't you want to play Mister Sonic?" Cream asks sweetly where she sits holding some cards.

"No, I don't have time for childish games" he spits and stalks off not even realizing what he'd said and who he's said it too. Cream for her part wilted in her chair while Arison in the form of a beagle whined sadly and rested his head in her lap.

"Did we do something wrong" Cream whimpered and Blaze was quick to pull her into a hug while Vasilios gently licked at Arison's face hoping to cheer them up.

"It wasn't your fault Cream, their just stressed is all. They don't like water or feeling trapped" Tikal sooths the girl and Cream's eyes light up with understanding.

"I forgot they don't like water. It must be hard for them then" she whispered and Arison yipped in reply.

"They must feel trapped. To have the thing you fear and hate the most surrounding you on all sides can't be a good feeling. Maybe we should ask for my dad to fly them home" Chris mused but Chuck shook his head looking determined.

"They need to learn to relax. All they've been doing lately is reading books or just staying shut up in their room. This will be good for them, fresh air and all and maybe they might even get over their fear" he suggested and while they could all see the logic in his statement none of them were feeling very confident in it coming true. Sonic and Caedmon are fickle at the best of times and right now they are practically spitting with rage and nervous energy so everyone has been making an effort to keep clear of them. All but Laraine that is. The Merlin flacon is quickly to fly after Sonic and Cay before they go too far and she is lucky to catch them before they head down some stairs.

"You could at least try and pretend you're having fun" she snips at them and Cay growls low in his throat while his brown fur ripples and become white and his eyes turn pink. Sonic doesn't look much better for his face is crumbled in a frown and his brow is deeply furrowed in both stress and agitation.

"What is the point in pretending when everyone already knows we are unhappy?" Sonic counters and she sighs while flicking her head to the side.

"You upset Cream" she says and for a moment Sonic looks shameful before his face crumples into a frown again and he shrugs. Cay is watching Laraine and she stares back at him just as intently.

"That girl means nothing to us" Cay mutters and at first Laraine wants to feel anger and disgust but there's something hidden in Cay's voice that lets her know he doesn't truly mean it. She knows he cares on some level, just not as much as most would be he does care. They are just angry, stressed, frightened and feeling trapped so she can forgive them for their rudeness and sharpness. She and Shadow would probably act the same if it was them in their position.

"Just try and not kill everyone on this ship" she gives in because it's clear they aren't in the mood to listen to her.

"No promises" Sonic says darkly and they slip down the stairs and past where Laraine can travel without stretching the bond and feeling pain. She flies back to Shadow who gives her a single pet in greeting while raising an eye ridge at her. "They aren't in a good way. They didn't even seem to care much when I told them they had unsettled Cream"

Shadow grunts but inside he worries. Sonic adores Cream while Cay tolerates Arison so for them to not care about hurting their feelings means they are defiantly not in a good place which means nothing good for the rest of them. But he won't chase them right now, they need time to cool off and just relax as Chuck said but he knows he and Laraine will be keeping a close eye on them for the rest of the trip. However, it seemed that Sonic and Cay weren't willing to wait for the trip to end. By day four they were reduced to running laps of the boat at high speed, Cay clinging to Sonic's shoulder as an Aye-Aye and looking about with his wide eyes.

"We have to stop them before they rip this place apart" Silver finally said as Sonic streaked past them for the hundredth time that day.

"And how are you going to stop a hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound?" Rouge questioned with crossed arms. Corcoran sniffed and turned his nose up which had Celandia hissing through her beak at him. The peacock didn't so much as look at her and just stared up at his person.

"We have to do something. They are both going crazy just sitting here on this boat" Silver argued back and they all nodded in agreement.

"Sonic and Cay have never had to physically stay in one place for an extended period of time. Sonic once told me he even wondered around him home town for days without going home. This must be a new experience for them and they just don't know how to handle it" Tails reasoned with them and they all looked down.

"This is all my fault, I convinced them to come and if I had known this would happen I would have allowed them to stay home" Chris bowed his head in shame as once again a blue streak blasted past them at high speed.

"Don't blame yourself Chris, none of us could have known this would happen" Tails said and reached out to grab his friend's hand. The human smiled but still felt bad. He was trying to be a good friend to Sonic and Cay because it was clear they didn't have many friends and yet now he'd caused them such distress that they were going stir-crazy.

"Well I've had enough of this" Amy snapped and walked out into the oncoming path of the crazed hedgehog. They were all certain she would just get run over but thankfully Sonic stopped right in front of her and just stared, eyes wide and filled with panic and stress. Cay was growling and hissing on his shoulder, still as an Aye-Aye but he didn't speak or move from his spot.

"Okay you two, stop this right now" Amy scowled.

"Stop what?" Sonic voice was tense and slightly angry but he also didn't sound as angry as he could have meaning he was at least a little calm.

"This childishness behaviour you are displaying. We are going to be on this cruise for at least five more days so you better stuck it up and deal with it and stop acting like a spoilt child that didn't get their way" Amy snapped and Sonic blinked in surprise at her while Cay started to grinned his teeth together. The look of surprise quickly melted into an angry scowl as he bared his teeth at the girl before him.

"We are not acting childish, we are acting accordingly to our distress at being on this god forsaken thing. We hate water and it is surrounding us on all sides and we have nothing to stimulate our minds on this vessel. It is dull and boring and we want to leave" Sonic hissed while Cay chittered angrily on his shoulder.

"Foolish girl thinking you know the reasons behind why we are upset" he sniped and that had Ferus swelling up with indignation and resentment.

"You watch your tongue when speaking of my girl" he said and Cay turned his wide eyed stare into the frog who shrunk back slightly.

"I'm not above shoving you both again" was all the daemon sad as a warning and it had Amy and Ferus paling in fear and horror. Sonic twitched – just once – before turning around and walking away but his heart was racing and mind spinning. In his panic he'd forgotten to eat and drink in two days and now his body was paying the price. "Child, what is wrong, I can feel it through the bond" Cay asked worriedly.

"Cay, I don't feel right" was all Sonic could say before falling to the floor in a dead faint. Cay felt the same wariness wash over him and fought to stay awake. Everyone was shouting and crowding around him and his boy and he just managed to shift into his wolf form before passing out as well.

"What's happened to them?" Cream cried in distress and hugged Arison – who was an artic hare today – close to her chest. Chuck was checking Sonic over while Vasilios and Laertes sniffed and nudged at Cay. It was one of those rare moments where the other daemons could get close to and touch Cay without the other daemon trying to attack them and Camelia couldn't resist the urge to lean down and press her nose to the wolf's face and breathe in his scent. To her, Caedmon smelt of a winter forest and a field of moon flowers which grew back on their home planet. His fur isn't ruff or ragged as one would expect a wolf's fur to be, instead his fur is silky soft and feels like it belongs on a cat. When she pulls back Knuckles is standing beside her and looking slightly lost because he'd felt her astonishment and calmness through the bond.

"He doesn't feel like an abused child's daemon, he feels like an apex predator. He feels strong" she says in a soft voice that carries around the whole group. One by one the other daemons moved closer and gently touch Caedmon's fur and they all feel the same shock and calmness wash over them as they do so. For many it is the first time they had made physical contact with Caedmon and it is both exciting and terrifying.

"Are they okay?" Cream finally asked and Chuck leaned back and sighed.

"Sonic hasn't been eating or drinking well these past few days. The stress must have overridden his sense of self preservation and he just didn't realize the effects until Amy made him stop" he said and they all tensed and then shook their heads sadly.

"I wish they'd take better care of themselves" Tikal muttered and she ran her hand down her snow leopard daemons head.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. We just need to make sure they eat and drink something when they wake up" Chuck assured them all and he reached down and gently lifted Sonic into his arms. The teen was shockingly light and he looked over to see Vasilios and Laertes moving Cay onto the panthers back. Together they walk to the pair's room and set them down on the bed and Blaze rushes off to make some soup. It two hours later before they wake up and it clear they aren't happy.

"We are fine so stop worrying" Sonic is tense and has his knees drawn close to his body which means he is uncomfortable. Cay is still a wolf and he lays next to his boy while watching everyone with his bright golden eyes.

"You collapsed Sonic and you haven't been eating, you are not fine" Knuckles points out and Sonic looks away. Cay's lips pull back so you can just see his sharp teeth and it's a clear warning that if they keep pushing he will react.

"Just eat your soup and rest, we'll be back later" Blaze says and they all leave, Cay watching them as they go.

"They shouldn't worry, we can take care of ourselves. This was just a little hiccup and it's really their own fault for putting us in this situation" Sonic argues while sipping at the soup once they are gone.

"Won't happen again though because I'll be watching now" Cay grumbles as he lays his head down on the bed looking put out and miffed. Sonic sends him a side glance but doesn't push, he knows when Cay has had enough unlike their friends. He knows something it bothering his daemon but respects Cay's privacy so lets it be for now.

"You can stop being a wolf now" he says instead and golden eyes snap in his direction until the wolf body melts into an albino serval yet the golden eyes remain the same. While it's a step down from the wolf they both know the white colour will still make their friends wary which is perfectly fine with them.

"Something feels off today" Sonic looks up at Cay's statement but knows better than to question him. He's learnt over time that Cay is almost always right when it comes to feelings and what not. But they stayed hidden in their room eating soup and reading book after book they had taken from the library. They are just about finished with one book that explains about space, planets and black holes when the boat suddenly gave a loud shudder and rocked back and forth.

"Now what is happening?" Sonic growled out angrily and rushed to the deck and scowled when he saw Eggman and his new shiny ship flying next to them.

"At least something interesting is finally happening" Cay huffed while his tail lashed back and forth. The man was laughing and they could hear his vulture daemons hacking cackles that almost sounded like coughs.

"You won't get away this time freaks" Adonai's voice taunts and Cay growls while Sonic just twitches and stares ahead unblinking.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself Sonic because your fun little holiday is about to end" Eggman yells at them and Sonic's scowl deepens.

"I wouldn't call any of this fun" he grips out between his teeth and Cay echoes his thoughts by give a low yowling growl that sounds near demonic in nature. They only just pay enough attention to when the boat stops to know that they've reached a glacier but other than that the information is trivial and meaningless to them. They jump from the boat, Cay shifting into a snow leopard as they go and land perfectly on the ice below them. They stand still as a statue, feeling the ice under their feet while the Egg-fort 2 combines to make one massive ship.

"Impressive isn't it?" Eggman laughs and Sonic turns his head to the side and eyes the ship.

"It is, but it won't matter much" is all he says before lunging, making sure to angle his body and feet at the right trajectory so that he gets enough grip and doesn't fall and slid along the ice. He feels the bond starting to stretch the closer he gets but ignores it until he's within meters of the ship and curls up tight and starts to spin. When he hits the ship he feels it dent and groan but he also feels the sudden jerk of the bond. He winces and knows Cay is doing the same but they still don't move back to each other. When he lands however he forgets to think about the grip and the ice because his mind is starting to drift with the uncomfortable feeling in his chest and the nagging feeling of wanting Cay by his side. He slips and lands on his back and grunts at both the cold and the small amount of pain.  
The lasers are not unexpected but still catch him off guard and send him skidding across the ice _away_ from Cay. He whimpers as the nagging feeling because a dull throbbing pain and tries to stand only for another shot to be fired. He cries out because now the bond is jerking and wriggling and Sonic needed to get back to Cay before the jerking and wiggling became blinding and agonising pain.

_Calm yourself, breath_

Sonic froze and went stiff as Cay's voice entered his mind. It wasn't a secret that daemons could talk telepathically with their person but they almost never did it. It was normally something only separated daemons did or when the daemon and person didn't want to be seen. Hearing Cay's voice centred Sonic enough that he blocked out the dull pain and allowed his mind to flow through the bond and be surrounded by Cay's own. He could feel his daemons own pain and slight panic but could also feel that sharp intelligence and authority that made up his other half. It was grounding and calming all at once.

_Feel the ice under your feet, connect with the surface and relax_

Sonic smiled faintly and closed his eyes and followed the advice. He tapped into his chaos powers and allowed his life energy to mingle with that energy fields of the earth itself. He knew his eyes were closed but it was like a black and white picture was forming in his head. He could feel the energies of the sea creatures below him, of Eggman and Adonia above him and of his friends on the boat beside him. But he also felt another energy closing in fast and he was mildly surprised to feel Ella's energy and how angry it was. He opened his eyes in time to see her flying the X Tornado and used it to kick Eggman's fly fortress right out of the sky. Cay on the other hand had something else in his sights.

The snow leopard had watched as Adonia – who'd been holding a brown leather bag the whole time – dropped it as the ship flew off and his golden eyes watched as it started to fall towards the sea. He didn't know why he jumped up and grabbed it but something told him that it was important.

"Caedmon" he turned to see his boy standing there looking tired but no longer stress. He padded over – brown bag still in his mouth – and rubbed his body alongside his boys own needing to feel the physical contact. He can feel the curiosity through the bond and knows his boy wants to know what's in the bag but they must wait till they are back on the ship. Sonic hides the bag in his quills and they are quick to retreat to their room where they lay it on the bed and slowly open it.

Inside is what appears to be a golden disk of some kind and when they open it they tilt their heads at what they see. Three hands – like those on a clock – are inside and around them are symbols. A forth hand that is moving independently stops at different symbols briefly before moving on to another one. They stare at it with wide eyes and tremble at the power they can feel surrounding the tiny object.

"What is it?" Sonic whispers in awe and gently traces his fingers over some of the markings on the golden casing.

"I don't know, but I've seen it somewhere before. I know this, just can't remember from where or what it's called" Cay hummed in thought and shifted into a field mouse, a form he hadn't taken since they were three, and sniffed at the object carefully and even sat on top of it for a moment. His tiny face is scrunched up in thought but he smiles all the same. "This will be useful to use child but with it comes danger. Eggman and Adonia will be wanting it back when they realise it's gone and if other people were to learn of it they would hunt us down as well"

"We'll keep it hidden then and not tell anyone, even our friends" Sonic decides and shuts the device and puts it back in the bag. He places it under his pillow while Cay shifts into an albino polecat and scurried up his arm to sit on his shoulder. "This is something bigger than even use Cay. I have a feeling things are about to change"

"Quite right child but we'll be fine, we always are. And I'll remember what that thing is soon, I'll just need to go over some old memories. I think it has something to do with the Master and Raniel, one of their lessons" Cay muses and chitters excitedly from his perch. Sonic huffed and ran a gentle hand down his daemons back while taking one last peak at the golden object. He can't help but feel drawn to it, like it was calling out to him and wanted him to use it for something. Cay gazed at him and just smiled knowingly. "I feel it too"

"Wonder what it all means" Sonic thought aloud and Cay trembled in delight.

"A brand new puzzle for us to solve, Raniel and the Master would not approve at all" the daemon practically purred and Sonic gave a razor sharp smile.

"All the more reason to continue with the puzzle. Anything that he and Raniel believed wasn't in our best interest was worth looking into back then so the same rules apply to now"

"I think they secretly approve anyway. They always did believe in fulling curiosity and learning as much as one could"

Sonic nodded in agreement and quickly stashed the golden disk under his pillow and just allowed the power and energy it gave off to surround him and lull him into a trance of some kind. He knew Cay was feeling the effects too because when he laid down the polecat curled up happily on his chest and began to breath in sync with him as they drifted off to sleep.

**Frost: Hope it was alright and hope it's getting more interesting for you all**

**Caedmon: Please review, it helps boost her confidence and have a lovely day**


	18. Chapter 18

**Frost: Hello everyone and welcome to another AMSWBM Chapter. Just liked to say well done to some people who commented in the reviews about certain things and knew what a certain golden disk object was and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. This chapter isn't as long as some of the others but I promise the next one will be longer. You will all get to see how Eggman and Adonia interact with each other in this chapter so hope you all enjoy**

**Caedmon: Frost doesn't own Sonic, he belongs to Sega and daemons and anything related to the golden compass belongs to their rightful owners. Please review and PM her if you have any questions**

Sonic is sitting on his bed and holding the golden disk when Cay remembers what it's called. They had been obsessing over it for almost a week and spent long hours of the night just staring at it. They had been shocked to realize it was powered by Dust and would watch in fascination as the golden particles danced and threaded through the device making it glow golden in the darkness of their room. Sonic was holding it gentle, watching as the blue hand kept pointing to three different symbols and just watching entranced as Dust floated around it when Cay in the form of a bob cat jumped up beside him with wide eyes.

"It's an Alethiometer" he breathes and Sonic's eyes widen in shock and awe as he stares at the object he holds in his hands.

"A truth reader" he says and Cay nods.

"Otherwise known as a Golden Compass. I thought they'd all been destroyed back in our world by the government because they were too dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. Wonder how Eggman and Adonia got their hands on one" Cay said and gave the Golden Compass another sniff and shook his head slightly.

"They wouldn't have found it here in this world, they don't even know what Dust is so they wouldn't have been able to build something that is powered by Dust" Sonic points out.

"One Alethiometer must have slipped through the cracks and passed unseen under the governments noses" Cay says as he studies it intently.

"How does it work again?" Sonic asks and Cay smiles.

"You've got the three hands that you point to a symbol that best represents a question you want answered. Once you've got the question the blue hand will point to more symbols and that will give you the answer" he explains and Sonic hums in thought.

"Think we can read it?"

"I don't know child, the art was jealously guarded and not many can. I remember most of our teachings on it but we still might not be able to read it"

They stare at it as the blue hand twirls about, dancing from one symbol to the next in a never ending dance. A knock at the door has Sonic shutting the compass and shoving it under his pillow in seconds and Cay giving a small warning hiss of anger as the door opens. Tikal stands there with her snow leopard daemon Laertes and they are both smiling gently.

"Lunch is ready" is all they say before walking away and Sonic gives a sigh of relief. He looks at Cay whose fur is still standing on end.

"We need to go down there, it will look suspicious if we don't and we promised to look after ourselves since the incident on the cruise" Sonic says and walks out of the room, Cay trotting alongside him as his albino colouring washes over his bob cat body.

"Much rather stay in there with the Alethiometer" he growls but falls silent when they enter the dining room. They take their seat at the end of the table and Cay jumps up to settle on Sonic's shoulder as a squirrel monkey and in an instant his albino colouring washes over his body. He stays silent and doesn't talk even when Laraine tries to start a conversation and he continues to ignore everyone until Chuck speaks up.

"You have been up in your room quite a bit Sonic, is everything alright?" most daemons would have tensed and given their person away but not Cay. He simply turned and gazed at the old man in a calm and level way while Sonic just smiled and set his napkin down.

"I assure you Chuck, everything is fine. Cay and I just have some things we need to take care of" he says and the man bows his head in acknowledgment. The rest of lunch passes quietly and the pair finds themselves staring down at the Alethiometer once more focusing on the symbols surrounding the outside of it.

"Can you remember what the Master and Raniel said they mean?" Sonic asked and Cay frowned and climbed down from his shoulder and lifted the Golden Compass in to his hands, studying it carefully.

"I remember some of them. Like the hourglass, it means time, death and change while the chameleon means air, greed and patience. The others I know are the Serpent which is evil, guile and natural wisdom and the Helmet which is war, protection and narrow vision" Cay recited and Sonic hummed. He looked down at the Compass and gently took it into his hands, Cay scrambling up to sit on his shoulder once more. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know how Eggman got his hands on an Alethiometer when they should all be destroyed. Something just doesn't feel right Cay, I have this feeling of dread and I need to know why and I know the Alethiometer can answer my questions" Sonic said and began to turn to hands to different symbols. He didn't know what he was expecting but when Dust suddenly began to swarm all around the Compass and his vision he knew he'd done it right. He felt Cay tense on his shoulder and give a small hiss but he couldn't see Cay. He saw the blue hand move to point at some symbols before images appeared in his mind's eye.

He saw the Master and Raniel looking down at a box and then it changed to show them cowering on the floor, Eggman standing over them and holding the box. The next image just showed Eggman and a robot that was pointing its gun at something and when it fired Sonic gasped and jerked free from the vision. He was kneeling on the floor, Cay beside him as an albino serval and his fur stood on end and he looked stressed. Sonic stared at him gasping for breath when the reality of what he saw finally dawned on him and he felt tears fill his eyes.

"What happened? What did it show you? What's happened?" Cay fretted and rushed to comfort his boy by snuggling up to him and rubbing his face against Sonic's. The boy just trembled and pulled his daemon close.

"Oh Cay, it was awful. The Master and Raniel had the Alethiometer the whole time and Eggman found out. They attacked him Cay and took it and…and I think they killed him" Sonic gasped out and felt his daemon tense in anger and horror. They hadn't been friends with the Master or Raniel, but they had been close. The man and clouded leopard taught them a lot of what they knew today and hadn't judged them for their differences much. And while they had kept some things from them they had imparted as much knowledge as they could whenever they had visited.

"What did you see my boy?" Cay asked in a soft and soothing voice and gave Sonic's face a small lick to help calm him.

"They were like visions but not completely focused. I saw the Master and Raniel looking at a box and I just knew the Alethiometer was inside it. The next one was of them cowering and Eggman taking the box and the last…the last a robot shot them" Sonic shuddered and shut the images and memory into the back of his mind. He'd seen death before, had seen daemons burst into a cloud of golden dust, but it had never been associated with something he knew on a personal level besides his Nanny and her barn owl daemon. And even then they had died of old age, they hadn't been murdered in cold blood.

"When you were in the vision the blue hand on the Alethiometer pointed to the hourglass, serpent and chameleon" Cay muttered and Sonic looked down in sadness because he knew, he knew that the Master and his clouded leopard daemon were gone. He knew Raniel was now nothing more than Dust.

"We'll make them pay" he hissed into Cay's fur and the serval gave a wicked smile.

"It's only fair" he said and they just sat huddled around each other, neither noticing the blue hand of the Alethiometer pointing to the helmet, bull and sword.

(Line break)

Eggman screamed in rage and threw everything on his desk onto the floor while his robots fled to another room. His black vulture daemon, Adonia just sat perched on the back of a chair watching him with narrowed eyes. She was beyond furious and wanted nothing more than to rip into him but it wouldn't accomplish anything but making her hurt as well.

"I told you to keep that blasted thing here at the base but you wouldn't listen to me" she hissed through her beak and the human whirled around to stare at her with blazing eyes.

"I wasn't the one to drop it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with something so important" he spat and Adonia felt her feathers ruffle and her eyes narrow even more. She flew towards him and landed on the table and glared up at him.

"That implies you don't trust yourself. We are one and the same weather you like it or not and I am an extension of yourself, I am you" she sneered and shrieked when he took a swing at her.

"I never asked to be stuck with you when I travelled to that godforsaken world" he growled but she felt a sort of vindictive pride fill her as she straightened to her full height.

"You knew there would be repercussions when you attempted inter-dimensional travel, now you are stuck with me for the rest of your life" she said but he just smirked and loomed over her in a threatening way. Adonia didn't often feel fear but she did in that moment and couldn't help but back away slightly and bow her head in submission.

"I wouldn't be stuck with you if I went through Intercision" he snapped and Adonia felt herself go weak and her heart turn ice cold. She gazed up at him in horror and felt panic filling her body as she shook her head.

"You wouldn't" she said weakly and flinched when the man laughed.

"Why wouldn't I Adonia? I didn't need you before I travelled to Sonic's world and I don't need you now" he snarled and turned his back on her. Adonia looked away and sighed because ever since she first manifested when Eggman travelled from earth to Mobius they had been at odds with each other. He didn't want her and felt like she was a hindrance to his work while she felt like he was unworthy of being her person and even having a daemon. But the moment he lost all respect in him was when he tried to perform separation without her consent. He'd locked her in a room and started to walk away and it had hurt beyond anything she had ever felt before. She'd screamed and begged but he'd kept walking until even he could stand it anymore and had rushed back to her. While their relationship had been rocky at first after that incident it had been strained. Sometimes they would have small heartfelt moments but most of the time they were at each other's throats. The only time they really got along was when they were fighting against Sonic and Caedmon because they both had a shared hatred of the pair.

She glances briefly at Eggman and watched sadly as he raved and ranted about how stupid she was for dropping the Alethiometer and that he wished he'd never met her. While she didn't like him it still hurt knowing her other half hated her so much.

"We can't let the freaks get their hands on the Alethiometer" Eggman hissed and she lifted her head and gave him a level stare.

"Why, what have you been keeping from me?" she asked angrily and he sent her a sneer but didn't stop her when she flew over and landed on his shoulder. She nipped at his ear making him growl but she could feel him slumping meaning he was giving in.

"They are to play a key role in something and if they get their hands on that device than we will stand no chance at taking control" he sighed and rubbed at his face while Adonia clicked her beak.

"What are you talking about old man? What key role are they meant to play and in what event?" she yelled angrily and he gave a groan.

"A war is coming, one that will affect the whole universe. It is said that a child whose daemon is unlike any other, a child who sees between the worlds will determine the fate of all. They will either save the universe or destroy it and it is also said they will carry the truth reader with them" Eggman said and Adonia tensed on his shoulder.

"A war? What type of war?" she asked.

"I don't now but if Sonic truly is this child than he will be near unstoppable with the Alethiometer. It is said this child will unlock hidden powers that will either help him to protect his home or level it to the ground"

Adonia didn't know what to say, she just sat there thinking it over until a sudden thought occurred to her. "Who told you these things? Who have you been speaking with?"

"That is none of your concern" Eggman growled and she hissed right back and wacked him with her wing.

"It is if it concerns you. Like I said before we are connected weather you like it or not which means anything that concerns you concerns me" she huffed and Eggman glared hatefully up at her.

"And yet I find myself caring little for you. I said it doesn't concern you and you are a fool if you think I will tell you anything. After all, it is mostly your fault we lost the Alethiometer" he shrugged her off and she flew to settle on the table before him.

"If you had just listened to me" she started but he cut her off by smacking her off the table. It hurt and she knew he was feeling it as well but he didn't show any outward discomfort.

"I don't take orders from you" his voice was firm and cold and she wilted and looked away from him. She heard him give a huffing laugh and turn away from her and she lifted her wing and flexed it gently to see if anything was damaged. It still hurt slightly but nothing was broken which she was thankful for but she was also going to avoid going near Eggman for the rest of the day. She didn't want to see if he was willing to break one of her bones despite feeling the same pain.

"Are we going to go see the child then?" she asks instead and Eggman just gave a wicked smile and cupped his fingers before his face in thought.

"I don't see why not"

**Frost: Sorry that it's short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please review as well because it helps me see what people like and don't like and also see what people are looking forward to or thinking is going to happen next**

**Caedmon: Please review, visit Frost's deviantArt page to see the sonic characters with their daemons and have a nice day**


	19. Chapter 19

**Frost: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of AMSWBM! I have some amazing news by the way, I have a beta!**

**Sonic: Who would want to beta you? Your insane!**

**Frost: Hey! I resent that! I'm actually a very nice person**

**Sonic: Yeah right**

**Frost: I'll kill you**

**Sonic: Just prove my point why don't you**

**Frost: Anyway, their name is The Lunatic Author and you should all go and check out their stories, they have some of the best Sonic fanfictions I have ever come across. That means this chapter has been proof read by them and fixed up so it's better than ever before!**

**Caedmon: Please remember that Frost doesn't own Sonic, he belongs to Sega and anything to do with daemons and the Golden Compass movie belongs to their respective owner**

**Silver: Please review or PM Frost if you have any questions and have a lovely day**

When Shadow first met Sonic and his daemon, he instinctively knew they were trouble magnets and would prove to be a handful. At the time they had been fourteen years old and Shadow had only just been awoken from suspended animation. The ebony hedgehog people left and right, thinking that revenge was what his beloved Maria had wanted.

When he regained his memories, he had regretted everything he'd done...and then Sonic had come to him without any fear, completely forgiving the incredulous Ultimate Lifeform.

The child smiled at him and his daemon, his jade eyes lingering on the little Merlin Falcon and bending his knees so his daemon, a maned wolf, could whisper something in his ear. Shadow examined her, thinking though she look beautiful, the canine also looked dangerous with her sharp fangs peaking from under her lips. She hadn't spoken to him or Laraine yet, which unnerved him, but he also respected her wishes not to speak.

He and Laraine were still learning that you weren't meant to speak to other people's daemons or that Laraine wasn't meant to speak to anyone but Shadow. On the ARK she'd spoken to the professor and Maria without fear of retribution. Now on Earth, the duo were struggling with these new, alien rules they were expected to follow.

Just when the silence was starting to become unbearable, the boy had stood to his full height and looked a surprised Laraine straight in the eyes, taking both of them off guard.

"You are very pretty." He began with a gentle voice. "A Merlin Falcon suits you." The daemon jerked and clicked her beak warily, eying the young hedgehog as if he was something unusual, foreign to this world. Shadow shifted slightly as well, frowning at the curious child. A few hours ago they'd been fighting; now the young one was talking with Laraine like he'd know her all his life.

"You speak to me, why?" Laraine questioned, the bird hopping around on the shoulder of her companion. "Nobody else does." To their surprise, the child had laughed! He'd thrown his head back and laughed as if she said a joke. When he composed himself, his eyes were twinkling with amusement; his own daemon, the maned wolf, was giving them a toothy smile, like Laraine had asked the perfect question.

"We don't care for the social rules that concern daemons." The azure one explained cryptically. He bowed his head lightly, a sign of respect to the black hedgehog and his daemon. "My name is Sonic. What's yours?"

"I am Laraine, and this is my person, Shadow." The avian introduced, watching as the boy's -Sonic - grin broadened. Shadow stared, confused and unnerved by the situation, only to jump lightly as Sonic's daemon stepped forward and looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. The ebony warrior grew more confused when she spoke. He had expected a soft, melodic voice. What he got was the complete opposite.

"We have stated our point of view, but of you, night wanderer? What is your stand on the social rules?" The male voice had come from the maned wolf's mouth and for a moment Shadow and Laraine floundered.

Even they knew it was unusual for daemons to be the same gender as their person, but Shadow recovered quickly and explained. "I respect other people's wishes and customs, but I find them strange as well." The Ultimate Lifeform responded and the daemon smiled, the grin full of sharp teeth, before he bowed his head at him.

"Wise choice of words. I am Caedmon, but my boy calls me Cay." The strange daemon introduced himself and Shadow nodded respectfully. He regarded them carefully and could tell Laraine was doing the same.

"Why are you both speaking with us? Last time we met, we were trying to kill you." Shadow questioned and the strange pair smiled at them. Shadow jumped when the maned wolf shifted into an albino polecat and clambered up to sit on his persons shoulder. Laraine narrowed her eyes, assessing the pair once more; the boy was too old for his daemon to not be settled yet. How was that possible?

"You are interesting, we've never met anyone quiet like you before." Cay's scarlet eyes bore into Shadow and he met the gaze head on, unflinching. The polecat seemed delighted in his response, smirking softly.

"You're not afraid of us?" Laraine asked, her feathers ruffled, a sign of her inner turmoil.

"Why should we be?" Sonic countered, making the bird settled back on Shadow's shoulder, unsure but also strangely happy with his words. Ever since they had woken up, all Laraine and Shadow met was fear, distrust and revulsion. This boy, however, just smiled at them and showed no fear while his strange daemon stood beside him.

The Merlin Falcon glanced at the snow white polecat, titling her head in curiosity. "Why do you still change? Your boy seems a little too old to have an unsettled daemon." The bird questioned; she quickly realized it was a sensible subject, as the polecat's fur stood on end while Sonic tensed, his eyes hardening.

"I still change, because that is what I wish." Caedmon said with a hiss, suddenly hostile and defensive. She jerked back, afraid he would resort to physical violence, while Shadow raised an eye ridge at the suddenly display of anger. Sonic's smile was forced now, his posture stiff but he still regarded Shadow with the same calmness and gentleness he had since he'd begun talking to him.

"I would like to propose an offer. It is clear you deeply regret your actions from before, and that you didn't seem to have all the pieces to a puzzle you wished to solve." The green eyes seemed all too knowing, as if he knew what the ebony make had been through. "What I am suggesting is that you accompany Cay and I back to my friends and meet them. Help us rebuild what was destroyed. It will give you a place to stay and you will be surrounded by people and daemons that won't judge you as much as the general public." Sonic stated and Shadow could only blink while Laraine ruffled her feathers. Shadow wanted to deny any help offered to them; he was a proud person, but also felt like he didn't deserve this child's kindness after all he'd done.

Laraine on the other hand had other ideas. "We'd love to accompany you." she said with a bright voice, her fear gone, and Shadow had to stop himself from glaring at her. She did however send him a stern look which wasn't missed by Sonic and Caedmon. They both smiled in amusement at the pair but nodded all the same and waved at them to follow as they turned and started walking away. "It's for our own good and you know it." Laraine snapped at him and he huffed, but followed the unusual duo.

Now, years later, Shadow was grateful that Laraine had accepted the offer in his stead. While he pretended not to care, he could imagine life without his friends who in a way made up a little family, and it terrified him. He gazed at them all, laughing and having fun, and always had to repress a smile from creeping onto his face.

Laraine didn't have a problem, often expressing her joy to the whole world and while it often embarrassed Shadow, the dark hedgehog was glad that she was so happy. The only other time he'd seen his daemon as joyful as today was when Maria had still been alive; those wonderful days had been a long time ago, and it ached to think about them.

He looked over at Laraine; the bird was chasing Celandia through the air, the red kite having dive bombed her not too long ago and thus declaring all-out war. He watched as Arison frolicked about as an artic hare while Cream had a tea party with Blaze and Vasilios. Tails and Cyrilla were hard at work on the X Tornado, to make it even better next time they would face a certain scientist bend on world domination.

Knuckles and Tikal were meditating with Camelia and Laertes, silent and still as a stone. Silver seemed happy to watch Celandia and Laraine fly, happy to see the daemons playing together. Amy and Ferus sat by the pool, the girl sunbathing while her daemon lounged in a small bowl of water.

The only ones who seemed to not be enjoying the seemingly perfect day were Sonic and Cay. They sat separate from everyone else, seemingly lost in their own little world as they whispered back and forth to each other. Shadow had noted that, curiously enough, they kept sending looks to their bedroom window, as if longing for something which seemed just odd in itself.

He knew that Sonic and Caedmon were unattached to things and people alike; they just simply didn't care about anything but themselves unless they were serving the duo a purpose.

Yes, Sonic did seem to care about them, but some days even that could be questioned. Now however, they seemed obsessed with their conversation, so much that they weren't letting anyone in on what they were doing. Laraine had tried spying on them, but had been chased away by an irate dragon about the size of a small horse, and a angered Sonic had refused to speak to them for almost a week after that.

Shadow watched as Sonic whispered something into the albino serval's ear which twitched and flicked. Cay's tail swayed from side to side for several moments before falling still once more. The serval tilted its head, gazed up at their window, and then leaned up to whisper something back. Whatever he said seemed to amuse Sonic, for the blue hedgehog smiled while his eye danced with mirth. The hedgehog made a small gesture with his hands, muttered something, and Cay's posture went rigid.

The smile dropped off the teen's face which crumpled ever so slightly and the mirth vanished to be replaced by sadness. The change was quick and had Shadow frowning, wondering what had caused such a reaction. The pair talked quietly to each other for a while longer and slowly the soft grin returned but Shadow couldn't stop replaying the younger mobian's terrified expression, the distress that should never be seen on the face of one so young.

"You're thinking too hard." He turned just in time to see Laraine land on his shoulder, radiating joy and smugness, signs that indicated she'd won the little war against Celandia.

"One of us has to." The Ultimate Lifeform sniped gently with no real bite behind his words. She trilled once and nipped his ear, projecting affection and fondness through the bond, letting him know she wasn't truly angry with him.

"What's got you so work up anyway?" The little bird asked, twisting her head around to preen her precious feathers.

"The usual."

"Sonic and Caedmon?" Laraine sent him a sharp glance, only briefly looking up at the mentioned pair before going back to her preening. "You needn't worry about them Shadow, they can look after themselves."

"I know that 'rain, I've know it since we first met them." The ebony hedgehog shifted his posture, arms crossing over his chest as he frowned. "But something just doesn't feel right and I have a feeling it's all to do with them."

At that Laraine clicked her beak at this and gripped tightly at his shoulder; not enough to draw blood or cause a large amount of pain, but enough to get her message across. "I know you care for them Shadow, and don't try to deny it. However, they aren't the children we met all those years ago." Her tone seemed almost fond for a moment, before it became sharp once more. "I don't think they could even be classed as children back then either, but listen to me when I say that while we can look out for them and fight by their side, it isn't any of our business what they get up to in their spare time."

He looked away from her, feeling irritated, even betrayed by her words. He hated feelings as well as admitting weakness. To him, admitting that he cared for Sonic and the group, that he saw them as friends, was a weakness. He wanted to keep these thoughts and emotions locked away from everyone, yet Laraine seemed determined to broadcast them to the whole world, relentlessly dragging them from the shadows to the sunlight.

The important preening done, the daemon assed him with knowing eyes. "Stop sulking, it's unbefitting of your image." Laraine snapped and he straightened his back immediately, wiping all traces of emotions from his face. While Laraine was good at expressing her emotions to people, the daemon was also good at reminding him to hide his own, which was probably why he could never stay truly angry at her when she did reveal a little too much information about themselves or what they were feeling.

From under the tree Cay sent the ebony hedgehog and his daemon distrusting glances before turning back to his boy. Ever since they had figured out how to use the Alethiometer they had been discussing what the remaining symbols meant. Some had been easy, like the Candle, which was fire, faith and learning, and the Globe, that represented politics, sovereignty and fame.

Sonic had also refused to ask any more questions because he feared what he'll see. He was still greatly upset about the Master's death and Raniel but he was slowly recovering. Cay had reminded him that while their death wasn't natural, the process of dying was still an inevitable occurrence. Without death there would be no life; it was a important cycle all had to respect.

"I can't think of any more, can you?" Cay grumbled and flicked his tail in annoyance. Sonic hummed and thought for a moment, scouring his memory until his face lit up with a smile.

"Just one: I think the marionette which was obedience, submission and grace." The young hedgehog theorized and Cay gave a sharp toothed smile. He looked at his body and huffed, feeling bored with it. He'd been an albino serval for a while and he felt like it was time for a change. "Why not a dragon again but ditch the white colouring?" Sonic suggested as he felt his daemons thoughts ripple through the bond. Cay paused, pondering for a moment before he nodded, tails swishing.

His body shrunk and rippled as wings sprang up from his back; fur was replaced with gleaming silver scales; the strange daemon was about the size of a polecat now. His claws, as well as the elegant horns on his head were a shimmering gold and his wings possessed a golden trim around the edges. His eyes were a dull green with faded blue, and his neck was long, serpentine. His snout was long and elegant. He stretched out his wings and curled his tail around Sonic's shoulder as he jumped up to sit on his shoulder.

"I like this one more than the white one." Sonic commented and Cay blew smoke out of his nose but he had to agree, this one felt much nicer and he actually preferred the colour as well. There wasn't much change; but he felt like the pale shades and the bright gold gave this form more personality.

"It will do for now." Cay stated, nipping at Sonic's ear affectionately making his boy chuckle. They rose from the ground to talk with Silver and his daemon, but cut their visit short when the sound of a familiar hover craft filled the air. The silver dragon snarled, teeth barred.

The hedgehog and his other half turned to see Eggman coming towards them; what was unusual was that he wasn't smiling or jeering at them like he normally did. Instead, the crazed scientist looked furious, glaring down at them like they had just committed the most dreadful crime in history.

"I believe you have something of mine rodent, I'd like it back." Despite his appearance, his voice was soft and even but held an undertone of venom and malicious intent. Everyone was tense and ready to fight, but they were also sending curious glances at Sonic and Cay. The duo were looking up at Eggman with hard eyes, unafraid of the threat.

"What makes you think we have what you're after?" Sonic asked stiffly while Cay growled, a sound that low and dangerous, promising pain to those who tried to cause harm to his person.

"Don't play games with me boy, I'm not stupid. I know you have the Golden Compass in your possession! Hand it over!" Eggman spat, making the mobians gasp and whisper among themselves in surprise. The human's stood there, confused by the event.

A certain silver dragon shrieked, flapping his wings and flexing his claw threateningly. "It is not yours to take! Not after what you did to obtain it." Cay snarled, ready for battle. A cruel smile working its way onto Eggman's lips, but the man bend on world domination also seemed troubled.

"If you're talking about that old man and his flea bag of a daemon then I don't really care! He was in my way. I just…removed the obstacle." He smirked as Cay gave a loud cry of anger while Sonic felt a tremor rack through his body. The Blue Blur was seething in rage, but he knew he had to keep calm and focused. Anger clouded judgement, that Sonic knew firsthand. It was a good thing too, because he suddenly noticed something he should have realized the moment Eggman arrived, something that sent his nerves on edge and his heart racing.

"Where is she? Where's Adonia?!" The azure hero shouted and Cay tensed while looking around in panic. His eyes landed on the open window of their room but he didn't need to voice his discovery. Sonic was already running as fast as he could to their room. When they threw the door open Adonia was sitting on their bed, the infamous Golden Compass held proudly in her talons.

She hissed angrily at them and Cay launched himself at the vulture, sinking his golden claws into her back while hitting her across the face with his tail. The avian daemon screamed in pain and shock, dropping the precious Alethiometer; Cay swooped down and grabbed it before flying out the window. Sonic followed him quickly, slamming the window shut behind him and glaring at the angered and injured Adonia through it.

"Freaks!" she yelled after them as Sonic ran across the roof and jumped off it to where his friends were waiting. Cay flew alongside him, looking like a vengeful spirit as he held the Alethiometer tightly in his claws. When they landed, he dropped the strange device into Sonic's hands and perched himself on his boys shoulder. As one they glared up at the oddly shaped human with more hate than they had ever conveyed in their life, their mere eyes threatening to end the scientist's life if he dared to come closer.

Eggman looked like he was going to start foaming at the mouth but he also looked uncomfortable; the distance between himself and Adonia was beginning to bother him. It made the cobalt hedgehog and the silver wyrm scoff, knowing that such separation wouldn't hurt them.

"If you want this you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands." Sonic threatened with a growl as bared his teeth. Against his will tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "You killed before to get your hands on this, what's going to stop you from kill me as well?"

The man glared at him, but there was something more in his eyes. He was thinking the mystery that was the blue speedster, trying to find an answer to the hedgehog's anger. "You can read it, can't you? That's how you know about the fool's death." Eggman mused, smirking at the way Sonic's quills stood on end.

"It matters not weather I can read it or not." The Blue Blur hissed. "You killed innocent people. I may not care much for the common rabble, but I don't condone the killing of innocents who have done nothing wrong." Sonic's eyes were hard and his straightened to his full height making him seem like a ruler, something ethereal and untouchable. "You are a monster."

The crazed human let the insult fly over his head. "Besides those facts, why do you care so much about that man, he means nothing to you." Eggman sneered, causing Cay to give a spitting hiss. The dragon flared out his wings, ready to take flight.

"He was the Master of Stanford University, in my home town. His daemons name was Raniel, a male clouded leopard and they were both experts in the study of daemons and particles. I believe I knew him enough that he matters something to me." Sonic replied with a cold voice. Eggman blinked, surprised, before snarling in disgust and turning his nose up at Sonic.

"Just goes to show, doesn't it Sonic?"

"Show what?" Cay snarled and the man laughed while Adonia suddenly flew over their heads, flying up to rest on the man's shoulder.

"That caring is not an advantage." The vulture crackled with a sneer, eyeing them with her beady black orb. The pair tensed and Sonic flattened his ears against his head because on some level, he knew Eggman and Adonia were right. Caring had never been an advantage to him because it always ended in them getting hurt.

"We don't need a lecture from you." Sonic bit out, tightening his grip on the Compass.

"Never said you did, freak. I am merely stating the obvious." Adonia cackled in glee, revelling in the fact that she had made them uncomfortable. "Now hand over the Alethiometer, and we'll leave you alone."

Sonic just stared up at her before doing something he'd never done before in his life. His eyes hardened and he spat onto the ground, never taking his eyes off of the pair. "Come and get it if you want it so bad, go on!"

Cay rumbled and growled along with him, ignoring the stares from their friends almost digging into their heads. He stood ridged and didn't move from his spot; but when Adonia suddenly dive-bombed him he knew what was coming next, and had no choice but to retaliate. The dragon sprang forward and the pair clashed in mid-air. The flying daemons started to sink claws and teeth into scales and feathers.

Cay was better protected with his scales, but he still hissed when Adonia gave him a hard peak on the shoulder and watched as a small bead of ruby red blood bubbled up. He gave a snarl, and slashed his talons down her front making her cry out in agony. The reptile used her pain as a distraction; because she wasn't paying attention he jumped onto her back and pushed her to the ground while wrapping his tail around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

Sonic stood there watching while Eggman suddenly gasped and grabbed at his own neck. Adonia was making chocked cries and struggling weakly but Cay didn't let up, unrelenting, and if anything he squeezed her neck tighter, threatening to snap her spine. While Sonic's friends began to yell and beg for him and Cay to stop, horrified by the savage display, he just step up beside Adonia and glared down at her, eyes as hard and cold as steel, unfeeling and untouchable.

"Did the Master and Raniel beg when you killed them? Did you show mercy?" Sonic growled, glancing over at Eggman. The man's skin was starting to turn blue.

"P-please..." He rasped out and Sonic sniffed in distain.

"You sicken me. Why should we show mercy when you didn't for the Master and Raniel?" The young mobian asked, looking curious and avid for the response. He tilted his head imploringly at the man who could not answer him.

"It would be so easy to just snap your neck." Cay laughed into Adonia's ear and the vulture gave a weak whimper of fear. She had never felt fear towards Caedmon until now. In fact, she had never feared for her life, but she did now. She didn't doubt that Caedmon would snap her spine on a whim, as angry and unfeeling as he was.

"Stop!" The hedgehog and dragon both looked up, startled as they had forgotten that they had an audience. The pair watched as Chris stepped forward, looking pained and frightened by the display.

"Why should we? They killed them, why shouldn't we return the favour?" Sonic snapped and Chris took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Because killing them won't bring the Master and Raniel back. I know you're angry and hurting, but you aren't killers. I know you act as if you don't care, but I also know you are both good people deep inside. Would the Master really want you both to do this?" The young human looked stressed, frightened and pale all at once. His hands were trembling and his breathing fast while beads of sweat began to drip down his face.

Sonic stared at him, trembling in rage, fear, confusion and stress. He knew Cay was feeling the same. The bond was alight with emotions as they went through their inner turmoil, like a burning fire that destroyed everything in its path. It hurt. They knew the Master and Raniel wouldn't want them to kill for them, yet Eggman deserved it for what he'd done.

...right? However, he could remember the times he'd helped them save their home world and had proven he wasn't all bad. Maybe, just maybe he didn't deserve it.

Sonic looked between them, thinking hard, trying to find reasons why he should or shouldn't continue with what he was doing and ended up screaming in frustration. Cay roared along with him, tightened his hold and looking like he was about to break Adonia's neck, when he suddenly released her and jumped off her back.

She lay there while Eggman stumbled over to her, shaken and frightened. Cay watched them from where he stood on the grass, silent. A tiny little silver dragon that had almost taken a life. The daemon's face was a frustrated and angry scowl while Sonic stood on shaky legs and tried to stifle his sobs. He'd never felt so wrong in all his life than he did in that moment.

The blue hedgehog wanted to reach out for Cay, but at the same time he also wanted to stay as they were. Everything just felt so wrong and upside down. He wanted an anchor of some kind to help steady and ground him.

That salvation came in the form of Chris.

The young human came up behind him, resting his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic flinched and Cay gave a soft growl, but Chris didn't move his hand, resisting the urge to flee. He just stood there and squeezed his friend's shoulder in comfort, all while Eggman and Adonia retreated, not wanting to arouse the pair's anger once more.

"You helped me sort through my problems with my father, just thought I'd return the favour." The young Thorndyke said softly and Sonic nodded stiffly as he cradled the Alethiometer in his hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He could feel the Dust flowing through the device and around Chris and while it was comforting it was starting to overwhelm him.

"Cay, come." He ordered with a choked voice and the silver dragon flew up to land on his shoulder. Chris stepped back, giving them a curt nod and they walked back into the house. They didn't dare look at their friends because they knew they would be horrified with their behaviour. It wasn't only that. The duo simply didn't want to deal with them. Instead they curled up on their bed and watched as the blue hand on the Alethiometer danced about.

"We made them pay in a way...but I just don't think it was the right way now." Sonic sighed and Cay croon softly in an effort to comfort him.

"What's done is done, nothing will change what we did. Let's just hope that it's enough to deter them from us for a while." The beautiful silver dragon scowled and huddled down against Sonic's neck. The hedgehog lifted his hand and rested it on Cay's back, all the while staring hypnotically as the blue hand. Sonic his mind sink into the bond. In the bond he didn't have to think or remember things, it was all just emotions and soothing warmth that help him to relax and unwind.

They may not have taken the best route in avenging the Master and Raniel, but they felt slightly better about their death now that they had confronted their killer and made a point, even if it was in the wrong way.

**Frost: Well what do you all think? Was it good? **

**Sonic: No, I hate it**

**Frost: I wasn't askin' you was I?**

**Sonic: Still hate it**

**Frost: You hate everything I write so your opinion doesn't count**

**Shadow: Please review and PM Frost if you have any questions and go check out The Lunatic Author and her stories**

**Silver: Read safely and have a nice day**


	20. Chapter 20

**Frost: Hello everyone and welcome back to another instalment to AMSWBM! Now before we begin I have a bone to pick with some people. In one of my other stories, Claustrophobia, I have gotten two reviews that weren't so nice. Now normally this wouldn't bother me because granted, some people aren't going to like what I write. But I have always lived by the rule that if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all.  
I accept constructive criticism, it helps me to improve me writing and as such improve what you guys read. But when you have people who are just being mean and nasty for the sake of it then I get annoyed. I don't take kindly to being called an arsehole or a stupid b###h and any other things these two people called me. If you don't like what I've written, then fine, I understand. But if your going to be childish about it and try and put me down then bring it on, I've dealt with worse bullies than you.**

**Sonic: Got that out of your system?**

**Frost: Yes and I feel so much better now!**

**Shadow: Now you'll stop being in a mood**

**Frost: Lucky for you guys**

**Cay: Frost does not own Sonic, Sega does and the daemons belong to the author of 'His Dark Materials'. This chapter has also been edited by her Beta The Lunatic Author and we encourage you to go read her fanfics as well**

**Silver: Please review and have a pleasant day**

As the weeks wore on, Sonic and Caedmon shut themselves in their room, shying away from the outside world, not daring to venture from their safe haven. After what had occurred their friends had distanced themselves; as unfortunate as it was, it opened up the perfect opportunity for Amy and her daemon to start whispering rumours and lies once more.

Talks of separation and Intersicion were constantly suggested by the pair yet they were still ignored and reprimanded for it. Sonic and Cay still had no idea of what they were suggesting, but if they had known Cay would have shown just how much he despised the idea. Cay had also abandoned his silver dragon form, taking instead the form of a magpie.

"A little boring, don't you think?" Sonic wondered when his companion had picked his new form.

"You don't need to look flashy to be useful, child." Cay replied and did a quick lap around their room to show just how fast he could fly. He was pretty fast and nimble but they both knew he could go faster if he went outside. They would get to test out just how fast he truly was soon because they would be going out for another Chaos Emerald hunt. Just one remained, and after that they just needed the one Eggman and Adonia had in their possession. They had been searching for the last Chaos Emerald for days, yet each time they ended with disappointment.

"It must be too far away for us to feel it with our energy field." Sonic sighed once they were out and about, looking for the fabled stone. He and Cay had tried countless times to sense it with their own Chaos energy field but they didn't have any luck.

"We need to search a wider field if we're to have any hope of finding the Emerald." Cay answered but his little face was drawn in tight. It was hard to define facial expressions from bird daemons, seeing how they often didn't have much to go on but Sonic and Cay were unique in that way, having over the years studied the various forms daemons could. Sonic could tell Cay was troubled and slightly miffed.

"What now?" The blue hedgehog asked and the magpie dug his talons into Sonic's shoulder. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make Sonic flinch a little in discomfort.

"What if Eggman and Adonia have already acquired the Emerald and all this searching is for nothing?" Cay asked and Sonic gave a huffing grumble of sorts, clearly unsettled by this new development. After a thoughtful pause, the young hero quickly shook those thoughts away and smiled.

"If they had found it they would most likely brag about it." He reminded his daemon with a victorious smirk. Cay gave a soft warble and turned to look behind them. They stood on the nose of the X Tornado and in the front compartment sat Tails, Cyrilla, Amy and Ferus. In the back one was Chris and his friend Danny and they were all looking for any signs of the mythical Chaos Emerald.

But Cay's eyes landed on Chris who seemed stressed and worried about something unknown. The energy he was giving off was slightly chaotic, a sign of turmoil; it all just made Cay feel more tense and wary around the human child. When they had first met, Cay knew he was lonely and didn't have many friends. The magpie also knew that when the time came for them to return home, Chris would most likely not want them to leave, and would struggle coping with their departure. Now that the time was almost upon them Cay feared the child was giving into his selfish desires and may intervene to prevent them from leaving.

"Are you alright Cay? You seem distracted." Sonic asked gently but was brushed aside by the bird. Cay flew from his shoulder to glide alongside him and refused to speak, lost in his thoughts and pondering possibly outcomes. For a brief moment, Sonic felt hurt that his other half ignored him so easily, but the young mobian quickly reminded himself that Cay was a fickle being and most likely didn't mean to hurt his feelings with his actions. They searching for hours, scouring the land in vain as no sign of the last Emerald showed up. When they returned home, Cay was quick to change into his new favourite form, a White Timber wolf with bright, golden eyes.

He was a frightening sight to behold seeing how Timber Wolves could get up to 85 centimetres tall. Sonic only measured about a meter, meaning that Cay's canine head came up to Sonic's eye level, yet despite being shorter than his person he still outweighed him. As a wolf, Cay weighed 45 kilograms, while Sonic only weighed a mere 34. He also had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth with one inch canines and large, heavy paws with deadly claws that could carry him up to 70 km/h. All this added up to the appearance of the powerful and deadly predator the daemon had chosen as his current form.

Neither Sonic nor Cay had to worry about to many stares though seeing how Rouge, Corcoran, Knuckles, Camelia, Shadow and Laraine were off seeing the President to discuss the issue of returning home with the use of a controlled Chaos Control -they didn't want to end up somewhere else than their home planet, again. Chris was at school, leaving only leaving Tails, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Cream, Amy and their respective daemons at home.

"I think we should start to distance ourselves from the child." Cay stated causing Sonic to jerk in surprise. The speedster didn't seem upset by his daemon's request, more curious as to why he should relent and do as instructed which in turn made the canine roll his bright, haunting eyes. "The boy, he grows more and more attached to us as the days go by. I fear what his reaction will be when the time comes for us to leave." He explained and Sonic clicked his tongue in acknowledgment.

"It is to be expected that he would grow fond of us. He was deprived of normality and proper friendship most of his young life: he treasures and is very protective of what little friendship he gets." Sonic summarized with a soft frown.

The wolf flicked his ear, eyes narrowed and shoulders bunched up showing his slight distaste of the situation. "I do not wish to cause the boy pain by leaving, he has good intentions and a kind heart and I will admit I am slightly fond of him myself. However, you are my main priority. If we have to cause him pain and distress by leaving, then I shall go through with it."

"Maybe we can approach the differently more gently. We don't have to completely sever to connection we've made with him, just stretch it over time, like we did with our own bond." Sonic suggested, watching as his daemon considered it.

"...I suppose that could work."

They both agreed to it, unaware of what was happening at that very moment. Now it's not that Knuckles and Camelia are dumb or gullible, but they can act rash when they are desperate, which was their current state of being. They have been away from home far too long, away from their duty as guards of the Master Emerald, and they felt they had only one choice left. That choice was to call a truce with Eggman and Adonia. Chris had caught the scarlet echidna and the tigress and they had been forced to tell him of their plan; while the human child didn't like it, he agreed to help for the sake of his friends. You must remember that Chris is also a child, only twelve years of age and most children are easily swayed or persuaded seeing how they still have a blurred line between wrong and right.

They walked together through the forest towards Eggman's base, ready to explain their demands and why they wished to call the truce. It was surprisingly easy to get into the base and the man was seemingly ready to listen, his vulture daemon peering down curiously at them from her perch on his shoulder. It was clear she didn't want them there and wanted to probably attack them, but Eggman was curious, and curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm listening then." He muttered with a grow, the act setting Camelia on edge, the tigress growling right back while flexing her claws in a threatening manner.

"Think of it this way, if we team up and bring the Chaos Emeralds together, we could cause Chaos Control and go back home." Knuckles reasoned, placing a steadying hand on his daemons back to keep her calm. Camelia liked this less than Adonia, and was starting to doubt the idea more and more as time went by. "But if we keep fighting we'll never get home, we'll be stuck here forever!" Knuckles finished with conviction, glancing at Chris who was biting his bottom lip, nervous of the whole ordeal.

Eggman leaned back in his chair, contemplating, while Adonia sat close, whispering in his ear. He rubbed at his chine, his eyes, hidden behind his glasses, flashing with malice and evil intent. "Yes, I can see you are right. It would seem you are right, for once!" He couldn't stop himself from taking a small jab at their previous mistakes, and it was enough to make Camelia snarl in rage.

He stood and reached out a hand to Knuckles, the echidna smiling slightly, clearly thinking things were going his way and ignoring the earlier insult with a bit of effort. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Knuckles."

"The pleasure is all mine." The ruby echidna said with barely concealed smugness.

"I do, however, have one condition." Eggman spoke up, wiping the smugness from the echidna's face.

"And what would that be?" Chris questioned, his body tensing at the way the man spoke. The young boy was starting to get a bad feeling and he knew it was centred around Eggman and the deal they were making.

"I hold onto your Chaos Emerald." The man smiled, holding his left hand out expectantly. Chris felt indignation fill him and opened his mouth to protest when Eggman cut him off, "Come now, don't you trust me? If you're asking me to trust you, the least you can do is trust me!"

Chris grit his teeth at the manipulative old man, turning to face Knuckles and Camelia who both looked just as angry as he was. "What do you think? It's up to the two of you."

Knuckles crossed his arms, feeing defensive. For a moment the conversation was in a standstill, and it ended when the Guardian of the Master Emerald closed his eyes in defeat. "You can hold it."

"Knuckles, we shouldn't!" Camelia hissed but it was too late as Eggman greedily snatched the red Emerald that Knuckles always carried with him from the echidna's hand. She stared in horror as the man walked off, Adonia looking back at them with a cruel smirk on her face and beady eyes shining in triumph. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"It was the only choice we had, Camelia." Knuckles snapped, already feeling like regretting his decision.

"No it wasn't, it was the only choice you saw in your narrow mind." She spat and turned away, stalking from the room despite the tug she felt in her heart from the stretch.

"Camelia wait, please!" Knuckles cried feeling the loss and pain in his chest. The echidna rushed to reach her but even when he was by her side the female tiger gave him the cold shoulder. He felt emotional pain replace the physical hurt, and walked in silence alongside her.

"I think she's right Knuckles, we shouldn't have done that." Chris sighed.

"It is done now, we have made a deal and we can't back out now." Knuckles said and kept walking, refusing to look at Chris or Camelia. By the time they got home, night had fallen but their friends were none the wiser. They hadn't found the last Emerald and Sonic was taking a nap on the floor curled up against Cay who was still a white timber wolf. Chris walked over only to freeze in place when Cay lifted his head to stare him down, all while Sonic slept on soundly, oblivious.

"What troubles you so, child?" The daemon asked even though he knew. The canine just needed the child to see it.

"I…" The child broke off unsure, looking like a trapped animal with his wide eyes and tensed shoulders. Cay contemplated shifting into something less threatening but that would dislodge his slumbering boy and wake him, which he didn't wish to do, so he stayed as he was and just stared with his vibrant eyes.

"You need to not fear, young one." He insisted instead, pleased when Chris relaxed and sat down beside him.

"Do you miss it, your home planet I mean?" Chris asked and Cay hummed, thinking it over.

"It is not I so much that misses it, but more my boy who does. But yes, there are some things on that planet that I miss. While I don't like interacting with other daemons I do miss seeing them, it is disconcerting seeing you people without them." Cay rumbled, lowering his head slightly and peering up into Chris' sky blue eyes with his golden ones. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"I guess I'm just sad you're all leaving soon, but I also don't wish for you to stay if you miss your home world. It must be hard being so far away from what you're familiar with." Chris answered and Cay chuckled, pleased with the human boy's answer. Maybe he didn't need to fear much, after all.

"You are wise for your age, child. You are able to understand and emphasis with others even though they are a different specie than you. That shows great intelligence, and most of all, a kind heart." He praised with a low, soft voice, causing Chris to flush. The blond mumbled an apology about needing to go finish homework and got to his feet, rushing from sight and leaving Cay to ponder with his thoughts.

"I told you we need not distance ourselves." Cay glanced down to see the sleepy face of his boy staring up at him, an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"And how long have you been awake?" He questioned as Sonic stretched out his body, contorting his back away from Cay's stomach so his rising quills wouldn't lacerate his daemon's body.

"Long enough, you should know you can't hide things from me." Sonic grinned, running a hand down Cay's muzzle and cupping his face in his hands.

"Never dream of it, my boy." The wolf gave his own version of a grin, full of pointed teeth that glinted in the light of the room. Once again, neither of them were aware of what was truly happening or that their lives were about to be changed forever.

Chris walked into the train station, carrying the Emeralds in a backpack and wincing with guilt whenever he felt the stones thump against his back. He wasn't sure this was right or that he should be doing this anymore, but he'd made a deal and given his word to Knuckles that he would help: he could back down now. The ruby male was waiting for him, his powerful tigress daemon standing beside him like a vengeful spirit and glaring at anyone who looked their way.

"Did you bring them?" Knuckles asked and Chris bowed his head in shame.

"Yes, but I didn't tell anyone I took them." He confessed.

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong. Once they see what we did they'll be grateful that we did it." Knuckles growled, snatching the bag from Chris as he did so. He stomped off, Camelia and Chris glancing at each other in worry as he did so.

When they reached the base Chris was filled with trepidation, his fight or flight instincts kicking in and right now he wanted to choose flight. But the human tried his best to keep calm and steady, walking with Knuckles and Camelia into the base, head held high.

"Ah, my new friends." Eggman greeted, a mocking grin spitting his lips into a sardonic smile.

"We are not friends, we're only doing this because we have to." Chris ground out between clenched teeth. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"We brought them." Knuckles spoke up, hoping to avoid a fight. He placed the bag on the table and un-zipped it, showing the four glowing gemstones inside. Eggman smiled and gently picked them up, looking far too pleased.

"I'll hold onto them for now then." He stated causing Chris to grow tense with worry.

"Alright then." Knuckles sighed, ignoring the warning whispers from Camelia. A phone call from a robot called Lucky finding the last Chaos Emerald in a pile of garbage signalled that all seven had been found.

"This means we can finally go home now, 'Melia." Knuckles whispered to his daemon, gently cradling her head in his hands. Despite her anger at him ignoring her, the feline couldn't help but smile at him as weariness washed over her body.

"We're going home?" She asked weakly and he smiled back, a tearful chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Yes girl, we are going home."

Chris watched in both sadness and joy. He would be sad to see them go, but he was happy they were finally going home, back to where they belonged. His joy vanished however when a trap door opened from under the echidna and tigress causing them to fall with a panicked cry. Chris yelled as well and rushed to help them only for the door to close, trapping him inside the base with Eggman and Adonia.

"What do you think you're doing Eggman, we had a truce!" Chris yelled indignantly while the man just laughed and his vulture cackled.

"Wise up, kid! You didn't really believe I was homesick like the rest of those freaks, did you?" He asked, towering over the small child who cowered under his shadow. Chris suddenly felt very small and vulnerable seeing how he'd left his laser gun at home thinking he'd be safe and wouldn't have need of it. This turned out to be a big mistake.

"Poor ignorant child. The only thing we care about is world domination." Adonia leered, shocking Chris in that she would willing talk to him.

"It doesn't matter to us what world it is, it makes no difference in the long run." Eggman stated while straightening to his full height. He called for the ship to be readied for take-off before turning to face Chris once more, eyes hardening and looking cold as ice. "As for you, we'll we can't just have you walking around freely, now can we?"

Chris merely cowered under the monster's stare, feeling stupid and hating himself for allowing Eggman to trick him into this situation.

He only hoped that Sonic and Caedmon would come for him despite his foolishness.

**Frost: And that is another chapter done and dusted! Hopefully the next one will be out soon but please remember I do have school work to do as well. As of right now I have 5 assignments and exams to study for**

**Cay: Please review or PM Frost if you have questions and have a lovely week**

**Frost: Also remember to go see The Lunatic Author's work, they are so good, I love them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Frost: Hello everyone, sorry for the wait but I am loaded down with assignments at the moment and I'm trying to improve my grads**

**Cay: Taking responsibility, well done child**

**Frost: Thanks Cay**

**Sonic: How come your nice to him?**

**Frost: Because he's my daemon, I based your daemon off of him and decided to just stick with the name**

**Sonic: Wait...does that mean I'm you!**

**Frost: God no, your too stupid to be me**

**Sonic: That's a cheep shot**

**Frost: Don't care. Anyways, this chapter has once again been edited by my lovely Beta, The Lunatic Author so please go and see her stories, I love em'**

**Cay: We would also like to warn people that there is some violence and blood in this chapter, you have been warned**

**Frost: Any questions feel free to PM me and please review, they really help, unless their flames then I'll use them to burn all of my cousins things**

**Shadow: What did your cousin do to you?**

**Frost: He annoyed me**

**Shadow: Fair enough**

**Silver: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does and Daemons belong to the author of 'His Dark Materials'**

**Sonic: Please review and have a pleasant day**

When they had discovered the Emeralds gone with only a note left by Chris, Sonic and Cay had leapt into action. Both Hedgehog and serval-shaped daemon ran from the mansion and into the streets in séance of their friend. Cay was tracking the human child through scent. It wasn't long before he also picked up the scent of Knuckles and Camelia mixed in with Chris'.

"They're up to something...I fear the consequences." Cay breathed softly as they raced for the forest. The duo hoping they weren't too late. When they finally arrived to the base, they watched as Eggman's giant air ship took off into the air, Knuckles and Camelia lying on the ground, looking ruffled but unhurt.

"Where's Chris?" Sonic growled as he looked over the fallen echidna, feeling like Knuckles was responsible for anything that was to happen to the human child.

"Up there, Eggman and Adonia have him along with all the Chaos Emerald." Knuckles muttered, eyes shining with regret and guilt.

"What have you done, echidna?" Cay hissed in fury, spotted fur standing on end. The serval expected Camelia to get angry with him for speaking to her other half in such a matter, but was surprised by the outcome. Cay wasn't expecting the tiger to side with him and turn on Knuckles.

"I warned you Knuckles! I warned you not to do it! Why don't you ever listen to me, especially when you know I'm right?" The exotic feline snarled in utter frustration and anger, both at herself and her idiotic boy.

Knuckles looked down, ashamed and unable to meet Camelia's blazing gaze as the realization of his actions finally came crashing down on him. "I'm sorry...I...I just wanted to go home. I know it's not excuse but, I miss Angel Island." The scarlet mobian whispered weakly, and like that all of the great tigress' rage melted away from her body.

"You stupid child! I miss home as well, but we will get there one day. But next time just listen to me! I'm not the enemy Knuckles, I'm trying to help you." She sighed and nuzzled his head with her massive head, muttering about foolishness and thick skulls.

"We can coddle and play happy family later: right now we have a serious problem on our hands." Sonic interrupted the intimate moment between person and daemon, Jade eyes hard and cold, yet not as angry as he'd been before.

"You're right...we have to stop Eggman and rescue Chris. Not to mention get the Emeralds back." Knuckles said, voice gaining strength, straightening to his full height and ready to right his mistake. Cay gave a slight sneer in his direction but didn't comment on anything else, his anger subdued by the echidna's apology.

"Knuckles, I want you and Camelia to go back home and warn the others. Caedmon and I will follow Eggman. We will meet up with you and the others later." Sonic said, his voice hard and sharp, a stark contrast to his normally dreamy and dazed voice. Knuckles wilted slightly at his tone while Camelia tensed up, lips curled back while she gave a low growl.

"We want to help." She snapped, feeling ashamed and revolted that they were to limp home like cowards while the blue hedgehog and his unusual daemon went off to play hero. Cay snarled at her and grew in size, his body morphing into a Dire Wolf, an extinct breed of wolf that was far larger than a normal canine. His fur was still white, with his eyes becoming a burning gold. He snapped his powerful jaws right by Camelia's face and huffed in satisfaction when the tigress flinched back, surprised and slightly afraid.

"You've done enough." Was all he had to say to her but it had the desired effect. She hunched down, looking shamefully and properly chastised with her ears pulled down, flat against her head.

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen, we just want to go home." Camelia whispered and Sonic allowed his expression to soften ever so slightly.

"I know...but for now please just do as I've asked. You can apologize for all of this later." He said and for once, Camelia didn't care that it was he that had answered her. She turned with her boy and as one they took off to get help.

Sonic faced his own companion, emerald green locking with vibrant gold before they both nodded. As a Dire wolf Cay had to trouble keeping up with Sonic when he ran at a slightly slower pace than normal. They bounded across the sun baked earth at blinding speed, chasing after the small silver dot in the distance that they knew held their friend. The sun had risen by the time they had caught up and by then they were in the city. The people who had been pointing up at the sky at the fly fortress yelped when the massive wall of white muscle and fur rocketed past them with a smaller blue blur racing along by its side.

"There's a Chaos Emerald nearby." Sonic called, feeling the change in the energy field around him which Cay was also quick to pick up on. The wolf growled low in his throat, pearly white dagger-like teeth peeking out from between his lips. Everything was happening way too fast for his liking. First Chris was kidnaped, now somehow the last Chaos emerald turned out to be close by. Add to the fact that Eggman and Adonia seemed ready to launch a new attack on the city was all adding up to one big mess. Despite the danger, the hedgehog and the wolf daemon had only one thing on their mind, and that was to get Chris to safety.

They watched as Eggman's air fortress came to a slow stop above a scrap yard. Sonic scanned the area until his eyes landed on an oddly shaped robot. The yellow bell like body, squirrel tail, wing like ears and rabbit feet made it look both ridiculous and to some maybe even a little endearing. But what really caught his eye was the glowing white jewel held in its metallic hands.

"We can't let them get the last Emerald." Sonic hissed, his own lips pulling back in a rare display of his animalistic side. All Mobians had it, since no matter how civilized they got the creatures could not forget that they were still animals to some degree. Cay growled along with his other half, sun-like orbs flashing when a robotic hand extended from the airship towards the small ditsy looking robot.

Sonic didn't wait to see if Cay was following when he shot off at high speed, briefly acknowledging the fact that a weight was suddenly clinging to his shoulder as he tore through the arm of the robotic hand, skidding to a stop as quickly as he'd started. The azure hedgehog gazed up at the ship, quills standing on end in reaction to his anger and the adrenalin rush.

"Got to be faster than that, old man!" He taunted, teeth flashing from under his lips in a feral smirk. Cay in the form of an albino fruit bat shrieked in delight when he caught sight of Eggman and Adonia's enraged faces. The little flying animal fluttered from his perch on his companion's shoulder and flew over to the little robot that was just a few inches shorter than his boy. To their astonishment the robot held out its hands, presenting the Emerald while making excited and happy noises.

"You are a strange fellow, aren't you?" Sonic questioned with a gentle smile but none the less reached out to take the Emerald. He never got the chance though because at that moment a large robotic tank rushed over the small hill of scrap they'd been standing on, almost crushing them as it did so. The bell robot and Emerald rolled out the way while Sonic and Cay leapt into the air, the little fruit bat shrieking in distain as he did so.

"Something's not right child, they are built different from Eggman's and aren't attacking us!" Cay mused while clinging to Sonic's quills. His suspicions were confirmed when a voice suddenly sounded from one of the tank-like machines.

"Sonic, this is official government business! We order you to stand aside!" This rubbed both the hedgehog and the daemon up the wrong way, for they knew only one government organization would have the technology to replicate one of Eggman's creations.

"GUN." Sonic's face twisted into an ugly sneer as more tanks appeared, ready to fire at the giant airship.

"I repeat, stand aside! We are launching an attack!" The voice called out again and it was enough to wipe the displeased sneer off of Sonic's face. The young teen paled in horror as he realized what that entitled.

"You can't! My friend Chris is trapped inside there!" The blue hedgehog screamed, spreading his arms out in a vain attempt to block their path. They soldiers paid no heed and just drove past him, muttering about not wasting time and opening fire. Sonic watched in terror as a laser was fired at the flying fortress, but was relieved when it did no damage. It gave him enough time to race in front of them so he could try and reason with them.

"Please you have to listen to me! My friend is inside there!" He pleaded only to screamed when all the tanks fired, only just ducking in time otherwise he would have been seriously hurt.

Cay screamed in rage, shifting into a stripped hyena while curling around his boy protectively. He couldn't believe these humans had just near enough killed his boy while ignoring the fact that an innocent human child was trapped inside the object they had just fired at. He'd always been wary around humans and questioned their level of intelligence, but now he was certain that they were lacking quite a few brain cells. What kind of specie would knowingly attack something that held a youngling of their own kind inside it and risk killing the said child? He flinched when his boy gave an anguished cry as the lasers hit the airship. The daemon could only pray for Chris' sake that it was quick.

"How could they? How could they!?" He could hear his boy's distressed, disbelieving mutterings and gave a soft whine because while he didn't like humans very much, he had grown a soft spot for Chris. The hyena daemon was shocked however when he looked up to see that the airship was completely fine, unscathed by the attack, with not even the paint had been scratched by the close shave with death.

"...how...how is that possible?" Sonic questioned from underneath him. The child had been pushed to the floor when Cay had stepped over him protectively and was still lying on his stomach.

"The fat man must have put up a shield just in time." Cay summarized. His keen eyes caught sight of movement all over the ship and he only just had time to realize what it was before the mad scientist started to return fire. Eyes narrowing, Cay bent down and closed his powerful jaws over the scruff of Sonic's neck before darting off.

Another thing Mobians had kept from their feral ancestors was the fact that if they were grabbed by the scruff, the creatures would fall limp like a little cub when its mother picked it up. Sonic gave a disgruntled huff and managed to give Cay a small scratch on the cheek to show his displeasure at being carried like a youngling before he fell limp. However it was a good thing Cay had grabbed him when he did for the blue hedgehog narrowly escaped the massive blast from Eggman's 'Eggcanon' which thankfully didn't damage the GUN robots.

"You can put me down now." An irritated voice sniped and Cay couldn't kept an amused smile from pulling at his lips. He set his charge down and smiled all the more at the ruffled look his boy was sporting and the vicious glare that was sent his way for his actions.

"You're welcome." It was all the hyena said back before turning to look up at the retreating airship.

"He's going after that emerald." Sonic spoke softly, still reeling from thinking Chris dead a few moments ago.

"It would seem we need to switch our priorities. Get the Emerald first, then we can focus on getting Chris home safely." Cay commented with a growl. He shifted into a king cheetah before he and his boy took off after Eggman. The duo flinched slightly when the GUN robots pulled alongside them and were even more surprised to see that they could fly.

"We can use them as jumping platforms." Sonic exclaimed with a slight bounce in his steps. Cay felt the muscles in his legs bunch up and saw his companions do the same before they leaped into the air and landed perfect on the nearest tank. Without missing a beat they jumped from one to the other, getting higher and higher each time until they were on the last one.

Without having to be told Sonic sprang into the air and smiled when he felt Cay shift once more into his silver dragon form. The great beast was about as big as a man and reached down to grip at Sonic's shoulder, flapping his powerful wings and propelling himself and his boy towards the falling bell shaped robot. Once they were close enough Sonic stretched out his arms and cradled the little robot in his arms, a soft smile gracing his features when he saw the terrified look on its tiny face.

"It's alright little one, I've got you." He soothed the terrified machine, smiling wider when it gave a soft but happy noise. "I won't hurt you, I'm your friend. But that Chaos Emerald is really important to me and my friends. Would you mind giving it to me?" He asked politely, keeping his voice low and comfortable to reassure the robot.

The tiny robot gave a nod and cuddled closer to Sonic, the Emerald pressing up against the hedgehog's chest and sending a calming burst of warmth through his body. Sonic shivered slightly at the power and knew Cay was feeling it as well but the dragon was more in control of his outward reactions to things. Instead Cay flew them down to a dock and gently set his two passengers on the ground before shrinking down in size till he was the size of a rabbit, perfect for sitting on his boy's shoulder.

"Look Cay." Sonic pointed out above the ocean where Eggman's airship hovered and they watched as it morphed into what appeared to be an oversized robot, complete with legs and arms. It crashed feet first into the water, the force sending massive waves and powerful gales at all directions.

The daemon's eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right...there is far too much power coming from that thing." Cay growled, tail lashing in agitation.

"He's using the Chaos Emerald to power that thing." Sonic breathed in horror and slight fear. He took a step back, suddenly having second thoughts on fighting the oversized machine, yet the comforting weight of his daemon on his shoulder helped him to square his shoulders and find his courage once more.

"We will fight to free the world from them, or die trying." Sonic's voice was firm and didn't waver as he uttered what Caedmon had said many years ago when they first encountered Eggman and Adonia. Back then they had been much younger, naïve and slightly unsure of their actions. But Cay had stood tall by his side and uttered those words because they both knew life wouldn't be worth living if Eggman took over. So they would fight to stop them, or die trying.

Cay gave a loud roar as he grew in size once more, becoming as large as a bus before he lunged at the robot along with his boy...but they weren't prepared for the robot to suddenly vanish from sight right before their eyes and they blinked in both horror and shock.

"What?" It was all Sonic managed to get out before something cold, metal and large rammed into his side. He felt his body being catapulted through both air and buildings and heard the loud explosions that followed.

The young hedgehog cried out when his back impacted the brick wall of a building, his quills digging into the cement and gave a second cry when Cay hit it beside him. He knew he had at least five broken ribs and a fractured left wrist while the rest of his body was covered in stinging cuts and throbbing bruises. He could see the giant robot heading towards him and tried to run to safety but when the azure hero did he was brutally slammed into the ground by a mechanical fist the size of a bus.

Sonic felt his left shoulder snap out of its socket and his collar bone shattered under the tremendous force of the blow. His right eye was swollen shut while his right knee cap was dislocated as well. The injured hedgehog gave a chocked gasp when the weight lifted and he heard the stomping footsteps walk away from him, the tremors traveling his entire body and causing him more pain.

A meek whimper reached his ears and he turned to see Cay lying beside him, his form had shrunk down to kitten sized and his wings looked damaged beyond repair. Sonic sobbed as pain flared across the bond while at the same time he reached out and pulled his other half snug against his chest. He could feel Cay's heart beat against his own, both beating unevenly and way too fast for it to be healthy.

"We can't give up...not…just yet my friend..." Sonic whispered in the dragon's ear. He watched as silver eyelids pealed back to reveal pain filled bluish green pools. He smiled and trailed a finger down Cay's snout, giving a weak chuckle when the great dragon purred at the touch. "We fight till the end."

"Until our last breath." Cay added in a scratchy voice, blood trickling out of his snout. Sonic hummed before painfully pulling himself to his feet, injured legs shaking the entire time. Cay was held protectively against his chest, too weak to sit on his shoulder and wings to broken too fly.

"Eggman!" Sonic called with what little strength he had left, limping towards the massive robot. "We're coming for Chris, not matter what you throw at us!"

The robot suddenly glowed with power and lunged towards Sonic who jumped to the side, his dislocated knee cap screaming in agony as he did so. It didn't matter anyway for the massive hand on the robot slammed him right back into the ground. The injured speedster felt another rib break under the crushing force of the machine and gave a gargling cough as he felt the bone pierce his lung. Blood leaked from between his lips and he had just enough time to curl around Cay before the punches started. He felt three more blows before darkness overtook his mind.

His friends watched on as the robot brutally attacked him and they all recoiled in shock when the robot lifted Sonic and Cay into the air. The hedgehog hung limp in its hold, bloodied and broken while the silver dragon hung draped over his shoulders. But what terrified them the most was the faint golden trails of dust falling off the little silver dragon. They knew what that meant, as Dust started to appear around a daemon like that, it meant the daemon and their person were at death's door.

Chris stared, his heart breaking in his chest. All he could think was how this was all his fault. He'd been a stupid kid, hadn't thought of the consequences for his actions and now his friend was dying right before him. Eggman just stared with blank eyes, not believing that he'd finally won while Adonia laughed insanely from his shoulder.

"Enough fooling around! Let's drop him in the ocean!" She howled in delight and cried out in joy when the robot did just that and more. As Sonic and Cay fell the gigantic machine pulled back its leg and delivered a powerful kick to hedgehog and dragon and what came next was both horrifying and beautiful. Caedmon, the once beautiful silver dragon, burst into a shower of golden dust, vanishing from sight while Sonic continued to fall only now, his heart lay still in his chest. Everyone watched in silent wonder and horror until Sonic hit the water, alone with no daemon in sight.

"No...! No, it can't be!" Tails breathed from the X-Tornado, Cyrilla giving distressed cries while Amy, Cream and their daemons cried in anguish. Chuck just stared, not believing what he'd just seen.

The human boy felt his face pale and his heart shatter completely. Tears were welling up within his baby blue eyes but they wouldn't fall and while the chains holding him in place were tight he didn't feel them for his body was numb. His brain had shut down as he realized what had just happened and when it finally registered he gave a cry like a wounded animal.

Perhaps he was just stronger than he looked, or maybe it was all the emotions he was feeling, or maybe even the power of the Chaos Emeralds seeping into his bones, reacting to his emotions. For whatever reason Chris suddenly found the strength to break the chains holding him and he shot forward, grabbing the Emerald that burned against his flesh from the power they were giving off.

The human child screamed but didn't stop until off six were held tightly in his arms. He rolled away from the large man and his vulture and sat there, hunched over the gems and fighting back tears.

"I won't let you touch them. Never again, never again." The injured, grieving human shuddered as what felt like electrical shocks travelled over his body, but even with the agony burning through his nervous system, Chris refused to release the Emerald.

"Stupid child! Those things are powering this machine, if you don't put them back we'll go plummeting into the sea!" Eggman shouted at the boy only to jump when the glass shattered and Knuckles landed before him, his tigress daemon right behind him and snarling like an actual demon from hell.

"How dare you, you monster!" Knuckles screamed, his heart hurting as the image of Cay bursting into golden Dust replayed over and over in his head. Camelia was yowling like the devil behind him, tail lashing, claws flexed and teeth bared in utter fury.

"He shouldn't have gotten in our way." Adonia sneered, clicking her beak angrily as she did so.

"You heartless bitch! I will rip you limb from limb for what you have done!" Camelia hollered as red began to creep into her vision, her rage taking over.

"Where's Chris?" Knuckles ground out between his teeth, trying to restrain himself from lunging forward and driving his fist into Eggman's skull. When Eggman refused to answer Knuckles punched the ground beneath him, bending the metal and putting a hole in it as he did so. "I said where is he, don't make me ask again!"

But what they didn't know was that Rouge and Corcoran had snuck in and made off with the human child and Emeralds. Normally the duo would be fawning over the mythical stones but after witnessing Caedmon's demise, they felt cold and hollow inside. Even the emeralds were unable to bring them to joy.

"Sonic...Caedmon...Let me go...!" Chris whimpered pitifully through the pain. Rouge felt her heart break at the grief the boy was expressing.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do." She tried to sooth him only to have Chris start to thrash about, desperate to find his dead friends. She held on tight and was forced to watch as the Emeralds slipped from the child's hold, falling into the ocean below. She and Corcoran watched the stones fall, only to scream when a fist closed around them, squeezing them tightly.

"Let them go!" Knuckles yelled when he saw this but Eggman merely shook his head.

"The Eggsterminator is malfunctioning, and it's all because of that brat!" Eggman huffed while Adonia ruffled her feathers.

As they all yelled and argued with each other something amazing was happening under the surface of the ocean. Sonic didn't understand what was occurring, all he knew was that it was dark, it was cold, he was alone and he was scared. The lonely blue hedgehog looked around, whimpering like a kit when he realized Cay was nowhere in sight. The young hero started to sob as he felt a deep ache within his chest, like something had been ripped from his body that left a gaping hole.

"Cay, Cay where are you!? Please come back, please I can't…I can't do this alone!" He sobbed, falling to his knees and holding his hands to his chest, trying to sooth the empty feeling that was growing inside of him.

_'__Hush now my little sky Prince.' _

The voice had him gasping and his head jerking up in surprise. Sonic couldn't see who it was, only an outline. It were a hedgehog, he knew that much and it were a soft lavender colour. But he couldn't see their face, it was like they were standing in a mist. The scent of pine wood and a cool winter breeze filled his nose and for some reason it helped sooth the pain in his chest.

"Who are you?" He mumbled weakly, his body trembling as the cold feeling washed over him. He needed Cay...

_'__A friend.'_ The voice spoke and he realized it was female.

"Where am I?! Where's Cay!?" He asked instead, tears leaking from his eyes at the thought of his beloved other half that wasn't beside him anymore. It was wrong and it hurt so much and Sonic wanted it to end.

_'__You need not fear child, you'll see him soon enough.' _The female voice spoke once more as Sonic slowly got to his feet, looking around warily.

"Why isn't he with me?"

_'__Because he turned to Dust just mere moments ago.'_ Sonic tense in shock as ice cold fear washed over him. If Cay had turned to Dust that could only mean one thing.

"...am I dead?" His voice didn't shake when he asked the question despite the fear he felt. Sonic stood tall despite his grief, gazing at the misty figure and he had a feeling that if he could see her face, she would have a sad look to her eyes.

_'__Yes my little sky Prince, but not for much longer. The Emeralds are healing you as we speak.'_ This didn't help sooth him though, because if Cay was now Dust how could he bring him back? The misty figure seemed to sense his thoughts for she gave a soft chuckle. _'Do not worry little one. Because of your parentage he will return to you, full and whole once more.'_

Sonic jumped at her words and felt his eyes widen. "You know who my parents are?"

The figure was silent for a moment before a soft sigh escaped her lips. _'Yes, I knew them. But I cannot tell you child for it is not the time. When the time is right all will become clear to you.'_

Sonic longed to ask more but he could see her fading and feel a warmth filling his entire body. He watched as the mysterious figure vanished and suddenly his vision turned black. When he blinked his eyes open again, all he saw was a golden glow that seemed to be coming from him. He gasped when Dust swarmed around him until it took the form of a familiar figure. Caedmon stood there, blinking in shock from his ruby red eyes. He looked at his body and felt himself gasp.

He was a serval, only he was pure gold and had gossamer golden and white wings on his back. He looked at his boy who was also a golden colour, quills turned up and eyes the shade of hot coals to match his own. They felt the power around them, felt the rightness settle over them and Cay gave a shuddering sigh.

"This is us." He breathed, flexing his wings and Sonic's eyes widened in shock and fear. Shock because he thought they would never settle and fear because he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"This is your settled form?" The young hero wondered and jumped when Cay laughed.

"Yes but I'm not keeping it forever, it would get boring." The winged golden serval grinned at him cheekily while Sonic frowned in confusion.

"But if you're settled…" He trailed off and Cay just purred.

"We may be settled for now but we will continue to change my boy, I don't plan on settling. Ever." Cay assured his boy who smiled widely at him. They gazed at each other, Sonic running a hand down his other half's back just to make sure he was there before they shot up from the ocean floor to hover before Eggman and Adonia, shattering the fist that held Rouge, Corcoran and Chris as they went.

They hovered there, allowing the Emeralds' power to envelop them in an almost comforting and warm hug. They could see the shocked faces of Eggman, Adonia, Knuckles and Camelia and they just found it so amusing. The robot tried to hit them but Sonic just held his hand out and caught it with ease. The power he held in this form was amazing and intoxicating. The hero knew he could get used to this.

"I think it's time we dispose of this heap of metal." Cay purred joyfully, wings flapping soundlessly and back arching in delight at his newfound flight.

"I couldn't agree more." Sonic growled vengefully and shot at the robot, cutting through it like it was just an illusion, like it was only air and felt himself laugh when it exploded in a ball of fire.

He'd made sure to wait until Knuckles and Camelia had gotten to safety for before attacking but it felt so good to tear that machine to pieces. However, the power that had just been hugging him and Cay was suddenly intensifying, starting to become hot and uncomfortable. Hedgehog and daemon screamed as a burning feeling ripped through their bodies as a massive white light expanded from their bodies. They knew it was Chaos Control but because they were housing the Emerald, the gemstones were using them as vessels, outlets for all the power the mythical stones contained. It hurt, but at the same time it was exhilarating.

They weren't sure how long it lasted, but when it died down they found themselves on a familiar island beside a familiar, massive gem that glowed a bright, vivid jade. The Master Emerald hummed gently at them, sending a comforting wave of energy to the hedgehog and his daemon. It lulled them to sleep, their tired bodies slowly losing their golden shine. Sonic curled into a ball of blue and fawn fur beside the Emerald, Cay as a pale-furred serval pressing up against his stomach in his sleep.

As they drifted off the knew only one thing, they weren't home, the Master Emerald had come to them and not the other way round, which meant even more problems and adventures in the future for them.

**Frost: Now how's that for a chapter!**

**Sonic: You killed me! You Bitch!**

**Frost: Watch your mouth**

**Sonic: *Flips the bird and stomps off***

**Frost; Well that was rude**

**Cay: I agree**

**Frost: Whatever, please review or PM me if you have questions and have a lovely day**


	22. Chapter 22

**Frost: Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait but My beta and I are in the middle of exams so it is busy busy busy!**

**Sonic: So busy you had time to make five fan videos in the past two days where you should have been studying?**

**Frost: Quiet you!**

**Sonic: I have power! *Runs off***

**Frost: If you breath a word of this I'll skin you alive!**

**Shadow: Would you actually?**

**Frost: Nah to much mess, I could boil him alive though. Much quicker, easier and cleaner**

**Silver: Moving on**

**Frost: Yeah so You'll see in this chapter that I am cutting out the Perfect Chaos ark of the TV show only because it would take too long and with Tikal already in the story it would just get confusing. However, I would like to know if I should 'kill' Shadow and Laraine in the ARK segment or have them survive to fight another day. It's up to you my readers**

**Cay: Please remember that Frost doesn't own daemons or the Sonic characters, they belong to their respective owners**

**Silver: Please also review and vote on weather Shadow lives or dies during the ARK segment**

It was Knuckles and Camelia who were the ones to find them two hours after the confrontation, curled up around one another in the sheltering light of the Master Emerald and the spirit of the Emerald themselves, Chaos. The water being hovered at their side, silently guarding them and both echidna and tiger are shocked when the creatures slashed at them when they get to close. They could feel the Master Emerald humming in an almost threatening way and they are left wondering why both the Emerald and Chaos were so protective of Sonic and Caedmon. The Guardian and his daemon eventually were able to calm them both down with great effort, and were finally allowed to approach their friends who they had thought to be dead.

"They shouldn't be here. Cay turned to Dust...once a daemon turns to Dust there's no going back." Camelia sniffs at the slumbering albino serval but can find nothing wrong with him. He smells like he always does and is breathing calmly, sleeping his time away peacefully, just like his boy.

"I don't understand it any better than you do 'melia, but I think they have someone watching over them and keeping them safe." Knuckles sighed as he gently placed a hand on Sonic's side. The scarlet warrior sags in relief at feeling the even breathing and gentle warmth emanating from Blue and he can't stop a few tears from leaking out his purple eyes because he knows, he had seen, Sonic die. He'd been lost, yet something or someone had been able to bring him back. But in those few moments where he'd been gone, Knuckles had felt sheer and utter hopelessness and loss.

When they first met Knuckles had been wary, nervous and hadn't really like Sonic all that much. But then echidna got to know the little blue hedgehog and start to care for the younger male in a way that he hadn't cared since his family. Sonic had somehow wormed his way into his heart and become family to Knuckles, the family he'd craved since his mother's passing. When he'd seen Cay dissolve into Dust he'd felt his still healing heart crumble and shatter all over again as he remembered his mother's horned owl daemon do the same when she took her last breathe, bursting into glittering dust that was quickly swept away in the breeze.

Without really thinking, Knuckles leaned down and softly pressed his lips to a slumbering Sonic's head, eyes still swimming with tears. The boy before him had become like a brother to him and he was just so relieved to have him before him once more breathing and whole with Cay by his side.

"I never want to go through that again Knuckles." His daemon muttered as she watched to two sleep peacefully. "...I don't want to lose anyone else." Camelia rumbled and while she sounded angry, the Guardian knew better. She was scared and that was alright, everyone got scared and he'll admit he'd been scared too...and still was.

"We'll watch over them, we'll keep them safe." The echidna promises the tigress, watching as she finally relaxes and bend down to nuzzle Cay's head. He'd never let her do it while awake so she allows her muzzle to press into the snow white fur for just a little longer before finally pulling away.

The duo stays there and when night falls, Knuckles goes into the shrine and brings out an old worn blanket, a faded blue one his mother had kitted for him when he'd been just a little kit. Camelia watches in silence, her sharp eyes assessing him carefully before curling up by the Master Emerald and going to sleep. Knuckles throws the blanket over his young friend, smiling when the hedgehog snuggled under it, possessively pulling the serval with him. He has a feeling that when the young speedster woke up they'll both be gone but that's fine. Knuckles was happy to just spend time with them now and reassure himself that they are both fine, happy and most of all, alive.

The Guardian is right of course. When Sonic and Cay stir and finally wake, they gaze at the echidna and tigress for a moment before quietly leaving, Sonic gently folding the blanket because he knows it holds sentimental value to his friend. They walk into the jungle of the island, the peaceful energy of the trees around them soothing their frazzled nerves.

"We were completely severed for a moment yesterday. I couldn't feel you or see you at all." Sonic mumbles while sitting beside a crystal clear pond, staring into it's depths as if it held the secrets of the universe. Cay stays beside the sapphire hedgehog as a Fennec Fox, his near white fur coat gleaming in the early morning sun.

Cay sighs, ears folded back against his head. "I don't remember much of when we were separated...just the feelings." Sonic pets the tiny fox's head gently, offering comfort that his companion eagerly accepts.

"I met someone." He mutters and feels Cay's large ears twitch indicating his curiosity. "I couldn't see her face, but I know she was a hedgehog. Her fur was a lavender colour and she smelled of pine wood and winter."

The daemon hums in thought while Sonic bit his lip softly, wondering if he should go on. He seems to decide it's for the best, for he opens his mouth and continues speaking. "I felt like I knew her Cay..." A hesitant pause. "...she said she knew our parents."

Now that has the Fennec's attention as he stands up, bright chocolate orbs locking with emerald green as pale fur stands on end. "What did she say?"

"Just that she knew them. The woman told me she couldn't say anymore, for it wasn't the right time." Sonic sighs, running his fingers through his limp quills. Cay frowns at his boy's answer, lip pulling back to reveal needle sharp teeth.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. She said when the time is right, all will be revealed." Hedgehog and daemon sat in silence after that, pondering over everything that happened in such a short period of time. The duo knew at some point they will have to go home, where everyone will be waiting for them. They knew the others will want to see them after supposedly dying -but for now they just wanted to be alone, surrounded by the pure, untainted energy that is nature, silently repairing their fragile bond through close contact. When they had died and been separated their bond had been severed completely, and right now it was slowly kitting itself back together. It was uncomfortable, and the separation had terrified them. Cay pressed up against his boy's side, needing to feel his other half and knowing it would help the bond heal.

"Never again." Sonic mutters almost angrily as he picks Cay up and cradles him to his chest like a child would hug their favourite toy. The fox gives a small, happy yip and gently licks his boys face, nuzzling his sharp, thin snout into the crook of the hedgehog's neck.

"I will never leave you, child, not ever." Cay vowed with all of his soul, content with just staying in Sonic's arms and feel the young's heart beat alongside his own in perfect time.

When they returned home two days later, the blue hedgehog and his daemon weren't left alone for more than a minute. Normally this would bother the duo, but they understood -to some degree- why their friends wished to be near them at all times. The sapphire hero and the serval tolerated it as best they could, even indulging Cream and Arison when they insisted on following them around like helpless puppies. Despite his distant, lone wolf behaviour, Sonic secretly enjoyed the young girl's company and liked to help the rabbit pick flowers.

Arison found much amusement with trying to copy Cay's eccentric forms, and while it did annoy the unsettled daemon, it also amused him -to some extent. The little one couldn't shift into a dragon, he just couldn't comprehend how to twist and morph his body into such strange and complicated shapes, but Cay gives him credit. Even he found it challenging when he first attempted to change into his dragon form. He spent weeks, if not entire months trying to figure out where his wings would go, how his bones and muscles would stretch over the bones, not to mention making the ligaments and internal organs, but once that was over there was nothing to it.

This did present a new challenge for Cay, however.

The daemon had grown bored of all the forms he knew he could take. He wanted something knew that was both striking and dangerous. His boy had scoured through many books over the past few days, but nothing was jumping out at them and catching their eyes. Which was why the hedgehog and the unusual daemon were delighted with the movie Chris picked for family movie night.

Family movie night was meant to be a bonding time for everyone. It was a time for the group to grow closer -though normally Sonic and Cay were left mind numbingly bored. Tonight, however, was a different story. The movie Chris had picked was a new one that had only just been released, and it was called 'Jurassic World'. It had caught the attention of the Mobians, seeing how they didn't have dinosaurs back on their home planet. But while they all thought it was just amazing and fun, Sonic and his daemon took a different approach. The two loners watched, captivated, as these new and interesting creatures raced across the screen. It was everything they were searching for; striking, new and dangerous. Cay really wanted to try to take the shape of the dreaded Indominus Rex, but both he and Sonic agreed it was a bit too big, not to mention it was too terrifying. Instead Cay set his sights on the next best thing, the quick, lethal monsters that were known as velociraptors.

The daemon watched as the reptiles raced around the screen, ripping into people and dinosaurs alike with ease and started to feel his skin itch in anticipation. They stayed quiet during the presentation, up until the end of the movie when they went to bed. Inside their room, Cay changed.

His body grew taller and he felt his leg muscles grow in strength. His teeth grew sharp like daggers and the claws on both of his hands and feet looked and felt like they could cut through metal. His eyes turned a burning, chilling gold colour and Sonic watched in fascination as Cay's scales turned snow white. Cay hummed happily as he felt his eyesight improve drastically along with his sense of smell. This form was perfect for him; fast, intelligent, striking and deadly. Sonic couldn't agree more.

"This will most likely cause quite the stir at breakfast." The young hedgehog pointed out joyfully. Cay huffed through his nostrils, blowing warm air on his boy!/ face before giving a growling cough. He leaped onto the bed with the grace of a predator and curled up, eyes lazily tracking Sonic as he climbed up next to him and allowed himself to be pulled against the scaly chest by mindful clawed hands. Cay curled his tail around himself and the child, effectively creating a wall of sharp, pale scales around the sapphire speedster, who gave an amused chuckle before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Breakfast was an interesting affair to say the least. Sonic walked into the room and felt all eyes on him when they noticed that Cay wasn't with him. He knew they were thinking the daemon had chosen a small form and was hiding on his body somewhere, which just made the surprise all the more pleasing. He sat delicately at the table, eating quietly and not meeting anyone's gaze. He wanted them to ask as did Cay, who was hiding in the hall way, waiting for his time to shine. Sonic knew he could count on either Silver, Cream or god forbid Amy on asking what form Cay had chosen for the day. They didn't disappoint either, and he hide a smile when Silver turned to face him.

"What's Cay going to be today? He must be small, seeing how we haven't seen him yet." The white hedgehog exclaimed, looking Sonic up and down, his red kite daemon chittering on his shoulder as she too tried to spot the missing daemon.

"You can ask Cay yourself." Sonic beamed at his friend, just containing his laughter when everyone jumped at the loud, bellowing roar that sounded from the doorway. All eyes turned to watch the pale velociraptor strut into the room. Cay held his head high, purring in delight at the smell of fear that had sprung up. He clicked his killing claws against the tiles and couldn't resist snapping his jaws at Amy and her pesky daemon as he passed. When he finally came to a stop beside his other half, Sonic reached out a hand to rest it on the small of his back, feeling the powerful joints and muscles flexing beneath the leathery skin.

"He shouldn't be able to do that! It's unnatural!" Amy exploded with a hint of fear in her shrill voice, utterly disgusted with Cay's form. The raptor narrowed his eyes at her, lips pulling back in a snarl while he lowered his head in a threatening manner. The pink girl paled, terrified, leaning away from him even though Cay knew he could easily jump the distance and sink his teeth into her neck. He almost shivered in glee at the very thought. This raptor mind was intelligent yes, but also slightly primitive. He felt the muted instincts screaming at him to take care of the threat to his child, his pack, but he knew even Sonic would disapprove of eliminating the girl. For now though he would settle in scaring her shitless.

"I think he looks amazing." Chris spoke up, sending a vicious glare at the pink hedgehog before smiling in encouragement at his friend. Sonic smiled back while Cay merely tilted his head to the side in curiosity. The reptilian daemon gave a soft trill -as he still exploring all the new sounds he was capable of in this form, and was rewarded when the human child gave a soft laugh.

"He still shouldn't be able to do that." Amy muttered angrily, cheeks turning a dark crimson color while Ferus swelled up on her shoulder.

"Caedmon will do as he pleases, Amy. Besides, we wanted a change." Sonic argued with a tone that left no room for arguments, standing up. The blue hedgehog was tiny compared to Cay, only reaching his arms, but that didn't seem to bother him. Sonic smiled lightly when Cay placed his small arms over his shoulders, his tall imposing body looming over him like a protective shadow.

"But how did you do it?" Ferus asked, looking into the golden gaze unflinchingly. Cay had to give the tiny thing credit, he could see any hit of fear on the daemon but he could smell it.

"Like I said, he'll do as he pleases, and we can just do things. We know things others chose to ignore." Sonic's emerald eyes were gazing at Ferus in a sharp, intelligent way that had the little amphibian pull back to hide under his girl's quills. Both Sonic and Cay sneered at his reaction, leaning forward slightly before they seemed to catch themselves and blinked owlishly at everyone. Sonic stood straighter, eyes hardening in a challenging way before he spoke again: "We're keeping this form for a while."

Cay hissed before gently nudging his boy from the room, tail swaying lazily as he walked. They went outside to bath in the warm sunlight and wanting to test how fast Cay could really run in his new form.

"This will do for now, I really like it." Sonic commented, Cay huffing slightly before giving a honking cry. The daemon didn't feel much like talking while in this form; he liked to make the sounds of a raptor due to the fact it added to the intimidating factor. Sonic didn't really care all that much, he could understand Cay just fine and feel his emotions through the bond so communication wasn't a problem. Instead Sonic focused on the large expanse of land before them and got into a running position.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Cay crouched down, belly low to the ground, arms spread out and tail held high, looking like he was ready to leap into action. They stood frozen for a good few minutes, allowing Cay to flex every muscle and feel every joint, ligament and tendon in his body, obediently moving to his will.

It was like an invisible gun had gone off as both hedgehog and daemon rocketed off across the grass and hills. Sonic was running at a very low twenty miles per hour, his reptilian daemon keeping up without even trying. The sapphire hedgehog smiled. He knew this form would be fast, but he hadn't expected the other to run with such ease. He didn't mind though; the speedster loved going fast, and with his daemon running at his side, it was even better.

"Let's test you out, my friend!" Sonic called to the snow white raptor who gave a shrieking roar back that sounded so full of delight and eagerness that Sonic couldn't help but laugh. He picked up the pace, accelerating to 35 miles per hour and watched with trepidation as Cay effortlessly pulled up alongside him. Without missing a beat, the Blue Blur went up to 40, watching as the other part of his soul actually had to try and keep up now.

It seemed 40 was his limit, but Cay knew better and weren't ready to give up so easily. Sonic went to 50 and sat on it, watching as Cay pushed himself to the max to reach the same speed. Sonic could feel the power and exertion the reptile was feeling through the bond, but he didn't budge or give sympathy, instead he gave the bond a slight tug, urging Cay to go faster. The large raptor gave a high pitched shriek, giving him the evil eye for tugging the bond, but Sonic wasn't afraid, he just raised an eye ridge at Cay and gave a second, stronger tug.

Cay snarled at the tough love; it had the desired effect, he pushed his legs harder and before long he was racing alongside Sonic at 50 miles per hour. That didn't mean he liked Sonic's way of making him run faster and he expressed this by turning and snapping his jaws at his boy's legs. Sonic was quicker though and easily maneuverer out of the way, a childlike laugh bubbling up from his throat. Cay gave a throaty rumble, bright eyes glistening in amusement as he watched his charge dart ahead of him, racing around like a youngling and it was enough to soften even his stone cold heart. The velociraptor slowed to a trot before stopping completely, all while watching Sonic with fondness. The hedgehog raced over to him, coming to a stop right before him. The young hero gently reaching out a hand towards his head.

Cay leaned down, seeing how Sonic only reached his arms height wise, closing his golden eyes when he felt the soothing touch of his other half run along his jaw line. His bottom jaw quivered as he chittered lightly, butting his scaled head carefully against Sonic's own electing a chuckle from the child. Sonic loved the feeling of Cay's pale scales under his hand; the thick hide felt like leather and were a comforting warm feeling to his slightly chilled skin.

"This is definitely a form that will come in handy in the future." Sonic muttered while pressing his body up against Cay's under belly. He could hear the loud heartbeat and felt his eyes droop at the soothing sound. Cay gave a soft crooning sound, gently nipping at his boy's ear before dragging his tongue across the hedgehog's forehead. He huffed in amusement when Sonic yelped in indignation against his chest, ears pulled back but he wasn't really that angry.

"Don't treat me like a youngling." Sonic groused and this time Cay couldn't stop the laugh from bursting forth from his chest, the sound coming out in short barks from his toothy mouth.

"You'll always be a youngling to me." He purred, hugging his boy to his body.

"We're the same age." Sonic pointed out but it didn't seem to matter to his daemon. The raptor rumbled happily and just bathed in the warm sunlight, the bond between them singing with joy as it finally repaired itself from the trauma it had gone through. As they stood still, the hedgehog and his other half watch as gold Dust floats around them, gently caressing their bodies and twirling around their limbs playfully. Sonic hummed in happiness, lifting a hand and concentrating, watching as the Dust swirled around his limb, obeying to his command, turning into a compressed ball in his palm that he suddenly realizes is very solid.

"I think we've found a way to make others see the Dust." He says gently, Cay growling lowly in his throat. He'd always been wary of their ability to control and manipulate Dust, constantly making sure no one is watching when Sonic practices with his strange power. The daemon doesn't want the others to know because they feared Dust. To them it is the unknown, something they have yet to understand and that terrified them, it's also the reason they were so frightened of himself and his boy. They are unable to understand him and Sonic; that scared them to no end.

"It would be wise to keep this to ourselves." The reptile bites out, speaking for the first time since he took his velociraptor form. His voice comes out in a growling tone, with the cutting edge of his shrieking roar mixed in at the end. It startled Sonic, but the hedgehog doesn't jump at the strange sound, merely looking up at the white, scaly head and locking his emerald pools with burning gold ones.

"I guess your right in a sense." The hedgehog can't help but sigh, put out at all the secrets they are forced to keep from those they are supposed to trust and care for. His thoughts echo through the bond and only result in agitating Cay even more. The daemon crouches low, pushing Sonic into the same position he had and gives a dangerous snarl of rage. It's enough to have the young teen cowering sightly while looking away from where his companions head is, from where the razor sharp teeth can be seen peeking out from under curled lips.

"Remember child, they don't understand us and never will. I am the only one you can truly trust, the only one who can fully understand you. Never forget what happened the last time we so blindly trusted someone." Cay's voice is extremely low and ice cold, sending shivers up Sonic's spine and making his quills stand up in fright. He did remember what Cay is talking about, remembers trusting his uncle who said he'd changed, who'd said he was sorry. They had believed him and his wild boar daemon only to be so deeply betrayed and hurt by them afterwards. They hadn't trusted anyone fully after that, they always left room for doubt, especially Cay. Sonic couldn't help but shudder at the memories, hating himself for being weak and allowing them to still affect him so much. Cay, however, felt his conflicting and chaotic emotions and gave the child a comforting croon, a soft gentle sound that helped sooth away Sonic's lingering fears and past hurts.

"Hush now my boy, I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. You mean the world to me and are everything I will ever need. But this is also why I am so hard on you and must remind you of these things, I am trying to protect you child. I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you." Cay crooned gently, bending down lower to nuzzle the top of Sonic's head. The teen gave a huffing sigh, leaning into the scaly touch while wrapping his arms around the raptors neck.

"And I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you, Cay. You're my other half, my brother, my companion and my soul...you are my world."

It was a rare tender moment between them, one they didn't share often. Often enough did emotions get in the way of logical thinking, causing distractions in battle so they tried not to feel them too much, learnt to close them off. But that didn't mean they didn't feel, which was why they had moment like this with just the two of them. It helped ground them, made them feel mortal and vulnerable but also safe at the same time.

They were damaged, it was something they had accepted and learnt to live with. But moments like these helped heal some of the old, still festering wounds that ran far too deep. They would never be fine in the fullest sense, but they could come close. That really was all they would ever need.

**Frost: And that my dear ones is another chapter finished. This has once again been edited by my lovely beta 'The Lunatic Author' so please go check out her stories as well cause they are awesome!**

**Shadow: Also remember to review as it helps Frost keep some of her sanity **

**Frost: Hey! I resent that. I am perfectly sane**

**Silver: *Cough* Liar *Cough***

**Frost: I hate you**

**Cay: Also remember to comment on weather Shadow lives or dies in the ARK segment**

**Frost: Have a wonderful day my dear readers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Frost: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but I had a brief moment of writers block with this chapter so I apologise if it isn't as long as it normally would be or as good as the other chapters. Now I will say this, from Wednesday next week till the Saturday 10 nights later I won't be able to update because we are going away on holiday and I won't have Internet.**

**Sonic: How will you live without Internet?!**

**Frost: I'll write both Fanfiction and my new book series**

**Silver: Your writing a book?**

**Frost: Yes, got a problem with that?**

**Silver: No! I just didn't think you'd want to write anything other than Sonic related things**

**Frost: Well I'm full of surprises!**

**Caedmon: This chapter has once again been edited by our lovely beta 'The Lunatic Author' so please go see her work as well as it is very well written.**

**Sonic: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does and daemons belong to the author of 'His Dark Materials'**

**Silver: Please review and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

The next few weeks were absolute hell. The President just wouldn't leave them alone about the sudden appearance of Angel Island and was also fighting with Knuckles and Tikal about turning the island into a tourist attraction. His suggestion had both echidna's and their big cat daemons snarling in utter fury while Cay – still as a snow white raptor – had gnashed his teeth together and bellowed angrily. He and Sonic knew how much of an offence it was to ask the Guardians of Angel Island and the Chaos Emeralds that resided on it to allow the mythical items and the Island itself be treated like something for people to gawk at in a zoo. When they had left the President's office Cay had made sure to sway his long tail across his desk, sending paper work and other items crashing to the floor. The humans in the room had been angry, but had thought better of it than to argue with a fully grown velociraptor.

When they got home, Knuckles and Camelia had gone outside to let off some steam, which in others words meant destroying some rocks, trees or anything they could get their hands and claws on. Tikal and Laertes were more controlled in their rage, opting to sit down and meditate for a while, clearing their minds and soothing the bond between them.

"These humans...they still have much to learn." Cay muttered with a hiss as he watched the echidna and snow leopard relax ever so slowly. Sonic nodded in agreement, the sapphire hedgehog running a hand down the reptile's back in a soothing motion. They were both still furious at what the President had said; the duo had wanted nothing more than to show the man why you didn't want to have them as his enemy' but Laertes had sent them a warning look which had them both faltering despite the boiling rage they felt.

"Perhaps we should educate them on our customs and culture." Sonic suggested menacingly. "We have been respectful in learning theirs, the least they can do is return the favour." Cay gave a huffing snort, thinking the idea over before bobbing his heavy head up and down.

"You should suggest the idea to Rouge and Corcoran the next time you see them, they are the ones that see the idiotic human the most." The daemon snapped his jaws angrily, claws digging into the grass and tearing up large clumps. Sonic stared at his daemon for a moment before closing his emerald eyes in resignation which has Cay pausing to tilt his massive head at the boy.

"I think we need to consult the Alethiometer again Cay. I know we said we wouldn't use it ever again but something tells me we'll be needing it." Sonic sighed, defeated, and as the blue speedster predicted Cay let a low menacing hiss.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, child?" Those burning golden pools drilled into emerald green ones, searching for any trace of doubt or fear. When the bright orbs found none, they softened, their owner glancing away.

"I know we are, Cay. This is something we must do together." Sonic reached out to hug the raptor around the neck, burying his face in the warm white scales. When the young hero pulled back he frowned slightly, eyes racking over the form. "How much longer do you think you'll stay in this form?"

Cay rumbled lowly, shaking out his scaled body like a wet dog as he did so. "Not for much longer. I like it and I will most certainly use it again, but it is starting to grow old and boring."

"Understandable. We'll have to find something new as well. Perhaps another dinosaur will prove useful."

"Perhaps, but we need to widen our range of new form not to just reptiles."

They walk as one into the house, ignoring the still slightly fearful and shocked looks the others send them. It's not like Cay would actually eat anyone, but there was no harm in making them think he could. When they reached their room Sonic headed for the dresser, taking out a key and unlocking the wooden door. Inside the little brown bag was the Alethiometer, as it had always been. The only times it ever came out was when Cay took it and nothing more. Chuck had said they could put anything of value inside the dresser, but the only thing the pair possessed was the mythical Golden Compass.

Taking the delicate relic into his hands, Sonic began to skilfully move the three blue hands, pointing them to the serpent, hourglass and apple respectfully. The teen thought of the questions that needed answering and just like last time, Dust swarmed his vision before images flashed in the hero's mind.

Eggman was leering at something, Adonia cackling in joy. Next were some documents with words such as Maria, ARK, Gerald, Project Shadow and GUN before they dissolved into Dust. The last image was of a massive, menacing metal structure that seemed to be out in space, firing a laser at the Earth. The orb shattered upon impact, chunks of what had once been a thriving planet blasting away into the dark void of space to never be seen again.

Sonic gasp as he pulled away from the visions, body trembling from the shock and exertion. Cay stood next to his boy, watching him with worried eyes. The reptile daemon did not push or demand an answer however. He just stood there, allowing the child to lean against him as the shock wore off. The daemon didn't like watching his boy when the Alethiometer took his mind away. Sonic's bright jade eyes would go dull and vacant while the bond would turn mute, no longer transmitting emotions, thoughts or images between them. It terrified Cay when this happened, especially after their last battle against Eggman. It felt like the time when they had died, when the bond had been completely severed and they had been unable to feel each other's presence.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Sonic grumbled as he finally pulled himself out of his daze, trying to chase away the oncoming headache.

"I don't think I want you to get used to that." Cay sniped, clearly not pleased with their current activity. His other half couldn't really blame him for it.

"Perhaps you're right." The hedgehog sighed while the velociraptor butted his head with his own.

"What did you see? Anything of use to us?" The said raptor questioned.

"Eggman and Adonia are after something, something that has to do with Shadow and Laraine's past. I saw documents with words that they have spoken before. I remember one very clearly, ARK." Sonic explained. Cay chattered slightly, heavy scaled head jerking to the side while his boy trembled with nerves.

"That's the place they were created, I remember them talking about it a few days after we first met." Sonic nodded, also remembering the conversation. But there was something else that he wasn't sharing and Cay knew it.

"What else did the Compass show you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"The ARK, it wasn't just a research station. It was a weapon as well. Some kind of laser is attached to it and I saw it blow up the entire planet." Sonic sighed, stressed by this new development. Cay growled, baring his teeth while shaking his head.

"These humans, all they wish is to have some means to destroy each other." His tail lashed behind him. "...I will never understand them."

"I don't think they even understand each other, Cay."

Humans, they supposed, would always be a mystery to them. There weren't many in their world. Eggman seemed to be the only one that made a regular appearance. It was strange to go from only seeing one to millions in such a short time span and although they lived with some, it didn't help the pair to better understand them. In some ways, humans were complex creatures, but they contradicted this by also being predictable and sometimes even down right stupid.

"We should go and talk with Shadow and Laraine about this, maybe they'll know more about this weapon." Sonic suggested and while Cay hated asking for help in solving mysteries, even he had to consent to this knowing lives were at risk.

They found the ebony male and his Merlin Falcon sitting with everyone else, discussing the possibly whereabouts of the Chaos Emeralds. They looked up, watching with slight nervousness as the snow white velociraptor approached them, only to relax when Cay suddenly, unexpectedly, shifted into his serval form.

"Shadow, Laraine, we have some questioned for you that need answering." Cay stated bluntly, causing the hedgehog and falcon to blink in surprise.

"What is it you wish to know?" Laraine asked evenly, never afraid to speak with Cay.

"It's about Space Colony ARK." Sonic spoke up, watching as both his friends tensed at the mention of their old home. He felt a little bad at bring up what was most likely bad memories, but they needed answers.

"What about it?" Shadow's voice was strained with a biting edge to it now, letting everyone know Sonic was treading dangerous territory.

"We need to know if your creator ever made weapons on the ARK, weapons capable of destroying entire planets." Sonic said gently, sitting before his friends whose eyes had gone impossibly wide. They almost looked like they had seen a ghost which they most likely had.

"How do you know of the Eclipse Cannon?" Laraine shouted in near hysteria.

"Eclipse Cannon? So there is a weapon like the one we asked about?" Cay asked, looking both excited and angry all at once.

"Yes, but how do you know of it?" Shadow shot right back at the daemon.

"We used the Alethiometer." Sonic growled, frowning at the shocked gasps and shouts that arose from his answer.

"You promised never to use that again." Knuckles snapped, fists shaking with rage and concern for his friend. He had heard stories of the types of things one could see when using the ancient device and also knew he didn't want Sonic anywhere near it.

"There was no choice, it was calling out to me and I knew I needed to use it or something terrible would happen. It's a good thing I did use it though otherwise this whole planet would have been blown to bits!" Sonic shouted right back, fed up with everyone treating him like a helpless youngling.

"What do you mean blown to bits?" Chuck demanded, horrified at the very thought.

"Eggman and Adonia are planning on using this Eclipse Cannon on the earth, if we don't stop them there won't be an earth to save anymore." Cay hissed, also growing irritated with everyone's actions and behaviour. He watched as dawning comprehension began to form on all their faces, the reality of what they were saying finally sinking in. Chris swallowed nervously before stepping forward, the young human straightening his back to try and appear more sure of himself.

"What do you propose we do then?" His voice didn't waver and Sonic was pleased to see the boy look Cay in the eye, not himself. It was the one thing that had always drawn Cay and Sonic to the boy, his acceptance of their oddities and refusal to judge them based on what he been told about them. In response to the boys question Sonic and Cay turned to face Rouge and Corcoran, evil smiles spreading across their faces.

"We were hoping our resident spy would be up for the job of infiltrating Eggman's base. We know you've done it before so this time should be no different." Sonic smiled at the bat who sent him a sly wink.

"You know me far too well Blue." Rouge chuckled, Corcoran fanning his tails feathers out in a flirtatious way that had Amy and Ferus turning slightly red with rage. The pair ignored the jealous hedgehog and amphibian in favour of gazing at Sonic and Cay. "We'll have to wait for when he shows himself first though Blue."

"Understandable." Sonic nodded in agreement, after all it would be pointless in chasing after Eggman and Adonia on a wild goose chase, wasting valuable time. It was refreshing to know at least some people were as intelligent as himself and Cay sometimes. With their opinions stated and a plan formulated, Sonic and Cay practically floated from the room into the garden, heading to where the trees would shelter the hedgehog and his daemon from prying eyes. The serval shifted once more, becoming an albino raccoon which was the perfect size for sitting upon Sonic's shoulder.

"It would appear that fate has much in store for us." Cay mused while fastidiously grooming his fur. Sonic hummed, a contented smile upon the young hero's face as emerald irises tracked the path of a falling leaf. Cay sent him a side glance, pink eyes rolling in exasperation before the raccoon sat back on his hunches, eyeing the blue hedgehog carefully. "You're thinking of it again. I have a feeling I might not approve of the content."

"Dust." Was the simple answer Sonic gave his daemon, and it was enough to make Cay's snow white fur stand on end.

"What could you possibly want with it? While it is nice to look at and uncover secrets about I don't like how it affects you when you use the Alethiometer." Cay growled.

"I was just thinking...theorizing to be precise." Sonic muttered, knowing it would grab Cay's attention. The raccoon sat up straighter, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with our ability to manipulate it?" He asked, quirking an eye ridge at his boy. Sonic smirked knowingly at his other half whiling lifting his right hand, watching as golden Dust swirled around his fingertips creating a glittering golden trail.

"It does. Remember what the Master once said, about when daemons shift?" Sonic questioned.

"He said that when a daemon changes form for a split second they are nothing but Dust before taking on the new form. I take it this theory of yours is related to me?" Cay quoted before turning his statement into a question. Sonic positively beamed at his other half for having figured out the little puzzle.

"Yes. I believe that if you were to slow down your shift half way through you would be able to travel around as Dust." Sonic explained to the raccoon who had tensed up in agitation. Sonic smiled gently at his friend, resting a hand on Cay's back to help keep him calm. He knew it was a big ask especially after what they had just been through. Neither the hedgehog nor the daemon knew that if Cay was to slow down his shift it would sever the bond, but they were always pushing boundaries. This was just another bump in the road the duo had to overcome.

"If this goes wrong, we aren't going to attempt it ever again." Cay warned with a hiss, nipping at Sonic's fingers for good measure. The teen pulled back, a gentle smile gracing his features before stepping away to give Cay some room.

The raccoon closed his pink eyes, bringing up a new form for this occasion. He felt the change sweep over his body but the daemon focused, willing the shift to slow halfway through and just like that he felt his body disintegrate into hundreds of particles just like it had done when both Sonic and his own heart had stopped beating. Although Cay knew he no longer possessed eyes, he could still see Sonic who was staring at the cloud of shimmering golden Dust in awe. Sonic could see that Cay was nothing but Dust but he could still feel Cay's thoughts and emotions, and that rendered him speechless.

Cay stayed as a cloud of Dust for a few moments longer before he let the shift speed up again as his body became that of an ocelot, only that his fur colouring was a silver with ebony spots instead of the normal yellow and black. His eyes were a bright, captivating electric blue, replacing the normal amber. When the feline turned to face Sonic, the hedgehog nodded in approval.

"It will do for now." The Blue Blur said in an almost dismissive way. Cay huffed, jumping to his feet to trot ahead of Sonic who walk at a slow but steady pace behind the daemon. It didn't matter that Cay was walking ten meters ahead of Sonic, neither felt uncomfortable with the distance. To them, everything was perfect...just as it should be.

So with a sense of peace, the child and his soul walked back to the house, ready for their next adventure.

**Frost: Like I said before, I apologies for the short length So I am going to try and make the next chapter longer and I hope to have the next chapter out before the end of the month. As always any questions feel free to PM me and please review, it really does help.**

**Caedmon: Merry Christmas and enjoy your holidays**


	24. Chapter 24

**Frost: HHHHhhhheeeeellllllooooooooo! I am back baby and I am back with a bang! I know it has been a while since I updated this story and I apologize deeply for it. I have been swamped with assignments and still am at the moment. This is the biggest year schooling wise for me so I will be putting my education before my fanfictions this year. Anyways, I know you all want to get to this chapter so here it is and enjoy!**

**Caedmon: Frost doesn't own Sonic, Sega does and the concept of daemons isn't her's either. This chapter has also been edited by Frost's beta 'The Lunatic Author' and we encourage you to go read her stories as well**

It took almost a week of endless search to get a feel of where Eggman was.

Relentless in their pursuit, Sonic and Cay spent hours watching news channels and reading through news articles; after days of work, the duo managed to pin point where the mad scientist would be found next. From the information gathered it appeared Eggman and Adonia were sniffing out a museum that was housing a Chaos Emerald -which in Sonic and Cay's opinion, was an utterly ridiculous place to keep one of the mythical stones.

Despite the humans assuring them that the precious artefact was under heavy surveillance, the pair knew that Eggman or Rouge could easily sneak in and take the jewel right under their nose. Sonic had gone to point this out, only to be silenced by Cay who tugged harshly on the bond.

"They need to learn, child. Allow them to see what their mistake can cost them and I assure you that it will prevent them from repeating it." The daemon had muttered lowly in his other half's ear as he led the young hedgehog away.

That had been nearly a week ago; now the plan was set in motion. Rouge and Corcoran had flown off to meet with Eggman and offer their services in stealing the Emerald. The plan was that when Eggman would agree to their help the white bat and her daemon would activate the tracking device Tails had built for them so they could follow the man's movements. Rouge would also report back to them daily to ensure they were up to speed on everything.

"We should see the break in at the museum tonight on the news." Shadow muttered at lunch, having just come from a meeting with the bat in question. Laraine swooped low over everyone's heads before settling on the back of Shadow's chair, leaning down to preen at her feathers.

"Once that has happened, everything will most likely start progressing at a much more rapid pace." Sonic said while he mentally went through everything the Alethiometer had shown him. "Eggman doesn't want to draw to much attention to himself." The young hero reminded. "This is a very high profile target he is going for and he'll know that just one little slip up could ruin everything."

"Not to mention, Adonia will also be reminding him of the importance of getting everything done quickly." Chris put in. Over the last few months, the boy had done a lot of research on not only Mobius but on Eggman as well. He'd asked around, though he mainly sought information from either Sonic or Shadow about the man and vulture in question and had soon developed a much deeper understanding of the enemy.

"You're all forgetting that we have knowledge on our side." Cay sniped from where he sat curled around Sonic's shoulders, still in the form of an ocelot. "Thanks to the Alethiometer, we have prior knowledge of what they plan on doing. This puts us at an advantage."

Being unable to find a flaw in the daemon's logic, everyone fell in a heavy silence once more, only really picking at their food seeing how no one really had to stomach for food. The threat of immanent death would do that to a person, or so Cay assumed. By all accounts, the ocelot was more than happy to eat yet his boy seemed to be trying to make an effort to act civil and 'normal' for the day so the ocelot decided to not draw attention to them.

As predicted, news broke later that night of the break in at the museum, security images showing a blurry image of a figured dressed all in black closely followed by a brightly coloured blur that could only be Corcoran. At this Sonic made a mental note to show Rouge how to make a none toxic black powder that she could spread over the peacock's feathers that also wouldn't hinder the bird's flight.

"And now the game begins, all that's left is for the other player to show his hand." Cay hummed thoughtfully.

"Is life just one big joke to you?" Ferus crooned indignantly from his perch upon Amy's shoulder.

"Funny things are." Cay snapped back with a hiss, pulling his lips back in what was meant to be a smile but came off as a very threatening sneer.

"Freaks." Hedgehog and frog both muttered.

Sonic twitched at the word, but said nothing.

"Never mind them child. They are simple folk." Cay whispered into a blue triangular ear, black spotted tail moving to wrap around the almost non-existent neck of the teen in the mockery of a scarf. Sonic closed his eyes, leaning into the comforting touch as he felt the bond flare up with emotions. It wasn't often that they felt the bond pulse that way so when it did, the duo would relax and allow the feelings to sweep over them. It was also in these moments that the daemon and his teen were reminded that while they put on the charade of being unfeeling and uncaring, they did in fact feel powerful emotions, and cared deeply for one another.

"The dice has been cast." Sonic breathed so softly that only Caedmon would hear, the ocelot purring in delight as his eyes stared unblinkingly at the television screen.

It wasn't a huge leapt to figure out that Eggman and Adonia were hiding aboard the ARK. It was quite easy to obtain that particular piece of knowledge, as the Alethiometer all but screamed of their location when Sonic used it. What was interesting however was all the information Rouge and Corcoran were sending back to them. Being professional spies, they efficiently scoured the entire place, looking for every hidden room in hopes of uncovering valuable data they could use against Eggman. At the request of Cay, they were also able to send back a copied print of the space station, inside and out.

"Why do you even need that?" Camelia had asked upon seeing the map.

"I like to know the battle field before I fight on it." Was all Cay had to say to the tigress.

"That's actually quiet smart." She mused, interested. Cay hummed while Sonic looked over an email that Topaz had just sent them. In it she stated that she had found the blue Chaos Emerald and handed it off to Rouge to give to Eggman, helping to show the man that she was indeed on their side to eradicate any lingering suspicion.

That added up Eggman's Emerald count to three, while they only had the one.

"Cay, where are the last Chaos Emeralds being held again?" Sonic questioned, looking up from the message to his daemon.

"Prison Island, dear one. The government felt they would be safe on a high security prison located on an island, but I fear they will be sorely mistaken." The ocelot answered offhandedly as he scanned through the ARK's blue prints a second time over, making sure to remember the layout.

"Quite right." Sonic agreed as he sent an email back to Topaz thanking her while at the same time hinting at the fact that Prison Island was next on Eggman's hit list. Closing the laptop, he turned to face Tikal and Laertes who were watching them closely.

"How are Tails and Cyrilla going with the modifications to the Tornado?"

"They are coming along. Tails also seems to be working on another project." Tikal answered modestly.

"And that would be what?" Cay asked as he jumped onto Sonic's shoulder, comfortable in the form of a red ruff lemur.

"He wouldn't explain, but he was using the yellow Chaos Emerald the last we saw him." Laertes said. The snow leopard flicked his tail when Cay gave a small cross between a hiss and a growl, but otherwise the feline did not react to the lemur's temper.

"Well their side projects don't concern us." Sonic waved it off as he walked towards the window, leaping out to clamber up onto the roof. Standing up there gave him an impressive view of not only the distant city but the rolling country side, as well as the far off mountain range. "How do you feel about visiting Prison Island?" He questioned the lemur sitting on his shoulder.

"I would say that while it isn't my idea of a vacation spot, it still sounds delightfully inviting." Cay said sarcastically, a smile growing on his small face. "After all, it will prove to be very interesting."

Okay, so maybe visiting the Island while knowing with certainty that Eggman would be attacking soon hadn't been their best idea, but it still proved to be very interesting. Sonic rolled his eyes as GUN soldiers ran around the base in a panic, in the young hedgehog's mind the humans looking very much like headless chickens. He could hear the distant sounds of gun fire and explosions but he ignored it, as it wasn't his problem. The screen in front of him however was most certainly proving to be more informative and entertaining.

"So these humans aren't as dull as they appear to be." Cay huffed, the daemon perched on the blue teen's shoulder as a raven.

"Oh they are dull, Cay. After all, if a man could discover the secrets to inter-dimensional travel fifty years ago and yet the rest of the world is still struggling with the very concept today, it shows just how intelligent they truly are." Sonic said with a smile. His comment had the raven cawing out an amused laugh as they scanned through Gerald Robotnik's old files and journal entries. Sonic made sure to make copies of all of them, knowing Shadow and Laraine would want to see them as well. It was fascinating to read about how Gerald was able to create not only an artificial life through Shadow that turned out to be sentient but also how Gerald was able to use the Chaos Emerald's to create a daemon for Shadow. The combination of the Mobian DNA and Chaos energy seemed to have been enough to stimulate Dust into connecting and forming a soul for Shadow which turned into Laraine.

"It really is a work of genius." Sonic commented idly. Cay hummed in agreement when suddenly he felt a presence looming behind them. Turning around, they found one of Eggman's robots standing in the door way pointing a gun at them.

"Looks like we've outstayed our welcome." He muttered joyously, making Sonic smile.

"Then let us see ourselves out." A quick spin dash was all it took to incapacitate the robot and Sonic all but strolled out of the room, a raven gliding just above his head. People were screaming as alarms blared with enough strength to split eardrums, signalling an evacuation as a robotic voice informed everyone that the island was about to explode. The raven shifted at this, turning into a black tabby cat. Sonic sent Cay a side glance, after all it was a pretty ordinary form but the cat just smiled.

"Black cats bring bad luck." Was all he said as they made their way to the front of the base where Eggman and Rouge were standing with their respective daemon. The scientist and vulture were basking in the fear and panic they had created, while Rouge and Corcoran just stared in an impassive way -though Sonic could see the well concealed disgust and fear hidden in their eyes.

"You certainly like drama, don't you?" Sonic questioned as he strolled up to the small group, completely detached from the chaos around him.

"I most certainly love a bit of drama." Rouge winked, her lips alight with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here?" Eggman snapped, irritated at the sight of the cobalt hedgehog and the black cat. He looked like someone had just snatched away his brand new toy before he even got the chance to play with it.

"Oh, just passing through." Sonic shrugged, walking right past them and down the path. This had the human and vulture blinking in stunned surprise as they watched the cerulean speedster leave.

"You're not going to stop us?" Adonia asked, sounding honestly curious for his answer.

"Nope." Sonic said while making a popping sound at the end of the word. He was smiling, grin full and cheery as Cay paddled along by his side, looking just as relaxed. It was the complete opposite to what the scientist and daemon were expecting seeing how the last time they confronted the pair it had ended on a rather sour note.

"Finally giving up then?" Eggman taunted which just had Sonic and Cay smiling wider.

"More like, just playing the part of an interested spectator." The blue blur responded carelessly. This is what Sonic was good at, word play and using his quick wit to confuse people. Battles didn't always need to be fought with brute strength and violence, they could be fought and won through words, which Sonic excelled at. The young mobian has a sharp tongue and was not afraid to use it.

"Don't you care that there are innocent people on this island that could get hurt?" Adonia sneered.

"We have no emotional connections to them, why should we care?" Cay fired back, voice as relaxed as his posture. To most, this would be a harsh, cruel statement but he knew all the people had already evacuated the island. He just wanted to let Adonia believe they were as cold and emotionless as so many people made them out to be. It was better to allow your enemies to think you were something you aren't in order to have the element of surprise.

"Freaks." The vulture hissed with disgust, eyes glinting in an unsettling way.

"That's your opinion." Sonic said lowly, his voice twisting with the hint of a dark, feral growl. It was a shock to everyone watching, seeing how he normally didn't say anything when the insult was thrown his way.

"Whatever." Adonia sniffed, feathers ruffling in agitation.

"We'll be off now, see you soon Ivo." Sonic called, taking out the one Chaos Emerald they had and holding it over his head with a smile. He could see the greed in Eggman's face, the desire to rushed over and snatched the Ancient Relic from his hands. But the man only had time to blink before Sonic called upon the power held within the gem to take him away from the island and back to where his friends were. Sonic quickly stashed the Chaos Emerald away before glancing down at the USB stick he now held, turning it over in a contemplative way.

"Should we hand it over now?" Cay asked, tail flicking behind him.

"No, not yet. We will soon but now isn't the time. They need to be focused on the task at hand, not on memories long passed." Sonic said almost sadly. He put the USB in his quills, storing it away for later.

"...do you think...we should have done something to stop them?" Cay said with hesitation. He was being strangely worried and nervous which in turn had Sonic on edge.

"Some things in the future are better left alone."

The black cat looked up at his other half, brows drawn down in worry as his tail flicked from side to side. He knew it was dangerous to meddle with time, as future knowledge normally caused more harm than good, but he still felt like they should have done something other than stand there and watch. It went against his very nature, to intervene in other people's affairs, but this didn't feel right. Cay knew Sonic felt the same, the way the hedgehog's fawn lips were thinned out accompanied by slightly raised sapphire quills was enough of a giveaway.

Both knew the consequences of changing the future however. They were already playing a dangerous game interfering in the way they already were.

"Some things were meant to be changed." Cay countered softly, watching as his other half wilted at his words. "What's done is done, there is no need to dwell on the what if. We will accept what our actions will bring."

"I have a feeling it won't be good." Sonic sighed sadly.

The hedgehog and his daemon were right in that assumption.

They could only watch along with the rest of the earth watched in horror as Eggman blasted the moon to bits. The Alethiometer hadn't warned them about this which just reinforced Sonic's belief in that it was an event that wasn't meant to be changed. It still didn't help anyone feel better. Knowing that just a few of the Chaos Emeralds could cause that kind of damage was frightening. Worst of all, Sonic and Cay already knew what all of them could do, as they had seen the Earth destroyed and were determined to stop it from happening.

"We need to get up there now and stop them before they progress to the next stage." Sonic said to Cay. The cat nodded, shifting into a little white moth and fluttering by his head as the teen walked into the living room where everyone else was sitting, watching the news in horror.

"Tails, get the plane ready." Sonic called making many of them jump in fright. The young fox nodded in understanding, rushing off as his barn owl daemon whispered frantic things in his ear. As they did this Sonic turned to the others, eyes fixed on Shadow and Knuckles in particular. "Will you come? We'll need all the help we can get."

"The ARK was once my home, I will defend it with my life." Shadow said, standing to his full height.

"And if Eggman is misusing the Chaos Emeralds than I need to be there to calm their power." Knuckles added. Sonic nodded, gesturing for them to follow when suddenly Chris stood up.

"I want to help Sonic." He said but the hedgehog shook his head.

"No Chris. I know we've been training you in combat but you're not ready. You're still a child and while you may not want to hear this you must. This will be dangerous and sadly you will only get in the way. When you have more experience than you can come along." Sonic stated firmly. He knew the boy only want to help but his presence would do more harm than good. Having to keep an eye out for a child would put everyone else in danger and take away focus from the mission. Chris pouted at his words, sinking back down onto the couch and looking properly scolded, but he seemed to understand.

"Come child, we mustn't waste any more time." Cay hissed in his ear, still fluttering about as a moth.

"We'll see you all soon." Sonic called as he hurried towards the runway and where Tails was waiting with the newly upgraded Tornado. By having prior knowledge, the young fox had been able to make the changes needed for the plane to go out into space. Knuckles, Camelia, Shadow and Laraine were already seated, Tails and Cyrilla looking at the controls and making sure everything was ready to go. Sonic held his hand out for Cay to land on, the little moth shifting into a field mouse when he did so. It was a form he hadn't taken in years, not since they had been a child hiding in the cupboard from their father and it was a bit jarring for Sonic to look at. The mouse blinked up at him knowingly but didn't change shape.

"Ready?" Cay asked, whiskers twitching.

"As we'll ever be." Sonic responded with a soft voice, climbing into the back seat.

"All systems are a go." Tails called as he started warming up the engines. The soft whirr began to grow until it was a roaring sound that shook the plane itself. The young fox slowly pushed the thrusters into actions and the plane was soaring through the air at break neck speed within a few seconds. Sonic could hear Knuckles and Camelia yelping in shock which in turn had him smirking in amusement. The echidna and his tigress weren't much for flying. Shadow and Laraine on the other hand seemed just as impassive as he and Cay were.

The trip to the ARK didn't take very long with their Chaos Emerald powered plane, and before long they were docking onto the massive space station. The place looked much larger in person than it did when Sonic viewed it through the Alethiometer. In a way it was intimidating yet with Cay's knowledge of its every corridor it didn't seem as daunting.

"This way." Shadow hissed at them, walking down the far right corridor. They all followed without question, Cay sitting upon Sonic's shoulder and taking everything in. He would lean up to whisper something in Sonic's ear every now and then, stating on where a certain hallway led or just the history about the ARK in general. The steady stream of whispers helped settle Sonic's rising anxiety. Something was wrong, horribly wrong because while they'd been as stealthy as possible, Eggman should have realized they were there by now. Yet no alarms had sounded, no robots had appeared to block their path. It was almost like…they were being invited in.

Legs locking in place Sonic froze, causing Knuckles and Tails to walk into him and Shadow to turn around in confusion.

"What's the big idea?" Knuckles snapped, Camelia growling by his side.

"It's a trap." Sonic gasped out as he stared down the long hallway.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Eggman would have known by now that we're here yet he hasn't sent anything to try and stop us. He wants us to find him because he's setting up a trap." Sonic said causing their eyes to widen while Cay hummed happily.

"Well played." The mouse chuckled earning him glares from the other daemons and their companions.

"This isn't a game Caedmon, this is serious and life threatening." Camelia growled angrily but the mouse just shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked hoping to defuse some of the growing tension.

"Keep walking but be on guard. We know that he's up to something but we don't know what it is yet." Shadow said as he continued walking. Sonic eyed the ebony warrior, Cay pulled his lips back in a sneer to show his unease with the older hedgehog's plan.

"If we die, I'm holding you responsible." Sonic huffed as he followed, ignoring the shocked looks his statement got.

The group continued walking, the hallway steadily getting lighter as they started walking towards what appeared to be an open room. They looked around, eyes searching for any possible threat when suddenly Knuckles and Camelia cried out in pain. Turning around, they found the two being squeezed by a robotic claw attached to a towering robot, one that was piloted by Eggman.

"We'll set them free under one condition, vermin. Give me the Emerald and I'll give you the hothead and flea bag." Eggman stated, the claw holding the echidna and tigress a little tighter. Neither made a noise, but they still grimaced in pain.

"Let's see, give me a minute to think it over." Sonic said, a lazy smile playing on his muzzle. This caused everyone to give him horrified looks while Cay snickered a little. Camelia yowled in fury, eyes flashing in anger as she snapped her jaws in Sonic's direction.

"What is there to think about?" She shouted with indignation, not caring who she was speaking to in the slightest.

"Perhaps this will make you think faster." Adonia cawed as she pressed a button with her beak. The claw tightened even more and this time Knuckles and Camelia couldn't contain their cries of agony. Sonic watched a for a moment longer before stepping forward, holding the yellow Chaos Emerald Tails had given them earlier that was actually a fake.

"It's a deal." He said, eyes narrowing when he saw tears springing up in Camelia's eyes.

"Place the emerald in the centre of that circle." Eggman instructed. Sonic eyed it, Cay chittering with nervous energy on his shoulder as he looked at it worriedly.

"We shouldn't." Cay muttered in his ear but Sonic brushed him aside. The blue hedgehog continued walking, gently resting the fake emerald on the floor. He made to step back, to walk out of the circle only to jump and snarl when a glass cage flew down from the ceiling, trapping him and Cay.

"Get ready to be blown into space you little pincushion." Eggman laughed while Sonic bared his fangs in anger. Cay shifted, turning into a black mamba snake and curling tightly around his other half's neck.

"Arsehole." Sonic insulted, low enough so only Cay would hear. The snake curled tighter around him, hissing angrily as well while small droplets of venom flowed from his bared fangs.

"No, wait! What if I promised to give you a real Chaos Emerald?" Tails cried, rushing forward in a panic while Cyrilla gave loud shrieks of anger and fear. His words caused Sonic to bang his head on the glass in frustration while Cay gave a loud spitting hiss.

"Stupid boy!" The snake shrieked, enraged.

"You mean to tell me that Chaos Emerald is a counterfeit?" Eggman growled causing Tails to flatter in his steps, face paling in horror as he realized what he'd just done. Part of Sonic wanted to feel bad for him but at the moment he was too busy cursing the fox to the high heavens for his idiocy.

"For your deception your friend will pay dearly." Adonia sneered, eyes shining with malice.

"Let them go right now!" Laraine yelled as she fluttered about Shadow's head in worry while the ebony male threw kicks, punches and Chaos Spears at the reinforced glass cage that just wouldn't budge.

"Hey, it's okay Laraine." Sonic soothed with a smile. Everyone froze at his words, wondering why he was being so calm. The hedgehog turned to face Shadow, his dreamy smile still plastered on his face. "Look after them for me, okay?"

"What are you talking about faker?" Shadow snapped even though he could feel his heart beginning to sink with growing realization. Sonic didn't reply, just smiled as Eggman pressed the button that sent him and Cay tumbling out into space.

The robotic claw dropped Knuckles and Camelia, who rushed to the window with the others. They watched the glass tube tumbled about through space for a few moments before it suddenly exploded in a ball of fire. Tails cried out along with Cyrilla while Camelia gave a mournful moan. Shadow and Laraine just bowed their heads in silence, knowing that despite their bickering and constant clashes hey would miss the strange pair.

"We did it! He's finally gone! Him and that freak!" Adonia cheered in utter manic glee, flapping her wings wildly. Eggman sat there in shock for a moment before he too began to smile, the feeling of accomplishment worming its way into his darkened heart.

"Your monsters, both of you!" Knuckles hissed, clutching at his heart as if he was in physical pain. It had only been a month since the last time he'd seen Sonic and Caedmon die. He could still remember watching the silver dragon bursting into a shower of golden Dust. Was he nothing more than that now as well? Just scattered golden particles floating through space?

"Monster is a relevant term. To a bird, a cat is a monster." Adonia said uncaringly. The vulture's words had Camelia's fur standing on end while the two other bird daemons ruffled their feathers angrily.

"How can you say that?" Cyrilla cried as Tails chocked back sobs.

"Quit your blubbering and hand over the Chaos Emerald. No use wasting your tears on something that isn't coming back!" Eggman sniffed dismissively.

"No, we'll never give you what you want." Tails growled, hand flying to press a button on a remote he'd stashed away. He looked up at the overweight human with fiery sky blue eyes, determination gleaming deep within his very being.

A sudden rumbling could be heard and felt throughout the ARK as the X Tornado burst into the room, sending chunks of the wall flying everywhere. The young fox cub rushed to his plane, jumping in and facing Eggman with an angry scowl on his face, Cyrilla perched on his shoulder like a vengeful angel.

"We won't let Sonic or Caedmon down, we'll fight for them and make them proud!" Tails shouted before sending his machine lunging at the mad scientist who only just managed to angle his hover craft out of the way.

"You're really starting to try my patience runt." Eggman huffed. Suddenly lasers fired from the front of the craft and Tails was quick to make the X Tornado jump into the air to avoid them, returning fire as he did so. As the two began to battle Knuckles rushed off with Camelia in hopes of tracking down the Chaos Emeralds. Their hearts were still heavy with grief at the loss of Sonic and Cay but they needed to fulfil their duty as Guardian. Then again, the universe seemed to love messing with them.

They jumped when a bright light filled the corridor they were running through, pausing when they felt the large amount of Chaos energy coming from the light. When it died down they felt their jaws drop at the sight of Sonic lying curled up on the floor, Cay stilled curled around his neck as a black mamba. The echidna and Tigress stood there for a moment before rushing over to make sure the pair were okay.

"Sonic, can you hear me?" Knuckles asked while resting his hand on the hedgehog's flank.

"I hear you just fine." Sonic huffed while shrugging off the hand. He sat up, glancing down at his hand the still held the fake emerald tightly.

"You two just refuse to die, don't you?" Camelia asked with slight smile as she looked at the smaller daemon. Cay eyed her warily before shifting into a white ermine with blood red eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He grinned devilishly, causing the tigress to pull back slightly.

"Not the time, Cay." Sonic said as he stood up, swaying slightly before regaining his balance.

"How'd you do it anyway?" Knuckles questioned. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the first time the pair had died or the incident just now. Sonic sent him a side glance, trying to figure out which one he meant as well before smiling his lazy and dreamy smile.

"Well this fake Chaos Emerald isn't as fake as it appears." He muttered, holding up the yellow gem. "As for the first time, some things are better left unsaid."

"Well that's helpful." Camelia groused.

"I thoughts so." Sonic added with a chuckle. His face then grew dark as he turned to face Knuckles. "You need to find those Emeralds, and fast."

"That's what we've been trying to do." Knuckles snapped feeling very defensive.

"I know you have but Knuckles, if we don't stop Eggman and Adonia there won't be an Earth to save or return to." Sonic said gently. The Guardian of the Master Emerald looked down while his tigress daemon rumbled softly by his side.

"We'll try our best." Knuckles finally said as he started off down the hall, following the energy signals he could sense from the Emeralds. Sonic watched him go before turning to Cay who was still sitting upon his shoulder.

"What's next for us?"

The ermine hummed in thought, taking a moment to mule over his answer before smiling almost evilly. "I think some healthy property damage is in order, don't you?" The daemon suggested with a wink.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sonic laughed as he took off down the corridors, following Cay's directions to the lower regions of the ARK where they could start destroying important looking machines that would hopefully hinder the Eclipse Cannon.

According to Cay they were currently wreaking havoc in the Eclipse Cannon and judging from the immensely satisfying explosions, they were doing a fantastic job.

Sonic had thought that by causing damage to the cannon they would be able to prevent the destruction of the earth, but when all the lights in the room dimmed and the screens lit up with either the numbers 27:53:00 or an elderly man with a striking resemblance to Eggman, they knew something was wrong. However, unlike the mad scientist he had grey hair, longer facial hair, a more realistic body proportion and had no daemon. He was chained to a chair, looking down in defeat with broken, dead eyes.

"The countdown marking my final revenge on this world as begun." The man's voice was hoarse sounding and had a slight static undertone due to the film being shot over fifty years ago. Sonic blinked, walking closer to the nearest screen while Cay bristled on his shoulder. "In just a few minutes, you will be destroyed! Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with cataclysmic force."

The cold feeling of dread returned full force as Sonic realized what they had just done. By tricking Eggman into believe Rouge was on his side and handing him the Chaos Emeralds they had caused the future events to unfold.

Once again, it seemed that trying to divert future events was pointless.

"What have we done Cay?" Sonic whispered hopelessly.

**Frost: And leave it on a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sonic: You are evil sometimes**

**Frost: I know but that's the way ah huh ah huh ah huh I like it! Au huh ah huh**

**Sonic: And she's off again**

**Caedmon: Please review and if she have any questions feel free to PM Frost, She doesn't bite**

**Sonic: Yes she does!**

**Caedmon: Shut up! Also don't forget to have your say on weather Shadow and Laraine die or survive the final battle in the ARK section of this story**


	25. Chapter 25

**Frost: Hi everyone and first things first, I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG! Now for the excuse**

**For one, as I have said this is a big year schooling wise for me so that has been taking top priority. Secondly, I am not ashamed to admit I got swept up in the Undertale craze and am still currently buried deep within that fandom as it has become my new obsession. Thirdly, I did, for a brief while, lose interest with this fic and it was only because of all the people sending me privet messages asking about it that I finally decided to get off my lazy arse and do something. So I do apologise for the long wait.**

**Funnily enough, I actually know how this Fic will end and even have the sequel planned out as well. Why I lost interest with this is beyond me but I have gotten back in the swing especially seeing how my good mate Nera Core got my 'His Dark Materials' for my birthday a while ago so I will be brushing up on my daemon knowledge. **

**As always, I do not own Sonic, he belongs to Sega and daemons belong to Phillip Pullman.  
Please Review and again, this chapter has been edited by my wonderful Beta 'The Lunatic Author' and I encourage you to go read their stories as well. Now please enjoy and have a fantastic day**

When a heart breaks it can grow back twisted and crooked. Sometimes, it can even leave pieces behind which in turn leaves holes in the heart that still bleeds with past hurts and anger. Sonic likes to think that this is the reason why his Uncle was so horrible towards him. There were just moments where the man would gaze at him and something would shift within his eyes, like he was looking at a ghost before he would shake his head and the look would be gone. Sometimes Sonic thinks that Eggman and Adonia are also suffering from a broken heart that just didn't grow back quite right. In the end, though it was all just very confusing to the young hero as feelings and emotions were something beyond his comprehension.

However, looking at the man on the small screen, Sonic couldn't help but think he was also suffering from a broken heart that hadn't mended the way it should have. Or perhaps the man's heart had never mended in the first place, either way, it was clear just from looking at him that he was still hurting.

_"__You have no time to prevent this disaster and have absolutely no hope of survival. Your rulers took my granddaughter Maria from me, so I'm destroying everything you care about. Now you'll feel what I felt when I lost Maria…. You'll see, you'll see!"_

Sonic stared at the screen sadly, somewhat understanding the man's pain. He had felt the same desire for revenge when discovering the Master and Raniel's fate and had almost acted upon his desire when he'd had Eggman at his mercy. Thankfully, Chris had been there to snap him and Cay out of it but the boy would be of no use this time around. This man before them was long dead and his plan for revenge was about to take shape. As the video feed began to replay Sonic tensed up as he felt the entire structure of the ARK tremble around him.

"This isn't good; we need to find the others." He muttered darkly. Cay didn't even try to voice his thoughts, preferring to remain silent as his boy took off down the winding hallways, following the Chaos signature he could feel a few floors above them. He was pleased to note that even though they had only been on the ARK for a few hours Sonic seemed to have already memorized most corridors and passageways.

It only took them a few minutes to find the others, standing on what seemed like a power station of sorts before a massive screen. Both hedgehog and daemon frowned when they heard Rouge talking about how the computers were locked, the frown turning into a sneer when Eggman commented on how it was one thing to destroy an entire planet but another to kill just one man, namely himself.

"You sure do hold yourself on a high pillar, don't you?" Sonic snarled as he walked into the room, Cay lazily draped over his shoulder. He ignored the shocked looks being sent his way and walked up to the overweight human.

"I should have known you'd still be alive." Eggman huffed while Adonia sent Cay a scathing look that the ermine was all too happy to return.

"You would think after the first time you would realize I'm not that easy to kill?" Sonic shot back sarcastically. His comment wasn't well received, he could tell by how both Mobian's and daemons alike shifted uncomfortably after it which just brought a vague smile to his face.

"Perhaps you're actually a demonic entity and that's why we can't kill you. It would explain why you have such a freakish daemon." Adonia snapped. Her comment just had Sonic and Cay giving her a blank stare which they continued to give her until even the vulture was creeped out by it.

"Suppose it could be a possibility but enough of that." Sonic offhandedly said. He turned his eyes back to Eggman, smiling once again when the man flinched back at the near dead eyes that locked with his own. "If we're going to save not only the earth but you're oh so precious skin we'll need to work together Ivo; think you can do that?"

The man shifted at the use of his real name, refusing to make eye contact with the young hero. But Sonic was patient and stood to wait until he was given the recognition he demanded. Perhaps he should be worried about how people were so unnerved by his mere gaze but at the moment he could hardly care. It took only a few moments before the mad scientist pulled up a laptop, a defeated look on his face.

"When I hacked into the database at Prison Island I found my grandfather's diary." He said, gently handing it over to the hedgehog. Sonic felt the others crowding around, obviously wanting to read it as well but he made sure that Shadow and Laraine were right beside him. They deserved to know more than anyone what Gerald had written after all.

_'__Revenge, that is all that matters to me now. When I began my research I only want to do good. That's why I worked to make the ultimate creature. But the leaders of the project feared I would use it to take over the world. So they ceased my lab on Space Colony ARK, then they took Maria from me and my life took on a new purpose. Instead of helping people I would get revenge on them. Night and day I've planned, so long after I am gone my revenge will be complete._

_I've done it, my greatest design is now complete, the ultimate creature, Shadow. My enemies think they have defeated me but shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now it sleeps, but one day in the future it will be reawakened. Shadow will bring total destruction.'_

Not a sound could be heard from any of the occupants in the room as they read through what Gerald had written. Sonic, however, had finished long before the rest and was watching a certain black and red hedgehog carefully. The ebony male's face was a mask of indifference but his daemon was like an open book. Laraine had a look of horror on her small face which was hard to notice seeing how bird daemons could really convey different facial expressions. Her feathers were ruffled, displaying her agitation while Cay could detect the faint traces of fear drifting through the air. When everyone had finished reading she tucked herself as close as she could to Shadow who only just repressed the urge to reach up and lay a comforting hand on her back.

"I wouldn't stress over what is written there," Sonic spoke softly and continued to stare until ruby red locked with emerald green. "Gerald was a brilliant scientist; I will give him that much. However, he was human and thus succumbed to his emotions and allowed pain and suffering to control his actions and thoughts. That means that you shouldn't take what he has written here to heart." Sonic assured them.

"But how can you be so sure, how do you know we weren't just created to be a tool, a weapon to be used?" Shadow snapped in a rare moment of vulnerability. Laraine trilled in agreement, her nearly black eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Silly youngling. We have read through those old documents and we know you have as well. You were created to find a cure for an illness while at the same time to provide companionship to a very sick child. Don't doubt all that you know because of one man's mistakes and grief." Cay admonished gently. He normally wasn't on for comforting others but even he could see the genuine distress hidden in those ruby and black eyes.

"If you're done?" Adonia sneered.

"I think so, what enlightening news do you have for us?" Sonic asked cynically. Eggman shifted, blocking his daemon from the view of those dull yet piercing emerald orbs, a deep scowl etched onto his face.

"Yes, well, the energy from the Chaos Emeralds has turned the eclipse cannon into a mega bomb. If it goes off the blast will be more powerful than a supernova." The man explained which just earned a scoff from Sonic and a chuckle from Cay.

"Boring, moving on." The ermine snapped impatiently.

"The energy from the Chaos Emeralds is also what's pushing us towards the planet." Tails put in but once again Sonic and Cay just rolled their eyes.

"Already knew that next please." This time Sonic spoke completely ignoring the looks his words were receiving.

"Well, umm…we need to get to the Emerald's and deactivate them somehow," Cyrilla muttered while looking decidedly uncomfortable. Everyone expected another rude comment or sarcastic barb was thrown their way. Instead, Sonic smiled and began to walk back the way he came.

"It's settled then, come along then Knuckles and Camelia." He called, Cay looking over his shoulder with a sickening smirk. Both echidna and tigress blink in surprise before following after the retreating hedgehog, sending their friends a slightly helpless and befuddled look as they went. It only takes Shadow a moment before he gives a sigh and also goes to follow quickly joined by Eggman and Tails.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Shadow snapped after a moment.

"We are going to the control room where the Emeralds are being held. Once there, Knuckles and Camelia will use the Master Emerald to shut down the ARK." Sonic explained.

"You do know there will be traps of all sorts along the way?" Eggman questioned with a raised eye ridge. Sonic just chuckled, face lighting up with glee at the very thought.

"Here's hoping." The hedgehog smirked.

As it was, Eggman was absolutely right about there being traps to hinder their movements. One of the first things they encountered was a room that seemed to be in the middle of a war zone. Lasers and gunfire were going off in a hectic and chaotic fashion with no real target in mind. The group froze, unsure of how to proceed when Sonic suddenly darted forward, ignoring the shouts from his friends.

It was like watching a professional dancer at work. Sonic bobbed, weaved and skidded all about the room with a blank mask upon his face. His hands were clasped almost casually behind his back, eyes half lidded while his feet never once left the floor. Cay had decided to join the dancer, shifting into a beautiful snow white Peregrine Falcon before he too started dipping and weaving through the lasers like it was nothing.

Those watching stared as the pair danced their way across the room towards a lever, never faltering in their steps or looking remotely frightened. Once Sonic reached the lever he quickly struck out with his foot, smirking when it jerked back into place causing the lasers to cease firing before he turned to face his stunned friends. With an almost mocking smile, the hedgehog gestured for them to keep walking as he turned to walk down the hallway, Cay swooping down to settle comfortably on his shoulder.

"That was both completely and utterly mad but brilliant at the same time." Knuckles commented, amazed.

"It was child's play," Sonic responded never once looking back. He did, however, freeze up for a moment when a large door that had been blocking their path opened releasing a tidal wave of water. Thankfully Knuckles was quick to punch his hand deep into the wall while also grabbing hold of the thin shoulder of his friend, preventing him from being washed away. Cay just had to settle on hovering over the water, sharp eyes glaring down at the echidna in a silent warning to not let go of his boy. It was a little unnerving but Knuckles heeded the warning and did not let go of Sonic until the water so down to their ankles.

"Thank you, Knuckles," Sonic said and although he still had that blank mask on the echidna could hear the sincerity in the others voice. It was small but it was something.

The room where the Chaos Emerald were being held was large with what appeared to be stain glass windows all around it. The walls formed a perfect circle with the Chaos Emerald at the centre on a replica of the shrine found on Angel Island. Above them hovered a machine of some kind that looked very threatening to the smaller Mobian's and single human.

"Your grandfather truly was a genius," Sonic commented offhandedly to Eggman who blinked at the unexpected compliment. His daemon ruffled her black feathers briskly, refusing to look at the hedgehog or the young falcon sitting on his shoulder.

"And why do you say that?" The human asked instead, wary.

"This world is far behind ours in technological advancements, yet your grandfather uncovered the secrets to inter-dimensional travel as if he were solving a simple jigsaw puzzle. I think that gives him a right to the title of genius don't you think?" Sonic asked in an almost playful tone. The scientist just stared before turning away with a huff causing the young hero to chuckle softly to himself. He took a step forward, intent on walking over to the Emeralds, when he felt Cay dig his claws almost painfully into his shoulder, the obvious signal for him to freeze in his tracks and not take another step forward.

Sonic quickly understood why his daemon had done this when a massive creature of some kind just dropped from the ceiling to land right where he would have been standing had he kept walking.

"That wouldn't have been a pleasant experience," Sonic muttered electing an amused warbling cry from Cay.

"No, it wouldn't have been dear one. Though I must say, it would appear we have a challenge worthy of our time with this one." Cay preened in utter joy while Shadow and Laraine sent him a horrified look.

"You think being in the same room as the Bio Lizard is fun?" The merlin falcon yelled just before the beast gave a bone-chilling roar.

"Bio Lizard? Not a very original or fear-inspiring name." Cay huffed. His lack of fear and the seemingly inability to show any form of seriousness for the situation at hand just seemed to aggravate the two even more.

"You won't be saying that when your Dust is scattered across the floor." Laraine hissed which just had Cay cackling like a mad man.

"I beg to differ sweetheart; this will be most entertaining." He called before jumping into the air, body contorting until a massive reptilian monster took his place.

His body was a pale white and was supported by two long and powerful legs. His tail swished slowly behind him while small black spines covered the back of his head and neck. Row upon row of gleaming serrated teeth could be seen peeking out from his maw while blood red eyes gaze hungrily at their prey. He stood at a staggering 11 meters in height and 15.2 meters' long with small but still slightly longer than average arms. It took a moment for everyone to recognize what form he had chosen but when they did nearly all of them paled in either fear or horror.

"The Indominus rex." Sonic breathed in awe. Cay looked just like the hybrid dinosaur from the movie they had watched and looked just as terrifying as the CGI creature had been. Now that he was standing beside the real thing Sonic could appreciate the powerful muscles that were bunched up under the thick scaly skin, ready to launch his other half's body towards the Bio Lizard at any moment. The Bio Lizard looked at Cay before it gave a shriek, its mouth quickly filling with a red light the obviously signalled an attack. Cay answered the beasts cry with one of his own before he lunged, long curved claws digging into the tough flesh of the reptilian like creation.

"Shadow, you help us distract the Bio Lizard! Knuckles, you and Camelia shut down this space station before we all burn up in the earth's atmosphere." Sonic commanded before rocketing after his daemon, not even feeling a pull on the bond from the slight distance that had occurred.

He didn't really need to do anything to help fight, Cay was the better equipped one at the moment and could do a lot more damage that Sonic. Still, the blue blur would dart in with a spin dash to the head whenever the Bio Lizard went to fire shots at Cay or bite him back which help Cay stay focused and unharmed.

The clash of the two titans was enough to shake the ARK itself, their roars reverberating within all the occupant's chests. The Bio Lizard seemed to scream when Cay latched his jaws on the back of its neck, teeth slicing through flesh making bright crimson stain the floor below them. As Cay wrestled the beasts to the floor, clawed hands strafing down its side, Shadow jumped up and smashed down against the mechanical shell on the monsters back. The beast screamed in agony, Cay's sharp red eyes watching as the muscles around the device twitched and rippled in response to the blow.

"It may be big and pack a punch but it seems the machine on its back is its life support system. Destroy that and it goes down." Cay mused causing Sonic to huff in annoyance.

"Just when I thought we had a challenge." The sapphire male groused as he too delivered a Spin Dash to the device. The Bio Lizard, as if having heard Sonic's statement, growled before angling its head downward towards Shadow and Laraine. Glowing spheres of red energy appearing around its head before they rocketed down towards the hedgehog and Merlin falcon.

"Heads up!" Laraine couldn't help but cheer as she zipped about, moving so fast she was almost a blur to the naked eye.

"I thought you said to be cautious." Shadow snapped back as he flipped, ducked and leaped in all directions to avoid being hit.

"And I am, but there are no rules about not having fun at the same time. Cay was right, this is a challenge worthy of all of us." Laraine laughed at her other half's expense.

"Oh, so it's fun you want?" Shadow smirked, "Hope you can keep up."

"Is that a challenge?" Laraine shot back. Shadow just winked at her before shooting off at high speed towards the spheres of energy. She kept pace so easily she looked like she was just casually flying through the trees.

They both seemed to bounce off of the spheres until Shadow was propelled into the air above the Bio Lizard. He appeared to hover for a moment before rocketing downward at high speed, crashing into the life support system of the beast which in turn cause a massive explosion. The monstrosity roared in fury as its body was covered in a bright light before it vanished into thin air.

"Chaos Control," Shadow shouted in alarm. Both he and Sonic turned to the altar where Knuckles and Camelia had just stopped the Chaos Emeralds from working. Tails and Cyrilla seemed to be muttering scientific stuff to each other while Eggman and Adonia looked around the room warily. It seemed their fear was justifiable when the whole ARK gave a massive shudder meaning it was still heading towards the planet.

"Why are we still moving?" Knuckles shouted angrily.

_'__Guys, can you hear us?'_ Rouge's voice cut through the air like a knife as she spoke over some PA device. _'That monster is still alive and has attached itself to the outside of the Space Colony. It's pulling us towards the planet.'_

"What do we do now?" Tails cried helplessly while Cyrilla crooned worriedly from his shoulder.

Sonic, however, looked down at Shadow, his dull yet sharp emerald green eyes cutting into equally sharp ruby red pools. They didn't need to talk, all that needed to be said was conveyed in the simple gaze as they both nodded. Emerald and ruby closed while Laraine and Caedmon moved closer to their respective person. Cay shifted, becoming an albino serval once more as the Emeralds slowly began to regain their colour and glow.

The precious gemstones floated into the air along with both hedgehogs before they began to spin at a rapid pace around them. In a bright flash of light, two golden hedgehogs with brilliant red eyes floated before the small group. Laraine had also gained a beautiful golden complexion and seemed to have long white feathers flowing from the tips of both her wings looking like silk strands that left trails of glittering light in their wake.

Cay was beside Sonic, his serval form glowing a gold as bright as his boy while his gossamer white gold wings moved in slow yet graceful strokes to keep him air born. His piercing red eyes scanned over Laraine's new and (in his opinion) improved form. The four of them took a moment to just breath and feel the Chaos Energy running through their bodies before they teleported outside the Space Station, coming face to face with the Bio Lizard once more. The two super-powered hedgehogs stared at the beast before shooting at high speed towards it.

The Bio Lizard snarled, firing a beam of energy at Sonic and Shadow who effortlessly dodged to either side of it, Laraine and Cay spinning in circles around it like it was the most fun thing in the world.

"We need to end this quickly before the ARK gets too close to the earth's atmosphere. If that happens there will be nothing we can do to stop it." Shadow said with a glare. Sonic hummed in acknowledgment, holding his right hand out in front of him while curling it into a fist, charging towards the monster's head. He struck at 112mph, not his fastest but it had enough force behind it to cause the Bio Lizard immense pain.

"Could go faster." Cay pointed out.

"I know, I just wanted to test out the speed and strength first," Sonic muttered back. His brow was furrowed deeply as his assessed the situation, Shadow, and Larine diving in to strike at the beast's life support system once more. "One powerful blow from a ninety-degree angle into the life support system."

"What was that dear one?" Cay asked.

"We need to hit it at a ninety-degree angle at a speed of 200mph straight into the life support system. The strength and angle will ensure that we cause the maximum amount of damage and server the connection to the device to the beast's body." Sonic explained, looking towards Shadow and Laraine who had come over to listen to what he had to say.

"Are you sure about this?" Shadow asked.

Sonic stared deep into his eyes, looking past the old hurts, mistrust, fear, anger and confusion to where he could see the heart of a warrior willing to do anything for the ones he loved. He looked into Shadow's heart and he could see the trust he held for him, see the desire to protect and save the planet that the girl, Maria, had loved so much. "Yes Shadow, I'm certain."

"Then I will trust your judgement." Shadow bowed his head in respect while Laraine gave a soft yet soothing thrill. They moved as one, hedgehogs, flacon and winged serval all charging at high speed towards the mechanical shell that sat upon the Bio Lizard's back.

The hideous creature screamed and raged, sending attack after attack to try and prevent them from getting too close but it was all in vain. Sonic and Shadow struck the life support system at full force, long sharp quills tearing through metal, tubes, and wires before darting to safety as the resulting explosion slowly ate away at the Bio Lizard that gave one last infuriated cry. The ARK, however, kept falling.

"It's too close to the earth's atmosphere! It's being pulled by the earth's own gravitational force." Laraine shrieked in despair as Sonic and Shadow held out their hands, pushing out with their energy to try and stop the massive structure from colliding with the planet. Cay flared out his wings that seemed to glow brighter as he too pushed out his own energy.

The four of them groaned and hissed in pain under the massive strain, the ARK edging ever closer despite their best efforts. As they pushed out with all their might both heard the distant voices of a female calling out. Shadow and Laraine gasped as they heard Maria while Sonic and Cay tensed up at they heard the voice of a female.

_You mustn't give in children. Look deep inside and you will find the answer...!_

_'__It's that lady.'_ Sonic thought, _'the lady that appeared when we died.'_

"Dear one," Cay whispered. "Chaos Control."

Sonic's eyes widened at the same time Shadow's did, both coming to the realization at the same time. Shadow gave a loud battle cry, his inhibitor rings snapping free from his wrists as his aura flared to life. Sonic reached deep inside himself while also reaching out to the Dust particles that floated all around them. He pulled on both sources of energy, his own aura burning brighter while Cay all but purred in delight.

"Ready?" Shadow growled low in his throat.

"As I'll ever be!" Sonic smirked right back.

**Chaos Control!**

The ARK vanished in a bright flash of light and Sonic winced as he felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds starting to leave him. He turned to rush back to the ARK and safety when Cay gave a loud cry of alarm. He swung round so fast his neck gave a slight twang but the pain was forgotten when he saw Shadow and Laraine falling towards the earth, the golden colour quickly leaving their forms.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sonic shouted, diving down towards the earth. Cay snarled beside him, moving faster and looping down underneath the pairs falling bodies. Sonic hissed when Shadow's body collided with Cay's sending a spike of wrong, so wrong, get off, get away, wrong! Stop please rushing through their bond. Sonic had to reach out and cup Laraine into his hands, flinching as her feathers ghosted over his exposed wrists. Shadow shuddered where he lay, glazed eyes staring at Sonic in horror and strangely gratitude.

"It is not yet your time to die." Cay snapped, wings propelling them back towards the ARK.

"We've been through too much together," Sonic added weakly, his body overcome with fatigue and the wrongness that was quickly spreading.

They made it back, though, Cay falling to the floor just as his form gave out and he became a normal serval once more. Sonic only had time to gently place Laraine in Shadow's outstretched arms before he too fell to the floor, gasping and wheezing as he pulled Cay flushed against his body. They lay there, relishing in the others company and continued to lay there till the others found them. They didn't tell the others of how they had touched each other's daemons, didn't care for the praise that was showered upon them.

All they cared about was that the world was safe and neither of them had perished in its rescue.

**Frost: So as you can see the final vote was that Shadow and Laraine live. If you want to know, the final vote stood at 'live = 10 and die = 1' **

**What was really funny was that it was my friend Nera Core that wanted me to kill them off. She's such a psychopath but I love her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise again for the long wait. **

**Please review and PM me with questions and live life my friends!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Frost: Hello everyone. I am actually surprised I got this written up as fast as I did. I hope you're all ready because I am slowly coming back into the swing of things concerning this story. This chapter is a bit of a filler but we finally get to meet Espio, Vector, and Charmy's daemons while also getting to see more of creepy Cay and Sonic.**

**I would just like to say that I love writing Cay and Sonic. I know in this Sonic is very OOC but he's meant to be. He has been ostracized from society from an early age due to Cay being male while also being raised in a terrible home. He had no one but Cay and with the trauma, they were going through they turned to knowledge to cope. This, in turn, had them aging faster than most children while also giving them a cynical outlook on life. I'd also like to point out that Cay is basically a sociopath with Sonic being the only thing he cares about. This makes Cay a very interesting character to write for because of how he sees the world.**

**But enough of my rambling, you all want to read this baby so here it is an enjoy!**

"They think they're so sneaky. They could sneak up on a deaf person if they tried." Cay huffed from his perch on Sonic's shoulder. He was in the form of an Asian koel today, a small black bird with red eyes and yellow beak. Sonic didn't even seem to acknowledge his daemon, completely focused on the book resting in his lap. Everyone gave them leery looks, not liking the supposed dismissal of one's daemon. Sonic, however, wasn't ignoring Cay. The bond thrummed with amusement and acknowledgment, a silent conversation that only they could hear.

"Where are they?" Sonic murmured in a low voice so only Cay would hear. The small bird hopped along his shoulder, red eyes gazing out the window before giving an annoyed trill.

"Hiding in the bushes. That stupid Crocodile can't even see how his head is sticking up above them."

"Dull, what of their daemons?" Sonic pressed, turning a page and continuing to read.

"That annoying Bee, he's still young like Cream," Cay answered back.

"Unsettled then. What of the other two?"

"Crocodile has a yellow-throated pine marten. The chameleon has a magpie."

"A magpie? Now that is interesting." Sonic spoke up suddenly, catching everyone else off guard. The book snapped shut before being placed on the coffee table, Sonic rising with a sense of purpose while Cay just hummed in agreement.

"Sonic?" Tails sounds unsure like he wants his friend to turn and answer his unspoken question yet at the same times wants him to keep moving. The blue hedgehog doesn't even glance his way, continuing his walk while Cay turns instead to peer questioningly at the vulpine and his owl.

"Owls are wisdom. Magpies are magic." Is all he offers them before they leave the room in a tense silence. The walk to the garden is done in silence and when they reach it Sonic just gives Cay a side glance before the little black bird takes flight towards the bushes. His red eyes zero in on Vector and his pine marten easily and while Espio and his magpie have gone invisible he can still see the golden dust clinging to them, especially on the reptile's daemon. Quick as a flash, Cay dives down and pins the smaller bird to the ground while Sonic appears suddenly beside Espio and grabs his arm causing the magpie and chameleon to reveal themselves through shock.

"Hey, let them go!" Charmy shouts angrily, his daemon shifting into a small tabby cat and growling at Cay who just ignores her.

"How did you know we were here?" Vector asks stupidly while Espio just stares.

"How did you see Zarania and I?" He asks instead and this has both hedgehog and Asian koel smirking happily.

"Finally, someone is asking the right questions." Sonic beamed before winking. "Let's just say we have our ways."

As if that's some secret code word, Cay lets go of the magpie, Zarania, and flutters back up to perch on his boy's shoulder. Zarania gave an annoyed chirp before she mirrored the actions and landed on Espio's shoulder.

"She's a Eurasian magpie, fascinating." Sonic breathed, his glassy emerald eyes tracking the small bird every movement. "They belong to the Holarctic radiation of "monochrome" magpies and when concerning daemons, they often represent magic. That is very telling indeed."

"What is this fruit loop going on about?" Vector butted in, which caused Sonic's happy face to fall into an annoyed one.

"You have a yellow-throated pine marten, Martes flavigula. You put on the front of a loudmouth tough guy who is all the stereotypical male traits put into one body. However, martens represent boldness, empathy, fearlessness, fickle, grace and vigilance, contradicting traits with not only each other but with how you portray yourself. So either you are confused about your identity or you are trying to hide insecurities and a gentler side behind this mask." Sonic growled, angry to have been interrupted.

"How dare you!" It was the marten who shouted this, her eyes alight with a fire that Sonic just found amusing seeing that in her rage, she had forgotten she was talking to someone other than her other half. "I can see that your daemon is a breed of cuckoo bird which represents terrible things so your one to talk."

Sonic gazed at her coldly before turning to Cay and raised an eyebrow at him. The koel sighed tiredly before shifting, body melting into the form of a small black dragon with blood red eyes and gold tipped horns. There was an almost ripple effect through the group standing around them as gasps of shock and possible horror rang out.

"She's unsettled." Charmy breathed, causing the hedgehog and his dragon scowling angrily.

"Caedmon is a boy." Sonic grumbled, looking miffed.

"I grow tired of others always assuming my gender." Cay groused.

"Weirdos," Vector muttered, Cay had half a mind to breath fire on his marten daemon but decided to refrain from doing so. It would be considered rude after all. Instead, he turned back to Espio and Zarania, blood red eyes boring into them.

"Is there anything else she can do besides turn invisible?" He asked Espio directly. Vector, Charmy and their daemons mutter darkly at Cay for speaking to someone other than his other half but Espio and Zarania merely just looked curious and a little surprised.

"She can go a little further away than most daemons and sense energies." The purple Mobian replies.

"Fascinating," Cay mumbled, Sonic humming in agreement. Dull green eyes snapped around to stare intently at the pine marten and now small hummingbird who were watching warily.

"Your names." He demanded. He could see Vector and Charmy getting ready to yell at him but he knew their daemons would answer, they always did.

"Thalia." The hummingbird whispered weakly.

"Ilaria" The pine marten hissed.

"Boring." Cay rolled his eyes and turned his back on them. Instead, he and his boy focus on Espio and Zarania who still don't seem all that bothered by their unusual behaviour or questions.

"These energies you feel, are they chaos energy connected or Dust?" Cay questioned, his eyes looking between daemon and person.

"It's hard to tell sometimes. They get muddled up at times and it's hard to control." Zarania shrugged as much as a bird could. It was always hard to read emotions on birds as there was only so much one could do with a beak. Sonic and Cay, however, had specialized in reading birds which was why they could tell that so far Zarania was only amused by their questions, not afraid like everyone else. It sent a small thrill through them at the thought of possibly finding someone who wouldn't judge them for who they were.

"Your extended bond, have you tried stretching? After all, you could achieve much longer distances if you tried too." Sonic asked excitedly like a kid on Christmas day. This, however, seemed to be the wrong thing to say because suddenly Espio was avoiding eye contact and Zarania's feathers fluffed up just slightly. It was an action with control behind it, they were trying to not be obvious in their discomfort but Sonic and Cay could still see it. Instead of feeling disappointed Sonic just felt amused. Everyone was always so frightened by the idea of stretching and separation, refused to see the advantages such actions could bring.

"I think that's enough now boys." The voice was firm and commanding and had the desired effect. The smile fell off Sonic's face while his back straightened up, limbs locking into place making him look like a soldier in battle. Cay hissed softly, tail lashing out to curl around Sonic's shoulders and neck while his blood red eyes locked with steel gray.

"Apologies, we sometimes forget our questions and behaviour can offend," Sonic spoke tersely, lips drawn into a thin line. Tikal frowned at him, Laertes chuffing softly by her side.

"You shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions to anyone." She worded it for the both of them but she was looking at Sonic when she said it.

"That's your opinion." Sonic can't help snapping at her, eyes narrowing before Cay drops from his shoulder, turning into a wolf when he lands.

Normally when taking the shape of a wolf, Cay would stick with the gray wolf species and opt for pure white colouring with burning golden eyes. Today, however, he decides to shake things up a bit. He's larger, not by much but still noticeable with a stockier body, more muscle. While most of his body is still as white as freshly fallen snow, his muzzle is coal black with a strip running along his head and down his back all the way to the tip of his tail. His paws are also coal black while his eyes have maintained the blood red colouring they had been while he'd been a dragon.

The pair turned to leave, Cay keeping pace easily with Sonic while his tail swayed slowly from side to side with each step taken. He makes sure to snap his jaws at Ilaria, the pine marten, as he passes her, delighting in the flinch it causes.

"Was that necessary?" Sonic asked when they were out of earshot.

"She was annoying me." Is all his daemon offers back.

Espio and Zarania liked to think they were open minded. They didn't judge people for their differences and had seen many strange things over the years that they felt nothing could phase them. So when they meet Sonic and his daemon they aren't all that bothered like Vector and Charmy are. Right from the get go they know the hedgehog's daemon is male and unsettled. Their training as a ninja let them know the daemon was male and their ability to sense energy tells them the daemon is unsettled.

They aren't too bothered by their questions, a little miffed at their rudeness towards Vector and Ilaria but overall they are just a little amused by the hedgehog and now dragon-daemon. However, when they ask about separation they feel a sudden burst of unease that makes Zarania fluff up slightly and Espio's lips to thin out. They try to keep their reactions under wraps, try to never let anyone know what they are feeling and for most people they wouldn't have even noticed the brief fall in composure. Yet when they look at Sonic they can see his head is tilted to the side ever so slightly while the corner of his mouth is quirked upwards in amusement. Caedmon, still as a dragon, his leering down at them with those frightening blood-red eyes.

They don't like to judge people. But staring at Sonic and Caedmon they can't help but think how wrong their reaction and questions were. When Tikal shows up and tells them off they don't like how Sonic and Caedmon look so defensive and put out, like she has just ruined their fun. It fills them with shame when they feel relief as Sonic turns to leave, an odd spike of fear shooting through them when Caedmon turns into a wolf.

"They are…odd." Zarania offers up when they return to their headquarters.

"They are incredibly rude and should learn respect." Ilaria snapped from her spot on the couch, Vector sitting beside her and gripping at her ruff.

"His daemon creeped me out," Thalia mumbled, buzzing about Charmy's head as a small emerald green hummingbird with a purple underbelly.

"I've never met someone with a daemon the same gender as themselves," Charmy added in.

"Only about 1% of the population have same-sex daemons. It's uncommon, but is an accepted part of the world." Espio hummed thoughtfully. Zarania nodded from her place on his shoulder, leaning down to preen at her wings.

"What about the changing thing. He looked old enough to have a settled daemon yet he still changed shape." Charmy asked.

"That is odd and something we cannot figure it out. Theoretically, his daemon should be settled but the energy around them is chaotic, wild and untamed. It feels a little like unsettled daemons but at the same time it doesn't." Espio shrugged, face crumpling in frustration. Zarania sent him a look, claws digging into his shoulder slightly before her head whipped around to stare at the door.

"Oh." She breathed just as a knock sounded. Vector and Charmy looked confused but Espio tensed as a familiar wave of energy washed over him. He was surprised to find Sonic standing there when he opened the door, but he was surprised to see no sign of Caedmon which has a shiver of dread running through him and Zarania.

"Greetings, may I come in?" Sonic asked in a polite tone, eyes half open and looking very relaxed.

"I suppose." Espio stepped aside, allowing the younger male to pass into the building, looking behind him to try and spy his daemon but he's nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing here?" Vector's voice breaks Espio from his thought and he watches as Sonic gazes at the much larger male in boredom.

"To apologize and ask a few more questions if that alright with you." He responded.

"Where is he?" Thalia hissed to Ilaria fearfully and Sonic's lips quirked up slightly.

"Nearby, you needn't worry."

The hummingbird whimpered, ducking down behind Charmy and turning into a small kitten that was black as coal.

"I think it would be best if you refrained from speaking to Thalia and Ilaria for the time being. It makes them uncomfortable and is frightening Thalia." Zarania said, flying over to land on the table sitting in front of Sonic.

"But you are fine if I speak to you?" He questioned with a smirk. She ruffled her feathers but nodded all the same. "Excellent, I shall agree to your terms."

"What is it you wish to know?" Espio asked, wary that more questions about separation would pop up. Instead Sonic rocked back on his heels with a bright smile on his face.

"Why were you guys hanging around the house back there. I know you're a detective agency so you've obviously got a case that involves someone living in the house. Cay said you guys seemed to be glancing to where Tails, Chris, and Cream were sitting so the case revolves around one of them. Care to share?" He never blinked, just kept staring and smiling which unsettled most of them.

"That's confidential." Vector growled, body tense as he kept glancing around to try and spot where Sonic's daemon might have been. His response doesn't seem to annoy Sonic, merely intrigued him. His eyes scanned the room and Vector, all while his smile got wider and wider.

"It's Cream then." He summarized making them all jump in shock. Vector opened his mouth, ready to ask how the hedgehog knew this but Sonic was already walking back out the door. "Give Vanilla my regards."

Just like that, he was gone, the door swing shut behind him. Vector and Ilaria were spluttering in shock while Charmy and Thalia, while creeped out, were impressed by the others display. Espio and Zarania looked at one another before peeking out of the window, watching as Sonic walked away with a large wolf by his side, a wolf that hadn't been there before. It had the chameleon and magpie shivering in slight horror, eyes never leave the retreating figure until they vanished from sight.

"Things are getting interesting." Sonic glanced down at the blood red eyes of his other half and hummed. He glanced over Cay's form, noting that they hadn't been a wolf in a long time and that if felt a little off now.

"This form is different."

"Muted." Cay sniffed, tail going tock-tock as he walks. Sonic clicked his tongue unhappily.

"Well, that's a bit of a bother."

"We'll still be able to use it, just won't feel like it used too."

"And why is that?" Cay smiled a sharp tooth smile at this, pink tongue running along large canines.

"If we were normal it would mean we couldn't use this form anymore. But we are special. We'll always be able to change."

"Still a bother."

"Quite."

They continued their walk, smiling when they got to the house and saw the Chaotix with Vanilla there who was hugging Cream tightly. Her daemon, a large red kangaroo called Admetus, was leaning down to nuzzle at Arison who had shifted into a joey. Families were still a slight mystery to them but they could see the joy Cream and Arison had at being reunited with their mother. It was nice, watching them hugging and laughing and restabilising their bond.

**Frost: As I said, this is a short filler chapter and I promise the next one will be longer. It will also detail a bit more about Sonic and Cay's childhood and talk a bit on the concept of stretching. This Chapter has also been edited by my Beta 'The Lunatic Author' and as always I encourage you all to read their works as well.**


End file.
